Transformers AutoKnights: Mecha Wars
by ValvraveRider17
Summary: Just when a reunion party was underway, 40 members of an Anime fan club get sucked into a portal as they arrive to a new world as they become. . . Mechas themselves? Not only that they are in a universal war between the freedom fighting, Autobots, and the tyranny dreading Decepticons. Now they must fight battles, uncover mysteries, and bring peace to the universe as AutoKnights!
1. Prologue: Chaotic Premonition

**Author's Note:** What's up minna (everyone)! This is ValvraveRider17 here! And this! is a fanfiction story that I have been thinking to write for the past months. I admit, it took very long for me to finish this prologue, as I had some high school stuff and other things to do. But other than that I am glad to finish this and I hope you enjoy this! Please no harsh flamers, as I have seen other authors having forced to reset their stories just because they got a lot of bad reviews. Feedback is allowed just to help me with my new chapters that will be coming up in the future. Before I forget, this is an AU Transformers Prime.

Without further ado. Let's Transform, and Roll out!

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the Anime Mechas or Armors. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs**

 **Rated T for some Mild Languages**

* * *

 **Prologue: Chaotic Premonition.**

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _Clouds of fire and smoke covered the barren wasteland as a figure was limping from the clouds, revealing to be a battered robot whose body was metallic black and blue with a toned torso, his head had three fins on the sides and on top of the head with a clear visor over the eyes while there was a battle mask over the mouth that can open and close. He look forward to see a group of other robots consisted of a yellow and black striped scout, a tall green muscled mech, a small blue femme, and the largest mech of them all was red and blue. Right next to the group was a silver robot that almost had the same features as the black and blue robot except that he had a thin metal cape attached to the shoulders and his head had two small horns on top while the forehead forms a v-shape helmet on both sides of the head. They were all looking at the damaged robot limping towards them while holding his injured right arm with his left._

" _Run. . . "He gasped "It's a trap! Armageddon set all of this up! . . . you have to get away . . . He's planning to activate the - GAH!"_

 _From behind a blade struck through his chest as the blue robot grasp onto it, gasping in pain. Seeing this the group's eyes widened with horror, mostly impacting the small female and the silver bot._

" _NO/SONIC DRIVE!" The silver robot and the femme cried._

" _GAH… AH, GRAAGH!" the blue male robot groaned in excruciating pain as behind him revealed to be the culprit of the blade. Another robot but was sleek looking and deep blue with yellow highlights on his entire body, his head structure being a v-shape with a horn on his forehead with a line and a small circle opening through the middle, also with a menacing vermillion visor glowing with hatred and malice covering the eyes. He had his arm blade thrusted through the back of the damaged robot._

" _You are so weak, AutoKnight." He breathed evilly, as he transformed the arm blade into a cannon and-_

 _BOOM!_

 _The damaged bot's chest exploded, as his blue eyes widened. Time seemed to slow as he fell to his knees then his body fell to the side. Looking up to see the horrified duo's faces. He breathed as his life slowly depleted._

" _Tatsumi…. Arcee…. Run… Run…" and his blue eyes dimmed to blackness, void of life._

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ _!"_

* * *

 **(Reality)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

A 19 year old teenager with brown hair and eyes, shot up awake in his bed as he panted with cold sweat running down his face. Suddenly his bedroom door slammed open to reveal another young male figure, looking at the teen with worry in his eyes "Tatsumi? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked with worry in his voice toward his brother. This is Shou Kagamine by the way, 21 years old, black spiked hair and blue eyes, and the oldest of his siblings that he lives with together in an apartment in Tokyo, Japan.

The now named Tatsumi looked at Shou as he wiped the sweat off of his face "….Nothing, it's nothing… just a nightmare that's all." But to Shou, he knew it wasn't _any_ nightmare.

He stared at Tatsumi for a while until he asked him "Tatsumi, is it _that_ nightmare again? The one that you said about how we were all robots and one of us dies?"

"…." He kept silent meaning that Shou was right on the spot. Tatsumi had this dream about him and his brother being robots having the features of the armors of an anime show that they used to watch; Akame Ga Kill, which is still their favourite nowadays.

Shou sighed. "This is about the 3rd time this week you kept on seeing that dream, have you been drinking again from the last party?"

"The last party I went was _months_ ago." Tatsumi replied "And I keep telling you bro, it felt real. _Too_ real to be exact."

"Look, if that nightmare was real then you know that nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm with you guys." Shou said, sending comfort to him

"But that's the problem." He said. Looking at Shou. "It felt like _you_ were the one that was killed. Heck, even your secret code name was shouted!"

"…."

"It felt like I was the one who watched you be in pain at first, then get stabbed in the back, and kill you on the spot. It felt so real that….." he then looked down "…. It scares me."

Shou kept silent, staring at him as he had worry in his face. It reminded him of Tatsumi being like that when they were still young, when they were at an orphanage. Shou, Tatsumi, and their little sister, Kizuna, were left at the orphanage when at that time Shou was 4, Tatsumi being 2, and Kizuna still as a baby. Being reminded of that past Shou walked up and sat onto his bed and wrap his arms around Tatsumi, hugging him. Making Tatsumi look at him in surprise.

"H-huh?"

"Tatsumi, you're still like this. Even when you were little, you still worry about small things. Don't let it concern you too much."

"Nii-san (big bro)." Shou let's go and looks at him with caring eyes

"I said it many times but I'll say it again," he continued, "You just have to be strong to overcome your fears. Not just with the fighting skills I taught you, but also in your will." Ever since they were little they taught themselves some skills of combat to fend against bullies and thugs that they came across. "And just so you know that whatever happens, I will protect you and our little sister. Not only by fighting by your side, but also be in here." He pointed at Tatsumi's heart along with a silver crystal pendant that he wore around his neck. "As proof of that, this pendant's charm will protect you. Like I have been protected by mine _._ " showing his own pendent but with the crystal being blue. A charm that Shou believed that has protected them since childhood. "Even if I'm dead, which will _never_ happen, this charm will protect and guide you."

Tatsumi looked at Shou as a smile began to show on his face.

"Doushitano? (what's wrong?)" a voice from behind Shou came.

When He turned to the door he saw their little sister, in her pajamas, standing there, with the age of 17, having long black hair along her back, which makes her look like Akame from the show except her eyes are emerald instead of red. She also had a cyan crystal pendant similar to ours. This was Kizuna Kagamine.

"It's nothing imouto (little sister), your brother just needed to calm down from his nightmare problem again." Shou assured. She let out a sigh after he said that.

"Oh, that's great. I thought he was having conflicts about trying to get a girlfriend." She said with slight tease in that statement.

"Hey! Don't you dare mention about me trying to a girlfriend, Kizuna! If you're gonna say that, tell that to Nii-san here who seems to wimp about getting one!" Tatsumi gawked before pointing at the said person.

Shou was startled at that statement "Wha-! Don't drag me into this Tatsumi! Besides it's my decision whether I should get a girlfriend or not!"

"I don't think you can decide at once when it comes to that, Onii-chan (big brother)." Kizuna deadpanned.

"OI!"

Silence fell, until…. They all started giggle until it escalated into laughter.

"Ha ha ha, man, this helps a lot." Tatsumi said.

"Well at least this wiped away our worries" added Kizuna

"Alright, enough of this, you both should go back to sleep unless you want to miss out on our reunion party. Right?" Shou chided.

"Right. I can't wait see Rave Rose and the others again since last year." Kizuna said with a smile on her face, eager to see friends that we've known for so long. "I'm so excited! Oyasumi (good night)." She said as she walked toward her room to get some rest for tomorrow's party.

"Good night." Turning to Tatsumi, Shou gave him a smile, "Let's get some rest as well."

"Yeah." Shou stood up then started to head out the when Tatsumi called out to him. "Nii-san?" he turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for what you said. It helps a lot." He said with a smile.

Shou smiled back at him. "Anything for my Otouto (little brother)."

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

"Beast High! Incursio! Sonic Drive! You guys made it!"

The Kagamine siblings arrived at the party, which was at the Ginga orphanage that they used to live in, and waiting at the gate was a girl at the age of 18 with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a red vest with a black shirt with green stripes under it with a jean skirt that only reached her thighs wearing red shoes. Next to her was a man with the same age as Shou wearing long sleeve turquoise shirt with black pants. He was also wearing blue sneakers with white laces. He had his white hair bang cover his left turquoise eye. They are Amy Madoka and Shirou Mizu respectively.

"Rave Rose! Zone Runner! It's great to see you guys!" Kizuna smiled as she got out of the car, wearing a cyan shirt with a black skirt with green highlights, while having blue long socks and cyan shoes. Shou was wearing a blue jacket while having a white t-shirt under it. He had blue long jeans and black sneaker shoes. Tatsumi was wearing a grey shirt with a silver parka jacket zipped up over it. His pants were white khakis while his sneakers were white with black laces.

You also might be wondering why they call themselves with different names. You see the siblings and the friends they made have been together at the orphanage ever since, and as proof of that friendship They gave themselves codenames to distinguish each other. Mostly the names are based off of the mecha anime shows that each of them watched when either they were kids or today. Though Shou's and Tatsumi's are based off of the anime show Akame Ga Kill, which may not a mecha anime at all, but still has the cool armor of Grand Chariot and Incursio in their opinion.

"I see you two haven't changed a bit." Shou smiled towards the two. "I could say the same to you." Shirou grinned, "how's the job going?" "Well we've been quite busy on the business part but the boss was kind enough for me to take today off for this occasion." Shou replied, "Well let's not let the others be kept waiting." Shirou declared.

"You got that right." the group headed inside the orphanage until Amy stopped Shou "Hey Sonic Drive?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to let you that not everyone is going to come to the party on time, Shadow Burst and Lancelot called that they have a flight problem at the airport while arriving from the army, and Freedom and Justice are on a super detective case, making all four of them a little late. But. . ." She paused, ". . .I called Vilkiss to come, but she refused again. . ." she look down as Shou understood what she was saying.

". . . I understand for the first four, they got their own matters to settle. As for Vilkiss, we can leave her be. I doubt she still forgives me for what happened that day." he said softly, recalling a certain past in his mind.

"Hey, the past is the past there's no point in feeling down right now. Not even after what _you_ did that time." Amy comforted him.

"I know, it's just that I wish that never happened." Shou muttered, Amy stared at him for a while until she. . . began pulling his cheeks, forcing them into a smile?! "Ow ow ow ow! What are you doing that for?!" he asked rubbing his cheeks after she let go. "You got to smile more than being glum you know." she chided, "What we really know right now is that we have to face the present, otherwise _He_ wouldn't want you to be like this."

He looked at her, then smiled knowing she was right. "Yeah, You're right, I shouldn't wallowing the past right now. I got to face right now or else I won't move forward." that made her smile.

"Now that's the Sonic Drive I need to see."

"Hey Sonic Drive!" A voice called out, they both looked to see Shirou standing there. "Are we going start this party or what?"

"Hehe, we're coming. We're coming."

They went in a further to see groups of people along with Shou's siblings, talking and having drinks in their conversations. The first group who were talking to Kizuna was consisted of three boys and two girls along with Amy joining that group. The first male figure, who was 25 years old had orange short hair and yellow eyes wearing a black shirt under his yellow sweat jacket with orange pants and yellow highlighted black shoes. The second guy, with the age of 20, had dark red hair, with amethyst eyes, wearing a purple scarf around his neck, with a black and white sweatshirt, beige pants, and black sports shoes, one of the girls was 19 years old, having a long, black, ponytail hair, wearing a green dress with light highlights and forest high heels. The last two are a couple with the boyfriend being 20 with blue hair that has a red streak bang over his left brown eyes, wearing a black shirt with brown pants and light yellow shoes. His girlfriend was age 18 with long, silky, silver hair, having coral pink eyes. She was wearing a jean jacket over her white blouse with her pants were khakis, while her footwear were coral colored sandals. They were Raiden Kaminari, Takashi Aone, Saya Kurozaki, Kazuki Uchimura, and Kasumi Nozomi respectively also being codenamed Nobu Lightning, Fireworks, Camilla, Fire Haze, and Silver Line. The group was dubbed the Valvrave group, knowing that the anime mecha show, Valvrave the Liberator, was their common favorite.

The second group had total of 9 girls, with the first girl being Sally Takashima, a.k.a. Quest Blade, having the appearance of a 20 year old, with her light blue hair being tied up in double ponytails, and her eyes being violet, wearing a short sleeved brown blouse with short jean pants along with bronze colored shoes. Then there was a 38 year old beautiful woman named Elisha Marison, often called Paradox, who came from the States having long orange hair and pink eyes, wearing a cotton jacket over her white tank top, along with her pencil skirt being light brown. Her shoes were black. Quick note about her is that she was a volunteer in the orphanage and took care of the current party members until they were able to take care of themselves. The next was the 16 year old, Valerie Kirizawa, also codenamed, Razor, with short pink hair, and crimson eyes. She was wearing her pink shirt with her short jeans, and beach sandals being a combination of cyan and pink. The fourth one was Laser Point, whose real name is Rosaline Yamaguchi, being the 18 year old of the group, having short blonde hair, wearing a yellow and auburn colored flannel, skinny jean pants, and brown boots. Right next to Rosaline was Christina Kiyata, whose appearance being of a 17 year old, with emerald eyes and short black hair but a bang over her right eye, wearing a zipped up green jacket with the hood over her head and her pants being denim, her running shoes being black with green highlights. She was codenamed, Bomb Skater. Then there was Trouble Dancer, a.k.a Hillary Scarlet, with her scarlet red hair braided in twin tails like Sally but more waiver. Her eyes being sky blue, while her dress was black with a scarlet colored belt around her waist. Her footwear were a pair of black high heels. The last three girls of the groups were sisters as the oldest was Sara Utagoe, having the age 26 with long, jet, black hair with soft, vermilion eyes while her clothes were a white blouse with a pink jacket, black, skinny jeans, her shoes being red. The second oldest, being 25 while having soft, mauve eyes and long, purple hair with pink highlights, was Nana, who wore almost the same thing as Sara except that her blouse was grey, the jacket was dark blue and the shoes were mauve. And the youngest was Hana, who was 24, having fallow colored eyes and short, red-brown hair, and, like her sisters, wore the same thing except her blouse was yellow while the jacket was dark green and the shoes were green. They were codenamed Adagio, Sonata, and Allegro respectively. This was the Arzenal group since their favorite anime show was Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon.

The third group had 2 men and 3 women, the first guy, with the same age as Shou, having short black hair and brown eyes, while he wore a purple and green, collared, dress shirt, black, long pants, and blue and white shoes. This was Shinji Shimada, whose codename is Soul Rider. The girl he was talking to was 20 years old, had long twin tailed blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a red frilly dress, long socks, and red shoes. This was Trigger, whose name is Asuka Hino. The next male was another of American origin, with the same age as Shinji, but with short blonde hair, and green eyes, wearing a gray t-shirt with long jean pants and clean white shoes. Rayleigh Anderson was his name while his codename was Repulse. Right next to him was Rei Miharu, an 18 year old girl, who had short, light, blue hair, wearing a yellow dress that was the same style as Asuka's while with black, long socks and white shoes. The last girl's appearance was of half American and Japanese 22 year old, with a brown, ponytail hair, her eyes being indigo under her pink glasses. Her clothes were A white blouse, a black and pink, striped, skirt, black tights, and black shoes. This was Mana Knights, codename; Wildstyle. They were the Evangelion group, based off of Neon Genesis Evangelion and it's movies.

The fourth group, the Majestic Prince group, was consisted with 3 men and 2 women, one of them whose blood is of Korea and is 22 year old with black hair reaching by the base of the neck, and black eyes, wearing a black, sleeveless, long coat over his teal shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. This was Azure Sword, true name; Noah Kim. The one next to him, Masaki Endo, same age as Shou, had short black hair with a streak of crimson, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, black and red jacket, brown pants, and brown leather shoes. His codename was Galaxy Slash. The last male figure, another of Korean origin, Enoch Cho, 19 years of age, having short brunette hair, topaz eyes, wearing yellow and white striped shirt, khaki pants, and yellow highlighted shoes. He is codenamed as Thunder Sniper. The girls were 22 year old Chizuru Mikazuki and 18 year old Hibiki Amou. Chizuru had long blonde hair reaching her back, with purple eyes, wearing a lavender long sleeve shirt, with a purple skirt, long white socks, and brown boots. Her codename was Light Tracker. As for Hibiki, she had short cream colored hair, amaranth eyes, was wearing a rose pink short sleeved striped shirt with orange overall skirt, with long white shoes and light pink shoes. She took the codename, Hyper Fist.

The fifth group were 2 pairs of siblings, calling themselves the Spiral group, basing it off of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann; the first pair were brothers with Matthew Kurenai, having short blue hair and green eyes, wearing a red jacket with green highlights over his white unfolded collared shirt, black pants, and black shoes, being the oldest with the age of 19 and with Kai, having red hair and green eyes, wearing almost the same thing as his brother but with the jacket color being inverted, being the youngest by a year. Together, they form the codename; Gurren Lagann. The other pair were the Masara twins with the ages of 15. The boy, Satoshi, having short hair, and blue eyes, was wearing a denim jacket over his red shirt, white pants and white with blue highlighted running shoes, while his sister, Satomi, having long pink hair, wearing a pink and turquoise flannel and a white skirt, white tights, and red running shoes. They were codenamed Omega Diamond, and Alpha Pearl respectively.

The last ones were grouped as those who like their own individual anime mecha shows or games, and, along with Shirou and Tatsumi joining, in it were Gakuto Kagami, age 18, codenamed Nirvash Seven, whose name was based off of the main mecha from Eureka Seven, having brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a magenta striped white shirt and lastly the 17 year old, Dan Furuboshi, having black hair and black eyes, his clothes consisted of a red and white t-shirt, black shorts, and brown boots. He was also known as Earth Impacter, basing off his name from Earth Engine from Captain Earth.

' _What I don't understand is how most of us have the same personality as the characters in the shows'_ thought Shou as he looked upon the groups, chatting happily with their company

"Hello, Sonic Drive." a voice called from the side.

"Hm?" Shou turned see a male figure whose age is 22, with gray hair and strangely red eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved collared shirt with navy highlights lined along sleeves. His pants were black jeans while his shoes are navy with with highlights. He looked at Shou with a sincere smile.

Shou grinned at the figure, "Hey Null Infinity, how's your day been?"

Null Infinity, a.k.a Kaworu Iwai from the Evangelion group, smiled, "Quite fine actually. And I believe yours has been too?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that most of us were able to make it."

"That is true, seeing how everyone here is being merry about this year's party."

"Null Infinity, I think you only say 'merry' when it's around christmas" Shou chuckled, knowing his friend's strange personality.

"Is that so?" Kaworu also chuckled, "Though I have this strange feeling about today."

"Huh?" Shou turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"It just feels like something is going happen that will change our lives forever."

Shou raised his brow at him, "Are you sure it isn't something else?"

"I'm not quite sure, it just that there's a familiar feeling to this. It's almost like- Sonic Drive is that your pendant glowing?"

Shou narrowed his eyes in confusion until he looked down to see that his pendant… was indeed glowing?

"What the? What's wrong with my pendant?"

He and Kaworu looked at it until another glow began to lit up under Kaworu's shirt. Kaworu noticed this as he went through his shirt to pull out... another pendant but with navy color?

"Mine is glowing as well."

Shou frowned in confusion until he felt a strange energy around him as he looks around seeing that- everyone had different colored glowing pendants like his!? "The same thing is happening to everyone…" all of a sudden all of the pendants' glow became more brighter as they floated upwards towards the sky, forming a circle in the arrangement of the rainbow. Then the circle started to spin fast as in the center energy began to gather to form... a giant purple portal!? Wind began to blow strong as the reunion party looked at the energy in the sky.

"What the-!? What is that!?"

"A portal!? But that's impossible!"

"Whoa, whoa! Somebody help me!" Everyone turned to see that it was Masaki calling for help for some reason. And they saw that the reason was that… he was floating and being sucked into the portal!?

"Masaki! Hold on, I got you!" Dan got a hold of him, trying to pull him out of the force of the portal. But it proved to be futile as he too was floating and became sucked up along with Masaki.

"Dan! Masaki!" Shou panicked, seeing that two of his friends had just been sucked up into the portal. And that was only the tip of the iceberg. Shou began to look around as he saw that, one by one, his friends, including Kaworu, were being sucked up into the portal.

"Help!"

"Somebody!"

"Get me down!"

"Onii-chan, Onii-san, Help me!" At that voice, Shou and Tatsumi quickly turned towards their sister who was starting to get sucked in.

"KIZUNA!" Both brothers ran towards her as Tatsumi was the first one to grab her while Shou held him by the hand and grabbed onto a pole near them, trying to keep them on the ground.

"Don't let go you two!" Shou strained to keep his grip but the force of the portal kept on getting stronger, making Shou's grip loosen bit by bit, until Tatsumi's hand eventually slipped out of his own. "Nii-san!" Tatsumi screamed as he and Kizuna were flung into the portal leaving Shou to look upon in horror.

"No, no, NO!" screamed Shou, but at the moment he took notice that his body started to lift and knowing what was happening, he had both hands held onto the pole for dear life.

 **You must let go.**

"Huh?" Shou looked up at the unfamiliar voice but saw no one since he was the only one that didn't get flung into the portal. "Who said that?"Shou didn't had the time to think as a chair flew and hit right at him in the head, causing him to let go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shou kept on screaming until he went inside the portal.

After that, the portal vanished into wisps. A silent moment has past with the tables and chairs scattered everywhere, until a cloaked figure walked into the trashed area, with the hood covering the face. They turned their head side to side at the scene.

"So the time has come," the figure muttered softly, "and I believe they will be able to fulfill their destiny….. and hopefully forgive me for this." And with that the figure walked out of the scene. . . . and vanished.

* * *

 **(Inside the portal)**

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

Everything was lighted with purple as they swirled around the group. Lightning flashed around as Shou was floating through the portal, completely confused and panicking on what was currently happening. He couldn't comprehend anything any further as he noticed that his pendant was floating right in front of him, brightly glowing. He stared at the pendent before it went inside him, making him feel pain all over his body. "GAH! What the. . .?" Shou turned to his arms as he saw in shock that, they were suddenly . . . turning into black and blue robotic armor?! It didn't stop there as it continued to spread toward his entire body. Pain still coursing through him. "What is happening to me!?" He screamed in agony as the armor kept going towards his head as it has already formed his arms, torso, and legs. While he panicked, he heard the same voice from before.

 **You have been called. The time is nigh. The Fallen Lord shall rise. Halt the uprising of The UnHoly Trinity. Fulfill your destiny, AutoKnights.**

"I don't understand! What is going on?!" He couldn't speak any further as pain on his head increased and the armor covered it, forming a familiar blue robotic head.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [** **Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da?[** **Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [** **Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [** **Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [** **Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Groundbridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [** **We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [** **Strongly clench your fists** **])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [** **Believe in the bonds between us]** **)** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![** **fight!]** **)** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage into a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles as Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform [** **spread your wings and transform]** **)** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae [** **Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. While Soul Rider and the Evangelion team as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do** **And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to falter them.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [** **shine and transform t** **o the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

Done! As I said before this prologue took me months to finish since I had real life stuff to handle. But other than that I hope you enjoyed it! Again no harsh flamers please. I don't want my hard work going into waste here, but feedback is allowed. Hope to see you all in the next chapter! Jae ne, Minna! (See ya later, everyone!)


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

Ya, Minna! ValvraveRider17 here to give you the latest chapter of AutoKnights! Again, this took me awhile as I had some real world stuff to do but nonetheless glad to get this chapter done! Seeing I didn't get any reviews from last time, I'm hoping to get some reviews here knowing that there are some of you reading this story. All I ask of you is to put in a review if you liked it and maybe give me some feedback. Now let's get into the series of Transformers Prime with the OCs

Let's Transform and Roll out!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the Anime Mechas or Armors. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs. Rated T for some Mild Languages.**

* * *

 **(Jasper, Nevada)**

The sun was setting on the scene, when a red muscle car with bullhorns on the hood was strolling along the dirt road. "So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams lit up my rear view. And it hits me. . . I'm illegally parked." a voice came from it. And if anyone was to take a closer look, there was no one driving the car. The voice was revealed to be the car itself as it was driving.

On a different road, a blue motorcycle was riding into town, with its 'driver' on board. "Another parking ticket, partner?" a female voice came from the motorcycle.

"Better, the boot."

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove."

"Bingo!" exclaimed the car with enthusiasm, "So, the local Po-lice do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe, and BANG!"

"New York's finest soil themselves." The female chuckled.

"You know me, Arcee." the muscle car started, "You mess with Cliffjumper. . ."

". . .And you get the horns." The now known Arcee finished

Cliffjumper couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: Keep a low profile?" Arcee stated.

"What can I say?" countered Cliffjumper, "Patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

Arcee replied, "Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone anywhere we travel on this rock, Cliff."

Cliffjumper was about to reply back when his radio screen went off and revealed a sonar screen as energy signals have been pinpointed in it. "I'm getting a signal." he said.

"Need back up?" Arcee asked.

"Do I ever need back up?" Cliffjumper joked before taking a sharp left turn and kicking up speed until he reached up to a miniature valley with in the center, blue crystals sticking out of the ground. "I just found a whole lot of Energon." He chirped

Unfortunately, the happy mood didn't last long as a giant shadow fell upon the area Cliffjumper was in, who noticed it and transformed into 20 feet tall red robot with a large torso that has headlights, big arms and fists capable of smashing metal, red legs, and bull horns on his head with blue eyes. "Decepticons!" He exclaimed in alarm as he looked above to see a giant flying warship. One of it's cannons fired at him, sending him flying as he crashed into the valley full of the energon crystals. He shook off his shock for a moment when he looked up at the ship to see a compartment of it open and more robots falling out of it as they landed at the edge of the valley, looking down at him. They were colored purple and black clad in robotic armor with broad shoulders having a car wheel on each of them, while the arms were sleek with purple armor and there were three black claws on each hand. The lower half were also black and purple with spikes pointed upward on the knees and another pair of wheels on the sides of the calf part of the legs. Their heads with silver black with a v shaped red visor glaring down at Cliffjumper.

"Arcee, about that backup." Cliffjumper gulped, looking at the Vehicons in front of him.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (** **Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence)**

The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da?(** **Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?)**

Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (** **Look, the evil spirits are right before you)**

On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (** **Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!** **)**

The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, in their battle stance, weapons.

 **Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite (** **Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"** **)**

In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko,and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Groundbridge portal.

 **Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru (** **We reconstruct our minds** **)** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (** **Strongly clench your fists** **)** A dark silhouette with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glowing behind them.

 **Tagai no kizuna shinjite (** **Believe in the bonds between us** **)**

Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **Tatakae!(** **fight!** **)**

They then engage into their battle mode and charges forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **Saa All I can do! And all you can do!**

On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engaging into a sword fight with Megatron. Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging StarScream's missiles while Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **Habatake Transform! (** **spread your wings and transform!** **)**

Arcee and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliated with her claws.

 **Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (** **Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength** **)**

Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Vehicons. While Soul Rider, and the Evangelion team along with Galaxy Slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at very long distances.

 **Ima All I can do** **And all you can do**

We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing back but not enough for them to falter.

 **Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! (** **shine and transform to the stage of evolution!** **)**

Optimus takes out his own sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. WhileSonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **Touch and Go!**

He then jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with AutoKnights and the Autobots lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Darkness Rising Part 1**

Both sides were glaring at each other until the red robot spoke first.

"Fair warning boys, I'll put a few dings in ya" Cliffjumper warned, transforming into his muscle car form, ran up the valley, and leaps over the Vehicons. In mid air he transforms and throws his fist toward the enemy.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

At another area on the road, a red and blue, long nose semi truck was driving until Arcee called out to it through a transmission, _"Arcee to Optimus! The Cons are back, Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!"_

"Understood." came a low male voice from Optimus, "Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"

* * *

 **(Snowy road)**

A white and red highlighted ambulance driving on a snowy road replied to Optimus, "I'm locked onto his signal Optimus. But our team is scattered across time zones."

Hearing that, Optimus opened his comlink to the others to send his command.

"Arcee," said motorcycle stopped at an intersection in town.

"Bulkhead," a green SUV skidded to a stop in forest area

"Bumblebee." A yellow with black design muscle car stopped in the middle of a rocky desert.

"Rendezvous with Ratchet and myself back at base and prepare to groundbridge." with that, They rushed to their ordered designation in order to help their teammate.

* * *

 **(Back at Cliffjumper)**

A Vehicon was thrown into the valley as Cliffjumper was retaliating them with his fist. One Vehicon clawed him on the back making him lurch forward allowing another one kick him back, as a third vehicon backhanded him, sending him flying while in the process breaking on of his horns off as he fell back into the valley with the crystal energons. The vehicons jumped into the pit as Cliffjumper stumbled a little and landed on his feet.

"You want the horns?" He taunted, as his arms shifted armor to reveal blaster cannons. "You got em." he then fired a barrage of energy blasts at the vehicons as they fired back with their own arm blasters. Cliffjumper dodged the attack but failed to notice the blasts hitting the Energon, causing a giant explosion behind him as he got engulfed by the blue fire along with a few of the vehicons while some that were outside the pit backed away a few feet to avoid the fire as the fire reached up above the tree lines.

The fire was still burning as two vehicons were dragging Cliffjumper, whose body was scorched and very weakened, to their warship above. Inside the bridge of the warship a 25 foot black and silver, sleek looking robot, whose torso armor was smooth and tinted with an insignia in the center. His arms were sleek with missiles on each arm while the hands had sharp claws as fingers. His bottom part of the body was slim as his legs had spike armor on the knees while the feet looked like heels. His head was mostly silver with the forehead had a red flat horn sticking upward. He had red eyes under his big metallic brows. This was the Decepticon Commander, Starscream. He looked at the event that just occurred through the main screen of the bridge.

"The Energon, it's worthless to me now" he said with a growl.

He turned around to see the two Vehicons carrying the wounded Cliffjumper walking up to him. When they were a few feet away in front of Starscream, they presented Cliffjumper to him.

"Scream. . . It's been awhile." Cliffjumper coughed out energon, "So, where's your master?" he asked casually.

"Nevermind him! I am my own master!" Starscream glared before he raised one of his claws and-

*STAB

"GAAH!"

He pierced Cliffjumper in the chest.

"Any more questions?" Starscream rhetorically asked.

Cliffjumper couldn't say a word. He looked down at the fatal wound before Starscream pulled it out, spilling Energon in the process, making Cliffjumper fall forward on the floor. Dead.

Starscream ordered the Vehicons, "Clean that up." as they followed it.

The ship began to fly away from the explosion site and disappeared into the sky, just before a green portal appeared at the ledge of the valley. What came out of it was the ambulance, Ratchet, as he transformed into a robot that was 25 feet high, having the upper body covered in plated white and red armor, the shoulders and the arms were wide with the color being mostly white with red lines that resemble a spike from a heart monitor, with each arm having a wheel on the elbow joint. The bottom part of the body had the same design except there are wheels in the ankle joint, while there was a spike sticking out on each knee. His head was the same with the design with the face being silver, having soft blue eyes and big, red, metallic eyebrows.

The SUV, Bulkhead, came out next as he transformed into a bulkier (Hah!) robot, and the same height as Ratchet, his body was mostly green and a small amount of black as the structure was round, the torso had what seemed to be headlights in the center while the back had two wheels sticking out. His shoulders and arms were big with the arms being green and the shoulders having black decor. His legs were also big and like Ratchet, he had a wheel on each ankle joint. The head was also round as it looked also like he had a helmet one with his big blue eyes and the jaw going over his mouth.

Arcee jumped out as she transformed into a smaller robot about 16 feet tall, having a blue and black body that was slim, her torso having curves with blue armor over her black body, and blue wing like appendages on her back, her arms were black with the forearm being blue with copper braces on her wrists. Her lower half had what almost looked like a skirt going between the black thighs while the lower legs were blue with some copper wrapped around it. The back of her head was black while the top was blue with a small, copper, upward spike on the forehead with a small red gem embedded.

Bumblebee drove through before he transformers into a yellow and black robot about 20 feet tall. His legs were armored with metallic yellow and black, like Ratchet and Arcee he had upward spikes on his knees. His upper body had parts that had most of the features of his vehicle as his torso had the front part of the car with the headlights and the fender, while his back had wings like Arcee but resembled more to the doors of his vehicle mode. The arms were medium muscled, with the edges curved to the back of the arm like stingers. His head was covered in yellow armor with his face being silver like the eyes along with blue eyes, but looked like he doesn't have a mouth as the area is covered with a guard for some reason.

The last one to come through was none other than Optimus Prime as he transformed into a red and blue robot with the height of about 30 feet, the legs were blue and silver with sturdy armor while having two wheels on one side of each calf area. The waist was metallic silver with some blue on the sides. The upper part was mostly red with the chest being toned as it had the windshield features of his vehicle form and the back having the truck's exhaust pipes sticking out. The shoulders and arms were covered with red armor as the shoulders had an insignia of a square face on it, showing the team he and the others are in. His head was mostly blue with upward fins on the side, his forehead had an upward helm, with his blue eyes glowing with the flare leadership, while having a battle mask over his mouth. This was the leader of the team present; the Autobots.

They landed onto to the ground one by one with weapons deployed from their arms, ready to engage the enemy. Only to find out they were too late as they saw the remains of the battle.

"An untapped Energon deposit." Optimus observed as he disengaged his arm blaster.

"What's left of it." Bulkhead added.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet informed.

"That we know of," Optimus said, opening up his mask to reveal his whole face, "if they're scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for _his_ return."

The Autobots began to look around, with Bumblebee following Arcee, who took the lead and went down into the valley, hoping to find any clues of Cliffjumper. She spotted something sticking on the ground and gasped: Cliffjumper's broken horn. She knelt down and picked it up. "No…" she said sadly before showing the horn to Ratchet.

Optimus asked, "Ratchet can you pinpoint his position?" Ratchet nodded as he opened a compartment on his arm to reveal a miniature computer screen which showed dots signifying the team's location. One of the dots was far away and was red… before it faded out. "No, Cliffjumper's life signal, just went offline." He breathed sadly.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Back on the bridge of the Decepticon warship, a dark blue and purple robot approached Starscream. He was slightly taller than Starscream, having a broad armored torso, with flat wing like arms with very skinny fingers sticking out at the end. The bottom half of his body was slender with the same armor and the knees being double jointed. His head however, had a very different concept. As in fact, while having four diagonal, upward spikes on his fore head, his face… had no face at all! instead, there was a Y- shaped black screen replacing it.

"Soundwave, what is it?" Starscream grumbled.

Soundwave didn't speak, but his screen lit up showing a sound displayer as it played a transmission _"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we are on this rock, Cliff."_

Starscream recognized that voice as he turned to look at Soundwave, "The one called Arcee." he sneered, "Why slay one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise, hm?"

* * *

 **(Outside of Jasper)**

On top a rock plateau, the Autobots were gathered around a makeshift memorial, which was a pile of rocks, to honor the death of fallen comrade, Cliffjumper.

Optimus spoke, "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper impair our judgement. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind." as Optimus continued his speech, Arcee walked forward with Cliffjumper's horn as she placed it next to the memorial. "And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." Arcee then stood up before she began to walk away.

"Arcee."

"If Cliff's gone, standing here sulking won't bring him back." She said bitterly while walking, "So unless anyone minds, think I'll get back to protecting humankind." She transformed into her motorcycle form before driving away.

"Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy" Ratchet bitterly informed.

"Your opinion is noted." But inside, he knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

* * *

 **(Jasper)**

In the town of Jasper, At a local fast food restaurant, a boy with the age of 16 was working at the drive-in pick up booth, taking orders from the customers. He had black slick hair and blue eyes, wearing a gray shirt over a light, long, sleeved shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. This was Jack Darby.

"Welcome to K.O. Drive-In where the patties are a knockout. May I take your order?" He spoke into the microphone.

" _Uh, two super combos, extra fries."_ a teenaged voice came out of the receiver.

"Okay, Deus numero twos. Anything else?"

" _Yeah, some advice. How do get an awesome job like yours?"_ the customer asked sarcastically. Laughter came through the speaker, followed with some others as Jack had an unamused face.

"So that's two not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos with a side of bite-me." Jack sniped as he placed the orders in the bag on the window counter.

" _Ha ha ha. What did you say?!"_

$5.59, sir, at the window." Jack retorted, going to the cash register.

The car pulled up and before Jack could react, the driver took the bags and drove off without even paying for it.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Jack called after them, but it was no use.

* * *

On a road connecting to Jasper, Arcee was driving towards it as she activated her hologram driver, in order to disguise herself when entering civilization. As she passed through a gas station, two dark purple cars came out of the station and began to follow her. Looking at her side mirrors, she recognized the cars as the Decepticon Vehicons. "Twins." she muttered before speeding up and entered the parking area of the KO Drive-In. She watched in the side mirror as the two cars continued driving down the road and went out of sight.

"Take five, Sadie." Arcee deactivated her hologram, brought out the kickstand, and turned her engine off.

Moments later, Jack exited the restaurant, heading to his bicycle before his cellphone rang and he picked it up and answered, "Hey Mom, just got off... No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggest I should never cut a rug, unless I'm installing carpet." he walked as his mother said something to him. "Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper." he stopped as his eyes were laid on the motorcycle in front of him. He spaced out, muttering, "I love you." before he got out of his trance when his mother called out to him. "Yeah, I love you too, Mom. Gotta run." he then hung up and went towards the motorcycle.

"Hello, Beautiful." he said, admiring the design of bike. "Where have you been all my life?" He traced his fingers onto the seat before going on it. "It may take a few KO paychecks," he said, "but I am gonna own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Jack got out of his own world to see two girls standing there, one of the girls had red hair in the style of a pony tail and green eyes, wearing a maroon shirt over a white long sleeve, collared shirt with dark brown skirt and light brown boots. The other had blue eyes and blond hair with earrings, wearing an orange shirt with a blue skirt and white shoes. They giggled and laughed at Jack much to his embarrassment.

"My motorcycle? N-no, I mean Y-yes, yes, i-it's mine but uh, no, I'm not talking to," Jack stammered, "W-well to you! I-I am." He rubbed his head, "How's things, Sierra? Wanna take it for a spin sometime?"

The entire time with her side mirror, Arcee was looking at Jack converse with Sierra before she turned her side mirror to the road to reveal that the Vehicons came back and now heading towards her. "Come on smooth operator, wrap it up." she whispered but small enough to not let Jack hear her.

"You know my name?" the red haired girl, Sierra, asked.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack replied, "I'm Jack, Jack Darby?" before he could say anything else, bright lights came up as he and the two girls raised their arms, covering themselves as they saw that the lights were coming from the headlights of the two cars, revving their engines.

"Scrap." Arcee cursed.

The Vehicons charged toward the group as Sierra and her friend ran away, leaving Jack on Arcee, before she began to move on a wheelie and drove towards the Vehicons, startling Jack as he held on in fright. "H-HEY! W-WHOA~!" Arcee drove in between the Vehicons, creating sparks on the side, going past them, and went onto the road before the cars turned around and chased after her. What went unnoticed was that a black and blue car saw the event, and went on the road to follow the pursuit.

Jack looked back to see the cars chasing them before he turned forward and looked at the moving bike.

"Do not let go!" Jack gasped at the voice that came out of nowhere

"Who said that?!" He screamed, but did not let go as instructed.

The Vehicons came up on both sides of Arcee but before they could crush her she hit the brakes to move behind them as they slammed into each other allowing Arcee to sped past them and turned into an alley.

"Commander Starscream, target sighted, accompanied by a human youth." one of the Vehicons reported to Starscream through a communication link.

" _Destroy them both!"_ Starscream ordered.

Arcee skidded around to a stop as Jack finally got off and questioned frantically, "What are you?!"

Arcee turned to him, "I don't exist." she threatened, "Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down." Jack seemed to get the message as he backed up a few steps, then turned around and ran into a different alley. Arcee started drive away until she noticed one of the Vehicons turning into the other alley, chasing after Jack.

"Scrap!" seeing that the situation got bad, she turned around and jumped over the car and headed back for the human.

The 'Con was closing in on Jack while he was running out of breath from all the running.

"I don't even know her!" he shouted.

From behind the Vehicon, Arcee drove over it and went up beside Jack. "Hop on!" Jack had no time to question her as he did as told. They went out of the alley with the two Vehicons still chasing them on the road. The enemy then deployed blasters out from the sides of the hood and fired at them. Arcee moved evasively to avoid the lasers being at at her while was covering his head. The pursuit kept on going while eventually entering a freeway.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!" Today seemed to be the day for Jack to panic and question a lot.

"There's no us, kid." Arcee replied, "And they are no 'guys'." Just when things were never going to end, from a ramp a familiar yellow and black car came out and rammed into the Vehicons, making them hit each other and the wall of the freeway. Bumblebee then began to follow Arcee.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." was all that Arcee replied.

Bumblebee did his best to keep the two 'Cons from going past them as he kept switching lanes, blocking them before one Vehicon pulled up next to him and rammed him into the traffic barrier, making him skid out.

* * *

 **(Nearby)**

At an empty storm drain underneath the bridge of the freeway, a young boy was racing his yellow remote control car by himself, mimicking the noises of a real car. He looked to be the age of 12, having spiky brown hair and thick glasses over his brown eyes. He was wearing a brown sweater over his long sleeve white collared shirt, khaki pants and white tennis shoes. This was Rafael Esquivel, mostly nicknamed Raf, he was having fun with his car when his phone rang, which he answered. "Hi, Mamma…. Racing, right up the street.. OK, just five more minutes?" he begged before hanging up and resumed his little race.

Back at the freeway bridge, the chase was still on as Jack looked forward to see something he did not want to see: constructions signs making a dead end. Jack had a twinge of fear flow through his body before Arcee turned to the side of the freeway and jumped over the guardrails, making Jack scream for his life.

"Whooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

On her back wheel, Arcee landed on the hill and jumped again to land on the ground… in front of Raf…. who dropped his remote in pure amazement of what just happened.

"Whoa." was all that Raf could say.

"Ugh, you have no idea." Jack panted to the young boy, before getting off of the motorcycle.

Raf walked up to Jack to ask what happened when the sounds of cars were heard. The two humans looked up at the top of the hill to see the Decepticons that went after them from the restaurant. They drove down the hill and jumped while transforming into their robot forms and landed into the open area right next to the group, blasters coming out of their arms. For a moment the humans were unsure of what to do before Arcee transformed into her robot form behind them.

"This ends here, 'Cons." she said before she ran at the enemy while Jack and Raf to the wall. Arcee dodged the laser bullets the 'Cons began firing at her. She jumped and kicked one in the chest, taking him down before flipping in midair to dodge the other one's fire as she jump kicked him in the face. The boys were seeing the battle at the sides.

"What are they?" Rafael asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots." Jack shrugged, not knowing how to answer, "Or the other way around."

Arcee kept on throwing punches and kicks as she shouted with each punch, "This! is! for! Cliff!" the last punch hit the face making the Vehicon turn his head to the side. But the punch almost looked uneffective as he turned his head back and his visor glowed and fired at her. Arcee then did handsprings backwards and kept on going to avoid the lasers but the last round hit her on the chest, making her fall down and slid across the concrete. Jack and Raf became worried at the moment until they looked up to see Bumblebee jump off the bridge and transform, landing on one of the Cons and slugged the other one in the face.

Arcee groaned and held her head as she got up. Bumblebee applied pressure on the Con's head he was on and stepped back.

*Crunch*

Only to step on something. He lifted up his foot to reveal the crushed remains of Raf's remote control car. He looked at Raf and let out a mechanical whining sound, as if saying sorry to Raf

Strangely Raf understood him, "No problem. Really."

Bee then got shot in the chest blasting him many yards back and land on his stomach. He tried to get up only to get held back down by the foot. Bee rolled over and saw that the Cons had their blasters aimed at him, ready to blow him away.

Raf couldn't take seeing Bee in danger and yelled at the Decepticons, "Leave him alone!" but that only brought their attention and turn their firearms at the humans.

"Please?" Raf gulped.

Jack leaned in, "Bad call."

A Con began to advance towards the humans to grab them. He kept getting closer and closer before-

"HEY!"

Everyone looked up on top of the hill to see the black and blue car from earlier. It drove down the hill very fast and went off the wall, rammed onto the Vehicon and ran over it before skidding around to trip the other one down. It stop in front of the boys, and looking closely, it resembled a 1969 Ford Mustang with the body being blue with black highlights going around. It also had a big rear wing attached to it. They didn't expect it, but the Mustang's frame began to shift and transform, forming legs and arms until it finished transforming... into another robot that was almost the size of Bumblebee. This one looked different as it's body was metallic black with blue armor covering the underbody, it's chest was toned with lines going through the edges and the shoulders were curved with light blue lines going around them. The legs and arms were full metallic blue armor. It's head had three fins and the side and on top with a clear visor over the blue eyes, but didn't had a mouthguard surprisingly, showing a metallic mouth. On it's back it had a curved clear film going around the body attached to it. At one's glimpse they recognize it as the armored Teigu Grand Chariot from Akame Ga Kill, but bigger and more robotic.

It turned to Jack and Raf, "You both OK?" judging by the voice it sounded male. The boys nodded and felt relief flow inside. The unknown robot turned forward to see the 'Cons getting up and glare at him, blasters ready to kill.

He looked at the humans, "Run! Go to the storm drain pipe!" before engaging the enemy. Jack and Raf looked at him for a moment before Jack urged Raf, "Come on, Come on!" and did as they were told and headed towards the pipe. The Grand Chariot robot threw his fist at the Vehicons, sending him back before kicking the other one in the face and punched him in the chest several times. His opponent retaliated with some shots and swipes with the claws but the Grand Chariot dodged those and locked himself into a fist fight. While the Grand Chariot was occupied the first Con got up and saw the boys heading towards the pipe. Seeing an advantage to use them as hostages, he ran towards them to intercept. The Grand Chariot saw at the corner of his eye, the Vehicon going after them.

"No!" he tried to run to the boys to protect but his opponent kept on shooting him as he dodged, not being able to move from his spot. Jack and Raf just climbed into the pipe before the Con reached in the pipe to grab them.

Jack panted, "Keep moving!" as he felt the claw coming closer. The claw was inches away, until it pulled out quickly. They looked back to see the Con's go out of the pipe and hear crashes. They then saw Bumblebee's head look down through the pipe.

"Thank you." Raf smiled. Bee whirred and got up to continue the fight.

Jack turned. Raf. "Don't look back." He said.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked as they went further into the pipe, hoping to find an exit on the other side.

"No idea and I'm not sure I wanna find out."

Back outside, the yellow robot and the strange robot were fighting against their opponents. Bumblebee threw a punch at the Con only for the Con to dodge and give him a knee strike sending him back towards Arcee's side. The Grand Chariot robot blocked the strikes his opponent threw at him. He gritted his teeth before his arm he blocked the claw with suddenly transformed into a blade similar to his armor's weapon form from the anime, much to his surprise. He grabbed the blaster arm, the Vehicon aimed at him with, and with a swipe of his blade, sliced the arm off of the Con. He threw the arm away and jumped back to avoid the claw the first Vehicon threw, landing in front of Bumblebee who just got back up with the support of Arcee as they went into a stance. A horn from behind the Autobots caught their attention as they looked back to see Bulkhead in his vehicle form heading towards them before he transformed into his robot mode. "Who's ready to rumble?" He asked threateningly, ready to throw into action.

Seeing as they are out numbered, the Vehicons transformed and began to drive away, fleeing the scene. The Autobots relaxed and so did the Grand Chariot but only for a short time as he looked at his blade arm before it turned into his hand, trying to process what just happened. He looked back at the Autobots as they took notice of him, but before they could even ask him he suddenly ran to the wall and jumped over it.

"Wait!" Arcee called out but it was no use as he transformed into his Mustang vehicle form and drove away, disappearing out of their sights.

Arcee turned to Bulkhead before asking him, "What took you?"

Bulkhead replied, "Traffic."

* * *

 **(Back at The Base)**

Several minutes later, Optimus listened patiently to what Arcee and Bumblebee was reporting, "And the Cons would've been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted the human." Arcee said.

"Human?" asked in slight surprise.

" **Two boys."** Bumblebee whirled.

"Two boys." Optimus translated and repeated.

"I guess the second one caught us in action, I don't know. Was a little busy at the time."

" **Not to mention, seeing that strange cybertronian that helped us."** Bee pointed out.

"With the cybertronian in mind aside," Optimus said with a frown, "if the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk."

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Jasper)**

It was night at a car junkyard, and the Ford Mustang drove in, knowing that nobody was there. He stopped in the middle of it, transforming into his robot mode before he fell down on his knees and hands. He was breathing heavily and if he was made of flesh he could have been sweating before he stood up on his knees and looked at his hands and remembered the fight he was in earlier.

"What… the hell is going on with me?" He panted.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Memorial High School)**

Jack just walked out of his school and spotted Raf standing by the tree waving at him.

He went towards him. "Raf, hey." he greeted awkwardly, "Look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, Okay?" He said, talking about what happened yesterday. But that seemed to be impossible as they heard honking and turned to see something that made Raf gasp, "Jack." Bumblebee rolled up to them in his vehicle mode.

"Oh, not again." Jack groaned. Bumblebee's door opened as he whirred some beeping sounds.

"I-It wants us to get in." Jack assumed.

"No, just me."

Jack looked at him weirdly, "How do you know that?"

"It said so."

"What?"

"Yours is over there." Raf motioned to a certain motorcycle parking in the lanes in front of the school.

"Look, I really don't think that- Raf?" He started but was interrupted by Raf climbing into the passenger seat after asking "How's it going?" to Bumblebee. The door closed and the car sped off.

"Wait! Stop!" Jack yelled but it was no use as the car was already gone. He looked back at Arcee, who was facing him, before doing his next action: walking away.

On the wall by the stairs of the school, a 15 year old girl was drawing on her sketchpad. She was of Japanese descent with black hair in the style of buns and a ponytail but with pink dye on the bangs going straight down to the end of the pony tail and on the edges of the buns. She was wearing purple shirt with a light black tanktop with a cartoon character over it. She had a yellow belt on her short blue jeans with some fluffy animal keychains on it. Her legs were covered with purple and black striped stockings and brown boots with purple laces. This was Miko Nakadai. She was drawing a picture of Arcee in her motorcycle mode.

"Coolest, bike, ever." She practically squealed before her phone rang. She flipped it open to see the caller ID. "Host parents? Ignore." She said as she closed the phone and went back to her sketchpad. When she looked back, the bike was gone. She groaned before she looked back seeing Arcee drive to where Jack went with her hologram on. She jumped off the wall and followed the bike.

In an alley between buildings, Arcee pulled in front of Jack to stop him from walking any further.

"Relax, I just want to talk to you." she said.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack corrected, motioning to the 'driver'

"Kid, there's are a lot you don't understand." she deactivated her hologram and moved slightly forward.

Jack had his hands up as he backed up, "N-No, I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is: you don't walk about robot fight club." He turned around and began to walk away again. "What _you_ need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed." He ranted but didn't notice Arcee transforming.

"Look, Jack is it?" Arcee caught his attention, "Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime requested your presence."

"Wait, Optimus who?" Jack asked, confused.

Arcee continued, "You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us."

"Dude, What are you waiting for?" a voice got them to turn and see Miko peeking from the corner, eavesdropping everything. "Go with!"

They both stared at her with wide eyes before Arcee deadpanned, "Scrap."

* * *

 **(Road to the Autobot Base)**

Arcee was following Bumblebee with Jack riding on her. Along with Miko riding behind Jack. "Woohoo!" she shouted in excitement.

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack asked Arcee.

"Rules."

The vehicles were heading towards a rock plateau as they went through the intersection, going off road. "Hey, Wha- WHOA!" Jack shouted, thinking that they were going to crash. But thankfully that wasn't going to happen as the wall on the plateau suddenly moved down and showed metal doors opening up, which revealed a passage inside. They entered before the doors closed behind them and drove through the long passage, with Miko gasping in amazement, until they slowed down as they reached an open space with the computers and the Autobot insignia on the floor along with more Autobots the humans have never seen before.

"Cool..." Raf awed as he saw Ratchet with the computers.

"Whoa…" Jack and Miko gasped as they saw Bulkhead walking towards them to greet.

Bumblebee and Arcee stopped, prompting the humans to get off before they transformed.

"I thought there were two?" Ratchet quipped.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Snided Arcee. Raf noticed Miko as he held out to do a handshake. "I'm Raf." he introduced himself.

"I'm Miko." But Miko instead of introducing herself to Raf, she was introducing herself to Bulkhead, running up to him. "Who're you?" she asked.

"Bulkhead." Bulkhead answered.

"Are you car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko was bombarding Bulkhead with so many questions that she was making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

Ratchet scoffed in annoyance, "Puh-lease."

Giant footsteps were heard as the kids looked behind to see a red and blue Autobot standing before them.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack stepped forward.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Okay," Jack asked a different question, "why are they here?"

Optimus got on one knee and leaned down to meet Jack's eye level. "A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Now Raf asked his question, "Why were you fighting a war?"

Optimus answered, "Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Optimus thought back of their world, Cybertron, a beautiful planet with metal landscape all over it._ "The combat was fierce," He recounted, "and endured for centuries."

 _the memory changed into one of the battles on cybertron where Energon fire and explosions took place._

"In the beginning, I fought along side one whom I considered a brother." _the memory shifted until there was a silhouette leading the Decepticon army._

"But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus," _an explosion covered the view before it cleared up to show an upclose look of the silhouette's face where the eyes were glowing red._ "That Megatron lost his way."

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

Miko suddenly yawned, "Is there going to be a quiz." Jack looked back at Optimus after he gave her a look that said 'really?'.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" He asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in sometime." Optimus said, "But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Soundwave went up to Starscream, relaying transmissions shown on his screen.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream identified before turning to Soundwave, "I would hate to waste the Energon, unless you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave nodded in confirmation.

Starscream turned to a Vehicon on a computer, "Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the Spacebridge." the Vehicon typed into the computer, locking on the coordinates.

* * *

 **(Deep Space)**

Somewhere in deep space, a giant round object, with metal fiery designs on the edges, flared up and formed a green portal in the center. What came out of the portal was a futuristic jet and immediately transformed into a large silver cybertronian. He was about 34 feet tall, the legs were sturdy with silver and purple metallic armor and the feet had two sharp toes on the front end. The torso was massive with curved edges and the Decepticon insignia on the chest, the shoulders had curved sharp ends going up. The arms were muscular with the fingers being sharp claws, while the right arm had a fusion cannon attached to it. His head was intimidating as the helmet was sleek and sharp with sharp ends pointing out past the jaw, having sharp teeth, and big metallic eyebrows over his red, ominous eyes. This was the leader of the Decepticons.

"DECEPTICONS! I have returned." Megatron proclaimed menacingly.

To be continued.

* * *

Done! Finally, again this took me a while as I had other things to do in the real world and a little bit of writer's block. Overall, how did you like the Grand Chariot robot I added in? Who is he? You'll have to find out on the next chapter. Please leave a review if you liked it. That's all for this chapter and I'll talk to you all in the next one. Jae Ne!


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Darkness Rising Part 2**

 **Ya Minna! Sorry for the delay. Had a lot, and when say a lot I mean like a LOT of real life stuff happened, and didn't get enough to time to get into writing. Not to mention I had writer's block again. But don't worry! If you're wondering about the next chapter it is still in progress. And just for the time being I re-edited this chapter, going back to see some grammar error, and to keep the plot interesting as I can. Anyway, I will get the story updated as soon as possible. for now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Transformers AutoKnights**

"The Cons are back, Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!" Arcee called out through the transmission

"Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline." Ratchet breathed sadly.

"As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth."

"What are they?" Rafael asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots." Jack shrugged, not knowing how to answer, "Or the other way around."

The Grand Chariot bot looked at the humans, "Run! Go to the storm drain pipe!" before engaging the enemy.

"Look, you may be in danger because you are one the few, one of the only who have ever seen us." Arcee explained to Jack.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked Optimus

"To protect your planet from Megatron." Optimus said, "But if his return is imminent, it could be catastrophic."

"I have returned!" Megatron proclaimed menacingly.

* * *

 **(Mountain)**

Over a mountain top, the Nemesis hovered as it opened a hatch under it and a cylindrical lift lowered into the hole of the mountain. Inside, there were a lot of Energon crystals coming out of the ground and walls as Decepticon miners were extracting them with drilling machines and cutting tools, slicing Energon into smaller bits and storing them into cube boxes.

Starscream was showing his master the work the drones were putting into. "Of all the Energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one, by far, is the most significant." Starscream explained to Megatron, "The drones have been mining without pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile." he turned to one of the drones "You there! Fetch me a sample!"

"Starscream!" Megatron's tone made Starscream flinch as he approached from one of the tunnels, "Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands."

"I… understand, Lord Megatron." Starscream said submissively. "Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the SpaceBridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?"

"My army will come." Megatron said with affirmation, "But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them." He then held up a dark purple shard crystal, which seemed to be radiating an aura. "The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refer to, as the Blood of Unicron."

Starscream looked at the shard as he recognized the name. "Unicron the Destroyer. But it is said that his blood is the anti-spark."

"Plucked from Cosmic Shores. Gaze upon, Dark Energon." Megatron said lowly.

"Legend tells it holds the power to…" Starscream gulped quietly, "revive the dead."

"We require only a cadaver to be certain." Megatron stated, before turning to his Lieutenant. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Starscream gulped and laughed nervously. The thought of be an undead experiment? Not a good idea to him, "That may not be necessary. If I may," he motioned to two drones as they brought a cart carrying a body of someone familiar strapped into it. It was Cliffjumper's corpse, having the scars and the same hole Starscream punctured into him.

"Consider this a 'Welcome Home' present." Starscream offered.

Megatron grinned evilly at this.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (** **Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence)**

The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da?(** **Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?)**

Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (** **Look, the evil spirits are right before you)**

On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (** **Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!** **)**

The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, in their battle stance, weapons.

 **Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite (** **Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"** **)**

In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko,and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the GroundBridge portal.

 **Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru (** **We reconstruct our minds** **)** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (** **Strongly clench your fists** **)** A dark silhouette with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glowing behind them.

 **Tagai no kizuna shinjite (** **Believe in the bonds between us** **)**

Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **Tatakae!(** **fight!** **)**

They then engage into their battle mode and charges forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **Saa All I can do! And all you can do!**

On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engaging into a sword fight with Megatron. Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging StarScream's missiles while Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **Habatake Transform! (** **spread your wings and transform!** **)**

Arcee and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliated with her claws.

 **Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (** **Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength** **)**

Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Vehicons. While Soul Rider, and the Evangelion team along with Galaxy Slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at very long distances.

 **Ima All I can do** **And all you can do**

We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing back but not enough for them to falter.

 **Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! (** **shine and transform to the stage of evolution!** **)**

Optimus takes out his own sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. WhileSonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **Touch and Go!**

He then jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with AutoKnights and the Autobots lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

At the Autobots' secret base, Optimus had just explained to the humans of the alien war they were in. "And since you now know of our existence, I fear that is of last night, the Decepticons know or yours." Optimus explained.

"Got it. We spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack replied, but in a nervous tone. "Can we go now?" he asked. Sure, meeting aliens from outer space and learning about their war is cool, but Jack had the idea of not being into the situation.

Miko however had the opposite, "Are you insane?" she looked at him incredulously. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it."

"It is best that you three remain under our watch." Optimus informed. "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

Ratchet turned to him looking rather skeptical, "Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." that statement made Jack twitch an eyebrow.

"Children?" he bristled. It was annoying to him since it was bad enough that his mom didn't seem to get it still.

Ratchet continued, "They have no protective shell, if they go underfoot they will go… squish." he slightly took a step to emphasize his point. Having the humans around will only bring meddlesome problems if they were running around the base.

Optimus had his hands on his hips "Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." he advised. Suddenly, alarms went off with the computers blinking on and off. Ratchet walked towards the computers while the kids were wondering why and alarm was going off.

"What's that?" Jack panicked a little, not knowing what's going on.

Bumblebee beeped, **"It's a proximity sensor."**

Raf translated for him, "Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." and true to his words, the computer screen showed a feed of a helicopter on top of the base, with someone getting off of it and headed toward the elevator. "It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said, knowing who it was.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack said.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are... issues." Optimus explained, "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." He advised. The kids thought that it was a good idea as they moved to a hiding spot behind the wall below the elevator. Coming out of the elevator was an African-American man in his late 30s with black hair wearing a suit. His body seemed to be… out of shape.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender-benders, three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car. Not to mention leaving evidence of giant robotic arm at a storm drain." Fowler listed as he approached to the rails towards Optimus, not noticing the kids as they were out of his field of view behind to wall. "So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?" He asked rhetorically.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus explained, but Fowler knew what was happening.

"They're back, aren't they?" He asked with seriousness in his voice.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus stated.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon" Fowler suggested

"Hear me, Agent Fowler." Optimus demurred, "We are your best, possible your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." Fowler retorted.

"Hey Fleshy!" Fowler turned to Bulkhead "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force," he then grabbed a mechanical claw from the table and pulled it off "and how much to use." He crushed the claw as emphasis, much to Ratchet's anger.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet shouted.

"Enough." Optimus berated to prevent any arguing. "Military will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. _Under_ the radar." Fowler demanded before heading to the elevator. "Or I will." The elevator doors closed and went up, allowing the kids to come out of hiding.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead grunted.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead." Optimus assured, "as he should be."

"Um, I've been meaning ask you something." Optimus turned to the youngest of the humans. "Where's that robot that saved us last night? The one that transformed from the Mustang." Raf was referring to the Ford Mustang Bot that saved him and Jack at the last second.

Arcee spoke up, "We don't know where he is."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Isn't he one of you?"

"We've never seen him before." Arcee admitted, "After he helped us beat those Cons, he just left without saying anything." In her thoughts, _'He even looked a little conflicted with the fight he had.'_

" **He was strange looking too. As if he didn't look like a Cybertronian at all."** Bumblebee beeped, which none of the humans except Raf understood.

"Whether or not he is an ally or an enemy. There may be a chance that he will appear again." Optimus said, "And I have a feeling he will soon."

* * *

 **(Junkyard)**

Speaking of said Bot, at the junkyard he was currently in, he was laying on a pile scrapped cars with his hands behind his head while looked at the sky. He thought back at the fight with the Cons, along with the others with the humans that he saved last night, how he jumped in to stop the Vehicon from grabbing the humans and got into an unusual fist fight before pulling out a sword from his arm and sliced the Con's arm off.

"... Why did I fight like that…" he muttered, before his chest opened up as he reached in to pull out a blue crystal gem. "Where or what have you brought me into this world?" he asked the gem, but nothing came out. He sighed before looking at the sky. _'What is going on with me?'_ he thought.

* * *

 **(Energon mine)**

Back at the mine, Megatron stood over Cliffjumper's body as he held up the Dark Energon, ready to test it while Starscream and the drones were standing by, waiting to see what will happen. "Let us see if the power born from darkness...can reignite the spark!" Megatron growled before stabbed the Dark Energon into the chest of the corpse.

The body began to shudder as the shard glowed and radiated aura, making Starscream back up out of fear not knowing what's going to happen. The shard suddenly melted and flowed into the body. The circuits on the body glowed, the eyes shot wide open and Cliffjumper let out a growl of a monster. His eyes were glowing, but instead of his usual blue eyes, it was deep purple. This was not the usual Cliffjumper, it was a zombified monster.

Cliffjumper then thrashed against his bindings on the cart. He, it, broke off the binds and jumped on one of the drones. The drone screamed and struggled as he tried to get the zombie off of him. He tried firing at it by keeps on missing until Cliffjumper bites on it and rips off before crushing the drones head. Megatron was watching the scene as he smirked at the effects of the Dark Energon. In fear, the second drone fired at Cliffjumper. A few shots hit him but it only served to get his attention as he tackled the drone further into the tunnel and began bashing on him.

"That's your plan!?" Starscream squeaked in dismay, "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us!?"

"That is no longer an Autobot." Megatron said calmly, "Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct to destroy anything in it's path." Cliffjumper emerged from the shadows before charging at Megatron, who stood still while Starscream ran in fear.

*SLASH!*

It was so sudden as Cliffjumper was now behind Megatron, who had a sword coming out of his right arm. Cliffjumper's body suddenly split in half diagonally and fell of the ledge. Megatron sheathed his sword and turned around to see the upper half of the body hanging onto the ledge as it tried to get back up. "There, Starscream, lies the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon!" Megatron explained before placing his foot on the surviving half and kicked it off the edge, watching it fall down before hitting the rim of the lift and landing on the lower platform. "Once I learn how to control it." he muttered. Starscream smirked as he liked the plan Megatron had.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Ratchet was minding his business on the computers before a signal appeared on the screen with an image of Cliffjumper on it. "Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet cursed, "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online!" That got everyone's attention and surprised the Autobots.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked. But no one answered

"How is that possible?" Optimus inquired.

"It isn't" Ratchet replied. "It has to be another bug! The system's chock full of them!"

Arcee looked at Optimus "If there's a chance that Cliff's alive?" she asked, hoping that her partner was alive.

Optimus wasn't going to slip this chance. "Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." he ordered as he put on his battle mask.

"Hey!" Miko shouted, getting his attention. "What can we do?"

Optimus replied, "Remain with Ratchet."

"Aww." Miko whined at being left out of action. While Ratchet only groaned in annoyance at being stuck with the humans.

One of the tunnels with rings flared up with energy before a GroundBridge appeared, surprising the kids.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded and transformed into his semi-truck form and went through the GroundBridge followed by Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead in their vehicle modes.

The humans were shocked at what the GroundBridge did. "What... just happen?" Jack asked with wide eyes glued onto the portal.

Ratchet explained to them. "I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge."

"What's a GroundBridge?" Raf asked.

Ratchet groaned. "A scaled down version of SpaceBridge technology." he explained more simply. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the Energon required for intergalatic travel…"

"You're stuck here. On Earth." Jack finished.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa." Raff awed. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally."

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko inquired.

"Within moments. In fact," Ratchet leaned over. "Allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you." he offered, almost eagerly.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko countered with a look that repeated her words 'watch it'.

* * *

 **(Junkyard)**

The Mustang Bot was about head out before a glow lit up in his chest. "Hm?" he looked before opening it and taking out to see the gem glowing. _'It's glowing again?'_ he thought as it glowed brighter making him covered his eyes before it flashed.

*FLASH*

The flashed dimmed before it showed that the Bot… was gone. All there was left was remnants of lightning before it diminished.

* * *

 **(Energon Mine)**

In one of the deepest caves, the GroundBridge opened and the Autobots rolled out before transforming and deploying their weapons. Bulkhead looked around to see Energon. "Energon mine." he identified.

"Judging by its scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Optimus observed. The Autobots heard some drilling noises as they hid behind a couple of rocks and took a peek to see the Decepticon drones mining on the Energon. They took a moment before Optimus stood up. "Let's find Cliffjumper." he ordered as he walked down towards the miners, weapons drawn, with the other three close behind him. The miners took notice of them and began firing at them.

A firefight began with both sides shooting at each other and a drone on a drilling machine charged at them with the drill running. Bulkhead knocked it aside with his wrecking ball arm. As the Autobots were advancing, Arcee was running left and right, dodging the laser fire as she jumped and shot at a Con before slamming into him. "HAH!" She leaped to avoid a shot from another before landing on top of him with her feet between his head and twisted his head off. In his car form, Bumblebee jumped high before transforming and shot a barrage at a drone. He landed on the drone before leaping out of the way dodge the moving drill. Optimus stop the drill as he lifted it up and disabled it with a shot before advancing and fired a an incoming drone. Another drone was coming up behind Optimus but got his legs swept up when Bulkhead ran under him in his SUV form before he transformed and smashed the drone "HRAH!".

* * *

 **(Back at the base)**

Everything was silent in the base while Miko was looking around wondering on what to do while waiting for the Autobots to come back. She went a device and pointed at it. "What is this anyway?" she leaned into touch it.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet warned stopping her from touching it. She then lowered her hand to touch another part of it. "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything here we can touch?" Jack asked with slight attitude, making Ratchet roll his eyes.

He turned back to the monitor when an error alert came up on screen. Ratchet glared at the screen with annoyance for how many times this thing keeps on coming up.

"Why are you guys using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice." Ratchet got out. "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I mad modification as I see fit." then suddenly more error alerts appeared, making Ratchet groan in more annoyance.

"I think I can fix that." said Raf, heading towards one of the small computers and taking out his laptop before connecting them together.

"Reaaally?" Ratchet doubted. "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy."

Raf was typing a few keys before turning to Ratchet. "Now try."

Ratchet turned back to the monitors to see the error messages disappearing and the regular programs Ratchet had up came back. He stared for a moment before he turned back to Raf with disbelief in his eyes.

* * *

 **(Back at the Mine)**

A drill machine was going right for Bulkhead as he crushed the drill bit with his wrecking ball, causing the drone riding it to fly off and get shot by Optimus. The Autobots stowed their weapons away as they recrouped. Up ahead, more drones and drills were marching towards them.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus commanded, as they transformed and charged right at them. The squadron fired at them but they missed their targets as Optimus did a tailspin and knocked down a few Cons as well as launching a drill into the air making the driver get ejected and get run overed by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Arcee was behind them avoiding the scraps of the drones they demolished. Optimus rammed through the last of the drones as they reached the end of the tunnel which was connected to the main chamber. The Autobots transformed and hid behind a few piles of Energon containers as they saw the platforms, the lift and the mining drones carrying the energon up to the lift.

"Quite an operation." Bulkhead whistled. Unfortunately someone heard his whistle and fired at them in which they fired back, starting another firefight.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

In the Nemesis above, Megatron was studying a giant chunk of Dark Energon in a container, examining the aura it emanated. "Blood of Unicron," he muttered, "how might I fathom the depths of your mystery, become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?"

A video com nearby beeped and Starscream appeared on it. _"Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines."_ he reported.

"Optimus?" Megatron deducted.

" _Indeed."_ Starscream confirmed but added something more. _"Also someone quite peculiar has infiltrated the mines as well."_

"One of Optimus' Autobots?"

" _It is the Strange Bot that the drones reported about yesterday."_

That got Megatron wondering about the Bot. How strange that a Cybertronian, that no one has ever seen before, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fought off two of his soldiers. "If he is indeed one of Optimus', then he must be exterminated. Though, I need more time to prepare an appropriate 'reception' for my old friend." Megatron then ordered. "Ready the ship for departure."

" _B-but the Energon I mined! The Autobots will seize it!"_ Starscream demurred.

"Then blow the mines!" Megatron said, knowing that the Decepticons couldn't allow the Autobots to get their valuable supplies. Better have an asset destroyed than let it fall into the hands of the enemy.

* * *

 **(Main Chamber)**

The firefight continued with the Autobots blasting every single Con there were. Arcee took notice of a familiar red body on a platform and gasped. "It's Cliff! I have a visual!" she called out.

"We'll cover you. Go!" Optimus instructed and continued firing at the drones while Arcee made a mad dash towards Cliffjumper. They shot down two Cons making a path for Arcee as she transformed and went up the ramp, launching herself in midair, and transformed landing on one of the rings of the lift. One of the Cons was about to shoot her down when a blast suddenly came from the side. The Con next to him looked at the direction where the blast came from only to get shot down followed by more blue shots.

Bumblebee noticed this and beeped, **"Look."** the others looked at where Bumblebee was pointing to see from one of the tunnels… came out the Grand Chariot Bot. "Hyah!" he kicked down a drone before shooting a couple from his right with his right arm being a blaster similar to Optimus's but slightly smaller.

" **The Bot from yesterday!"** Bumblebee whirred, which got the Grand Chariot's attention.

"Yo." he said before dodging a blast and aimed his blaster at a Con and shot him down.

This gave Arcee the chance to get to her partner as she ran around the ring and jumped off a beam before swinging around a thinner ring and got on top of it. She then jumped to the platform and grab the lower edge of it before pulling herself up next to Cliffjumper. She gasped at Cliffjumper's body as it was sliced in half, spilling dark purple liquid. She went to him only to shield herself from the fire the Cons were throwing at her from a higher platform. The Autobots were doing their best giving her cover. The shots from the Cons made the platform section Cliffjumper was on start to fall

"Cliff!" Arcee yelled as she reached in and caught his arm from falling. Looking up the Grand Chariot noticed her predicament and rushed toward her to help, shooting down a few drones along the way.

Optimus shot down the drones on the higher platform giving Arcee the chance to pull Cliffjumper up. "Let's get you home partner." she said.

Cliffjumper looked up at her and growled much to her shock and made her recoil. The zombie struggled against her which ended up making her lose her grip on him. Arcee had her hand still reaching for him as he fell down. Optimus saw Cliffjumper falling and instinctively reached out to him but couldn't as he bounced off a platform and landed in a pile of raw Energon. Optimus looked down in sadness before looking up at Arcee who had her head sagged in failing to save her partner. She got out of her grief when her platform began to fall from the damage it took from the Cons. She didn't had time to react as she started to fall… only to have a hand catch her arm. She looked up to see who caught her which was the Mustang Bot.

"Don't worry. I got you!" He said as he pulled her up onto the platform. Once she got on the platform the Bot rolled on his butt his his hands behind supporting him, panting from all the action. Arcee looked at him before saying, "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied. They looked down at Cliffjumper's fallen body making Arcee sag her head again while the Mustang Bot looked at her, with his eyes becoming sympathetic. They then heard a sinister laugh as they and the rest of the Autobots turned to see Starscream on a more higher platform holding what appears to be an explosive device.

"Prime!" Starscream spat. "I'd stick around, but I'm squeamish." he then dropped the device after activating it as it got at beeping noises, signaling it's countdown. Starscream jumped off before transforming into a fighter jet and flew out of the mine and into the ship above. The bomb landed on the Energon with its counter counting down.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Autobots, Rollout!" Optimus commanded as Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed and drove down towards the tunnel they came through. Arcee jumped down right next to Optimus along with the Mustang Bot.

"You don't mind if I come along, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"It would certainly be best." Optimus agreed.

In no time, they too transformed into their vehicle forms and bolted into the tunnel. The bomb flashed red as it exploded, igniting the Energon around it, and sending a huge amount of fire erupting through the mountain top like a volcano. The Nemesis that was above had already flown away from the explosion. In the tunnel, the four Autobots and the Mustang were racing from the explosion fire that was gaining onto them.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back!" Optimus ordered. "Use the arrival coordinates now!" The GroundBridge opened in front of them.

Ratchet and the kids looked at the GroundBridge to see the Autobots returning with the fire coming right after them. They all transformed after coming in and Optimus was the last one in as Ratchet quickly closed the Bridge, Optimus shot up and transformed in midair and skidded on his legs as the blast got cut off.

"Whoa!" was the reactions of the humans present.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet commented. He then noticed the Mustang Bot that came in with them, taking breaths.

"You have no idea." he panted with his hands on his knees. He looked up to see the humans at the computers, two of which were familiar to him. Jack and Raf recognized him and waved their hands at him in which he gave a small wave back.

"How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked, that made the Autobots look down in dismay.

Miko, however, did not read the mood at all. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" that made the Mustang Bot go wide eye in disbelief at her.

"Look," Arcee growled.

Jack intervened, "H-hey, hey, Miko uh, let's go see what the Bots hide in their sock drawers."

"Seriously?" Miko responded as Jack lead her away from the group.

After seeing Miko being lead away, Optimus turned to Arcee "Arcee, what did you see?" he asked her.

"Not Cliff." Arcee replied, wrapping her arms around her body at the memory of the body. "At least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those Con experiments during the war…" she suddenly began to wobble but before she fell the Mustang Bot caught her.

"A-are you okay?!" he asked in panic. Bumblebee went over to her to help.

"I'm fine." she said as the Grand Chariot Bot help her sit on a box container. "Just... dizzy..."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko whispered in confusion.

"Robots with emotions." Raf added.

"Robots… who can die." Jack finished.

Ratchet began running some scans on her as it came up upon a deep purple liquid that was smoking slightly on the back of Arcee's left hand. "Hmm… What is this?" he murmured as Arcee held it up for him to see.

"Don't know." she said holding her head. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet took out a scalpel and took a sample off of her hand. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Ratchet instructed. Which she obliged with Bumblebee supporting her towards the mention bath.

The Mustang Bot looked after Arcee as she went to the bath, worried of her. Optimus got his attention as he called out "I thank you, strange warrior, for assisting our battle against the Decepticons."

"No...problem. I guess." he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"May I ask of your name?" Optimus asked.

"It's… uh… Shou." the Bot answered, "Shou Kagamine."

Everyone looked at him confused when he said his name. Even the humans think it's strange.

"That's a weird name for an Autobot like you." Miko commented which this time made Shou look at her in confusion.

"Autobot?" Shou perplexed, "Is that what you robot guys are?"

Hearing that, the Autobots looked at each other as their confusion grew. Bulkhead then spoke up. "Uh, you're not some Decepticon spy are you?"

"Decepti-what now?"

"Do you know whose side you're on?" Raf asked.

"To be honest here, I don't know what's been happening since yesterday." Shou replied.

"You don't even know about the eon long war that has occurred on Cybertron?" scoffed Ratchet after he place the sample on a sample slide.

"...I'm sorry, I don't know what or where Cybertron is. And I don't think I have heard of a war that long."

"Not even about Megatron?" Bulkhead added.

"I'm not really familiar with that name."

Silence filled across the room as everyone attention was on the now named Shou until Miko broke it.

"You know," Shou turned to her. "your name actually sounds more human than an Autobot."

"Well, believe or not, that's what I was before I became… this." Shou said while motioning to his form. everyone 's eyes went wide when he said that. "What?" Ratchet got out. Shou sighed before saying it more simply.

"I am a human. Or...at least I was in my world."

Silence again loomed in as the people in the room were shocked about what he just said.

"In your world?" Jack repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I think I'm in another Earth that's different than the Earth I know of."

"That's highly unlikely." denied Ratchet.

Optimus stepped forward. "Do you mind explaining your supposed predicament?" he proposed.

"...Sure." Shou sighed, before explaining the full detail.

"I was just a normal, 21 year old, human that was attending a reunion party at an orphanage in Tokyo, Japan. When all of a sudden, this… giant portal appeared in the sky and sucked me, my siblings, and all of my friends that attended the party up. Inside, everything was flashing and I was panicking on what was happening until I felt pain and blacked out. When I woke up I found myself in a junkyard and saw my body become...this."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Ugh…" Shou's eyes winced and slowly opened to see the sky. He stayed there for a moment before widening his eyes and shot up. He looked around to find himself in a junkyard full of scrapped cars and other things._

" _What the? How did I get here?" he stood up only to stumble a little bit before getting up. He looked around._ 'Why in the world am I in a junkyard?' _he then noticed something. "Why do fell taller than I'm supposed to be?" he asked to himself before looking down only to jolt up in shock to see his legs being robotic. He touched his entire body and face rapidly as he began to panic. "Wha- what is this?!" he yelled. He then found a broken mirror and looked at it to see his reflection, only find him more shocked._

'Why do I look like the armor Teigu; Grand Chariot from Akame Ga Kill?!' _He asked in his thoughts until he remembered how he became this; how he was just having fun at the party with his friends, the portal showing up and sucking up everyone, and the pain when his body became a robot. His eyes widened more as he looked down to see his hands. They were metallic and not being human skin._

" _What the hell happened to me?" he whispered. He fell to his knees as he couldn't comprehend what became of him. He sat there for a while before a glow came out through the crevices of his chest._

" _Hm?" he looked down before putting his hand on it. It surprised him as his chest suddenly shifted and opened up to reveal a compartment. Something then floated out of his chest compartment and stopped in front of his face._

" _My charm pendant?" indeed it was his blue crystal pendant but it became bigger as well it fitted his fingertips as he grabbed it. He stared at it until he suddenly saw visions in his head. He saw visions of a silhouette scanning and transforming into a vehicle as it transitioned to deploying weapons from the arms. Many flashes of information came until it ended with a giant silhouette with red, vermilion, eyes staring down at him. "AGH!" he yelped as he held his head from the visions burning into him. "What was that?" he muttered before looking at the crystal muttered one thing, "W-what are you?"_

* * *

 **(End Flashback)**

"So, you're saying that you were a human and found yourself… transformed into what you are now?" Arcee summarized after taking a bath. "Then how did you know how to transform into a human vehicle?"

Shou took out the crystal from out of his chest "This charm pendant I had ever since I was a child gave me visions of information about how to transform in disguise. I just happen to have found an old, 1969 Ford Mustang in the junkyard and scanned it." Shou said, " I didn't know how at first until it just… clicked in my head."

"But, how did you find out you came from another world." Jack asked. "I mean I'm sure that's not even possible."

"After freaking out about what happened to me. I learned that I had some kind of communicator in my head and tried contacting my friends, but that didn't work as I tried calling the orphanage that I lived in once but instead, got a call from a market department and when I asked them about the orphanage they said that there was no orphanage there, as if it never existed."

Shou continued, "I knew that wasn't right as I drove to town in my vehicle form to think about why the orphanage wasn't there until I found a newspaper article, showing the date, July 7th, 2010."

"What makes you so confused about a date?" Raf asked.

Shou turned to him. "Because the reunion party I had was on July 7th. 2017. And I know the orphanage for my entire life ever since I was four. Heck, even the orphanage lasted for more than 30 years!"

Everyone's eyes widened again at that statement. Being at an orphanage that has been there for 30 years and for your entire seemed impossible! Also adding in the fact that this guy seemed to have come from the future!

"Say we believe you, can you tell us how this portal you mentioned appeared?" Ratchet asked

Shou showed them the crystal, "This, along with more that my friends had, suddenly flew up in sky and created the portal. Don't know how or why though."

Ratchet examined the crystal. "You don't mind if I borrow it and examine it for bit, do you? I may be able to find out what it is and how it was able to create such portal. As you describe it that is." he asked, being a bit skeptical about Shou's story.

"Um… sure." Shou handed his pendant to Ratchet. "But I still want it back though please, even if it did what happened to me, I still consider it as a good luck charm." Ratchet then placed it on his science table to examine it later.

" **How did you find us battling with the Cons yesterday anyway?"** Bumblebee beeped, which surprised Shou.

"Whoa, did… I just understood what you just said?" he asked.

The Autobots looked at Bumblebee who shrugged.

Shou fixed his composure before explaining. "Yesterday, I was just driving in my vehicle, trying to comprehend the current event I was, until I saw her driving away with him on board from the burger restaurant." he motioned to Arcee and Jack. "I just followed you guys up to the storm drain area and sorta jumped in when I saw the boys getting cornered. I couldn't sit there and let something bad happen to the two."

"I didn't even get to say thank you!" Raf exclaimed with a smile.

Shou smiled back.

"Then why did you run away after fighting the Cons with us?" Arcee asked.

Shou looked down. "I... guess I was busy having a hard time comprehending on why I fought like that. Was my first time fighting guys with a firearm too, thought I needed more time alone than to confront. So I went back to the junkyard to cool down."

" **And how did you find us again at the Energon mine?"** Bee wondered.

"Believe it or not. The pendant acted up again and this time it teleported me into one of the tunnels, and found myself in a battle again and look where that ended up this time." Shou answered.

The Autobots looked at each other while in their head going over what the strange Bot had just explained to him.

"By the way, I don't think I got any of your names. I did say mine." Shou stated.

"Apologies," Optimus said before introducing himself. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

" **I'm Bumblebee."** he whirled.

"Bulkhead." Bulkhead said next.

"Name's Arcee." Arcee said.

Shou turned to the medic, who replied, "Ratchet" as he was running some tests on the goo that came with Arcee. He then turned to the humans.

"I'm Jack." Jack introduced himself.

"I'm Raf." the youngest said.

"My name's Miko."

"Well then, nice to meet you. Yoroshikuna. (Let's get along.)"

"Was that Japanese?" Miko gasped.

"Yeah, I did say I was from Tokyo after all."

Jack suddenly called out, getting their attention, "O-Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars." he said as he held up his cellphone.

"A security precaution" Optimus answered. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Wait, this is a silo?" Shou got out, looking at the surrounding.

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack stated.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"I think it's because of curfew." Shou said, knowing what Jack was talking about.

"Yeah, It's after 10 P.M." Jack confirmed.

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs… I hadn't considered." Optimus noted. "But the issue of your safety remains." He turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko said excitedly, not wanting to wait to see the reactions of her host parents seeing Bulkhead with her.

"And maintain cover surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus added.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead nodded.

Miko whined, "Aww." having a disappointed look. For some reason it made Shou chuckle at her.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus ordered. Bumblebee looked at Raf who smiled at him.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." Ratchet interrupted still running some tests of the liquid. Optimus turned to Arcee instead.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." Jack had a look as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh, still dizzy." Arcee said, hoping to get out of 'guardian' duty.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet said otherwise.

Arcee shrugged before walking towards Jack to get him home.

"Wait, Arcee." Shou called out making Arcee stop and turn to him. "I just want to say... I'm sorry for what happened back there." He was talking about Cliffjumper. "I understand how it feels like to lose someone. I really do." Arcee didn't say anything before transforming and letting Jack on after he got off the platform and drove out. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed after her with their now human charges.

Shou turned to Optimus "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You will remain here until you get comfortable within the silo." Optimus instructed. "Since Ratchet is occupied with his experiments, I shall give you a tour and teach you of the protocols we have here."

"Sure, I do want know about this war you mentioned about." Shou nodded before following Optimus around the base.

* * *

 **(Shortly, Jack's house)**

It was nighttime as Arcee pulled up to Jack's house and into the garage. He got off and looked at her.

"Arcee, I just wanted to say what Shou said before," Jack started, looking at her with sympathy in his eyes, "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"What could you and _him_ possibly know about loss?" Arcee said bitterly.

"What you think you're the one problems?"

Arcee transformed into her humanoid form, kneeling on one knee. "I'm not sure girl trouble counts."she said, recalling the conversation Jack had with Sierra.

"I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you." He scoffed, crossing his arms. He then looked behind which prompt Arcee to turn around to see a car coming up the garage.

On instinct, she pulled out her blasters. "Cons!"

"No, Mom!" Jack corrected before running up to the car. The car stopped in front of the garage and the door opened as Jack's mom came out. She was in her late 30's wearing a full time green nurse's uniform with a beige colored overcoat over it. She had black hair going down to her neck braided in a ponytail while having blue eyes like Jack. This was Jack's mom, June Darby, "Jack?" she called out.

"Mom! H-heh, Do-don't freak, I can explain."

"Can you?" She said, putting her hands on her hips before walking past Jack and going up to Arcee… in her motorcycle form. She transformed fortunately when June wasn't looking.

June turned to her son. "Jackson Darby, we talked about this."

"Yeah, I know. And-" Jack started.

"You don't know." June cutted him off. "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm sixteen, I can't be riding a 10 speed forever." Jack shot back walking back to the motorcycle.

"How did you even afford this?" June asked, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Uh, It's used." Jack said, making an excuse. "It's abused, really, need a ton of repairs." he then went up to a motorcycle helmet that was sitting on a table. "But, the point is, I may have been a kid when I bought this. But I'm not anymore. You always tell me to make responsible choices. Well I chose her." he motioned to the motorcycle as June was listening to her son. "And I'll be responsible, I promise." he added.

"Her?" June batted her eyelashes. "I didn't think you'd be bringing girls just yet." she teased.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "I'd like to think she brought me."

June sighed, "Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet," she then pointed a finger in an overprotective motherly way. " _every_ , single time you ride!"

She then began walking to the door to the house. "You… will take me for a spin every once in awhile."

Arcee looked at the mother and son enter the house through her side mirror.

"We'll see." Jack replied turning to look at her. "She's kinda temperamental." he turned off the lights and closed the garage before entering the house.

* * *

 **(Back at the Base)**

Optimus had just finished explaining the war on Cybertron to Shou while showing him the silo.

For Shou having a loss of words would be an understatement. "...Wow. To think you and the others had to endure a war for so long." he faced Optimus with sympathy. "I'm… sorry for you losing your comrades and your home planet. It must have been hard for you all."

"What's done is done." Optimus spoke. "Right now we hold our operations here on this Earth to combat Megatron and his army of Decepticons, while protecting humankind from them."

"While hiding your existence from humans to avoid any conflict from rising up. Hence the reason why you chose to transform into vehicles as disguises." Shou deducted.

"Correct."

They just enter the main room as Ratchet was still running tests at his table.

"Now that you have learned of our war and our purpose on this planet. I would like to offer you the chance of joining Autobots." Optimus' offer made Shou look up to him. Optimus explained. "Since you fought with us both times against the Decepticons, I believe that it would be considerably to stay with us to combat against them and protect the humans. If it's possible I would guarantee on finding your friends."

Shou thought for a moment, considering Optimus' offer. "You know, I think I would like that." Shou said "I mean, I would definitely love the help on finding my siblings and my friends. If they are even here in this world."

Optimus nodded at Shou's answer. Ratchet went up to Shou with his crystal pendant. "I just finished running tests on your 'good luck charm," he said which Shou appreciably took back. "Thanks, Ratchet." Shou said before putting inside his chest. "Did you find out anything about what it is or how it was able to create a portal?"

"Well other than being a complete mystery of what it is, all I could get was identify it as a special kind of Energon that I have never seen." Ratchet said. "Tell me, when you said your friends had these before the portal opened, do they look exactly like this?"

"Yeah, they do." Shou confirmed. "But they were different colors of them. Not to mention there were like 40 of them, I believe."

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other for a moment before turning back to him. "I guess that will be all then. You're going to have to power down in one of the rooms. Go and recharge." Ratchet instructed. Shou only looked at him in confusion.

"Um… does that mean go and get some sleep?" Shou asked.

"Oh right, you said you were once human." Ratchet said with a roll of his eyes. "Yes that means exactly that."

"Okay then, where do I sleep?"

"I shall lead you to your designated berth." Optimus said and was about to lead him to his room until Shou stopped him.

"Actually, I can get there by myself, you can just tell me where my room is."

"Very well then. You will recharge in the room near the training hall." Optimus said.

"Thanks." Shou said before heading to his room.

Optimus and Ratchet watched him leave the main room before Ratchet spoke up. "Do you really believe in his story, Optimus?" He asked still being skeptical about Shou.

"I wouldn't doubt on such individual whose eyes look truthful." Optimus pointed out. "Although, what he said about his pendant is similar to the one within the prophetic text."

Ratchet turned to him with wide eyes. "You don't mean… _that_ prophecy do you? But that's only a myth."

"It may have been so." Optimus "but his description and the number is almost similar to what the prophecy stated, and it may be more than a coincidence to be true."

In his room, Shou was laying down on a giant metal bed that had no sheets to cover him. But then again he wasn't human anymore so that doesn't to apply to him since he doesn't to catch a cold or whatever. He laid there staring at the ceiling as he thought back of the battle he got into today and joining an army that has been fighting for more than a thousand years.

"Guess I got myself into something really big haven't I?" he chuckled.

He then thought of his brother and sister along with his friends that got into the portal with them. _'I really hope that they're okay and I can find them as soon as possible in this world.'_ he thought before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Next Morning, Jack's house)**

Morning rose on the weekend day as the nice, calm air breezed through the town. People were waking up from their sleep to start the day-.

*REV*

Except that a certain motocycle was losing her patience in waiting. She kept on revving her engine until Jack came in looking at her like she was crazy. "Shhh! Are you crazy? You'll wake up my mom!"

"Grab your helmet it's go time." Arcee said.

"Uhh, it's Saturday." Jack whined.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee."

"Cartoons… I'm sixteen." Jack scoffed before he went back inside to get ready.

"And leave a note for your mom! She worries!"

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Starscream was in the chamber with Megatron, who was studying the giant chunk of Dark Energon as he spoke. "I don't think you need worry about further Autobot interference, Master." he reported arrogantly. "Not with Optimus nor the Mysterious Autobot gone."

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" Megatron asked his lieutenant.

"I destroyed the mines. As you instructed." Starscream boasted. Megatron, however, was not convince knowing his archnemesis.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed." Megatron stated. "We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it." he then turned to the Dark Energon.

"Maybe you should take a break, My Lord. I worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to… adversely affect you." Starscream advised, knowing how the Dark Energon can mess with a Cybertronian's system.

"Or perhaps Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough!" Megatron stated before ripping out a shard from the cluster and held it high, aiming one of its ends towards himself.

Starscream immediately knew what he was going to do "Wait! Lord Megatron, no!" he protested "Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" but Megatron payed no heed as he stabbed the shard into his spark chamber. He hunched over in pain, shuddering, before he lurched backwards as the Dark Energon flowed within his body. He screamed as his Energon cells transformed and his eyes glowed purple.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Meanwhile, Ratchet was analyzing the components of the substance that came with Arcee when it gave an ill effect on her.

"Hmm… the base elements of this… goo are like nothing I've ever encountered." he muttered to himself as he put his hand to his chin. "It must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly." he then took out a tweezer before using it to remove the slide that held the goo. "Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead." he rambled, knowing that he needed the tool that Bulkhead crushed when talking with Agent Fowler. As he removed the slide, he didn't notice that a drop of the substance spilled onto the said broken tool. It seeped inside as it glowed for a moment before it sprung to life. It then transformed itself into a small, clawed, critter robot with one purple eye before it moved forward, willing to destroy anything in it's path.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **And Done! That was another chapter of Transformer AutoKnights. You're probably wondering why I putted my main character in the form of a robotic Grand Chariot from Akame Ga Kill. Well, I should have said this earlier. To answer that, I thought it would be nice to add some twist into the theme and add the armor type Teigus and make them like mechas, after all this is fanfiction and I could possibly write anything to make things interesting. As for the pendant? Well that would be something you're going to have to find out while reading this story. Just to let you know I'm going to add some twists that you might not expect from the upcoming chapters.**

 **Re-edit: Again, I am sorry for the delay, I had to put this up to some what make up the time I lost and try to come up with some progress ideas. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible, just in case for those who are impatient.**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Hi guys! ValvraveRider17 here, with the latest chapter of Transfomers AutoKni-**

 **Shou: Where the hell have you been?!**

 **Huh?**

 **Shou: It's been months since the last update! Where and what the hell have you been doing?!**

 **Hey! Give me a break! I had a lot of stuff on my hands! Especially when I'm in college right now! Also not having a lot of motivation to get on track on this story to be honest. But hey! At least I'm trying to make it up with the story ideas I'm working on… somewhat. What I'm saying is that I've been taking some time to create ideas for my upcoming chapters and stories and have been jotting them down, just for the sake of not forgetting them later. But good news, I have a new story idea coming up and you guys might somewhat like this, maybe. But anyway here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. And hopefully get more motivation on working on this, cuz I have not received any reviews at all and is kinda making me a little sad. Anywho, leave a review, add this in favorite, or follow, and let's get to it! Mata ne (Later)!**

 **Shou: you guys really should leave at least a review to get this guy going. He actually enjoys writing these.**

* * *

 **Darkness Rising Part 3**

 **Previously on Transformers AutoKnights**

"It is best that you three remain under our watch." Optimus informed.

"Gaze upon, Dark Energon." Megatron said lowly.

"Legend tells it holds the power to…" Starscream gulped quietly. "revive the dead."

"Cliffjumper's signal popped back online!"

"Let's find Cliffjumper."

"Cliff!" Arcee yelled as she reached in and caught his arm from falling.

"Don't worry. I got you!" He said as he pulled her up onto the platform.

"What is this?" Ratchet murmured as Arcee held it up for him to see.

"Don't know." She said, holding her head. "Cliff was covered in it."

"I am a human. Or... at least, I was in my world."

"Wait, Lord Megatron!" Starscream protested, "You do not know what will do!" But Megatron payed no heed as he stabbed the shard into his spark chamber.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

In his room, Shou was sleeping on his berth, surprisingly looking comfortable for being on a metal bed, until he suddenly twist and turned as he was dreaming.

* * *

 **(Dream)**

 _Darkness surrounded the place as Shou was standing on… nothing. It's as if there was a force allowing to stand on his feet. "Where am I?" Shou looked around before he walked forward. He walked for a few minutes before suddenly a bright light flashed in front of him, making him cover his eyes. "AH! What the-?" He gritted while trying to adjust his eyes. When he did, Shou saw a screen with flaring aura, showing a vision… of himself?_

 _He saw that he was in space on a machine shaped as a ring that was generating a portal similar to a GroundBridge. The Shou in the vision was standing in front of the menacing figure with his violet eyes glaring right at him, sword unsheathed out of his right arm. Megatron._

 _Megatron charged at The Grand Chariot Bot as Shou brought out his own sword and began clashing with him. Shou block every strike Megatron swung at him, before pushing him back and slashed at him, only to get blocked before getting hit in the gut and kicked back a few meters away from him but he landed, stumbling on one of his knees. Megatron's kept his sharp glare pierced onto the other worlder, but for the latter, his eyes was filled with determination and didn't even falter one bit._

 _Shou took few breaths before he stood up "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Vision Shou suddenly began to glow. Energy was converging into the body before it bursted out, sending a powerful force that pushed Megatron back. The now energy flaring Shou brandished his sword before dashing towards Megatron, swords clashing before ending the vision._

" _What was that?" Shou wondered._

 _The screen flashed again, ever more brighter, making him cover his eyes again. "Gah, What is it with the flashing?! Is it trying to make me blind or something?!" He then heard a familiar voice from before._

 **You must awaken your power, to fulfill your destiny.**

" _W-What? Where is this coming from?"_ _Then everything went white, ending the dreamscape._

* * *

 **(Reality)**

Shou's eyes open wide before he got up, panting at the thought of the dream he had.

' _What was with that dream?_ ' he thought, _'Is it trying to tell me something?'_

He looked at his robotic handand wondered for a moment before getting out of the berth to start his day as a member of the Autobots.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Desert Road, Jasper)**

Outside, the desert sun's rays shined upon the land, while on the road, Jack was riding Arcee with his helmet on. They were currently at a stop sign until Arcee spoke up.

"Tighten your grip, Jack." She suddenly warned before taking off, surprising Jack as he held on quickly. Arcee popped a wheelie as she sped off.

"Whoa! Hey, what's with you, Arcee?" Jack asked with a chuckle as Arcee dropped down on both wheels.

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride, if you weren't getting shot at." Arcee replied as if she was smirking. With no Decepticons chasing them, she thought it was a good time to have some fun with Jack.

Jack accepted the challenge. "Oh, Bring it!" he said as they drove on the road in high speed with the wind blowing against them.

In a different area on a rocky hill, Bulkhead was in vehicle mode preparing to do something, with Miko sitting in his passenger seat with her seat belt on. She seemed excited to do whatever they were gonna do. Bulkhead on the other hand… seemed hesitant about it.

"Ready? Set…" Miko counted off

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you." Bulkhead reminded, not sure whether this was safe to do or not.

"Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal." She said, patting on the door. "I'm protected."

That was all Bulkhead needed to hear, even though he was a little bit skeptical about it, as he started his engine and rolled down the hill at super speed. Miko had her hands and screaming, "WOOHOO!", like she was on a roller coaster.

In another area, Bumblebee and Raf were playing video games inside the former's vehicle mode. They were playing a racing game on Bumblebee's screen with Raf going against with his console controller as the young Autobot was playing...with his steering wheel to his advantage. Among other things.

Raf was trying so hard to catch up to Bee's car, until the latter crashed into his, making the car spun out and result a GAME OVER on the screen.

"Aww." Raf groaned in defeat, while Bumblebee was spinning his wheel and bleeped in victory.

Raf laughed. "No fair, Bumblebee! You've been driving a lot longer than I have!"

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Back at the base, Ratchet was alone in the computer room running some test, enjoying the silence since everyone was outside the base except for Optimus, who was checking up on the Energon supply, and the newly recruited Shou, who was still asleep in his room.

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet. House guest can be such a bother." Ratchet muttered, looking through his microscope.

*clatter*

Ratchet heard something clatter as he looked to the side and around to see what it was, only to see nothing. Thinking it was nothing, Ratchet shrugged before going back to his microscope... until he heard it again, more closer this time. He looked up in suspicion. "Optimus?" he called out, thinking it was the Autobot leader, only to turn around to see something he did not expect. He gasped, "By the AllSpark!"

What sprang up and charged at Ratchet with its claws out, was the resurrected Critter Bot.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers EVO by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the bacground speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and merged together into the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da? [Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive looks at it until he face forward as the rest of the AutoKnights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [** **Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!** **])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground in their battle stance, weapons ready.

 **(Someone tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Some one tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko,and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Groundbridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists])** A dark silhouette with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with an eerie Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glowing behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae! [fight!])** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa, All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engaging into a sword fight with Megatron. Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging StarScream's missiles while Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform! [Spread your wings and transform!])** Arcee and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliated with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni shite [Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Vehicons. While Soul Rider, and the Evangelion team along with Galaxy Slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at very long distances.

 **(Ima, All I can do and all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough for them to falter.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [Shine and transform! To the Stage of evolution!])** Optimus takes out his own sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. WhileSonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with AutoKnights and the Autobots lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Darkness Rising Part 3**

The Critter Bot roared and jumped at Ratchet, who dodged to the side in reflex. The Bot kept on attacking Ratchet as he dodged and blocked its attacks due to the experience he had during the war as a medic. He took out a metal bar and swung it at the Bot, but it kept on dodging until it reached up to Ratchet's microscope, raised a claw and sliced it in half. That got Ratchet pissed.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet screamed angrily.

The Critter Bot jumped to attack him again, but this time, it got shot down by an Energon blast and fell to the ground. The one who shot it down was Optimus Prime with his blaster arm before putting it away, having come back from the Energon Supply chamber. Ratchet felt relief, knowing that his old friend saved him at the last second. The Critter Bot sparked and tried to get back up-

*CRUNCH*

-Only to get its life ended by Optimus' foot.

"And stay broken!" Ratchet exclaimed before turning to the Prime. Now that the ordeal was over, it was time to ask questions. "Now what could have caused THAT?" he asked.

Optimus disengaged his battle mask and looked at his medic with a grave look. "I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet." he said before turning to the broken machinery and identifying its cause. "Dark Energon."

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Megatron stood still as he felt the Dark Energon flow through his body, his spark still beating after inserting the anti-spark shard into his spark. He grinned at the new power he obtained as Starscream approached him, surprised that his master survived the excruciating experience.

"Lord Megatron..." he called out nervously.

"It's as if, the Blood of Unicron, the Destroyer... flows through my veins. As if... I hear his very thoughts!" Megatron muttered. "I now know what I must do." he then pulled out another shard.

"And what can I do, to assist you, master?" Starscream asked.

"Quit groveling… and await my command." Megatron ordered before heading out. When he reached to upper deck of the ship, he transformed into his alien jet form and flew towards his designation. In the bridge, Starscream watched Megatron's departure as Soundwave approached him, the former not noticing his presence right away until he turned around.

"Soundwave!" Starscream said in surprise before regaining his composure. "I fear that when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of... space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgment since his return." he stated, feeling that what Megatron told him earlier made no sense.

"Increase global surveillance." he instructed but Soundwave's face showed an audio recording.

" _Quit groveling… and await my command."_ Soundwave replayed Megatron's order to remind him.

"I'm not deaf!" Starscream protested, "But if Optimus Prime still lives, I believe it is in our master's best interests that we ensure our enemy's… destruction."

* * *

 **(Back at the Autobot base)**

Optimus and Ratchet were disposing the remains of the Critter Bot while discussing about the Dark Energon substance. "If the residue, Arcee found on Cliffjumper, brought your broken equipment to life. It would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

Ratchet placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm,that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online." he admitted, but was a little skeptical, "But… Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existent! What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by Megatron." Optimus said grimly.

"For what purpose?"

Optimus gave his grave answer, "To conquer this planet... by raising an army of the undead."

Ratchet was surprised at first before he chuckled, "Well, Megatron will need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

Just before they could continue, they were interrupted by the sounds of engines coming from the entrance tunnel. They turned to see the rest of the Autobots returning with their human charges, who got off of their rides with happy smiles on their faces while shouting out "That was awesome!" "Can we go again?" "Sweet!"

Bulkhead's chest suddenly rumbled as he opened the compartment and pulled out Miko's guitar case.

"Sorry! Must have left that in the back seat." she apologized. Then everyone heard footsteps approaching the room.

They turned to see Shou entering the chamber, just awake from his sleep.

"Ohayo (Good Morning)." he yawned as he stretched his body.

"Had a good night recharge?" Arcee smirked.

"To be honest, I never thought sleeping on a hard metal bed would feel so comfortable in this body." he admitted, craning his neck left to right making a small audible pop as he approached the group, standing next to Arcee. "I guess there is something that is needed to be done today?" the Grand Chariot asked.

Optimus nodded before he gave out his order, "Autobots, prepare to…" he cut off when he took a glimpse at the humans. He then fell into deep thought for a moment before Arcee called out "Roll out?", thinking that they were heading out only for Optimus to get out of his thoughts before he changed his mind.

"...Remain here." He turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet, you'll come with me." He then turned back to Arcee as Ratchet made his way to the GroundBridge controls "Arcee, we'll be outside communication range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be boss!" Miko pointed out to Bulkhead.

"Um… He never picks me."

"I can see why." Shou nodded.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting's another." Arcee argued, making Jack sigh in annoyance. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" the said medic shouted out.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance."

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt. Not only with our human charges, but with Shou we have newly recruited." he glanced at the said recruit before turning to Ratchet. "Ratchet, Bridge us out." Ratchet obliged as he pulled the lever and activated the GroundBridge. As the portal flared open Optimus and Ratchet walked through it towards their destination before it closed.

"Ok, chief. so , uh, what's on the activity list?" Jack asked.

Arcee rolled her optics. "I'm going on patrol." she said, heading towards the entrance tunnel.

Bulkhead argued, "But Optimus told us to stay."

"Not mention looking after Jack and the others here." Shou added.

"When you're in charge, you call the shots." Arcee shot back. "Bee, with me." Bee looked reluctant as he looked at Raf, wanting to play more with him as he beeped a groan and walked towards Arcee.

"Bulkhead, you're in charge." Arcee ordered, before she and Bumblebee changed form and drove out of the base, leaving Bulkhead behind with the humans and the recruit.

Shou sighed and looked down for a moment as Bulkhead turned to the kids. "So, uh, what's on the activity list?" he shrugged, unsure on what to do right now.

Shou shrugged, "I don't know, you're the one in charge." he chuckled, but covered his ears at the sudden sound of a guitar. "OW! What the?" he turned to see Miko holding her guitar and tuning her amplifier.

"How about band practice?" Miko suggested.

"But, we're not a band." Raf objected.

"Why so Anti-social? Come on, Raf. Can you play anything?"

"Um… Keyboard?" Raf answered, holding up his laptop.

"Laptops and symbols, good." Miko nodded before turning to Jack. "Jack?"

"I… sometimes mess around on the harmonica." he said, rubbing the back of his head, only for Miko to go up to his face, eyebrows frowning.

"Do I look like I do country?" she asked rhetorically before waving him off. "Just, cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." Jack looked at Shou who shrugged his shoulders. Miko turned to the latter with Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, Shou, you two do percussion, go for big industrial sound!"

"Um, Miko?" Shou called out, "as far as I know, bands don't form like that."

"D.I.Y! We're a band!" Miko announced, ignoring Shou's claim, much to his annoyance. "You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad: My Fist, Your Face!" She began to strum the chords of guitar, really loud. Like really, REALLY loud, making everyone cover their ears at the screeching in between the chord strums.

"How is _that_ a ballad?" Shou asked covering his ears to block the screeching from entering. Thankfully it was gonna end when the alarms went off with Bulkhead becoming aware of it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he motioned Miko to stop which she did but with a pout.

"Come on," she complained, not noticing the alarms. " _you_ can't handle raw power?"

"Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!" That alerted the human children as they ran behind Bulkhead, confusing Shou.

"H-hold on! What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Agent Fowler." Jack replied as he and the others hid behind Bulkhead's leg.

"Who's Agent Fowler?"

"The Autobots' liaison." Raf replied.

"Oh yeah, Optimus did say something about having a liaison from the human side to cover the Autobots." Shou remembered, "But, why are you guys hiding?"

"He doesn't know that the Autobots came in contact with us humans." Raf explained.

"And I'm gonna guess that's not a good thing, is it?" Shou deducted, as the elevator opened to reveal the said liaison with a very upset face. The other worlder quickly stood next to Bulkhead deciding to provide more cover for the kids.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler shouted, only to see that Optimus or anyone was nowhere to be seen except for Bulkhead and Shou.

"Agent Fowler!" Bulkhead said nervously while trying his best to cover the kids from Fowler's view. "uh, he's not here! Nobody's here! 'cept me of course."

"Well, where did he go? Wait don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini-mall!" Fowler then took notice of Shou standing next to Bulkhead, pausing what else he was going to say. The last time he arrived to speak with Prime about the Decepticon issues, this guy wasn't here.

"Who are you?" He asked, being very unfamiliar with the recruit.

"Oh! I'm the… uh… new recruit to the Autobots." Shou said. "My name is Shou. Nice to meet you, Agent Fowler."

"Really, since when did you arrive to Earth?"

"A couple of days ago. I only joined yesterday." replied Shou, answering with half the truth. For this time, he didn't want to reveal to Fowler that he was a human from another Earth. Thankfully, Fowler bought it, but he had a huge frown on his face.

"Great, that is gonna bring more problems. Not when you made enough trouble yesterday!" He barked. Bulkhead cringed at that remark knowing what he and the others did. And it did not help that _he_ was the one getting an earful from Fowler. Shou too got the idea since he was there.

"Now, I don't know what language you speak on YOUR planet. But Prime promised, you would handle the Decepticons!" as Fowler ranted his issue he walked to the side towards the stairs, prompting Shou and Bulkhead to move to cover the kids. But they didn't take note that Miko's guitar was STILL connected to her amplifier. Because of that Bulkhead's giant foot got caught on the wire, pulling Miko who had a hold on her guitar! Jack and Raf tried to keep her out of sight by grabbing hold of her arm and waist, but the noise the guitar was making surely isn't helping them. Eyes looking down, Shou noticed the predicament as he began to panic in the inside.

"And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is NOT what the word 'handle' means in English!" Fowler kept on berating. "So you tell Prime…" he trailed off when he heard the noises the guitar was making, he looked down to see a cord coming out from behind Bulkhead's foot being connected to an amplifier with a laptop on top of it.

' _Aw scrap.'_ cursed Shou in his mind.

"Since when are you Bots electric?" Fowler asked suspiciously, making Bulkhead flinch.

Seeing that they could not get out of this, Jack, Miko, and Raf came out of there hiding spot, having nervous faces.

"Hey, How' you doin'?" Jack waved with a nervous smile.

Fowler, however, did not look happy. "Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time! Wait! Don't tell me, you're running a daycare center!"

"Ooooooookay." Bulkhead muttered.

Shou decided give the kids some cover, "Well, they're actually... student interns." he explained. The kids looked at him making his eyes turn to them as he motioned them to go with it. Fortunately they agreed.

"Yeah, we're tudent interns." Raf chipped in.

Jack added, "Earning extra credit in autosho-"

"Robotics." Miko corrected Jack's mistake.

Fowler didn't look convinced. "Okay, let's move." he said, going down the stairs."I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection." he proceeded to take the kids with him but was stopped by Bulkhead who stomped his foot in front of Fowler, preventing him to go any further.

" _We're_ protecting them." Bulkhead said. Shou raised his metallic eyebrow in disbelief, confused on what Bulkhead was intending to do.

"Is that so?" Fowler gave Bulkhead a mean look.

"Well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon." he walked to a phone at the bottom at the stairs, picking it and dialed to his superiors.

"Don't use that phone, it's…" Bulkhead warned before he-

*CRUSH*

Crushed the phone with his finger. "Out of order."

Shou facepalmed at the action while shaking his head. _'Really, Bulkhead?'_ he said in his thoughts.

Fowler had an angered expression. "This isn't over Big foot! Not by a long shot!" He growled before going up the stairs, entered the elevator and went up to the helipad floor but not before giving the green Autobot a look as he closed the door.

"Well, that went well." Shou sighed sarcastically. Bulkhead sighed too, but due to knowing he was going to get scolded by Optimus for his actions.

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

Meanwhile in the ravines of a canyon, Optimus and Ratchet strolled down the empty area. The place was covered with fogs as they walked forward.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked his friend.

Optimus replied, "The sight of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy."

"On Earth? You must be joking!" Ratchet scoffed, not believing it.

"Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off-world?" Optimus asked his medic.

"Of course. It's the reason Energon deposits exist on planets such as this one."

The leader of the Autobots then made a grave look. "It is also the reason battles came to rage on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history."

* * *

 **(Roof of Autobot Base)**

At the Helipad, Fowler got inside his helicopter and took off, leaving the Autobot base. He then turned on the communication radio.

"Sir, Agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm enroute from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person." he reported.

What he didn't know was that his transmission was being intercepted.

* * *

 **(Nemisis)**

" _Agent Fowler. I'm enroute from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person."_ Soundwave played the intercepted message to Starscream whose face became excited.

"Autobot base, eh?" Starscream said ecstatically. He didn't expect this outcome to fall into his hand as an opportunity. If the human gives them the location of the Autobot base, they have a full upper advantage over them. "Humans, always the weak link." Starscream turned to Soundwave. "Fetch me this Fowler, so that he may 'brief' us instead."

Soundwave didn't reply for the silent type he is, but responded as a part of his chest armor unfolded and transformed into his winged surveillance drone, Laserbeak, which flew out of the ship towards its objective.

* * *

 **(Helicopter)**

In the air, at the rocky area, Agent Fowler was flying towards the military base of his superiors when his helicopter's scanners began to beep, signaling an incoming aircraft.

"Hey big bird, I'm flying here." Fowler said as he looked forward out the windshield to see what it was.

What was approaching the helicopter… was Laserbeak. Heading straight for him! "What in Uncle Sam's beard?!" Laserbeak flew so close to Fowler that he made a sharp turn, dodging the drone.

"First the freeways aren't safe, now air travel?!" He cried out incredulously. He flew through the crevices of the canyon with Laserbeak chasing him. The drone suddenly flew after Fowler and scraped the underside of the helicopter.

Fowler looked back at Laserbeak for a moment, thinking of a way to lose the drone. He looked ahead to see a wall of a plateau coming up, he immediately pulled back to fly the helicopter upwards and over the wall and flew forward, hovering over just a few foot over the plateau with Laserbeak tailing him still.

Even though he looked like he was in a helpless situation, he grinned as if he had something planned. As he approached the end of the plateau, he suddenly dropped down the other side, making Laserbeak fly past over his helicopter. Using this opportunity, Fowler brought the helicopter behind the drone and began to chase it.

"You wanna dance Con?" He taunted with a smirk, having his thumb over the trigger. "I'll lead!" He fired a round of bullets from the machine gun attached to the copter at the drone, with shots hitting it's armor but wasn't affecting it. The attack kept on going as Fowler chased the drone through the air. But the counterattack didn't last enough as the copter ran out of its ammunition.

Knowing that the attack ceased, Laserbeak suddenly shot up and over, confusing Agent Fowler for a moment, before it came down… and sliced off the helicopter's tail rotor with its wings! Because of that, Fowler lost control of the helicopter as it began to spin rapidly.

"Never an Autobot around when you actually need one!" He gritted, trying to gain back control of the helicopter but was proven futile. Meanwhile Laserbeak lunged towards Fowler with its clawed tentacle coming out and proceeded to capture him.

Seeing that he is out of options, Fowler reached for a flashing red button to signal for help, but before he could he felt the helicopter stopped harshly. He looked out the windshield to see Laserbeak's tentacles smashing through it and attempted to grab him.

Fowler tried to fight off the tentacles as much as he could, but the claws grabbed both of his shoulders and dragged him out, but not noticing him pressing the red button on the way out.

Fowler watched as his helicopter crashed into the ground and exploded. He fidgeted uncomfortably as Laserbeak proceed to bring its objective but to the Decepticon warship.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

"What now?!" Shou groaned. Back at the base, a different alarm sounded throughout within the silo. And it was starting to annoy him.

"My ears!" Raf moaned. Bulkhead walked up to the computer to identify the source. He looked at the the screen to see a familiar profile picture sending a signal.

"It's an S.O.S." Bulkhead reported. "From Fowler!"

Shou became alert as he went to Bulkhead to see. "Think you can trace the signal?" he asked. He hoped that he could get to know the location so that he could help Fowler, despite the said person being strict and opposing to the Autobots.

"Uh…" Bulkhead, on the other hand, looked unsure on what to do since he was a Wrecker of the Autobots, and computer systems is way beyond his expertise. Before he could do anything the signal disappeared.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan was incomplete." he said before he shrugged, "Oh well."

That made Shou look at the Wrecker in disbelief. "'Oh well?' You're just gonna end it with an 'Oh, well?!'" he berated.

"Fowler's a jerk." Bulkhead retorted.

"That still isn't an excuse, Bulkhead!"

Even Jack agreed to Shou's statement. "Yeah! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raf added, before he gulped in realization. " _Our_ location." If the Decepticons get the information, the Autobots _and_ the kids are in deep trouble. Catching on to that Shou's eyes widened. He did not want the kids get hurt for the mistake they were gonna make.

Miko added her own opinion as well, "And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a Bot? The Cons will totally make him squeal!" With points made, it made Shou worry more.

Shou looked at Bulkhead with a hardened expression, "We've got to find a way to rescue Fowler, whether he's jerk or not."

"But we lost the transmission! Fowler could be anywhere!"

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf suggested as he pulled out his laptop and began typing. "About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets."

Everyone stared blankly at the youngest of the group, surprised at the information that he just got out.

"What? I saw it on television." Raf went on, "Anyway, if I can hack into the Fed's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

Shou and Bulkhead looked at each other, surprised that this young boy can do such thing.

"You know how to hack?" questioned Miko, "But you're like two years old."

"Twelve." Raf corrected, before adding with a smug. "And a quarter."

Shou couldn't help but chuckle, "Man, if Fireworks or Light Tracker met you, they would be thrilled." he then got looks from the others with confused looks on their faces.

"Who's Fireworks and Light Tracker?" Miko asked.

"They're friends of mine, along with others." Shou replied and left it at that, watching Raf do his work.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Fowler was 'escorted' by a Vehicon into chamber, until he was pushed down, making him fall on his stomach and looked up to see his surroundings, only to find the room very dark with the center light being the only one shining down, chains dangling down from the ceiling, and a tall Decepticon with wings standing with his back facing Fowler.

"Welcome, Agent Fowler." Starscream said calmly as he turned around with his red eyes glowing intimidatingly in the dark.

Fowler grunted as he stood up on his knees. "You treat all your guests this nice?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow while brushing off his shoulder.

Starscream chuckled with a sinister smile, "Any friend of the Autobots."

"Autobot? That one of them coin operated, wash my own car places?" Fowler inquired jokingly, despite his views on the Autobots, he wasn't going to betray them and let the Decepticons get whatever they want with him in exchange for his survival.

Starscream, however, did not like that. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hm?" He hummed,"Apparently, no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humor."

He turned to the Vehicon at the door and ordered him, "Make our guest comfortable." the Vehicon complied and approached Fowler with the human gritting his teeth in helplessness.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Back at the base, Raphael read out loud Fowler's coordinates from his laptop, "Latitude: 39.5. Longitude: 116.9"

Bulkhead setted up the said coordinates into the GroundBridge control and pulled the lever, powering up the portal.

"Ok, wait here."

"Aaww. Don't break up the band." Whined Miko, not wanting to be left behind.

Bulkhead hesitated for a moment before pointing at Shou. "Uh, Shou, you're in charge!" He declared before heading into the portal.

"Leave it to me, Bulkhead." Shou assured, a little bummed out that he had to stay but he knew that someone had to look after the human children.

"Guess we four have the run of this place." Jack sighed.

The Grand Chariot looked down at the kids, seeing the two being reluctant to be left behind… wait, two? Shou did a double take as he indeed was looking two human kids when there were supposed to be three. One of them was missing. "Wait a minute, where's Miko?"

Jack and Raf looked around as well but saw no sign of the twin tailed hair girl anywhere in the base.

"Don't tell me…" Shou looked at the GroundBridge tunnel, sweat dropping upon realization.

* * *

 **(At the coordinates)**

At the coordinates, provided by Raf, Bulkhead jumped out of the GroundBridge with his feet landing with a thud.

"Fowler?" He called out until he looked ahead and what was in front of him made his eyes widen."Uh oh. The whole Decepticon shebang."

In front of him was the Decepticon Warship: The Nemesis, hovering above the ground just a few meters with several Vehicons on top of it and below guard patrolling the area. Bulkhead immediately hid behind a couple of boulders avoiding detection of a Vehicon guard patroling his perimeter as he passed him.

"Alright! " a voice called out to the side. Bulkhead turned and his eyes widened at the sight of an unexpected individual hiding behind a rock. "What's the plan?" Miko asked, holding up a thumbs up.

"Miko!" Bulkhead hissed before putting a finger on his lips to signal silence.

Unfortunately, his warning came too late as the guard heard Miko and was now standing over her. It aimed its blaster at her.

Miko widened her eyes in fear "Oh, unwise." she immediately regret sneaking out of the base instead of staying with Jack, Raf, and Shou.

"MIKO, GET DOWN!" Bulkhead shouted, prompting Miko to jump over the rocks and run right before the guard fired at her and shattered the rock. While Bulkhead and Miko were thankfully that the latter got out of there in time, the Vehicon, however, aimed at her to fire another shot at her.

Fortunately, Bulkhead wasn't going to let that happen as he tackled Con to the ground. He pounded his fists onto the Decepticon a few times before the Vehicon manage slash him with its claws, pushing the Wrecker back. Bulkhead then blocked a strike from the blaster arm before sending a left hook to the face. The Vehicon retaliated by slashing his face, but the green Autobot was not impressed. He punched back the Con, making him fall to its back before pinning him. As Bulkhead tried to keep the Vehicon pinned, Miko picked up a random rock and held it over her head.

"Hold him still!" Miko told Bulkhead before throwing the rock at the Vehicon's head, only to do nothing. Not wanting her to be involved in the fight, Bulkhead scooped Miko up and gently tossed behind a couple of rocks where he knew that she was safe from the fight.

Miko got up and rubbed her backside before covering from the dust that is kick up from the fight between the Wrecker and the Vehicon who managed to get up from being pinned. They were now grappling with each other, competing their strength.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead instructed.

"But-"

"Turn your head away!" he repeated.

However, Miko didn't look away as instructed as she watched Bulkhead use his bare hand to plunge in and rip the wirings and spark chamber of the Decepticon, ending its life. "Whoa!" Instead of watching in horror, the pig tailed girl was watching in pure awe at the event. Bulkhead dropped the corpse before looking at Miko with the face of admiration.

* * *

 **(Jasper, Nevada)**

On a road, back at Jasper, Arcee and Bumblebee were driving on patrol when they received a call from Bulkhead. _"Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?"_ he asked.

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead." Arcee answered.

* * *

"I have a situation." Bulkhead said in a sing song tone as he was cradling Miko close to his chest while hiding behind some rocks.

* * *

"Bulkhead, they're children. Humans! Just do whatever!" Arcee sighed and continued her drive. That is until whatever Bulkhead said next made her and Bumblebee drift to a stop.

"You're WHERE?" "SHE's where?!"

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

At the base, the two humans and one Autobot was looking at the GroundBridge tunnel after realizing that Miko left the base. "What should we do?" Raf panicked,"Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!"

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have." Jack said with worry. "She has no idea."

Shou looked at the boys then back at the GroundBridge before sighing and making a decision. "Well, it's a good thing Bullhead left me to look after you guys." he said as he walked up to the controls, made sure the coordinates were still there, and pulled the level, making the GroundBridge come up alive.

Before he headed out he turned to the oldest of the humans. "Jack, I want you to stay here with Raf. You're in charge until I'll get Miko back." he said as he walked through the tunnel and entered the portal.

Jack, however, felt more worry fill up his body as he looked at the GroundBridge. "I don't think he's gonna make it alone." He may be a robot, but Jack couldn't help but worry since Shou was a human and had no experience of fighting other than the last two days! He turned to Raf before deciding his course of action. "Um...you're in charge." he said as he went down the stairs to get to the GroundBridge and follow the human turned robot.

"In charge of who?" Raf asked, before following Jack, making him sigh. He could tell that there was no way he could talk the little guy out of this as they both entered the portal.

After they entered, a comm sounded from the computers. _"Arcee to base, come in!"_ Arcee's voice came out but received no response. _"Shou? Jack? We need you to Bridge us back! hello?!"_ Still, no one was there to answer.

* * *

 **(Road)**

Arcee sighed in annoyance before turning to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal." She order before both of them screeched their tires and took off.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Back on board the Nemesis, the Decepticons made their captive 'comfortable', and by the word 'comfortable' would mean hanging him by the arms with chains from the ceiling.

Starscream circled around him. "Agent Fowler, I have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving." Fowler then felt his chin being lift up by Starscream's finger, forcing him to look at the commander's red optics. "Tell me the location of the Autobot base."

"No problem, but I need to ask you something first."

Starscream brought his face closer to listen, hoping that the human was willing to give out the information after pleading his request. "Yes, I'm listening."

Fowler made a smirk, "I've got an issue with the customer service around here, can I speak to the manager?" He joked, hoping to make the Decepticon distracted enough so that he can get the Autobots to rescue him after he sent the S.O.S. signal.

It did make Starscream angry though. "Grrrrrrr! I make the decisions here. _I_ am in charge!" he shouted before forcing himself to calm down and turn to a Vehicon trooper.

"Bring the prod."

* * *

 **(Outside)**

Bulkhead and Miko were still hiding behind rocks, waiting for Arcee and Bumblebee to arrive.

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" he muttered aloud, getting nervous that the two are kind of late to reach him.

Miko stood up in the Wrecker's hand, "Dude, the Cons could putting the clams on Fowler right now. Let's just storm the joint!" she said, getting impatient that they will be too late to save Fowler, or to be in the action. Luckily, the wait was finally over as a GroundBridge appeared at the same place Bulkhead came out of.

"Ah, they're here." Bulkhead sighed in relief. But when they were expecting the two Autobots, they got someone else coming out of the portal. "Shou?" Bulkhead said in surprise as the Grand Chariot Bot walked out into the area. But he wasn't the only one who was seen coming out of the GroundBridge. Jack and Raf soon came after which Shou didn't notice at all. They didn't look good. Nor did they feel good.

"Why don't those guys hang out with their own Bots? This is _our_ one-on-one time!" Miko complained about the boys as she crossed her arms while Bulkhead sighed in dismay.

Shou stopped before looking ahead. "So that's the Decepticon warship." He whistled, looking at the ship and thought of how huge it was. That is until a voice that came out from behind him got him out of his trance.

"Whoa… Are your bones vibrating?" Shou swore he let out a hiccup to the voice before turning to see Jack and Raf right behind him, the boys rubbing their bodies from the effects of the GroundBridge.

His eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told to stay back?!" he was not expecting them to follow him nor did he ever wanted them to. But his shout caught the attention of the Vehicons on top of the ship.

"You there!" shouted one of the Cons as they aimed their blasters at the Autobot and two humans that were in the open.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead and Miko cursed. Shou looked up to see the guards and mentally cursed himself

 _'Scrap'_.

* * *

 **(Inside the Ship)**

Back at chamber, Starscream walked up to Fowler with a prod in hand. "I'll ask nicely one last time." Starscream inquired to the human. "The Autobot base?!" he actually sounded more demanding than asking nicely. He wanted the information out of this pathetic human immediately to hopefully please his master.

"Sure thing, buddy. Right after you eat my star spangled shorts!" Fowler spat back defiantly, not showing any fear to the commander. That only prompt Starscream to raise the prod in his hand and turn it on, Energon sparking from it. He sneered as he brought the device slowly to Fowler.

Fowler instantly felt an electrifying pain upon contact. "AAaaaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed.

Starscream smiled maliciously at the results. "As I imagined, Energon and human nervous systems don't mix." he deducted as he continued the torture.

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

At Optimus and Ratchet's location, they came upon their destination which was in an open field area, desolate of any life. But what made them stop in their tracks, shocked Ratchet in disbelief. In front of them were piles of dead Cybertronian warriors lying on the ground, some either had disassembled limbs or worned down weapons stabbed inside of them. This was a battlefield that has ceased so long ago.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong." Ratchet confessed. He knew his friend would never lie about this, but he was utter disbelief of such thing has ever existed here, on Earth.

A jet noise sounded above them as they looked up to see a familiar alien jet flying over them before it transformed and landed on top of a rock pillar, revealing their familiar old foe.

Megatron greeted Optimus with eyes glowing purple. "Optimus! Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrapyard by now."

That remark insulted Ratchet. "Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" he said, punching his fist into his palm, ready to beat Megatron down.

Optimus, on the other hand, kept calm and frowned at his nemesis. "I know why you're here, Megatron." he proclaimed.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus." Megatron mused. "After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end!" he pulled out a glowing Dark Energon shard for Optimus and Ratchet to see before throwing it to the battlefield ground below. Once the shard hit the ground, it sunk below the surface, disappearing for a moment, before the ground cracked with dark purple tears. Covering the lifeless Cybertronians, it spread throughout the desolate battlefield. Optimus and Ratchet gasped in shock of what was happening.

Megatron's spark emblem glowed very bright as he felt the power rising inside him. It's limitless power flowing throughout his body.

He then raised his arms up and shouted, "RISE, MY ARMY!"

Upon his call, the bodies of the deceased Cybertronians glowed purple as they rise up from their graves. They kept on rising one by one as the Dark Energon powered them to move even though they're dead.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped, seeing the event happening right in front of his eyes.

"BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!"

Upon their master's call, the undead army slowly approached the Autobots as their only instincts were to destroy the enemies of their master. The two knew they were in a dangerous situation... and don't seem to be able to get out of it.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for the wait, everyone. As I said before I had other real life stuff to do and it really took a lot of my time. Hopefully the next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but either way I'll do my best to get it up. That is all, and I'll be seeing you next time! Ja Ne!**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 4

**Hey guys! ValvraveRider17 back at again with this time not one AutoKnights Chapter but two chapters in one update as a Christmas gift! I'm having a feeling that the update is gonna become a monthly thing than expected so I decided to get the Darkness Rising Arc done already and final get into the series. Anywho let's get Creature-Double-Feature up and running! Hope you make this story your favorite, review it, and follow it, let me know what you think of it and I will talk with you'all later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the Anime Mechas or Armors. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs. Rated T for some Mild Languages.**

* * *

 **Darkness Rising Part 4**

 **Previously on Transformers AutoKnights**

"It's as if the Blood of Unicron, The Destroyer… flows through my veins."

"Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existent!"

"Contact with civilians!"

" _We're_ protecting them." Bulkhead said. Shou raised his metallic eyebrow in disbelief, confused on what Bulkhead was intending to do.

"Fetch me this Fowler,"

Fowler then felt his chin being lift up by Starscream's finger, forcing him to look at the commander's red optics. "Tell me the location of the Autobot base."

"It's an S.O.S."

Shou looked at Bulkhead with a hardened expression, "We've got to find a way to rescue Fowler, whether he's jerk or not."

"Scrap!" Bulkhead and Miko cursed. Shou looked up to see the guards and mentally cursed himself.

He then raised his arms up and shouted, "RISE, MY ARMY!"

"BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!"

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

More Undead warriors rose from their graves, moaning as they moved ever so slowly towards the horrified Autobots: Optimus and Ratchet. They have come to a realization that Megatron has fused his spark with Dark Energon and is now demonstrating his power over the dead. And just by that action, Terrorcons have risen from their graves to wreak havoc.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors, and _his_ own!" Ratchet proclaimed.

Optimus had frustration on his face, "Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." They took a stance as they prepared for battle. Meanwhile, Megatron was admiring his work as he felt the Blood of Unicron's power inside of him. This unlimited power was simply remarkable to him, the ability to raise an army of Terrorcons was now his to command.

"At last, symbiosis. I can feel it." he declared, "I now possess complete control over my army!" he boasted before ordering his newly obtained Terrorcon Army. "Destroy them!"

Upon their master's order the Undead Army began closing onto them on a slow but quicker pace. One of them lunged at them only to have Optimus take out his arm blasters and shoot it in the face. He began shooting at the rest but sadly since they were powered by Dark Energon, the laser shots have no effect on them.

"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?!" Ratchet asked with a troubled face as the army began to overwhelm them.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers EVO by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da?[Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists ])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![fight!])** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage into a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles as Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform [spread your wings and transform])** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae [Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. While Soul Rider and the Evangelion team as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to falter them.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [shine and transform to the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Darkness Rising Part 4**

The situation was not getting better at all. More and more Terrorcon warriors approached the duo as they were way outnumbered. Optimus kept on blasting the zombies from all directions before turning to his medic. "Ratchet, retreat! Bridge yourself back to base!" he ordered. Seeing that they were in a grave situation, he feared that his friend would lose his life through this.

However, Ratchet only unfolded his blades. "No, I shall stand with you, Optimus! You may require a medic after this." Optimus looked at Ratchet before he nodded. They charged together towards the army while blasting and slashing upon contact. As he hacked and sliced a few Terrorcons, Ratchet noticed how the limbs twitched to move before they went limp, not moving anymore. Confirming that the enemy was dead...again. He saw a solution to their problem.

"I recommend dissection! The smaller the pieces the better." he advised Optimus as he hacked down another Terrorcon.

"Sound advice, old friend!" Optimus complemented before switching his weaponry to his sword blades. He slashed through the armor of the Terrorcon warriors as a kicked the head of one's off before blocking the weapon of another, as he impaled his sword through the chest and head of it. He took his blade out with Ratchet joining him after finishing the one he was facing as the numbers were still overwhelming. He then turned to the peak where Megatron stood as he sneered.

"I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus. You too shall join my army!"

Optimus only narrowed his eyes with an unforgiving look. With burning rage inside him, he went back onto task as he and Ratchet sliced through the warriors and towards his arch nemesis.

* * *

 **(Outside of the Nemesis)**

The Vehicons on top of the warship began firing at the Grand Chariot Bot and the two humans below. On instinct, Shou dove towards the boys to use his body as a shield to cover them from their fire as they impacted the ground around them. Shou then brought his blaster arm and fired at the shooting Vehicons while at the same time providing cover for the boys.

"What made you think you could follow me?!" he asked the two.

"We just wanted to help bring Miko back!" Jack shouted over the shots.

Shou gritted his teeth as he did his best fending of against the barrage. "Primus, frag it! Arcee's gonna kill me for this!" He then stopped at the words that came out of his mouth. _'Primus? Frag it? Why did I say that?'_ He thought in confusion. He snapped out of it as he kept up the defense against the Cons blasts. He then spotted Bulkhead behind his hiding spot. He felt relief that he was there before calling out to him. "Bulkhead! Get them out of here!"

Bulkhead responded by springing into action in his SUV form as he came up the Jack and Raf and opened the door that was facing them. "Get in, now!" he said and they did as told. After securing themselves in, Bulkhead immediately hit the gas pedal. Shou followed his example and transformed into his 1969 Mustang mode and took off alongside Bulkhead.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Jack said,

"Yeah, Thanks." Raf agreed.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Bulkhead asked as he drove.

"We were worried about Miko, have you seen her?"

"What she look like?" Miko joked, popping her head out from the back. If Shou was in his humanoid form he would be heavily frowning right now.

"Miko, you are in big trouble young lady!" he scolded, making the girl flinch and shrink down to her seat. They were finally able to find cover behind a couple of boulders, the Cons still firing at them. When they stopped, Shou transformed back, prepared with his gun out while Bulkhead prompted them to get out by opening the door.

"Everyone, out! And this time, please wait here!"

"I'll keep them here!" Shou said, hopefully getting all three of them to stay put. After seeing that the kids were out, Bulkhead went out into the open towards the warship, the Cons' fire trailing after him. Seeing that Bulkhead was making his way on board, Shou turned back to the humans only to widen his eyes and facepalm in dismay. "Oh, Great!" He groaned. The kids were confused before looking around in realization that one of them was not present. Again.

The Vehicons tried to shoot Bulkhead down, but he went under the ship, making the enemy lose sight of their target. He then drove up the wall of a meso before changing back to his robot form as he grasped onto the ridged edges. Once he had a firm grip, he began his way climbing up before reaching a sharp part of the ship, in which he immediately jumped over to as he held on. He then noticed a Vehicon peering on the edge as he simply grabbed its leg and pulled it overboard.

He made it to the top only to see a group of Vehicons firing at him. But to him, they're easily scrap metal. He went for a mad dash, uppercutting one of them with his wrecking ball arm enough to literally know its head off. He then lifted the corpse to use as a shield to block the blasts from the second Vehicon while retaliating with his own fire. One of them hit but it only made it fall to its knee, but to finish it off he threw away the corpse, charged towards it and made a jumping body slam. He flipped back up before looking down to see if Shou and the kids were safe. When he did he indeed saw the Strange Bot and the kids but noticed that one was missing.

Bulkhead panicked, "Where's Miko?!" Shou made a deadpanned face as he responded by pointing his finger at Bulkhead. He raised his eyebrow in confusion at the gesture ...until he got his answer with a couple of thumping from inside his chest. He opened his chest compartment and came out a small hand before pulling herself up to breathe some air. She did not look so good at all. "Miko?!" Bulkhead gawked.

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry!" she breathed holding her mouth to suppress the urge to throw up. Bulkhead helped by putting Miko down on the floor before closing his compartment

Once she was down, she got on all fours as she was trying to control her breathing."Remind me never to do that again."

Before Bulkhead could say anything, however, a Vehicon tackled him from out of nowhere and clinged onto his head. Bulkhead took care of it as he flipped the Vehicon over and pounded it with his wrecking ball. He then looked behind Miko to see a hatch opening up as two new Vehicon emerged and made a grab for her. Again, she regretted leaving behind the others under Shou's protection as she ran, only for it to be unnecessary as Bulkhead shot the one who was about to grab her. The force of the blast knocked her down. Bulkhead rushed to save her as more Vehicons appeared. While that happened, Miko was curling up with her hands on her head, trying to protect herself. Bulkhead withstood the attacks before he noticed the sonar dishes of the Nemesis. He ripped it off and and threw it at the enemy like a frisbee, knocking them all down. With the coast clear for moment, he walked over to Miko and scooped her up. Then a few shots came from behind him. Bulkhead cradled Miko as he noticed the hatch from earlier. Taking the chance of safety he ran with the girl at his chest and entered the ship, closing the hatch in the process.

Meanwhile on the ground below. "Why does that girl keep on disappearing on me?!" Shou groaned as he peered from the side of the boulder with Jack and Raf behind him.

"Think they've forgotten about us?" The little one asked with Jack shrugging.

Shou kept his attention on the ship. "I don't know, but I need you two to stay here for real this time while I go inside to meet up with Bulkhead." he said and was about to move before-.

"Freeze!"

Shou literally froze like the voice said before slowly looking over his shoulder to see three Vehicons standing over him with blasters aimed at him. What made his eyes widen even further was that Jack and Raf were struggling in the hands of one of them. Seeing that he was cornered and had no other options to get out of the situation without harming the humans, he raised both of his hands in surrender.

* * *

 **(On board the Nemesis)**

Inside the Nemesis, Bulkhead was running through the halls, searching for Agent Fowler, while holding his charge in his hand. With every step he was taking, Miko was getting more motion sick as she covered her mouth from vomiting. Then out of the corner, two Vehicons walked out before noticing the Wrecker coming towards them. Thinking fast, Bulkhead threw Miko underneath them like a bowling ball. "Whoa!" she exclaimed in surprise as she slid past the Vehicons while Bulkhead took them out with his fist. As she came to a stop she felt her stomach hurl again.

"I'm gonna heave again." she groaned, before she was scooped up and continued their trek.

* * *

 **(At a different hallway of the Nemesis)**

Meanwhile, The two Vehicons were escorting their prisoners in a different hall, with Jack and Raf in the hands of one, while Shou had his hands behind his head with another having a blaster aimed at him.

"Bring them to the Brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." The one leading said. But what it didn't know was that it gave useful information to their prisoners.

' _That must be where Agent Fowler is.'_ Shou thought as he, Jack, and Raf looked at each other as the first former nodded, knowing what to do. By that action, the Vehicon behind Shou pressed its blaster against his head.

"Don't even think about doing anything strange, Autobot." it warned.

Shou decided to make his move. "Oh what? Like THIS?!" he said as he turned towards the three Decepticons and jumped back a few steps.

Headlights appeared from Shou's chest and suddenly turned on brightly, blinding the Vehicons and at the same time, throwing them off guard. Shou struck at the one holding the boys, making it let go of them. That sent them flying in the air before Shou caught them with his hands. As he set them down, he didn't notice the other Vehicons getting up. Before the Cons could blast a hole into his head, two familiar vehicles came out of nowhere and rammed them full speed, running it over. They came to a stop in front of Shou before transforming into their robot mode. They finished the Cons with laser blasts piercing them. The Grand Chariot Bot smiled in relief at seeing them.

"Arcee! Bumblebee!"

The Autobots smiled as Bumblebee knelt down and looked at Raf.

" **Are you guys okay?"** he beeped.

"Appreciate you opening the front door for us," Arcee complimented, "but storming the Decepticon Warship was not on the activities list."

"Tell me about it." Jack said in agreement.

Arcee then turned to Shou before putting a hand on her hip. "Way to bring them here." she sarcastically complimented.

Shou raised his hands in defense before he motioned to the humans. "Hey, I was only trying to bring Miko back when they decided to follow me."

The five began running down the hallway as they searched for Miko and Bulkhead. When they reached the end of the corridor, Arcee stopped and pulled out her blaster arm as a precaution before turning towards the corner… only for Bulkhead to be there with his gun out.

"Friendly!" She proclaimed immediately.

"Hello!" Bulkhead said at the same time.

"Hi, Bulkhead." Shou called out.

Arcee sighed as she retracted her gun, "Brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind! And besides that was supposed to be your job, Shou!" he said, pointing at the said Bot.

"Way to pin the blame on me, big guy. I didn't know she was going to sneak out of the base!" Shou defended again as he glared at the said girl in Bulkhead's hand, which prompt her to chuckle nervously.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee said, now in charge. The sooner they find him, the sooner they can get the humans back to base safely. Thankfully, three of their group had the answer to their problem.

"Uh, he's in the brig." Shou, Jack, and Raf answered at the same time.

* * *

 **(Brig)**

After receiving several "special" treatments, Agent Fowler had his head dangling as he still feels the pain from what he endured. The pain was excruciating as his body feels numb from the after effects. Starscream approached him, hoping that with the torture, the human would be willing to cooperate with him.

"Agent Fowler." Starscream called out, making Fowler shake his head to get out of the dizziness of the effects before looking up at the winged Decepticon. "You do realize that the Autobots have abandoned you." he said, using the method of trickery to warp Fowler's head into his favor. And it seemed to be working. Inside Fowler's head, he thought of why he was risking his life for a bunch of aliens from outer space. Was it his duty as a liaison?

As he thought about it, Starscream chuckled. "I am the only one you can rely upon now. So tell me what I want to know. Or..." he said as he brought up the prod again, electricity sparking out of it like a taser. He slowly brought it closer to Fowler, who began to struggle to get away from the tool. Having enough punishment, he was about to let his selfishness take control of him.

"Please... no more…. They're in…. secret …. Government base…"

Starscream creaked a smile as his plan seemed to be working. "Go on."

However, just when he was about to obtain the information, gunshots were heard outside of the chamber, gaining the attention of both Starscream and Fowler. The two Vehicons guarding the door brought out their weapons in case whoever was shooting outside barged in. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Starscream turned back to Fowler to hear the rest of the information.

"Yes?" he motioned Fowler to continue, ready to hear the location.

But in the change of mind, Fowler kept defying him. "In the old steel mill… or was under that carnival's funhouse?" he joked again. Starscream shuddered in anger before he tased him with the prod again. Fowler screamed in pain at the voltage before falling unconscious.

The gunshots were still heard, making Starscream turn to the Vehicons. "Someone find out what is going on out there!" he ordered, the guards immediately went out to check.

* * *

 **(Back at the Autobots)**

It was a major war zone for the kids to be in. Energon laser shots firing all over the place, explosions bursting out, body parts flying. From the end of the hall, three Vehicons marched towards them while firing. Bulkhead fired back with shots of his own as one of them exploded when shot. The force of the explosion nullified their hearing as everything only came out as muffles. Shou was seen close to the kids as he made sure none of the stray shots ever hit them. On the other side of them, Arcee was doing her part as she kicked them down. Bumblebee was assisting her with his own shots. The battle became suffocating to them, whenever they try to get out of the way, they end up in their line of fire. It was too much for them. Thankfully it was over as the last of the guards has just been finished off. Now that they know that the coast was clear, they continued their way to the brig.

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

Back with Optimus and Ratchet, they weren't having much luck against the Terrorcons. Just when they defeated members of Megatron's Undead Army, more just pop out of nowhere! That wasn't the worst problem though. As they battled against the army, Optimus and Ratchet were immediately feeling exhausted. Not from the battle, but from something else.

They stood back to back as Ratchet was panting, "Optimus, this prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength." The essence of the Blood of Unicron was negating the Energon inside of them, making them weaker by the minute.

"We cannot falter now." Optimus said strongly, even though he was feeling the effect as well. They raced ahead to finish the job. Though more Terrorcons kept appearing faster than the two cutting them down. Eventually they began to pile on Optimus, pinning him down.

Ratchet saw his friend get overwhelmed by the enemy. "OPTIMUS!" he cried out, before he too was about meet the same fate. The Terrorcons piled up on Ratchet as one of them grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him shout in pain. His strength was failing him as more Undead Warriors ganged up on him, ready to tear him into shreds.

Meanwhile, on top of the peak, Megatron watched in delight as his fallen foes are now into nothing but scraps. Or so he thought.

From the pile, a blade went through a Terrorcon at the top, following with blasts of Energon shots before Optimus rose out of the pile. He immediately went to aid Ratchet as he grabbed the ones holding him down and smashed them together. He then grabbed his medic and lifted him up.

Despite the outcome went differently than he wanted, Megatron had a grin on his face. "After all these years, Optimus, still at the top of your game?" He sneered as if he knew that his archnemesis would always rise up from these crisis that he throws at him. Optimus said nothing as he charged at the army along with Ratchet who has a limp right arm from the damage he took from the Terrorcons.

"My legion, FINISH THEM!" Megatron ordered his army as Optimus and Ratchet once again went through another wave of zombies.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Inside the computer room, knocking heard from outside as a Vehicon walked towards it to see who it was. When the door opened, he was immediately shot in the head as Arcee rolled in and shot the nearest one. Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed in and took out the rest with shots of their own.

"Clear." Now that the room was secured, Shou and the humans entered the room.

"Okay, now what?" Shou asked.

Arcee turned to the kids, "Stay here."

" **We're leaving them here?"** Bumblebee asked.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets." Arcee argued before she turned to the Mustang Bot. "Shou, you're staying here to keep an eye on them."

"Again? Why?" He asked.

"Because you need to keep a closer eye on them so they don't have to be a bother." she said before taking out her gun.

"You're not saying that because I'm also a bother, are you?"

"Just don't let them out of your sights this time and stay put." she kept it at that before running out of the room. The two Autobots looked at Shou before shrugging and followed after her, leaving the recruit...again.

Shou sighed before he pressed the button to close the door.

"That was intense." Miko got out, getting Shou's attention.

"was?" Raf repeated in disbelief.

"For the record, Miko, all of this trouble started when you decided to leave the base." Shou scolded before doing it more in Japanese, "Mattaku, Nani wo kangaete itanda?! (What were you thinking?!)"

While Jack and Raf had confused faces on what he said since they couldn't understand Japanese, for Miko though, she pouted before replying in the same language. "Mou, chotto dake demo atashi ga action mitakatta no nara suimasen kedo! (Well, sorry if I wanted to see a little of action!)"

"Souiu no wa musekinin na koudou daro! (That would be called an irresponsible action!)" he said before switching back to English. "You could've been hurt after all that or worse!" and he was not exaggerating, they could've died!

Even though he didn't understand the first part of the conversation, Jack understand the last one before frowning at Miko. "Yeah! You wanted us to be a band! Doesn't that usually mean playing together!?" he retorted angrily.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!"

"Well, maybe we have some regard for your safety!"

"Oh I'm sorry? Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much!"

What they didn't know was that their argument was upsetting the youngest boy. And he had enough of it. "WAH! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" He shouted before he ran to the edge and crouched down, hugging his legs. The two older humans immediately regretted their argument as they sat next to him to comfort him.

"H-hey, Raf, Raf, it's okay." Jack said gently, trying to cheer up the little boy.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine." Miko assured as she rubbed his back.

"Our Bots will come back for us."

"Yeah! They're gonna take us home."

"How do you know?" Raf questioned. That made the two silent as they don't know the answer to that.

Shou watched the two humans trying to comfort the little one before smiling. To him, they were like _his_ family, with his brother and sister. How he and his brother comforted their little sister when she was upset with something. Reminding him of that, he decided to help cheer the youngest up.

"You know Raf, they're both right." He approached them with a smile before sitting down next to them. "They will come back, you just have to believe in them."

"How do you know?" Raf asked again.

Shou still had his smile. "Because I always believed in my friends back in my world." he said, with encouragement. "They always have my back like I have for them. And like them, I believe in Arcee and the others to come back after they get Fowler."

They looked at each other, thinking about what Shou said before they began to smile.

Miko then brought up. "Hey, didn't you say something about your friends back at the base?"

"Oh, like Light Tracker or Fireworks? That's not their real names if you're wondering about that."

"You don't usually call your friends by their name?"

Shou shook his head. "Nah, we gave each other codenames when we were young. I know it's kinda silly, but we use these codenames as proof of our friendship. At first, my siblings and I weren't quite friendly with the others. But then with the time spent with them, we warmed up to each other and accepted everyone like family."

"If you call your friends by code name then what's yours?"

Shou chuckled "Mine's Sonic Drive."

"That sounds way cooler!" Miko exclaimed.

"You think so?" Shou chuckled again as he kept his smile. Seeing his smile, the kids began to feel relief and hope inside of them as they chuckled too.

Jack ceased his chuckle with his smile intact before he looked up only notice something on the Decepticons computer screens. "Hey, Raf? What do you make of that?" he called as he pointed at one of the Decepticon computer screens showing a diagram of Cybertronian equations. Seeing the screen, Raf got up before going down the stairs to get a closer look. The humans nor Shou could understand it, but to Raf, he knew it's equations and that it is important.

"It's important. Really important." He said.

* * *

 **(Brig)**

Outside, the crossfire can be heard outside the brig and getting closer at the second. Seeing that his time was running out, Starscream turned back to his hostage to get his information right now.

"Wake up, you pathetic lump of flesh!" he shouted, trying to wake up the human.

"Mmmm… grandma...is it cookie time~?" Fowler groaned deliriously, not even focusing at all due to the effects of the prod, before his head drooped and went unconscious again. Starscream growled in frustration before his attention was turned away to the sound of knocking on the door. When it opened, it revealed that a Vehicon just stood there. "Well?!" asked Starscream with a demanding voice, only for the Vehicon to fall to reveal Bulkhead as he shot the other Vehicon inside the brig. From the side, Bumblebee joined Bulkhead as they entered the room with their guns out. Starscream quickly got his out before aiming it at Fowler.

"Not so fast." he warned, only to feel a few taps on the head, making him look up to see Arcee hanging from the ceiling air vent with her gun humming. "I wouldn't." she warned

"Oh but I might." Starscream retorted back."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Back with Shou's group)**

Shou got up as he looked at the screen. "Well, if it's really important. Then we need to get this to Optimus." Shou said. Raf agreed with his statement. This needed to be reported to Optimus.

Miko didn't look convinced. "How do you know it's not a recipe for space nachos?"

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation." he stated which impressed Shou again.

' _Yep, Light Tracker and Fireworks are going to love this little guy if they met him.'_ he thought in his head.

"Can you download it?" Jack asked.

"I got a flash drive." Raf replied as he opened his backpack to get out a small flash drive. But there was one problem. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien." he said as he searched around. Suddenly, Shou heard the door open and footsteps coming in. He turned to see a Vehicon enter the room as it saw its dead comrades.

"Quick! Hide!" Shou whispered as they ran as silently as they could to a hiding spot and not getting the attention of the Vehicon. Raf stopped midway however as he forgot about his backpack and ran back to grab it. That however got it's attention before it brought out his gun and aimed it at Raf. Raf could only gasp in fear.

* * *

 **(Brig)**

Everyone was silent as they were in a standoff. For Starscream though, he thought that he had the upper hand. The Autobots can't attack with Fowler being the hostage, they fear for the safety of the human than anything. If they attacked first, Starscream's just gonna shoot him at the second. Not that he was gonna do it right away. He then thought of taking Fowler away to get his information while taking him as hostage

"Now, Agent Fowler and I will take our leave." he grinned, thinking that he had in the bag. Until...

"The emu said Yeah~!"

...Agent Fowler blurted out randomly, making Starscream looking at him with a confusing look of disbelief. Luckily for the Autobots, it turned out to be a good distraction as Bumblebee shot at him, making him scream like a little girl. He dodged the laser bullets, Autobots fired on him before he decided to take the evasive choice and transformed into his aerial vehicle form and boosted out of the brig. Even though he got away, the Autobots decided to leave him before getting Agent Fowler out of the chains since he was their objective when they came here.

* * *

 **(Shou's group)**

Raf only stood there in fear as the Vehicon was about shoot him. Jack stood at his position for a moment before he sprang into action. Raf began to run when the Vehicon began firing at him, the shots hitting the floor around him when Jack tackled Raf to avoid the shots. The Vehicon aimed at them again when Shou tackled it onto the ground. He began pounding it with his fists only for the Con to push him back with a slash of its claw. The two exchanged punches and slashes before the Vehicon locked its arms on Shou and threw him to the ground, pinning him. While the fight was occurred, Jack checked if he was okay. Knowing that they were in a tight situation, Jack thought of an idea and turned to Miko.

"Miko, take a picture!" he said.

"Great idea!"

As the Vehicon held Shou down, the latter was trying to get up against the strength of his opponent. Miko's voice then came out to the side.

"Hey, you!" Miko shouted, getting the attention of the Vehicon as she held out her phone and…

*FLASH*

...took a picture of the Con, making it tilt its head in confusion.

"Not of that! Of that!" Jack corrected, pointing of the computer screen.

"Oh." she said quietly, before taking a picture of the equation. Shou used this chance of distraction and got out of its hold by headbutting it. He then threw his fist again only for it to be grabbed before the Con swung him around and threw him out of the room. Shou tumbled out but managed to land on his knees. He looked up to see the Vehicon approaching him with its blaster humming, ready to end him. Leaving him no choice, Shou opened up his chest compartment and pulled out his blue crystal pendant. He then wrapped his fingers around it to form into a fist. Just then, the pendant glowed slightly as energy emanated from it. With it, Shou charged at the Con as he pulled it back while dodging the blasts the Vehicon was firing at him. When he got close enough, he threw his fist at the Con. Then all of a sudden, his fist lit up in a blue fire, covering it completely but not affecting Shou at all before it hit the Con's face.

"ORYAH!" The force of the punch caused a lot of impact than the Con expected and sent it flying across the room before it exploded into a huge fire. Shou just stood there in his stance with his fist forward, smoking with the blue flames before it disappeared. The kids had shocked expressions on their faces about what they just saw.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Miko asked. Shou didn't answer as he heard the sound of engines coming towards him. He turned to see Arcee and the others returning in their vehicle forms, indicating that they finished their mission. Seeing that they were done, Shou transformed into his Mustang form and opened the door for the kids.

"Get in!" he said, prompting them to get inside. Once they were secure inside, he started up his engine before following the others.

As he was driving beside he asked, "Did you guys find Fowler?" He was responded with a voice coming from Bumblebee's interior.

"I like pie~! Can we stop for pie~?"

"...um…. I'll take that as a yes."

They were able to exit the Nemesis without anymore guards coming after them and went straight back to base with everyone intact.

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

Megatron watched as Optimus and Ratchet have just finished defeating the Undead army as all of them has been turned to small bits and dust.

Megatron complemented his archnemesis, "Bravo, Optimus. Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

Optimus retracted his swords before grabbing onto the edges of the rock wall Megatron was on, and started to climb. "You will not prevail, Megatron." he panted as he climbed, "Not while Energon still flows through my veins." Even though the battle has sapped most of his strength, he was still able to make to the top.

Megatron knelt down to look at his enemy's eyes. "Fitting. For it is Dark Energon which flows through mine." he remarked. He was then responded with Optimus lunging at him but he jumped into the air to avoid it before transforming into his jet mode and flew away. Even though his opponent was vulnerable, he had other plans in mind. Optimus brought out his blaster and fired shots at the retreating commander of the Decepticons but all of them missed and the leader had just disappeared into the clouds.

Optimus bent down to help Ratchet up, who just finished climbing, to stable ground before looking down at the remains of the battle they just had. Even though the threat ended, one question was in their minds.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame. Then what is?" Ratchet asked nervously.

Optimus didn't reply though, as he could not think of the possibilities of Megatron's plot. It made him almost afraid to not know.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Half an hour has past ever since Optimus and Ratchet returned to base only to find the Autobots and Shou with an unconscious Fowler in the arms of Bumblebee in which Ratchet was able to help by getting out a gurney along with some IV to stabilize Fowler's condition. When asked what happened they explained what they went through today. Arcee and Bumblebee leaving the care of the kids to Bulkhead and Shou while ignoring Optimus' orders, the said kids being found by Fowler, Fowler being kidnapped by the Decepticons, Bulkhead attempting to rescue Fowler alone while leaving the care of the kids to Shou, only for Miko slipping out of his sights. Not only that Shou followed to bring back the girl only for Jack and Raf to follow. Not a single detail was left out, not even the part where Shou smashed the head of the Vehicon with his pendant, which got both of their attentions and curiosity. As they listened, Optimus helped Ratchet apply a metal cast on his broken arm.

"What happen to you guys anyway?" Miko asked, having done explaining what they've been through.

"We engaged an army of Undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet answered.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it!?" Miko shouted as she stomped her foot indignantly.

That put Shou into disbelief "Oh what? Was storming the Decepticon warship not enough for you!?" he shouted back before he sighed and turned to Optimus. "Optimus, I'm sorry for letting this happen. I shouldn't have let Miko out of my sights before she left the base. If I did, none of this could've happen."

"It was not your fault, Shou, since you still aren't acclimated to battle. Though I do advise you and Bulkhead to not exercise extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you again." Optimus berated.

"It won't happen again, Optimus." Bulkhead said solemnly.

"But it wasn't Shou's or Bulkhead's fault-" Miko said.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead whispered.

"-and check it out! Recon!" she finished, ignoring Bulkhead's plea before taking out her phone and got out the picture of the computer screen showing the diagram equation.

Optimus knelt down to get a better look, "Hmmm. Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

"Whoa, Megatron's back?" Jack got out in shock. "That's really bad news, right?" If the Decepticon leader was back, things are not going to be looking up in the future. And Shou could only share his thoughts with Jack.

Ratchet knelt down to look at Miko's phone, only to look confused. "I...don't understand."

On the phone wasn't the picture of the equation, the picture of the Vehicon. "Oops! That's the Con who tried to blew Raf away. At least that's what he looked like before Shou gave him the Hadouken to the face." she said as she did some air punches as a cheer.

Jack however was not having it. "Miko, Raf was almost _killed_!"Jack said angrily, "This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?"

"Um, We were all almost killed, Jack." Miko shot back, "you, me, him. Even them!"

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore!" Jack said. Shou turned to him as his face fell into sadness.

"Jack." Optimus called, getting his attention, "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind." he gave Jack a solemn look. "We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Jack only lowered his head before he heard the Ground Bridge open.

"No point in long goodbyes, here's the door." Ratchet said as he stood by the control lever. Jack had a moment of guilt in his mind that he was leaving before he steered it out and turned to Raf, hoping that the little one would follow him home. "Come on, Raf."

Raf looked at Jack before he looked at Bumblebee, who had a sad expression on his face, thinking that he was going to lose a human friend that he just made. Seeing that Bumblebee's face, Raf decided to do what was best, and stayed where he was. "I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school."

Jack wasn't angry at Raf. He knew it was his decision to stay. He just said, "Sure." before going down the stairs and headed towards the portal. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Arcee went up to him with her arms crossed, thinking that she was going to stop him, but all she did was stand there and do nothing.

Jack felt guilty about leaving her. "I know, you don't exist." he said before walking past her.

All she could reply was. "Don't make me hunt you down." but as Jack walked towards the portal, she had a sad frown on her face.

As Jack was about to enter, Shou stood in front of him, but not in the way of the Ground Bridge. Even though he knew Jack made his decision, Shou couldn't help but feel like he could do more to convince Jack to stay. Inside, Jack also hoped for Shou to stop him, but he kept going as he went past him. "Thanks for everything, Shou." he said with a sad expression.

Shou stayed silent as he sighed and looked up. "Jack, it doesn't have to be this way." he said.

Jack stopped for a moment at the words Shou just said, thinking about it. In his mind, he wanted to get out of the mess of this so called alien war and live a normal life. So why did his heart wanted to stay? Thinking about it for moment Jack shook his head before continuing his walk through the Ground Bridge tunnel and went home. When it closed, Shou closed his eyes and sighed in sadness.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

"Please Lord Megatron! I meant no- Aaaaaaaaargh!"

The Nemesis was flying over Earth's atmosphere when Starscream was receiving a beatdown from his master who returned from his errand. And he was not happy.

"I ordered you to await my command!" Megatron growled before hitting Starscream again with his back fist. Starscream cried in pain as he tumbled and slid several feet, sparks flying out of his frame. "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship, and the delay of my plans!"

Starscream fell to his backside as he crawled back a few feet away from Megatron. He hated it when this happened. The punishment he was receiving from his leader was an absolute humiliation to him, especially when it's in front of Soundwave and a couple of Vehicon troopers that were in the room.

"My intentions were pure, Master!" Starscream reasoned, "I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus! Gaaaaagh!" He cried out as Megatron stomped his foot against Starscream's face, crushing him into the floor.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime, but me! Do you understand? DO YOU!?" Megatron yelled, as he added more pressure into Starscream's face

"Lord Megatron, I will set things right! I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream strained. He then felt the pressure disappear before Megatron grabbed him by the neck and brought him close to his face, eyes looking at him menacingly and fearful.

"Explain Starscream, quickly." he ordered. Starscream had no choice but to oblige at that point.

 **(Autobot Base)**

The base was filled with silence as everyone was minding their own business, taking rest from the battle they all had earlier. For Shou though, he was sitting down on a metal crate, thinking about one person in mind: Jack. He knew the boy left for a good reason. He just suffered a traumatic experience that any child his age shouldn't have: war. Not that he has before in his life until earlier, he knew how the boy felt. But inside, he knew that the boy was in a turmoil about himself even before the moment he left the base. He needed someone to help him. At that point, Shou chose his decision. Not wanting to sit around all day, he got up before approaching the kids, getting their attentions.

"What is it, Shou?"

"Do any of you know where Jack lives?" he asked

"I know where he lives. But why do you want to know?" Miko questioned.

"I just want to talk to him about something."

"You too, huh?" Miko got out, making Shou turn to her with a surprised face. "Turns out, I have something to say to him as well."

"Then I guess we're in an agreement." Shou smiled. He then turned to Bulkhead. "Wanna come?"

"Uh, sure. I mean, I am Miko's guardian." Bulkhead said.

Shou nodded. "Let's go then." He turned to the tunnel way outside before being stopped by Ratchet.

"Ep, ep. Shou, before you go I want to do a full body scan on you."

Shou looked at the medic with a raised eyebrow. "A full body scan? Why?"

"I heard from Miko that you were able take down a Vehicon with one strike back on the warship." he replied, "I want so see if there weren't any side effects when you used your pendant."

Shou looked at Bulkhead and Miko who shrugged their shoulders before turning back to Ratchet. "Sure, I don't see why not."

* * *

 **(Jack's house)**

In his garage, Jack sat at his desk, working on the wheel of his pedaling bicycle. Arcee wasn't with him since he left, so he was fixing his ten-speed bicycle so that he can have a means of transportation. It wasn't until he heard the sound of cars coming up on his driveway. When he turned he saw two cars there only to realize it was Shou and Bulkhead when they turned off their headlights in their vehicle modes.

Bulkhead's door opened as Miko got out. "Now I understand why you had to rush home."

Jack only turned back on working on the wheel as Miko looked around the garage. "Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" he asked impassively.

"So this is where you hang, huh?" Miko whistled. "Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents and two purebred cats, Chichi and Ding Dong. I went to the best school and took piano lessons since I was three." she said, as she fiddled with some stuff.

"How nice of you." Jack said apathetically.

"No, how boring." Miko countered, making Jack turn to her in confusion. "It wasn't me. Why did you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

Jack scoffed, "To Jasper, Nevada. The entertainment capital of the world?"

"Yeah well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact, but then the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked

"You bet! I saw what you did today. When you saved Raf. When you came to save me."

Jack only frowned, "I've been raised to be responsible." he said as he grabbed the wheel and made his way to his bike. To my schoolwork, to my Mom, my job."

"Dude, hear me out." Miko implored, "You're not a fry cook, you're a rockstar! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, Miko. But I think normal suits me fine." He said harshly. Miko grunted, thinking that she had no way to convince him.

Shou was quiet as he listened. He wanted to talk to the boy in a way, but he didn't know how since he can't go to his humanoid form in the neighborhood. That's when the pendant inside him gave a sense of power to his mind, receiving new information. Knowing what he can do, he focused his imagination and inside the driver's seat of his vehicle mode a projection blurred on and off before completely forming a familiar figure. After it was done, the side door opened as the figure stepped out. When Miko looked, she gasped.

Jack turned to see what Miko was shocked about only to jump in surprise to see a stranger in his garage. "Whoa! Who are you?!"

The person was wearing a blue jacket while having a white t-shirt under it. He also had blue long jeans and black sneaker shoes. He had the appearance of a 21 year old with the black hair similar to the male trainer in Pokemon Black but with a blue bang hanging over his right blue eyes.

The figure raised his hands in a calming way. "Easy Jack, it's me." said the person, his voice sounding very familiar.

"Shou?"

"Yep." 'he' nodded

"What is this?" Jack asked, gesturing Shou's...body.

Shou motioned to his form. "This is what I looked like before I became a robot."

"O-kay? How…"

"The pendant acted up again." he answered as he looked at his hands. "I think this is what the Autobots refer to as a Holoform, a projection of some sort to further disguise yourself into human society. Even though this isn't a real human body, it gives me relief that I have proof of being human."

"That's...great? I guess." Jack got out before returning back to his bicycle.

Shou sighed, "Jack, I know why you don't want to stay with the Autobots, and I don't blame you. I know you don't want to go through what we went through again. You're just afraid of being involved in this war we are in."

"Like you were afraid." Jack scoffed.

"... I was."

Jack and Miko was surprised by that answer. "What?"

Shou smiled, "C'mon Jack, did you think that an average human turned robot, who had no experience of fighting in a war before, be able to stand up bravely in a moment?" he then walked to the desk and sat on it before speaking out what he had in his mind.

"I was scared the moment I found myself in this." He confessed, "I was conflicted about what I became and why, even though I don't know the reason. I felt like I was forcefully ripped away from my life as a human. It really made me feel so scared thinking about it. Not only that, I was scared about my family when I found myself alone, and no one was there with me." It was all true. When before all of this happened, he wanted to live of life as a normal human being like Jack. But when he turned into a robot, he felt scared, thought that he lost his life as a human and got replaced with the life of a killing machine.

"So that 'time alone' that you said about after meeting us?" Jack started.

"Me running away from what happened." Shou finished as he took out his pendant, "When I found out that the pendant was the cause of all this… I wanted it to throw it away. To never see it again. But that all changed when I thought back about the time I found you being chased by those Decepticons. At first, I hesitated to step in because I was scared to getting myself killed in the crossfire." Shou confessed as he leaned on the desk. "But when you and Raf were cornered, I knew I couldn't just stand still and do nothing. I had to do something. I had to help. It was kind of a first experience on the go when it came to the fighting, to be honest. But I couldn't let you get hurt and regret it later."

"I guess fate rarely calls upon us within our choosing. But I also guess that this is what fate wanted me to do: To protect you guys." He turned his head to Jack. "And I plan on sticking to that. But what if I can't do it when all of you are together?"

"I'm not forcing you to come back. But you can come back anytime if and when you actually need us." Shou implied, "You're you. You don't have to follow society's rule to satisfy for life. And I'm not just implying Miko's statement, but there are gonna be times when you've got to step into bigger situations quicker before you regret it. Just like when you saved Raf before I did."

That made Jack go into deep thought before Shou spoke in Japanese, "Jiitto shitemo dounimo naranai."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Nothing will happen, if you just stand by." Shou translated, "You have to make the right choices if you want to live a life you're proud of. But that doesn't mean you should stand by the side and let it happen in front of you. You've got to make your own choices to do." He then got off the desk and walked out of the garage. Miko looked at Jack before following Shou. He stopped at the side of his vehicle form with Miko stopping next to Bulkhead before looking back at Jack.

"You're like my brother, you know?" he said, "he was once timid with things he couldn't handle. But he knew when to step in to help others. Even now I'm proud of what he is today. You've got to find your own path in life to succeed."

"We might not need your help in battle, but we may need you for support, otherwise Arcee might feel lonely without you. Think on that." his body then glitched in and out before it disappeared. The Mustang car then turned on its engine and headlights before driving off the driveway and heading back to base with Bulkhead following after him with Miko on board, leaving Jack as he thought about what Shou said. What if he was right?

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Shou and Bulkhead just got back into the main chamber as Miko got off and they transformed back into their robot form.

"Hey, uh, Shou?" Bulkhead called, gaining Shou's attention. "I'm, uh, sorry that all of that happened to you." throughout the conversation, Bulkhead was shocked about Shou feeling all of that during the past few days.

"Yeah, we didn't know." Miko too added.

"It's okay. I just wanted Jack to know that I was kinda like him." Shou smiled, "But I guess this is part of my purpose now."

Miko smiled back, "Thanks, Sonic Drive." she thanked, surprising Shou while getting a confused look from Bulkhead.

"Did you just call me?"

"What? You use it as proof of friendship, don't you? So doesn't that consider us friends?" Shou was once again surprised before he let out a smile.

"You're right." he nodded. Arcee approached them with her arms crossed

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Just had a conversation with Jack." Shou said as he turned to her, "Everything's gonna be fine with him, you just have to believe in him. He'll come back."

Arcee stayed silent before she turned away but not without letting out a small smile on her lips when he said that.

"It can't be." Ratchet's voice gasped, gaining everyone's attention. They saw that Ratchet was working on the schematics that Miko gave him and his face gave out a grim look.

"Optimus!" he called, the leader of the Autobots immediately approaching Ratchet as the latter turned to him. "These are engineering specs for a Space Time Vortex Generator." he explained

"Megatron's building a Space Bridge. If he hasn't already." Optimus concluded.

"What's a Space Bridge?" Shou asked.

"An advanced Ground Bridge technology that exceeds the limited distance of one, through space means." Ratchet explained to the recruit.

"Which means, the sooner he leaves the better." Bulkhead commented.

"Bulkhead, a Space Bridge runs in two directions." Optimus reminded, "Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth. But to bring through his conquering army."

"The main event, Megatron referred to. But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors…" Ratchet trailed off into realization.

Shou too realized what he meant as he widened his eyes "You don't mean."

"Precisely." Optimus answered ominously as his gaze drifted upwards as he thought of the one place that fits the description. "Cybertron."

 **To Be Continued**.


	6. Darkness Rising Part 5

**Without anything said, welcome to the second part of this Christmas gift!**

 **Disclaimer: same thing.**

* * *

 **Darkness Rising part 5**

 **Previously on Transformers AutoKnights**

Megatron complemented his arch nemesis, "Bravo, Optimus. Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee said.

"For the record, Miko, all of this trouble started when you decided to leave the base." Shou scolded before doing it more in Japanese, "Mattaku, Nani wo kangaete itanda?! (What were you thinking?!)"

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation." he stated which impressed Shou again.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore!" Jack said.

"Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship, and the delay of my plans!"

"Megatron's building a Space Bridge. If he hasn't already." Optimus concluded. "To bring through his conquering army."

"But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors…" Ratchet trailed off into realization.

"Cybertron."

* * *

 **(Optimus' Vision)**

 _A huge cluster of Dark Energon was thrown through the Space Bridge and crashed upon the surface of Cybertron._

"We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his Space Bridge."

 _Its energy spread throughout the planet, touching every corpse laid, and filled them with its power._

"If we fail, the Dead of Cybertron will rise."

 _A zombified hand rose out from the ground as many more began to rise._

"Swarm through its vortex."

 _A huge number of Cybertronian Undead swarmed through the Space Bridge vortex and began wreaking havoc on a city of Earth._

"And invade Earth, bending humankind to Megatron's twisted rule."

 **(End Vision)**

* * *

Everyone was silent when Optimus explained what was gonna happen. The most shocked ones were the humans in the room and the Mustang Bot, their eyes wide as dinner plates, or more bigger as a tire in Shou's case.

"If that happens it'll be the end to humans, or worse the end of the world!" Miko exclaimed.

"Which is why we must do everything in our strength to prevent it." Optimus said.

"So, how do we prevent it from happening?" Shou asked.

Ratchet answered his question. "First, we must pinpoint the location of their Space Bridge. If we do, we'll transport our way there and fight off Megatron's Vehicon army to stop him from unleashing the Dark Energon."

"Then let's get to it." Shou said with a determined look.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da?[Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists ])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![fight!])** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage into a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles as Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform [spread your wings and transform])** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae [Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. While Soul Rider and the Evangelion team as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to falter them.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [shine and transform to the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, K.O. Drive In)**

Jack raced on his bike to work as he parked it on one of the stands. As he locked it secure, he looked at the logo lighting on the roof before he sighed. Another day for a normal life. But he couldn't help but think about he and Shou had last night.

"Nice ride." a voice called from behind. Jack turned around to see a familiar motorcycle in the parking lane.

Jack sighed, "Arcee, really. Miko and Shou already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big time but if you're at war with the Decepticons, there's nothing I could do to help." he said as he turned to look away, hiding his sad expression.

"Optimus didn't send me and no one's asking for your help." Arcee stated bluntly.

"O-okay, so if we both agree that I'm not warrior material…" Jack couldn't say anymore as he had no excuse to say.

Even in her vehicle form, Arcee had a solemn look as she continued, "Jack, I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

Jack looked at her as he thought about what Shou said to him. _"You're you. You don't have to follow society's rule to satisfy for life."_

" _Nothing will happen if you just stand by."_

Jack thought for a moment before he decided to change his mind. He then smirked, "You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not ready to say goodbye as well." If Arcee was in her humanoid form right now, she would be smiling back.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Using the schematics of the Space Time Vortex Generator and his scouting equipment, Ratchet looked over the data and received information about the Space Bridge location. Ratchet revealed the information to Optimus and the rest of the group, with Miko standing next to Bulkhead and Raf sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Optimus, I have pinpointed the location of Megatron's Space Bridge: High in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach." Optimus noted with a sigh. It was a disadvantage for the Autobots. Since none of them are flyers nor do they have air based vehicle modes. They don't have a means of getting there.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly." Miko pointed out before gesturing to the Ground Bridge, "but can't you just Ground Bridge there?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes at the ignorance before explaining, "The Ground Bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way to orbit, its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars."

That made Miko wide eyed and jaw drop.

Shou saw her expression and deadpanned at Ratchet. "Way to make it subtle, Ratchet."

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit. I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus declared as he turned to the Ground Bridge tunnel. "Reaching the Space Bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

"I'm coming along as well." Optimus turned to Shou. "If Megatron's out there to bring this planet to destruction, then I'm not going to allow it. Even though this isn't my real home, I'll never let it be burned to ashes. " he said as he glared his eyes with resolve. Optimus nodded to him, allowing him to join them.

An engine was heard coming in from the entrance with a horn sounding. Everyone in the room turned to see Arcee returning from her agenda with someone on board. Jack got off as he took off his helmet with a nervous smile.

"Hey, guess who's back." he said.

Optimus and Shou let out smile as the latter greeted him back, "Welcome back, Jack." he said.

Jack widened his smile at him. "Thanks, Shou."

"What for?"

"For all of those things you told me about."

"Hey, I just knew you were gonna come back sooner or later." Shou replied.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus commanded, making the boy drop his smile. Arcee transformed into her humanoid form with a confused face.

"Where to?" she asked, since she wasn't there when informed of the situation and plan.

"The final frontier." Miko hinted.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

Bumblebee got Raf on the palm of his hand before gently placing him to the ground. "They don't, really." he said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack looked up at Arcee. "Uh, be seeing ya?"

Arcee just smirked at him before walking next to the others. Ratchet went to the control lever and inputted the coordinates before activating the Ground Bridge.

"Be careful, Bee?" Raf said, worried about his metal friend

" **Don't worry, I'll be fine."** Bumblebee assured Raf.

"I'm so jealous!" pouted Miko.

Bulkhead held up a hand. "Don't even think about following me." he warned.

Shou let out a smirk at the kids, "Don't worry about us, we'll be back. Just believe in us. Like I said before." that put a smile on the kids since he brought it up from before.

Ratchet turned to Optimus from the control panel. "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you."

For a moment, Optimus had a grin on his face before he put up his serious expression. "Until we meet again old friend." he said as he engaged his battled mask on.

"Autobots, Roll out!" he commanded.

On his command, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Shou transformed into their vehicle modes as Optimus too transformed into his semi-truck form. They full-throttled into the vortex as the humans watched them depart. This may be the final mission to them, and could be the dangerous one of all. But they knew the risks and were willing to take it. Either risk their own lives for Earth or let it be conquered by Megatron.

The trip through the Ground Bridge seemed more lengthy than usual since they were heading to Earth's orbit. To speed up the time, Optimus gave out another command. "Maximum Overdrive!" The Autobots did as told as they sped up. Time was of essence to them after all.

* * *

 **(Earth's Orbit)**

A couple miles from Earth's atmosphere, a vortex portal opened up and out came Optimus and his team, not far from the Space Bridge as they approached it. "Autobots, transform…" Optimus instructed as they switched back to their robot forms and got closer to the Space Bridge. "...and gravitize!" As instructed, their feet magnetized to the surface of the Space Bridge and landed safely and stable, for most of them though.

"W-whoa!" Bulkhead had a little bit of trouble as he tried to keep his balance. "Don't look down... or up... or left." he muttered to himself, but ended doing all of them. For Shou though...

"OOF!" He had the most difficulty. He didn't know how to gravitize at first before his feet acted on their own and activated for him, catching by surprise. But unfortunately he was unable to keep his balance as he fell onto his torso.

Arcee turned to help him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, not really use to this kind of thing." Shou winced as he took Arcee's help and got up. He then look at his surrounding. He felt amazed and excited at the same time since he was in space right now, the first human turned robot to be in space!

"Wow." he muttered, "I didn't think that space was this… vast."

"Well, save the sight-seeing for later we have a mission to do." Arcee chided.

"I know, I know. It's just-Hey, wait a minute." Shou got out, a thought coming up. "something just came up to my mind."

" **What is it?"** Bumblebee asked.

Shou raised an eyebrow. "How am I breathing in space?" since he was human, he couldn't help but question about it. He then heard the static of his com link before hearing Ratchet's voice.

" _Your body may have been completely configured into a Cybertronian based anatomy."_ he explained. _"When I took your body scan for after effects before finding nothing, I took the chance to study your body structure. And what I concluded is that you're actually 97% Cybertronian."_

Shou was surprised by that answer. "97%? What about the other 3%?"

" _Believe or not, the 3% percent of your body possess the functions of a human. Mostly your human DNA."_

"Huh, I see."

The Autobots then heard the low humming of a huge engine approaching behind them. They turned around to see the Nemesis just arriving. They immediately

"So Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?"

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the Space Bridge." Optimus said before pulling out his blasters. "Nothing gets in…" Everyone then brought out their own guns, including Shou as they prepared for battle. "...or out!"

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Inside the bridge of the Nemesis, Megatron stared at his enemies through the screen of his control panel. He chuckled as he thought of their useless struggle to stop his plan of raising his Undead Army. he even took a glance at Shou, who interests him the most. How he appeared out of nowhere and was able to take down a vehicon with a single strike of his fist. It piqued his curiosity about him,

"Optimus never disappoints. As well as that Strange Autobot who sides with him." he remarked with a smirk before it turned into a frown as he glanced behind at Starscream. "Unlike you, Starscream."

Starscream flinched at his master's tone before regaining his composure. "No need for concern, Master." Starscream assured with a few chuckles, "Soundwave is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates, per my instructions."

* * *

 **(Space Bridge)**

The Autobots waited for a full minute or two for any form of attack Megatron might throw at them but became confused to why the Decepticons weren't attacking at all. "Well? What are they waiting for?" Arcee asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

Optimus activated his optic telescope to see why they weren't coming and saw that there was a sonar dish missing, sparks flying out of its panel. "It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system." he observed.

"Huh, that's my handy work." Bulkhead recalled, as he was the one who tore it off and used it as a weaponized frisbee.

"Good job, Bulkhead." Shou complimented.

Optimus agreed, "Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron."

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Back on Earth, Ratchet and the humans listened to the conversion before the youngest one asked, "Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?"

"Naturally." Ratchet scoffed, "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise."

" _If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his Space Bridge. He must have an alternate Targeting system. A remote one."_ Optimus stated.

"Hmph, from what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single a radio telescope dish on this planet, powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet retorted.

"What about a whole bunch of _linked_ telescope dishes." Raf suggested as he searched up into the computer before pulling out a picture of the said dishes. "Like the Giant Sized Array in Texas?"

"Zip tab bat dat! This is not child's play." yapped Ratchet as he leaned towards them.

Optimus thought otherwise. _"Good thinking, Raf."_ he commented, surprising Ratchet. _"Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."_

As if the devil spoke, Agent Fowler's voice came from the side, "You, soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some... pants!" he mumbled before falling back into the gurney.

Shou tried his best not to laugh at the outburst. _"Pfft!"_

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet got out. Raf turned back to the computer and tried to hack into the system but had a frustrated look. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick!" he proclaimed as he slammed his fists on the table.

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet inquired

"Maybe, if I could get in." Raf said with uncertainty.

Then Jack came up with thought. "Wait, Raf, what if we could get you all the the way in? Like inside the building in?" he suggested, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Raf realized what he meant. "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall." he answered.

" _The risk is too great."_ Optimus argued, _"The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site."_

Jack looked down as he thought about it. Sure, the risks of them being killed on site may be high. But they had to do it, otherwise the Decepticons will win this war. "Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of three humans." he argued

"Yeah! If we let the Cons win, we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet." Miko agreed.

Optimus gave it a thought about what they said. The resolution that they have in their voices. The bravery that has risen inside of them. He considered them as the biggest help they need. _"Raf?"_

Jack and Miko looked at the youngest before he furrowed his eyebrows with determination. "I wanna give it a shot." he declared.

Optimus nodded at the response before Shou took over. _"Raf, Miko, Jack. Are you sure you want to do this?"_ he asked. He was concerned about sending the kids to do a mission without any safety.

"Shou, you said it yourself. Nothing will happen, if you stand by." Jack recalled, "I'm not willing to let the Decepticons ravage our planet while we stand by. We'll do our best to help."

Shou let out a smirk. _"Then you better have good luck on your side. You're gonna need it."_

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

On board the Nemesis, the Decepticons were waiting for Soundwave's progress and the Megatron's orders. But something didn't feel right for them. It seemed like the Autobots were waiting for something, like what the Decepticons are waiting for Soundwave.

Starscream decided to break the silence. "Surely, Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something." he advised. Megatron only made an annoyed face before going up to Starscream's face as if his lieutenant asked an obvious question.

"Really~ Starscream?" he sarcastically asked, making Starscream let a nervous chuckle and smile sheepishly. Megatron turned back around before slamming his fist on a button on his control console.

"CRUSH THEM!"

Upon his order, dozens of flying Vehicons in their black jet forms flew out of the hangar bay and swarmed towards the Autobots. The Autobots got into a stance as they saw their enemies coming, preparing for battle.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Bulkhead remarked as they became ready to fight.

* * *

 **(Texas)**

A Ground Bridge portal opened up behind the security fence of the Giant Sized Array before three figures jumped out of it. Jack, Miko, and Raf arrived at their destination… but not feeling so well. The three of them felt so disoriented in their bodies since the side effects of the Ground Bridge was something they weren't used to since they weren't metal unlike their Autobot friends

"That'll take some time to get used to." Jack groaned as he shook the dizziness out of him.

"Whoa~." Miko swayed as she tried to get her bearing.

They snapped out of their nausea before looking that they made it. Seeing that there was no one patrolling the outside, they took the chance to get inside one of the buildings.

* * *

 **(Space Bridge)**

The battle has begun. The Vehicons opened fire at the Autobots, and the Autobots fired back. The crossfire between became intense as the distance between them became closer. The Autobots seemed outnumbered, but that never backed them down one bit. The Vehicons transformed into their bipedal forms as they continued to fire at them.

Optimus shot down a few before most of them landed near him. He grabbed one by the head, slamming it down to the surface before throwing it back, making it crash into another of its own. One got close to Bulkhead as he switched his right blaster into his wrecking ball hammer and whacked its head like the mole in Whack-a-Mole. Arcee shot at at few and kicked one in the face down before she too switched her weaponry, but instead a hammers like Bulkhead had, she had blades coming out of the sides of her arms. She slashed at the Cons until they were small pieces.

Shou was holding up on his own as he continued to shoot at the incoming Vehicons. He grabbed one into an arm hold while kicking another one back before he pulled out his arm sword and stabbed it in the head. He let go of the hold as the corpse fell before slashing at another one.

* * *

 **(Giant Sized Array)**

Miko peered out of the door as a look to see if no one was near before closing it. They managed to sneak into one of the buildings and were currently in one of the offices with a computer connected to the mainframe. "Security sure is lacks in this place." she commented, as Raf immediately went to work and turned on the computer and entered the system.

"I'm in." he said before noticing something. "And so are the Decepticons."

"What?" Jack gasped in surprise

"How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"Schematics." Raf answered as a familiar image popped onto the screen. "With the alien math we saw on their ship." he smirked as he brought out his flash drive. "But this time I can download it." He plugged the flash drive into the computer.

"It's gotta be the Space Bridge." Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes." Raf observed as he typed. "But I can sync to them."

"Will they know?" Jack asked with concern.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house." he said confidently as he typed furiously. But what they didn't know was that one of the Decepticons was also inside the house. In a bigger room down the hall, a security guard was knocked out as Soundwave plugged himself into the mainframe with his tentacles, connecting himself to the main control system. With his computer skills, Soundwave adjusted the dishes position as he locked onto Cybertron's coordinates.

* * *

 **(Space Bridge)**

Back on the Space Bridge, the battle continued before the surface began to shake. The Space Bridge's position turned slightly, it's aim adjusting. The Autobots paused their battle for a moment as they held their ground before the shaking stopped.

"What just happened?" Arcee asked.

Optimus gave out a grim look, "The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron." he grimaced.

On the Nemesis, the navigation screen showed that coordinates in the form of three spheres have joined together, indicating that it is locked onto Cybertron.

"Lord Megatron, the Space Bridge is ready for activation!" Starscream reported.

"Finally." Megatron growled.

The computer showed the same results as the ship. "They're locked onto Cybertron. But not for long." Raf typed into the computer, sending out a code to move the dishes' position. And it worked!

* * *

 **(Space Bridge)**

The Space Bridge turned back to where it was before, throwing off its aim at the target.

" **Raf did it!"** Bumblebee cheered.

"Indeed Bumblebee, this can only be Raf's doing." Optimus agreed after taking down a Vehicon.

Shou let out a grin, "I have to say it, that little guy's a genius!"

Megatron saw that the coordinates were becoming way off course and furrowed his brow in anger at what happened. "Starscream! What is happening!?" Megatron snarled.

Starscream was at a loss of an answer before contacting to the one operating for it. "Soundwave! What is happening?!" he asked.

* * *

Soundwave received Starscream's transmission and, on his face monitor, pulled out feeds of the security cameras in the buildings and scrolled through in search of intruders. He then found the kids in one of the feeds, intercepting his work.

The kids didn't notice that they were being watched through the security cameras as Raf did his work. "The dishes heading back towards Cybertron. I'll just undo that again." Raf said before typing.

Now that he knew he was hindered by the children, Soundwave disconnected one of his tentacles and sended it to the kids location.

"What happens if the Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming."

"Yeah Jack, what are the Cons gonna do?" Miko asked, "They're probably like a thousand miles away." However, they didn't notice that the door opened and the tentacle entered and hovered over them.

Jack heard a slight noise from behind before he turned to the see the tentacle. "WAH!" The tentacle lunged at the Raf before Jack and Miko intercepted by grabbing onto it. It squirmed before it flung around the room, taking them flying as they screamed. While that was happening Raf was doing his best as the others were handling Soundwave's tentacle, somewhat.

"I won't let them lock on again." Raf said as he typed as fast as he could.

The tentacle threw Jack and Miko to the wall before it turned the Raf, preparing to stop him from hacking. Raf hopped onto the table, dodging it before pulling the flash drive with the downloaded schematics out of the computer. He jumped over the computer to dodge another strike from the tentacle as it smashed into the computer. Miko grabbed an axe from the wall as she charged at it, ready to slice it in half.

"Hiyah!" She swung at the tentacle only to miss before getting smack back to the wall, losing her grip of the axe in midair. The tentacle then grabbed the axe that was embedded on the ground and pulled it out.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack said in disbelief.

"Not good." Raf whimpered.

The tentacle raised the axe and swung it down at them, making them brace themselves for their end until it retracted at the last second and went out the door, back to Soundwave. Soundwave immediately finished locking onto Cybertron's coordinates, before taking the axe and cut the hard lines to ensure the dishes stay in the position he needs it to be.

Jack, Miko, and Raf followed the tentacle and bursted into the room Soundwave is. They then saw him over the hole of the ceiling that he first came into, about the leave, before he turned around and saw the humans. Seeing Soundwave for the first time, Miko pulled out her phone and took a picture of in, and in return Soundwave took a picture of the three humans before transforming into an unmanned combat drone and took off into the sky.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked in confusion.

Raf looked around as he saw the axe embedded through the hard lines. "He cut the hard lines. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good." he said in defeat. There was no way they could win this battle with one of the Decepticons' objective fulfilled.

* * *

 **(Space Bridge)**

The Nemesis' navigation system screen showed that the Space Bridge was once again locked onto Cybertron for sure this time. This made Starscream chuckle evilly as his plan was about to succeed.

"Now, Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Now." Starscream confirmed before pushing a button on the console.

The Space Bridge's generators hummed to life before Energon flowed through it, powering up the vortex. It converged to the center before it opened up. The Autobots saw that the Space Bridge activated while fighting off the Vehicons and gaze at it, shocked that it activated. On the hull of the Nemesis, a hatch opened up and out of it, Megatron rose up with the huge chunk of Dark Energon on his back.

"At last!" Megatron straighten his back before using his might to throw the chunk towards the Space Bridge portal.

Optimus sliced the head of a Vehicon off before noticing the Dark Energon flying towards the Space Bridge. He brought out his blaster and shot at it in attempt to either slow it down or throw it off course but none of them hit. The Dark Energon went past the Autobots and went through the portal. The Autobots gathered to their leader as they saw their plan has failed. The Dark Energon crashed into Cybertron, spreading throughout the entire surface of the planet. Its power filling into the bodies of the dead Cybertronians.

Megatron's spark crest flared as he felt the power rise. "ARISE, MY LEGION!" he commanded, his eyes glowing brightly violet. Upon his command, the dead of the Cybertron began to move and rise up as a lot of them rose from the ground.

On the Space Bridge, the Autobots watched in defeat as Megatron was able to raise his army of the Undead.

"So, how do we beat a whole planet of the Undead?" Bulkhead asked.

On the com-link, Ratchet's voice patched through. _"Optimus! I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Space Bridge vortex!"_

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

"One with a peculiar energy signature!" Ratchet added, as he looked at the swarm energy signals heading towards the Space Bridge on the computer. The kids were there as well when they called that Soundwave locked onto Cybertron's coordinates for good and bridged back.

" _Dark Energon."_ Optimus grimaced, seeing that they were out of options he decided to take the last resort. _"Ratchet, we must destroy the Space Bridge."_ he declared, meanwhile Fowler just woke up just in time to see the event happening, even though he has no idea what was happening. But he knew that it was a dire situation nonetheless. _"There's enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."_

"If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way to accomplishing that feat." stated Ratchet.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raf asked as he showed Ratchet his flash drive containing the Space Bridge schematics. With it, it would help them blow the giant vortex up.

Now that he knows they have a chance, Ratchet called up to Optimus. "Optimus, I must say, the Space Bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron." he was true in fact, without the Space Bridge, they won't be able to return to their home. "Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" he asked with certainty.

" _I am afraid so."_ Optimus answered, willing to take the risk.

Ratchet too was going to take the risk as well. "Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

* * *

 **(Space Bridge)**

Optimus nodded at Ratchet's response before turning to the Autobots. "Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead." he ordered as they obeyed and took off along with Shou following. Optimus then turned to face the warship. "While I make my stand."

He spotted Megatron in his jet mode flying towards him before he shifted into his robot form and landed a few yards away in front of Optimus. "Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat." Megatron taunted

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army, Megatron." he confessed, "But I might derail its objective. By removing its head." he unfolded one of his swords.

Megatron just laughed at that statement. "Highly unlikely, Optimus. As I am infused with their very might!"

"One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus declared.

They glared at each other, waiting for their opponent to move. Megatron decided to make the first move and drew his sword. He charged at Optimus with a yell before he jumped and spun to cut his head off. Optimus parried it with his as he made an attempt to slice his arm off, but Megatron stepped back to avoid it. He then elbowed Optimus in the face as he swung at him only for him to block the attack. They exchanged blows before Optimus threw a punch at Megatron's face, sending him back a few yards as he stabbed his sword to the surface to stop. Optimus charged and swung his blade down but was blocked as Megatron looked at him with a glare. Their duel continued as the Undead Army approached the Space Bridge.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were heading to their destination per Ratchet's lead before Shou looked back and stopped. The rest stopped as well before looking at him in confusion.

"Shou? What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

Shou paused for moment, before he turned around and ran back toward where Optimus is.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

Shou looked back but kept running. "You guys go on ahead! I'll help Optimus!" he said as he ran.

"No, Shou don't!" Arcee called out

"He's out of your league!" Bulkhead warned, but was too late as Shou went out of their sights. Leaving no choice, they continued their route to complete their mission.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

On the computer screen, the energy signatures were getting more closer to the Space Bridge.

"These things are getting closer." Fowler observed as he looked at the screen before turning to Ratchet. "That's bad, right?"

Arcee spoke into the com-link, _"Ratchet, we're in position."_

Raf opened up the schematics on showed what needs to be done. "Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet instructed. But before he could continue...

" _GAH!"_ a pained voice came through the com-link.

"Shou?!" Everyone gasped as they turned to the computer screen that was monitoring their com-link.

* * *

 **(Space Bridge)**

 _A few minutes ago:_

Megatron threw a left hook at Optimus' face, then slashed his torso. Optimus was beginning to take an defensive stance as he raised his sword, but Megatron sliced a part of it, sending it flying a few yards behind him, leaving only a broken sword. Before Optimus could do anything, Megatron did an uppercut slash, sending him airborne, but not for long as Megatron grabbed his foot and threw him to the surface, face first before throwing him to another direction. Optimus tumbled as he fell on his torso, sparks flying out of the crevices of his frame. Megatron stood over him with his sword over his head, ready to execute his arch nemesis when-

"Optimus!" - a voice called out, interrupting Megatron. He turned around to see the Strange Bot running towards them before stopping a few meters away.

Optimus struggled to get up, but looked up to see Shou there. "Shou? I thought I told you to go with the others."

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but feel that you needed help in a way, Jiitto shitemo, Dounimo naranakatta." Shou said. He then looked at Megatron for the first time, face to face, to say he felt intimidated was an understatement. He was facing the leader of the Decepticons! He honestly felt scared upon the glare Megatron had when he looked at him.

Megatron, on the other hand, smirked as he faced Shou and spoke, "You must be the mysterious Autobot that mysteriously appeared."

Shou could've sweat dropping nervously if he was still human. "And you must be Megatron." he spoke back.

"I see why Optimus has taken an interest into you. A brave warrior who stands against the mightiest of the universe. I've heard reports about you and your actions up until now."

"So what of it?"

"I have become interested in you and your power, so I have a proposal." Megatron said as he lifted a hand towards Shou, "Why don't you join me and my army? Together, we can rule Earth with our iron fists."

Shou only frowned at that proposal. "Like pit, I would!" he refused as he charged at Megatron. He brought out his sword and swung at Megatron, but Megatron blocked it with his own blade shocking Shou.

"You are strong. But not strong enough to match my strength!" Megatron shouted before he punched him in the stomach, making him gasp in pain.

"Gah!" Shou stepped back painfully while holding his stomach before he looked up only to see an uppercut coming towards him and sent him sliding on the surface.

"A pity for a young and brave warrior like you, would fall by the hands of the mighty leader of the Decepticons. You could've been a valuable asset to my army." Megatron commented.

Shou didn't say anything, but he stood up and charged again only to get back handed this time. He tried again and again only to get the same result. Not only that he was getting more damage with every hit handed to him.

"You're resilient. I'll give you that." Megatron complimented, he then kicked him up, before strongly punching him in the torso and sent him flying. He roughly crashed onto the surface before landing on his underside.

Shou struggled to get up but since the damage was too severe, it was weakening him. But even still, he struggled to stand, he refused to fall, not here, not now!

Megatron chuckled at the useless struggle "Why do you struggle to save a few pathetic insects on that planet?" he asked, "There is nothing there for you to fight for, other than yourself."

Shou kept silent, as he thought of the words that came out of Megatron's mouth. He thought about why would go so far to protect humankind. He then thought back of the kids on Earth and how he reminded him of his family, how it answered him why he fought to protect them. "...To be honest with you Megatron, I've been through way crazier stuff than this. Way crazier than I imagined my life to be." he confessed as he painfully got up. Megatron raised a brow as he watched.

"Believe it or not, I was once a human living peacefully like those down there, doing what all normal humans do. Trying to live my life to the fullest. Until I was ripped away of that life by this small item that I kept for so long." He opened up his chest and held up his charm pendant to which Megatron's eyes widened for a moment "The next thing I knew, I found myself in a new place, in a new body, alone, separated from my family and friends. And then I get myself into a whole bigger mess and met Optimus and the Autobots."

"I had struggles up until now while questioning myself 'why? why would I risk my life fighting?.'" he then furrowed his brows and clenched his pendant tightly "But now I know what I must do, that this is what I have to do. This is my duty to fulfill, Megatron. Someone has to fight to protect the humans down there. Someone who can fight against those like you who try to trample humanity under their feet. And that is what I will do. And as long as my spark is beating in this body, I will fight to protect humankind from you!" As responding to his resolve, the pendant began to brightly glow, blinding everyone except for Shou, Optimus, and Megatron.

"Then pray tell me, Strange Bot, who are you?" Megatron asked.

"I… am Sonic Drive, and I… am going to defeat you!" He announced with fierce determination. As if it responded to his call, his pendant floated out of his hand and began to spin rapidly before it went into his chest, surprising him. Shou hunched forward as he felt pain at first but then it stopped as if the pendant was replacing the pain with something else. He felt the energy burst out of the pendant and surge throughout his body as his veins began to glowed blue, not only that he felt the damage from before heal and strengthen him than before.

 **(Cue BGM: Transformers EVO by Jam Project)**

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shou let out a shout as he felt the power flowing inside him rise up before he lurched back and the energy exploded into a blue light, shocking Megatron and Optimus. The Autobots and the Decepticons looked back to see a pillar of blue light rising up from the side of the Space Bridge and on top of the pillar an emblem produced out of it. It resembles the Autobot's insignia, but it had two caliber swords crossing together in an X formation behind it.

At the Autobot base, Ratchet caught onto an unfamiliar energy signature on the Space Bridge, one so powerful than the individual signatures of the Dark Energon.

The energy converged back into Shou before it bursted out into blue flames, covering his entire body. He straightened up with his eyes closed before he opened them, revealing glowing blue eyes glaring with fierce resolute. his eyes seemed more sharpened than before with his new power as they glowed. Not only that, the emblem appeared in the burst of flames on both sides of the visor cape. The flames then disappeared, leaving an aura flaring around him.

Megatron looked on with shock on his face on what just happened. The Bot was just weak before, so why was he feeling an immense pressure of power coming out of him?

"Your time ends now." Shou said, as a mask appeared from both sides of his face, covering his mouth. He took a few steps forward as the steps gradually sped up and began running. He charged at Megatron before he jumped up and pulled out his sword. He landed in front of Megatron, making him react and slash at him. But he deflected it before punching at him in the chest, and this time it connected. Even though he was smaller than Megatron, his strength was more matching to the leader of the Decepticons, shocking the latter more further. Megatron felt the impact affecting greatly as he took a step back. But Shou wasn't done as he retracted his sword and sent more punches at the Decepticon leader with his aura powering them with each strike. Having enough, Megatron swung his blade again, but Shou dodged but flipping back a few feet before jumping and double kicked him in the face.

Shou felt more powerful and more agile than before. He then brought out his sword and swung his blade at Megatron, each slash hitting him and pushing him back. "HYAH!" He sent one final strike to his chest, the aura force impacting him and made him glide onto the surface and tumble a few feet before he stopped on his torso.

Megatron lifted his head up to reveal his eyes glaring with rage. "Impossible!" he shouted. How can a mere Autobot that is from another world, beat him like this?! It was impossible for any one other than Optimus to stand against him! He is the Leader of the Decepticons! He cannot allow this interloper live anymore!.

Before he could act though, _"Master?"_ Starscream's voice called out through his com-link.

"Starscream, WHAT IS IT?!" Megatron shouted furiously.

" _I don't want to bring more bad news to you, but the Autobots are up to something again, beneath your Bridge this time!"_ Starscream informed as he detected Arcee and her group through the warship bridge's detection camera.

"A misdirection?!" Megatron gasped, as he realized that the retreat was just a ruse to their objective. To destroy the Space Bridge. Seeing that they were going to the generator to detonate it, he decided to take the matter to his own hand. He leaped and transformed into his alien jet form and flew towards where the rest of the Autobots were.

"Starscream, my army approaches, rendezvous with the Space Bridge for pick up!" he ordered.

Shou however wasn't done with him. "Mate! (Wait!)" he shouted as he used his power to boost leap very high and grab onto Megatron's wing, almost throwing him off. Megatron tried to shake him off, but Shou held on, not even letting go.

Meanwhile, Arcee stood over to the generator with the other two on the lookout while listening to Ratchet's instructions, _"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energon pump, there should be a valve."_ she did as told and found the said valve.

"I see it." She said before pushing a button as it popped up with levers coming out of the sides.

" _Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current."_

Arcee grabbed the lever and used all of her might to turn the valve before the energy current began to reverse

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

" _Current reversed."_ Arcee reported. Everyone let out a smile of relief and success. One in particular pumped a fist, surprising them.

"Yes!" Fowler cheered, before turning to the kids in confusion. "Right?"

"I'll ready the Ground Bridge." Ratchet said before heading to the Ground Bridge lever.

* * *

 **(Space Bridge)**

Shou held on as Megatron barrel rolled several times to get him off of him while on his way the stop the Autobots. As he saw them at the generator, he let a scowl.

"Enough!" he shouted before ramming into a metal spike of the Space Bridge, making Shou lose his grip and fell to the surface.

Shou got up and yelled at the Autobots. "Watch out!"

They immediately heard him and turned to see Megatron heading their way. They pointed their blasters at him and began to shoot him down. Megatron evaded their shots before firing his own at them. His shots hitted the ground but one of them actually made a hit: one near Arcee's spark chamber. "AH!" She gasped in pain before she closed her eyes and drifted into space.

Shou saw what happened and screamed, "ARCEE!" Horrified with Arcee being shot, he snapped out of it as he saw Megatron heading towards the center of the Space Bridge. Angered, he decided to finish it all in one final attack. His chest opened up and the pendant floated in front of him, shining brightly as ever. He narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Kore de kimari da! (this clinches it!)" He grabbed the pendant before a part of his blaster opened up the reveal a slot. The slot looked like the pendant could fit in. Knowing what to do, he immediately inserted his pendent into the slot before closing the compartment like a rifle.

 **EXCEED DRIVE!**

The blaster charged up with immense energy as Shou aimed it at the fleeing Megatron.

"Sayonara, Megatron!"

He fired.

The shot was as long as a beam and was big as a fireball, covered in immense Energon flames as it headed towards Megatron as fast as a meteor before-!

*BOOOOM!*

-The shot stuck him.

"GRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Megatron screamed as smoke emerged from the wound of the shot.

The Space Bridge began to shake as cracks suddenly formed all over the surface. Small Energon explosions emerged as Optimus rushed to the edge. Megatron managed to fly to the center of the vortex before transforming back into his robot mode as it revealed that the wound was near his spark chamber, a hole gaping through his chest. As he gasped in pain, he looked upon his Undead Army coming through the Space Bridge, about to emerge to the other side. Megatron frowned as he thought that if he can at least get some of his army onto the Nemesis, victory was ensured to be his. But he noticed that his warship was nowhere in sight. "Starscream! Where is my ship?!" he demanded.

The Nemesis was already flying away to a safe distance from the Space Bridge that was about to explode. "We would never make it, Lord Megatron!" Starscream argued, "Don't be a fool! Take flight and retreat!"

Optimus was ran while avoiding the explosions before hearing Ratchet's voice through the com-link. _"Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready and waiting!"_ Ratchet notified.

Knowing what to do, Optimus gave out a command to his Autobots. "Autobots, jump!" he jumped off the ledge and entered the waiting Ground Bridge. The others followed his order as they jumped and went in, but Shou boost jumped to where Arcee was and grabbed her before following the others in as the Ground Bridge closed behind him.

Megatron watched as he waited for his army to come through. "My legion." he muttered as one of the Undead reached out a hand towards him. He suddenly looked around to see the explosions getting more frequent and expanding. "No." he cried in despair as his final attempt was to reach out to his army. His fingertips were just mere moments to touching one before-

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

\- the Space Bridge imploded, followed by a wave of Energon being released like a supernova before disappearing.

"Decepticons… it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log, Megatron's spark has been extinguished." Starscream declared with sadness, before replacing it with an evil grin on his face. "All hail, Starscream." It was now his time to rule as the leader of the Decepticons. And he has much to do.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Everyone waited in front of the Ground Bridge as it flared lively. It has been a full minute or two since Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge, and none has returned yet. They were beginning to feel concerned.

Raf turned to Ratchet, "Do you think they're…?

Ratchet looked at his scanner to see if they were alive. "Five life signals, one very faint." Ratchet counted. That made the kids worry, thinking that it was their own guardians as they waited for them to arrive. Optimus was the first to arrive as he emerged out with few a steps forward, scars all over his body. Bulkhead came after, making Miko smile widely. "Bulkhead!" she cheered as she ran down the stairs and hug his hand. Jack and Raf followed before turning to see Bumblebee coming out next, the second of the former gasping in relief before heading towards him. Jack looked back at the tunnel as the final two arrived, one carrying the other one unconscious bridal style with worry on his face. Seeing that, Jack ran to them as his face was filled with worry about his partner. Arcee's eyes were closed as her arm dangled to the side.

"We lost one this week. By the AllSpark, don't let it be two." Ratchet prayed everyone gathered around Arcee. Jack placed his hand on Arcee as he looked at her face, before he saw that here eyes opened slightly.

"Arcee." he sighed in relief.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee said quietly as she looked down at him with a grin.

Jack smiled back. "But you're my first." he replied.

Shou let out a relief sigh, "Yokatta. (Thank goodness)." he muttered as he held her with a smile.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Not even he could've survive Ground Zero." he declared.

Arcee turned her head to Shou, who was still holding her, as she raised a brow. "Um, how long are you going to hold me like that?" she asked, making Shou realize that he was still holding her, before he blushed.

"Huh? Oh, right! Sorry." he flustered as he gently lowered her and helped stand on her feet. Arcee looked at him as she let out a grin nbefore he returned it with his. He brought up his blaster before using his free hand to open the compartment and pulled out his pendant, which it dimmed after its use but still kept a crystal glow unlike before.

Miko noticed the insignia on his film cape and pointed at it. "Hey, what's that on your cape?" she asked.

Shou turned where she was pointing and raised a brow. "Okay, that wasn't there before."

For Optimus and Ratchet though, their eyes widened as if they recognized the insignia. "It… can't be." Ratchet gasped, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Optimus answered in Ratchet's place. "That is the symbol of the AutoKnights." he said, referring to Shou's insignia.

"AutoKnights?" Bulkhead got out, not understanding what it meant.

"Prophesied warriors that hold unimaginable power." Ratchet explained. "And as proof, you are in possession of a Chaos Energem."

"A what?" Shou asked as he looked at his pendant.

"An ancient relic, that holds the power to create chaos and change universes." Optimus identified, surprising everyone.

"How do you know all of that?" asked Arcee.

"It was said in one of the Iacon texts." Optimus explained, "That In Ancient times, a prophecy was foretold: 'Forty warriors will ascend from the stars and battle against the tyrannical Fallen Lord to guard the source that holds immense energy, powerful enough to change the multiverse and create chaos: the Chaos Energems. Should these warriors return, they shall light the darkest time in the multiverse and prevail peace and justice to all sentient beings.' and that emblem was imprinted with it."

"And if you are one of the 40 warriors, then what you're holding right now is the very source that could change the multiverse." Ratchet surmised.

"So, I'm supposed to be some kind of super warrior?" Shou guessed.

"Seems so." Arcee shrugged

"I thought it was a myth until now." Ratchet said, "How did you manage to obtain such relic?"

Shou frowned as he looked at the Energem. "I...don't know. All I remember was receiving this as a gift from someone."

"Maybe that someone knew that you are worthy of its power." Raf guessed.

"Well, despite all that, it helped me blast a hole in Megatron." Shou grinned before putting it inside his chest.

Optimus walked up to Shou, "Thank you, Shou." he thanked, "Your actions of today has been deemed extraordinary in our mission. You helped us save humankind from Megatron's threats. "

Shou looked down for moment in thought before he smiled and looked back. "...Sonic Drive." he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name, call me Sonic Drive from now on. It's proof of my friendship with my friends back home." Shou, no, Sonic Drive said with a smile.

Optimus smiled, "Very well then, I welcome you, Sonic Drive, to the Autobots. As the first AutoKnight." he declared.

"Thank you, Optimus. I promise I won't let you down."

"Sonic Drive, Huh? Not a bad name." Arcee complimented.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Sonic chuckled as he rubbed his then turned to the kids, who were smiling at him.

He grinned back at them, "See? I told you we'd come back, and we did."

Fowler leaned on the railing of his level. "So, when will you tell us everything?" he asked.

Sonic turned to him in confusion. "About what?"

"About you being a human." Everyone heard Sonic's speech during his fight with Megatron and Fowler couldn't help but ask for an explanation.

Sonic stared for a moment before he sighed, "... do I have to explain it again?"

"Again?" Fowler raised a brow.

"Agent Fowler, everyone here other than you knows truth about me."

Fowler widened his eyes before looking at everyone who looked like they knew. "What?! Since when?"

"Since I arrived here." Sonic said, but he decided to tell the truth to him since he knew anyway.

Some time has past as Sonic explained everything to Agent Fowler. "So, let me get this straight," Fowler started, "you're actually a human being who was turned into a robot like the Autobots and was flown from another world like this Earth?"

Sonic nodded, "Yes. But, please don't tell the government about this. I really don't want them to come and ask how it was possible." he pleaded. If the government caught wind of it, he would be in a heap of trouble.

Thankfully, Fowler agreed to that term. "Don't worry, I won't. Besides I owe you and Prime for my save and saving our planet. We all do."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler." Sonic grinned.

Fowler then turned to the elevator, "I'll put up a report to the Pentagon for your actions other than your story. We all owe it to you." he said as he entered it and went up to the surface.

Miko suddenly went up to Sonic Drive, "I never got mention how cool you look, Sonic. You look like you can handle the Decepticon army on your own!"

Sonic laughed at her statement, "Thanks Miko. The funny thing is, I resemble more to Grand Chariot from the Akame Ga Kill anime."

"The what?" Bulkhead asked as everyone was confused to what he was referring to

"Well, back in my world this was supposed to be a superpowered armor from a fiction show."

"It is?" Raf asked that.

"Yeah, not to mention it's considered one of my favorites. How strange that I look at like it."

"Okay, so probably the Chaos whatchamacallit, thought it was best to change to you into something from a tv show?"

"Probably," he shrugged, "but hey! It's pretty awesome with the same features, along with new additions." he brought up his hands, pulling out his sword and blaster before putting them away. "Though, it was kinda hard getting used to switching my arms into these kinds of weaponry." Sonic chuckled at that statement as everyone joined in on it for a while.

Miko then realized something and turned to Optimus. "So, is this the part where you say 'good-bye' and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus thought about it, before he smiled and said, "No." The kids were happy by that answer as they went to their respective partners. Sonic saw their faces and let out a smile for the umpteenth time.

* * *

It was about to become nighttime as the sun was setting into the horizon as Sonic stood on top of the roof of the Autobot Base, watching the sun and sky turn from the orange color to black.

"Care to explain why you're out in the open?" Arcee's voice came from behind, making Sonic turn around and see her and the rest of the Autobots standing there.

"I thought about my family." he said as he turned back.

"Do you miss them?"

"More than I could ever imagine."

"Well, who knows? There could be a chance that they're here on this planet, like you." she shrugged.

"That's what I thought, then I thought about how am I going to see them if they don't know I'm here?" he questioned.

"Though it may be unlikely, there could be a chance that they do know you're here and believe that they can find you and your friends." Optimus advised.

"That's why I thought of a way to contact them somehow for a moment, even if I won't be able to receive their replies."

" **How?"** Bumblebee asked. Sonic didn't say anything, but he instead pulled out his Chaos Energem. He closed his eyes as he focused onto the Energem. The Energem shined brightly as if to respond to him. When it shined bright enough, Sonic opened his eyes and raised it up towards the sky, letting out a beam of light before it hit the atmosphere. There, the beam converged into a form of his AutoKnight insignia as it shined like a beacon.

In the sky, the symbol shined as a few figures all over the world noticed it. At a rocky canyon, a robot figure with a blade on its right arm and metallic wings stood on a plateau as he saw the beacon in the sky. When he saw the same emblem on his wings glowed. Getting the message, he jumped of the plateau and activated the thrusters of his wings, allowing him to fly to the location of the beacon.

On a long road in a different area, a red car with green highlight imprinted within black designs and a silver corvette drove along the road before they stopped to see the symbol in the night sky. In a forest area, a white feminine robot figure watched the beacon shined as her emblem on her shoulder glowe. Many others saw it too from other places, in cities, mountains, and even in an isolated area inside a warehouse.

The beacon stayed there for a minute before it disappeared and went back into the Energem. "I sent a message to my family." Sonic said.

"What did you say?" Arcee asked.

"'To my friends and family, I am here. I am waiting.'"

* * *

 _Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our four young friends and comrade._

The next day, at Memorial High school, Jack, Miko, and Raf have finished their classes and have gathered in front of their school. In the parking lot, their respective Autobot partners in their vehicle forms were waiting for them as they opened their doors for them to get in.

 _True warriors, if not in body except for one, then in spirit._

On the way, Jack waved to a passing Sierra, who waved back and got into a purple car with neon green highlights. The kids got in their Autobots and rode down the road to the Autobot Base.

 _My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this, we will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity, we will defend our home._

* * *

 **And Done! Sorry for the late update, but I hope that satisfies you with the end of the prologue arc: Darkness Rising, and into the series! Who new characters are the Autobots gonna meet? What new threats are there gonna be? You'll have to wait until next update! Until then, Ja ne!**


	7. Masters and Students

**Hey guys, ValvraveRider17 here with a new chapter of Transformers AutoKnights. Without further ado, let's get into it.**

 **BraveSeeker3: I know. XD. Luckily I may have a solution to it.**

 **Disclaimer: same thing**

* * *

 **Masters and Students**

 **(Nemesis)**

Starscream watched on the main screen of the bridge the footage of the destruction of the Space Bridge, enveloping Megatron along with it in the explosion. "Such a shame." he chortled, "but I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a _grand_ exit." Now that Megatron was gone, he can finally do things his way, as the now leader of the Decepticons. What Megatron failed to do, now Starscream can achieve it: the destruction of the Autobots, and to rule the universe in an iron fist, starting with Earth.

As he rewinded the footage to see it again, Soundwave approached Starscream from behind while emitting a sonar like sound. "Ah, Soundwave. Cue the audio visual. I wish to address the troops." Soundwave simply gave a slight nod.

The troops were working on their business when Starscream's face appeared on every screen all over the ship. _"The loss of Megatron, leader of the great Decepticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause."_ he announced with fake sadness, _"Yet, we mustn't despair over his ...tragic demise."_ he continued with an evil grin, _"But instead, embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid. With an even mightier hand!"_

One Vehicon raised his hand, interrupting Starscream's speech. "With all due respect, Commander Star… uh, Lord Starscream."

Starscream rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, What is it?"

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?" Many murmured in agreement. Megatron was considered the strongest and most powerful Decepticon above them all to lead. If he has failed, the Decepticons have no chance at all of defeating the Autobots.

Starscream grumbled in annoyance, "Allow me to be crystal clear. I studied for millennia under our former master, thus I am 'equipped' to lead you. I, Megatron's true heir, Lord Starscream! Emperor of Destruction!"

He was expecting them to cheer with excitement and enthusiasm upon his speech, but he was only greeted by more murmurs of confusion and doubt from the Vehicons.

"What?" he growled in confusion before having Soundwave turn of the feed. He stomped towards the exit as he thought of why he lacked the enthusiasm among the troops. "Argh, what use our troop who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?!" he muttered, but then he remembered something that he heard of about a long time ago. "But wait, legend tells of one capable warrior, one who exists here upon this very planet. One who can be student to my master!" he grinned. If he can get _him_ under his command and show his might, there is no doubt that the troops will pledge their loyalty to him and help him rule the Decepticon reign.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

(Instrumental)

The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da?[Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists ])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![fight!])** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage into a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles as Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform [spread your wings and transform])** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae [Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. While Soul Rider and the Evangelion team as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to falter them.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [shine and transform to the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Masters and Students**

 **(Autobot Base)**

It has been days since the destruction of the Space Bridge and end of Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. It was also been days since Sonic Drive have awakened his powers of his Chaos Energem, and has been renounced as an AutoKnight, one of the prophesized warriors. But for Optimus, he stood in thought about the demise of Megatron and things could've been for the better.

Ratchet noticed his expression and went up to him. "Optimus, why so glum?" he asked, "This planet, all planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree Ratchet." Optimus admitted, "it's just... a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark." He and Megatron were close before going their separate ways and became enemies. How he wished it could've stayed like that if not for Megatron to be drunk by his ideals.

Ratchet frowned, "Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hands, but by his own twisted arrogance!" That made Optimus hum in sadness, making Ratchet realize his mistake in his words. "I'm sorry, I know the two of you had a history."

Optimus knew Ratchet meant no harm and he sighed, "But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago. The day he chose to become a Decepticon." He then turned to his medic, "The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

Suddenly a loud explosion sounded throughout the base as the area shook, alarming the two. "Decepticons! We're under attack!" Ratchet shouted, assuming the worst.

They saw smoke coming out of the other side of the main room, marking the place of the explosion. They ran to the area as they prepared to fight whoever caused the explosion. They waited for the smoke to clear up only to reveal...

"It's no attack, Ratchet" Raf coughed as he waved his hand to clear the smoke out of his face. The smoke cleared up to reveal Raf and Bumblebee working on a volcano model, with smoke coming out of its funnel. "It's my volcano." The said volcano suddenly melted after the chemical reaction. "Was." Raf corrected.

Ratchet raised a confused expression on his face.

"Hold still, Bulkhead." he turned to see Miko and Bulkhead on a platform working on some models of their own, which appears to be the solar system. "Jupiter needs its red spot." Miko said as she dipped her brush into the paint and tried to paint the spot she wanted when a big drop dripped onto the platform. "Whoopies!"

"What in the AllSpark is going here?" Ratchet asked, very confused on what was happening. He turned to the other side to see Jack working on a motorcycle with Arcee and Sonic.

"Science project." Sonic answered as he helped Jack assemble some parts of the motorcycle, "their projects are due tomorrow. So they asked for help." he turned to the other two humans, "Also Miko, I did tell you to put at least a tarp or newspaper cover to prevent that stain. But you didn't listen did ya?"

Arcee lifted a part. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys."

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" she shot back.

"Touché on that." Sonic chuckled, "Also, that's an exhaust pipe, it goes last."

Ratchet, on the other hand, looked appalled. "Well, you can't work on these projects in here, you're... making a mess!" he proclaimed, gesturing at the projects.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf exclaimed.

"Yeah! If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-" Miko added before getting cutted off short by Ratchet.

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your Solar System?" Ratchet scoffed, making Bulkhead point a finger and opened his mouth to object but closed it instead. Ratchet then turned to Raf, "Or Bumblebee of your volcano?" he then turned to Jack, "Or…"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished, getting a dirty look from the said Femme Bot.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings, and they're not scientists." Ratchet said as he shook his head.

"Maybe they don't, but I do." Sonic called out, making Ratchet turn to him. "I mean, I was a human before and took science classes." he pointed out. "At least I know some basic knowledge on that subject."

"Still, you're not a scientist." Ratchet denied. Sonic Drive dropped his expression into a deadpan at the doctor.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet." Optimus said to Ratchet calmly, "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping their young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet retorted.

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

At a rocky canyon, Starscream and Soundwave stood on top of plateau, searching for something as Soundwave was scanning the entire area with his radar system with an antenna dish over his head. He also had a box with an Energon cube in his possession, ready to use it for their motive.

"During the Great War, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it." Starscream explained to Soundwave, even though it seemed to be unnecessary. "True warriors, now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened." he then sneered, "Such folly that late in life, Megatron searched distant space for warriors rather than here beneath his feet."

Soundwave let out a negative pulse signal, not getting anything in his radar.

"What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal?" Starscream asked angrily, "I know we're close! Boost the power to your sensors!"

Soundwave did as instructed and expand his radar, then his sensor caught something and a marker appeared on his visor screen in the form of the map of the area.

Starscream looked satisfied with the results. "Yes, there." he said as he pointed at the marker on Soundwave's face.

He and Soundwave then transformed into their aerial forms and flew towards the coordinates, heading towards one of the warriors that Starscream mentioned.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Raf was putting up more newspaper covers on his new volcano model as he listened to Bumblebee's story of one of his battles on Cybertron.

" **And then I rushed at the Con and shot him with my blaster."** Bumblebee recounted as he briefly pulled out his wrist cannons. **"I mean, I still have a long way to become a Warrior-Class Autobot."**

"Really, Bumblebee? Then how do you make Warrior-Class?" Raf curiously asked

" **Battle experience, I guess."** Bumblebee shrugged.

"But I've seen you in action, you're awesome!"

" **Thanks, Raf."** Bumblebee then felt Optimus place his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"I second your opinion, Raf." Optimus agreed before explaining, "But Autobot life cycles are much longer than those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience."

The computer system alarm suddenly sounded off, getting everyone's attention. Ratchet went up to it and identified the source. "Exposed Energon, and it's on the move."

Bulkhead deducted, "And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be."

"Decepticons." Arcee frowned, putting her hand on her hip.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked in shock on the platform.

"Guess his influence is too great to the Decepticons, that others would follow his ideals." Sonic grimaced.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on, as others rise to take his place." Optimus said. He then turn to the Autobots, "Autobots, you have projects to complete." he said, knowing that the kids need their help on their work. He turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet, I may require aid." he requested. Though Ratchet turned to Raf, watching the little one work on his volcano.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade." Ratchet noted before turning back to Optimus, "Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise." he said. He thought that it would be nice to have his expertise on science help the kids gain a better advantage on their grades.

"Very well." Optimus nodded before turning to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon intransit."

Bumblebee nodded.

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

At the location of the coordinates, Starscream and Soundwave worked together to pull out a giant tomb from the wall of the canyon. Inside it is to believed to be the sleeping Decepticon Warrior Starscream hoped to be. "Excellent, Soundwave." Starscream complemented as he moved in front of the tomb before raising his hand in front of Soundwave. "The cube." he ordered.

As instructed, Soundwave took out the box that he carried the entire time and opened the lid, revealing the glowing Energon cube. Starscream took out the cube from its container and slid it inside the square opening of the tomb. Once inside the tomb and its content let out a rising whirring noise as it powered up.

Starscream had a face of expectations rising, "The Energon infusion, it's working!" he said, excitingly.

The tomb's opening suddenly lit up brightly, making the Decepticons cover their eyes.

Nearby, a Ground Bridge opened in the middle of the ravine and out of it, Optimus and Bumblebee stepped out. They immediately the ominous sound of whatever the Decepticons were working on. **"That doesn't sound good."** Bumblebee beeped nervously.

"No Bumblebee, it does not." Optimus muttered. "Hold your position and await my command." he ordered before heading to the source of the noise, leaving Bumblebee behind.

The glow of the tomb glowed for a few moments before it dimmed and was completely off. The gears inside the box shifted as the compartment began to open.

"Awaken warrior, rise and serve your new master!" Starscream summoned as the tomb opened up. Inside, red eyes opened as a giant Cybertron step out of the box, awakened completely.

The awakened warrior was at least 30 ft tall, had army green arms, with pale green fins on the bottom. His wings are the same color as the fins. His head ornamentation resembles that of a samurai warrior. His face and hands are grey and a orange colored jet like cockpit sticks out from his chest. Two dark orange horns were sticking out from both sides of his head. The fins on his shoulders have a dark orange lining as does his wings, and the 'cuff' pieces on his arms are dark orange.

He pounded his fists over his head, stretching his limbs before he leaned into Starscream's face. "Skyquake serves only one master." he stated.

Starscream smirked at that statement, "Excellent, your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops." he grinned, "No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow." With this warrior, Starscream can prove to the Decepticons that he is worthy of leading them, with Skyquakes loyalty to serve him.

Skyquake, however, only stood tall. "You fail to grasp my meaning." he frowned, confusing Starscream, "I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master: Megatron."

"Yes, him…" Starscream muttered, before informing him, "Sadly, Megatron is no longer with us."

"Impossible." Skyquake said in disbelief.

Starscream growled in annoyance at the disbelief, "Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?" he thought that with Megatron gone, he could get the Decepticon army under his command, but with disbelief and doubt surrounding the army and Skyquake, this was getting more difficult than he thought. He straightened his composure and glared at Skyquake. "Skyquake, _I_ located you. _I_ awakened you. Thus I, Lord Starscream, am now your master!" he demanded.

That only made Skyquake snarl into Starscream's face, the current Decepticon leader stepping back while his composure began to falter. Until a newcomer's voice came from the side.

"It has been a while, Skyquake."

They turned to see Optimus Prime standing there, having seen Skyquake's awakening and their dispute. Skyquake shoved Starscream away and turned to Optimus, eyes glaring at the Autobot leader. "Optimus Prime, I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago."

"That may be, Prime. But my orders still stand." Skyquake stated, not changing his mind at all. While they were conversing, Bumblebee was peering from a corner, watching and listening for Optimus' orders, even though he had a feeling it's not gonna go well.

Instead of fighting, Optimus decided to take the peaceful route and negotiated with Skyquake. "Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost? And worlds destroyed?" he turned to Starscream, hoping to negotiate with him as well. "If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."

Starscream had no intention of that at all. "I would be willing to consider a truce, if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime." he schemed.

"Again?! BOW TO THIS!" Skyquake bellowed angrily as he turned and punched Starscream right into the chest, sending him flying before crashing into the canyon wall with a rough thud. Starscream painfully got up before transforming into his jet mode and flew out of the scene, Soundwave following.

"Skyquake, this is a new era, on another world." Optimus said as he tried to reason with the warrior one last time. "Side with Autobots and help me end this conflict forever!"

"I will NEVER side with a Prime!" Skyquake growled before charging at Optimus. He threw a left hook onto Optimus' face, pushing him to a corner. He then grab his shoulders and threw him to the ground like a ragdoll.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Soundwave flew to the top of the canyon and watched the battle unfold. Feeling the pain, Starscream shook his head to get it out. "Brrrr. What need I have for peace, when I have Skyquake?" he asked rhetorically as he watched. With the Decepticon warrior this is a great opportunity to take down the leader of the Autobots for good. "With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under my command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to me." he sneered.

Bumblebee watched as Skyquake and Optimus glared at each other in their stances, waiting to see who's going to strike first. Optimus decided to take the initiative and pulled out his blaster. He shot Skyquake at the shoulder but was unaffectable as the armor was so durable. Skyquake retaliated by pulling out a gatling gun, the barrel spinning rapidly as he fired shots at Optimus, hitting his target. The shots actually pushed him back a few feet, letting out sparks from his armor.

" **Optimus! I'm coming!"** Bumblebee shouted as he got out of his hiding spot and ran towards Skyquake. He was not letting his leader be taken down by this guy!

"Bumblebee! No!"

Bumblebee ignored Optimus, jumped into the air and activated his wrist cannons, shooting Skyquake in the back. Skyquake quickly turned around and fired his gatling gun at the scout. Bumblebee dodged the bullets with every jump on the walls and continued to fire as he got closer. However, when he tried to tackle the Decepticon, he was immediately grabbed and thrown to the wall. Skyquake pointed his gun at Bumblebee, but as soon as he pulled the trigger, Optimus grabbed the gun and shoved it upwards as the bullets were shot into the air. Bumblebee took the chance to tackle again only for Skyquake to drop his gun and catch him before throwing him to the side.

From the start of the fight, Soundwave was recording everything with his surveillance screen. "Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave! We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise." Starscream ordered, "For the historical record."

Optimus punched Skyquake's face but was returned with a punch from him. Skyquake tried to strike again but Optimus ducked underneath and went behind him. He tried to grab him but Skyquake shook him off and punched him with his left fist, making Optimus stagger back to next to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then thought of something, **"Does he transform?"** he asked

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode." Optimus replied, then realize what Bumblebee was pointing out. He nodded at his scout on the plan, they could use the advantage. Skyquake picked up his gatling gun and readied as he charged at them, roaring. "Fall back!" Optimus ordered, before he and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicle forms and went into reverse before turning around and drove away from Skyquake, kicking up dust in the process.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime?!" Skyquake as he fired his gatling gun at the running Autobots.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Meanwhile back at the base, Ratchet had his arm switched into a blowtorch as he appeared to be working on a metallic project in the shape of a volcano. "Let's see… where is it…" muttered Ratchet as he worked on the volcano, much to the confusion of the others.

"Um… what is it?" Raf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out." Ratchet waved as he wielded another cover on.

"But, Ratchet? Shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf pointed out. Sure, he was thankfully that Ratchet was helping, but it looked like Ratchet was doing all of the work instead of helping. Since it is his project, Raf wanted to work as well as he got closer to the volcano.

"Ab dit dib, Don't touch!" Ratchet chided, "Just watch and learn."

Sonic gave a weird look at the medic as he stood next to Arcee and Bulkhead while Jack and Miko watched from the platform. "Riiiiiiiiiiight. So, we're gonna go and help Jack and Miko finish theirs-" Sonic began.

"Without my supervision?" Ratchet cutted off Sonic, "you want them to be right don't you?" Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Then watch a master at work!" Ratchet had a crazed look as he lit his blowtorch.

"Control freak." Miko whispered, Jack shrugging in response

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Shou muttered as he shook his head.

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

Back at the location of Skyquake's tomb, Starscream and Soundwave lost sight of the battle since the Autobots fled from the scene with Skyquake following, the communications chief was still recording but couldn't find them anywhere.

"We've lost sight of them!" Starscream said angrily as he turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, why are you not tracking them?!" he was responded by Soundwave putting up a sonar ping from his face. "What? What is it?" Starscream asked as he looked at what Soundwave was showing. Soundwave's face screen was showing a marker on a map. The pinging seemed to identify it as... a life signal.

"A second Decepticon life signal?" Starscream asked in confusion, "But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area." Starscream then looked closely at the location the signal was pinpointing. It wasn't even on ground, it was outside of Earth's atmosphere, at a specific location. "The site of our destroyed… Space Bridge?" Starscream then widened his eyes in realization on what the signal meant. "You're not telling me…" Starscream began, "that life signal belongs… to Megatron?" he shuddered, as fear began to rise inside him. It's impossible! There's no way! "B-b-but, he was microns from the detonation point! Nothing could've survived that blast!" he argued, he swore he has seen his former master get caught in the explosion with his own eyes,"Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact, delete the coordinate!" He didn't want to even want to take the chance to see if Megatron was alive or not.

Soundwave, however, only stood still and kept the signal ringing, not even trying to erase it.

Starscream let out a nervous laugh. "What am I saying?" he chuckled. If he didn't check to see if it was true, the Decepticons could be suspicious of him, and besides, Soundwave didn't seem to want to throw away the chance to check the signal. To see if it's true. "O-of course this needs to be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home." Starscream suggested, pointing at the sky.

Soundwave only nodded at that response.

"Remain here and monitor the outcome." Starscream commanded, "When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, I must bear witness." he then jumped off the cliff and transformed right before hitting the ground, shooting himself towards the sky and to the Space Bridge ruins.

Soundwave watched him fly before replaying Starscream's words. _"Must bear witness."_ he then deployed Laserbeak off of his chest before the drone flew after Starscream. He wanted to see if Starscream was going to keep his word on bringing Megatron back. For safe measures.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the sky)**

Agent Fowler was flying in an army jet as his radio suddenly went on, intercepting a signal. _"Tango 6-Alpha to Central Command, we're picking up transmissions originating from unidentified technology, possibly hostile. We are moving to investigate."_ Fowler pressed a switch to intercept the transmission. "Negative, Tango 6-Alpha, this is Special Agent William Fowler intercepting." he called, "Strike your report from the record and provide origin coordinates. I'll take it from here." Fowler had a feeling that it was Prime and his actions against the Decepticons, and he was going to see what it was. He turned the jet and flew towards the coordinates provided.

Down below, a figure looked up and saw the jet turning. Seeing it as some kind of warning, he activated his wing boosters and followed after the jet.

* * *

 **(Back at the Battlefield)**

Bumblebee was running away from Skyquake in his vehicle form as the said Con was chasing after him on foot. Since he didn't have any vehicle mode as it was a hassle to him, but it didn't bother him as he was catching up. What he didn't know was that this was part of their plan, to lure him. Bumblebee then turned right at a fork in the valley but ended up at a dead end. He transformed back into his robot form as he found nowhere to run further.

Skyquake approached him with steady footsteps. "It would be a shame to squash you, bug. But it is my duty." he suddenly heard horns from behind before turning around to Optimus in his truck mode, charging right at him! Skyquake immediately brought out his gatling gun at fired at him, some hitting him, but not faltering the Prime. Optimus drove through the barrage of bullets before transforming into his bipedal form at leaped at Skyquake as he punched him into the dead end wall, leaving a crater.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee." Optimus complimented as he stood up.

Moaning, Skyquake fell down from the wall facedown. He appeared unconscious at first, before his eyes opened, glaring as he retaliated by striking Optimus' torso.

"Skyquake, stay down!" Optimus ordered before sending a right hook into Skyquake's face, chipping off shrapnels of his armor along with it. Skyquake fell on his back from the impact. Optimus and Bumblebee then heard a familiar jet engine in the sky as they turned around and looked up to see a military jet. "Fowler?"

Skyquake saw the jet, and let out a sinister grin. He straightened up before his eyes glowed and let out laser beams towards Fowler's aircraft.

Optimus realized what he was doing. He tried to connect to Fowler immediately. "Agent Fowler, Fall back!" But it was too late.

The beams made contact with the jet before Fowler could react, going through the cockpit as a few sparks lit up. With the scan complete, Skyquake stood up and jumped before his armor and body shifted and transformed into the same jet, blasting into the sky.

"Well I'd be a bald eagle." Fowler gasped in surprise at the transformation.

"Air superiority, achieved!" grinned Skyquake in his jet mode as he flew down towards his enemies to finish the battle once and for all. He began to fire another barrage of shots onto the ground. Optimus and Bumblebee immediately moved as the rain of bullets were coming closer. They transformed into their vehicle modes to get more speed, evading the shots surrounding them. Deciding to end it quickly, Skyquake switched his weapons into his missile. He tried to lock onto Bumblebee but before he could fire, he was interrupted by Fowler as he shot his own barrage at Skyquake.

"Stealing plans for classified military aircraft will _not_ be tolerated under my watch!" Fowler snapped as he pulled the trigger.

But that only made him Skyquake's target as the Decepticon purposely maneuvered behind Fowler's aircraft. He then brought out the missiles and fired at Fowler. Fowler attempted to evade them, but one problem. They kept following his every move, making Fowler realize what they were.

"Heat seekers!"

He maneuvered left and right through the canyon but the missiles were getting too close. They were about to hit the engine of Fowler's aircraft-

*PTOOM*

-before a laser shot intercept the missiles, making them explode. Fowler looked back in surprise to see the missiles destroyed. "What the?" he then heard his radio crackle before an unfamiliar voice came out.

" _Incoming!"_

 **(Insert BGM: Zone of the Enders- Soul in the machine)**

Suddenly, from the side, a bipedal figure flew up and past Fowler. He flipped up and over before using his wing boosters to hold him in the air. He was around the size of Sonic Drive's as his color scheme primarily consists of blue and orange. Protruding from his spine are wing-like thrusters that are folded when not in use with two smaller basic ones located at the joints of the knees. His head was bird-like in shape with fins protruding out from the sides while his eyes glowed turquoise. His right arm was armed with a retractable blade that is automatically charged with energy upon usage. Whilst retracted, a small gun-cannon is located at the hilt. On his left arm was what appears to be a deflector energy shield which blocks all incoming attacks. At the lower base of his spine are three fin-like protrusions. His legs were sleek as his feet were pointed with one spike. If anyone was familiar with the design, they would recognize it as Jehuty from Zone of the Enders. Another notable thing is that there was a familiar emblem on his wings: The AutoKnight emblem.

"Another bug?!" Skyquake growled as he flew towards to the new assailant.

"Not a bug, buddy!" the mecha said as he then switched his right arm into a blaster before firing on Skyquake. Some shots hitted its mark before Skyquake changed his course to dodge.

Down below, Optimus and Bumblebee stopped as they saw their new ally, whoever he is, fight Skyquake in the air. **"Could he be?"** Bumblebee beeped.

"He could be." Optimus answered. _'He could be one of Sonic Drive's friends.'_ he thought with no doubt.

 **(End BGM)**

* * *

 **(Above Earth's Atmosphere)**

Starscream made through Earth's atmosphere and into its orbit, arriving at the site of the Space Bridge, or what's left of it. Scraps and broken metal floated throughout the area as the result of the failed attempt to bring undead Cybertronians from Cybertron. He transformed into his humanoid form before landing on the rubble. He looked around, seeing damage done here, but does not see a single life form in his sights.

"No one could've survived this." he stated, "As I suspected, faulty sensors. The last thing I need now are rumors that Megatron is still-" he cutted off as he heard a faint groan from a distance. He looked around again as he spotted a familiar form floating along the rubble.

Starscream jumped from his position and made it to the source only to gasp in shock at the being. "Megatron?!" He was in disbelief. There he was, the leader of the Decepticons, floating motionlessly in the rubble, barely alive with scars and burnt marks all over him. Either Starscream's touch set him off, Megatron lunged and grabbed Starscream by the shoulder, surprising him, before weakly letting go and became motionless again.

"But how?" Starscream questioned. How did Megatron survive the explosion? He was right at the epicenter of it all, and yet he still lives in front of him. He then noticed a gaping hole in Megatron's chest, the damage he received from Sonic Drive's blast. He then further noticed the reason why Megatron was still alive. Inside, a familiar shard, stuck into the spark chamber, glowed pulsingly.

"Dark Energon." Starscream surmised. It must've powered Megatron to keep him alive.

Starscream then sneered as a thought came to him. He leaned into Megatron's face. "Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them, _Master._ " He reached into the chamber and grabbed onto the shard before pulling it out. Megatron harshly reacted for moment before going into stasis.

As Starscream thought, without the Dark Energon, there is now nothing to help him stay alive. "And this time, stay dead!" he smirked as he used his foot and pushed the body away.

Starscream gleefully looked at the Dark Energon shard in his hand, thinking of his greatest achievement to him that he desired for a long time; getting rid of Megatron with his own hands. However, that didn't last long as expected. The gleeful look turned to dread as Starscream heard a familiar sound approaching his area. He immediately turned and saw Soundwave's drone, Laserbeak, approaching him.

Acting fast, he hid the Dark Energon behind him as he turned to the drone. "S-Soundwave! If you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron and he is...unwell." He said. As frustrated that the chance for Megatron to perish is now delayed, he had to play it safe for now so that Soundwave won't find out about his schemes. "We must transport him to sickbay, immediately!" he order through Laserbeak. While he said the command, he kept the Dark Energon shard hidden from Laserbeak's view.

* * *

 **(Canyon)**

Back on the Earth, the fight continued as Skyquake was currently chasing three of his enemies on the ground. Yes, three. Two of them being Optimus Prime and Bumblebee in their vehicle forms while the Jehuty mecha was gliding near the surface with his boosters.

As they drove/flew, they were being shot at with missiles and bullets raining down on them. "This is crazy!" the newcomer shouted with a… surprisingly comical look as he barely avoided a missile.

" **Well technically, you brought him to us!"** Bumblebee beeped.

"Shut up! You sound like one of my closest friends who nag at me for what I did!" The mecha snapped.

You've… got to be wondering why he is acting like this right now when he was putting a brave front earlier. Well….

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Earlier in the sky, the Jehuty seemed to be doing a fine job occupying Skyquake as he fired a couple of rounds at him. "How do you like that, big guy? Not enough?" he taunted._

 _However, before the smoke cleared up, Skyquake flew upwards before flipping down and aimed himself towards Jehuty, looking really angry at him._

 _The Jehuty flinched at the malice pointing towards him as his opponent was making a beeline for him while deploying his weaponry out. "Uh-oh…" he gulped. He then took the initiative… and turned around and flew down to the ground, towards the Autobots on the ground._

 _They saw him heading towards their way,_ _ **"I-is he coming this way?"**_ _Bumblebee raised a brow. It wasn't until the mecha changed his trajectory and began gliding on the ground, going past Optimus and Bumblebee._

" _Move, move, move! Run for your life!"_

 _As confusing as they were, they decided to take his advice and drove with him in the vehicle modes, Skyquake trailing behind them._

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

And now, we come back to the present. As they ran, Skyquake fired his entire weaponry upon them. One missile came too close to Optimus as it narrowly missed its target but the explosion sent Optimus flying, forcing him into his bipedal form as he tumbled. However, Skyquake chose to ignore the Prime and went after the other two. The Jehuty and Bumblebee weaved left and right to dodge the bullets as they were being chased.

The Jehuty turned to the scout. "You got a plan?" he asked.

" **Yeah."** Bumblebee suddenly took a slight right onto a hill ramp to the top of the canyon, where he transformed into his humanoid form and began running on foot.

Skyquake turned and was about finish off Optimus when Bumblebee suddenly jumped of the Canyon and grabbed onto Skyquake, hanging by one of his wings. The Decepticon attempted to shake him off by ramming him into a wall, but Bumblebee kept his grip. He then went up higher into the sky to further attempt to get him off. The Jehuty saw what he was doing, activated his wing boosters, and followed after him.

On the ground, Optimus saw his scout and the ally flying into the sky. Even though he trusted Bumblebee, his scout was currently in a precarious situation and needs help. He immediately contacted Fowler. "Agent Fowler, we require immediate assistance!"

In the mid air, Skyquake harshly tilted to get the scout off of him. But Bumblebee used the momentum to get on top of him. Seeing that he had no other choice, Bumblebee punched a hole into Skyquake and ripped out a few wirings on the right side of the cockpit before doing the same with his left, fatally wounding him. The mecha decided to add more to it as he unfolded his blade and cutted Skyquake's wings with swift moves. Because of that, Skyquake began to lose mobility and descend toward the ground really fast, making Bumblebee hang on for dear life.

" **Oh boy…"** he gulped as he knew he had nowhere to go but straight down with the Decepticon, that is until Agent Fowler came up beside them on standby, ready to have Bumblebee jump onto his jet.

"Anytime fella, ground floor's coming fast!"

Bumblebee took action quickly as he immediately jumped from Skyquake's frame and onto Fowler's jet. They watched Skyquake fall out of control and into his inevitable doom with his fatal wounds burning and his wirings ripped out. Nearby Optimus watched as Skyquake crashed into the ground with an explosion. The burning jet skidded before coming to a complete stop in front of his tomb.

"Happy landings, Con." Fowler jeered. He then flew the jet near the canyon to let Bumblebee off. Bumblebee then went to the edge as he saw the terrible form of Skyquake in the wreckage. Optimus arrived at the scene as soon as possible, only to see Skyquake close his eyes and succumb to his wounds, dead.

Bumblebee, as well as the AutoKnight, went up next to Optimus as he disengaged his battle mask, looking mournfully at the warrior. "Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today."

The Jehuty turned his head to Optimus before turning back to the body, his eyes softening. The underside of his bird like face suddenly opened up to reveal his mouth before it opened to let out a sigh, "Was he considered… honorable?" he asked.

Optimus turned to him, "...yes."

"Then I would be honored to help give him an honorable funeral." he offered, "Name's Zone Runner, by the way. Pleasure to meet y'all."

" **So you are an AutoKnight."** Bumblebee chirped.

The now named Zone Runner turned to him. "Don't know what an AutoKnight, but it sounds kinda important. How do you know I'm one of these AutoKnights?"

Optimus explained, "We will explain about what they are later, but we have one of your friends in our team who assisted us in saving humankind that is an AutoKnight."

Zone widened his eyes his surprise. "Really? Who?!"

"Sonic Drive."

"Shou?! He's here?!"

"He is currently at our base. If you would like to join us, we can take you to him."

Zone let a smile, "Then count me in!" he then turned Skyquake's corpse. "But first, can we give him a proper burial?"

Optimus nodded.

They didn't notice,however, that Soundwave was watching over them the entire time, recording the event.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

It was already nighttime as Optimus' group returned from their scouting along with their new recruit through the Ground Bridge Ratchet opened up, even though he was surprised to see another AutoKnight with them. The rest of the Autobots were gone to pick up the kids from school when they arrived, though Ratchet seemed to have an excited look when he mentioned about them coming here after getting picked up. Currently, Bumblebee was receiving a checkup from Ratchet to see if they were injuries from the battle.

"Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies." Optimus stated, "But you performed admirably."

"So this is your base of operations, huh?" Zone Runner said as he looked around the base. "Spacy."

They then heard honks and engines approaching from the main entrance. Ratchet's face lit up at the sounds. "Aha ha ha! There you are." The Autobots came in as the kids came out of their respective partners, Raf coming out of Sonic Drive though.

"So? How are my, uh, _our_ projects receive?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

Before the kids could start, Sonic transformed into his Grand Chariot mode with a very annoyed look, "Well for starters, Ratchet, I going to have to say it was really unnecessary for you to have the kid's projects turn into a complete…" Sonic trailed off when he spotted Zone Runner. "...mess."

He narrowed his eyes at the familiarity as so did Zone Runner before it clicked into his head on who the Jehuty robot was. "Zone Runner?"

Zone Runner too widened his eyes in realization. "Sonic Drive?"

Sonic Drive let out a huge smile before going up to him and gave him a huge hug. "It is you!"

Zone Runner returned the hug before letting go and held out his arm with the same smile. "Where have you been, man?!"

Sonic grabbed the arm by the wrist. "Found myself into a junkyard before running into Optimus and his group." he answered.

Arcee and Bulkhead were in their bipedal forms when they approached them. "You two know each other?" Arcee asked

"Of course! He's one of my friends back home." Sonic said as he put his arm around Zone's shoulder. "Meet Shirou Mizu, a.k.a. Zone Runner."

"Pleasure to y'all."

"Whoa, another AutoKnight!" Miko said in awe. "What's your story, Zone? What kind of robot are you? How many weapons do you have? And how did you get here?"

Zone was surprised by the number of questions Miko had, before he let out a chuckle. "You know, you kinda remind me Razor back home. She was a complete chatterbox when I first met her."

Sonic let out a groan. "Don't even remind me of her. But I am curious to know how you got here."

Zone turned to Sonic before answering that question. "Well, to answer that, let me back track a bit. When I first found myself into this form I was in the middle nowhere in desert area, really confused to what happen. But one thing for sure is that I remember being sucked up by that giant portal along with everyone else before finding myself alone. I kinda wandered around the area, unsure what to do. That is until this huge light exploded in the sky with this emblem shining brightly. When I saw it, I thought it was some kind of signal until I suddenly heard this voice in my head, saying 'to my friends and family, I am here. I am waiting.' and something like that. And then the same emblem on my wings shined, as if responding to the beacon like responding to a call."

He continued "Then I had this huge headache as I saw these visions in my head, like I was watching someone's memory of fighting an army under a different emblem, information running through my head as they showed me that they were called 'Decepticons' or something. After that, the vision ended trying to process what happened. That was when I knew it had to be a sign of something and decided to travel my way towards the source of the beacon. It wasn't until along the way I met Optimus and fought off a giant Decepticon called Skyquake." he explained thoroughly as he looked at Sonic. "And the rest is where I am right now."

"Huh." Sonic got out before realizing something, he grabbed Zone by the shoulders, surprising him, before saying, "Wait wait wait! You got my message?!"

"That was your message?"

Sonic didn't reply back as he let go and cheered. "Yes! It worked!"

"What worked?" Arcee asked with a raised brow.

"If Zone Runner got my message, then it's no doubt that the others got it as well. Hopefully they will what to do to get here. And not only that, I made sure to let them know of the Decepticons if they run into any of them along the way to where I am."

Zone eyes lit up. "So, we'll be able to see the rest of our friends here? On this Earth?"

"If you didn't receive the message. Then I wouldn't be confident about it." Sonic said, making Zone smile at his friend

Sonic returned the smile before turning to the humans, "So, how about you tell everyone here on how well your projects went?"

"Uh, yes! How was our projects?" Ratchet got out.

Raf, Jack, and Miko turned to each other before looking back at Ratchet, "We got ourselves a B+." Raf said.

Ratchet let out a laugh. "Haha! I told you my genuine skills would be helpful." he said, thinking that his help, brought the kids a great advantage to their science grade.

That wasn't until Jack added in, "Actually, this probably wouldn't have happened if Sonic Drive didn't help."

"What?" Everyone had their eyes on the visored Bot as he rolled his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"If you mean by help, by redoing most of the project work until getting them right instead of turning them into further more, crazy Cybertron junk, then yes."

Ratchet shrieked, "Junk?!"

"Yes, junk." Sonic said with a deadpan look as he thought back at the finished projects that Ratchet made.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Sonic Drive had his mouth open and eye twitching as he, Arcee, and Bulkhead looked at the 'projects' done by Ratchet for the kids. "What the scrap is this?!" he bellowed._

 _Miko's was supposed to be a human scale model of the Solar System when it turned out to be a scale of what it appears to be Cybertron, with everything of it made of metal. Jack had a peculiar looking engine that totally did not look human base at all. And finally Raf's...oh primus… his looked the worst as a metal volcano was there with electricity running all over it. While the others had raised eyebrows, Sonic was completely appalled towards this. Thankfully they were in another room with Ratchet being preoccupied with his work at the computers to hear._

" _Ratchet kinda 'helped' us with these." Raf said with an uncertain look on his face. The other two also had a look mirroring Raf's when they looked at their projects._

 _Sonic facepalmed, "Okay, this is not good at all. We need to start over, these need to go!"_

" _But, the Science Fair is tomorrow!" Jack said, "If we start from scratch, we'll never make it!"_

" _Well it's a good thing I saved these in case of emergencies." Sonic said before bringing out the old models done by the kids. Everyone were surprised that Sonic was able to keep these. "I'll help you guys finish these up." he said, "The science subjects I learned during high school should get these right in a matter of time." He then turned to the other Autobots. "Can you help Jack and Miko finish up their projects while I help Raf reconstruct a proper volcano? I'll advise you as we work."_

 _They looked at each other as they shrugged before moving to their respective partners. "Let's get this moving before Ratchet finds out. Let's go go go!" Sonic said as they began work._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

* * *

"Thanks to that we had to spend the entire night fixing them." Sonic finished

Ratchet's jaw dropped when he heard the story. Zone Runner, on the other hand, was impressed by what his friends did in a matter of time. Optimus too was impressed as he stood near the latter.

"Seriously though, Ratchet! Not trying to be a science maniac here, but your work for the kids didn't make any sense." Sonic rebuked, "I mean a solar system scale of Cybertron? An engine with a chainsaw feature? A metal volcano filled with actual molten lava? That could've blasted a hole into the school roof! None of those made any sense of Earth standards!"

Ratchet argued, "Did not make any sense?! Puh-lease! I achieved an award for the highest Cybertronian science during my education along with medical science!"

"Did you also forget the factor that we're on Earth and the projects are about _Earth_ based science?" Sonic shot back.

Ratchet opened his mouth to retort before he realized what Sonic meant. This was Earth and not Cybertron. The humans except for the ones in the room don't even know about Cybertron or Cybertronian science. So it didn't make any sense for them to understand any science that was too advanced for them. He sheepishly closed his mouth and hung his shoulders in defeat.

"Thought so." Sonic said. "Your Cybertronian projects are stored in the storage space."

Optimus let out a chuckle, "Perhaps it is a good thing that you allowed our human friends to stray from Ratchet's path."

Zone Runner went up to him and nudged him, getting his attention. "So, taking care of kids, huh?"

"You could say that. Though the science project was a major pain in the aft for me. That's more of Dan's tempo."

Zone only chuckled, "Well, now that I know that we are in a war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, and also us being these prophesied warriors according to Optimus." he got out, putting his behind his head in a laid back way. His chest armor slightly opened before pulling a crystal similar to Sonic's but with a turquoise color: his own Chaos Energem. "To think that this small thing made us what we are right now. Things aren't gonna be dull around here, I guess."

"If you're going to stay here, then you need a vehicle form." Sonic said.

"A vehicle form?"

"On this Earth, we are supposed to be Robots in Disguise, Since we have specific rules of staying out of human sight, following protocols, and obtaining forms of Earth based vehicles." Sonic explained.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw the Decepticon do that before Bumblebee and I squashed that guy." Zone thought back. "Makes sense, I guess. Then I'm gonna need a car to transform into."

Sonic suggested, "We can find one right now, you just need to click into your head to scan it."

Zone nodded before asking, "Say, what's your vehicle model?"

"It's a 1969 Mustang." Sonic said, making Zone get out a comical look.

"... Really? That piece of scrap?" he deadpanned.

"Hey! That was the only car I could find at the time!" Sonic snapped.

Zone then let out a smirk. "Then you're gonna need some new modeling!" he stated before turning to Ratchet. "Hey, Hatchet, can we use the Ground Bridge thingie for a moment?"

"Hatchet?!" Ratchet snapped, making the kids try their best not to laugh.

Sonic though, had a bad feeling coming up his spine. "Why do I have a feeling that this is not gonna be good?"

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

Everyone was doing their business while Sonic Drive and Zone Runner were gone on their 'errand'. Even though it's already been an hour, and the humans have returned to their homes. Ratchet was working at his computer while silently fuming at the two AutoKnights for earlier. It was getting though and they still having contacted them to send a Ground Bridge to wherever they are.

"What's taking them so long?" Arcee wondered.

"Probably squandering off with their vehicle forms." Ratchet guessed, still annoyed at Sonic Drive's interception. Then the com-link signal pinged out, getting everyone's attention. Sonic Drive's voice came out of the com-link, sounding very terrified for some reason.

" _Ratchet, can you get a Ground Bridge running?"_ he asked in a panicked voice.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Then screeching sounds could be heard in the background along with a few crash noises, alarming everyone.

" _Open it now!"_ Sonic Drive said.

"Are you under attack?!" Ratchet asked.

" _No, it's Zone Runner going out of control in his alt mode!"_

"...What?"

" _Just open it!"_ Ratchet did as told as he went to the Ground Bridge control and pulled down the lever. The tunnel portal opened as everyone anticipated for what was about to come. And it happened… in a form a speeding car. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the car screamed as he turned and spun around the chamber. The car was 2001 Porsche model with a GT3 RS design. the entire frame was blue with thick orange lines going through the sides and over hood and roof. He was so going out of control with the tires screeching like hell.

"Someone help me!" Zone Runner screamed. Thankfully, Bulkhead was right in his path as he used his arms and grabbed Zone by the sides, stopping him. "T-Thanks, Bulkhead." he stuttered with a couple of panting before transforming back into his robot form.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, bewildered by what just occurred.

Zone answered. "Not a good idea to start driving when you just got a new car. Especially when you're the car itself! I kinda freaked out a bit when I did the transformation for the first time before accidently hitting the gas pedal." he rubbed his head to shake to the pain as he got up.

"Where's Sonic Drive?" Arcee asked the Jehuty.

"He should be coming in by now." An engine noise sounded from the Ground Bridge. "Speak of the devil." Everyone turned to the tunnel as a new vehicle came out of it. A new type of model. Instead of a 1969 Mustang, what came out was a 2010 Mustang Shelby GT500 model. His design was almost the same with the entire body being blue with the black highlights on the side, along with the rear wing being more sleeker. He seemed to be cleaner than his previous model. As he entered with the Ground Bridge closing, he stopped in front of the group before turning off his engine.

"Nice rims." Arcee complimented.

Sonic Drive then transformed into bipedal form, "Thanks" he reply before going up to Zone Runner and drove his fist into the Jehuty's head.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"Never. Do that again. If it weren't for Ratchet opening the Ground Bridge we could've been caught by civilian eyes, or worst the police!" Sonic snapped as Zone rubbed on the spot Sonic hit.

"Hey, I just wanted to try what it was like, okay? No need to rough me up like that." Zone groaned, everyone dispersed to their work as Zone thought of something before grinning, "Say, got an eye on someone?"

Sonic looked at him in confusion, "Hm?"

"Do you have someone who you're interested in?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know~. Maybe talking about you liking someone in this room. For instance, a certain female motorcycle~?" he implied.

Sonic realized what he was implying as he blush went up to his face. "Wha-! No, dude it's not like that! I mean we've only just met like a few days ago! I mean, I did help her and her friends on a couple of occasions, but it's nothing like that!"

"Are you sure~?" Zone teased.

"Don't. Make. Me. Punch. You. Again." he growled.

"What are you talking about over there?" Arcee called.

"Nothing!"

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

On the Nemesis, things went really unexpected. When Starscream returned with Megatron in his stasis condition, the entire army was shocked to see him alive. As ordered, they immediately took Megatron to sickbay as they did numerous processes to keep him alive, much to Starscream's anger when he gave the command. Another unexpected thing was when Soundwave returned and notified Starscream of Skyquake's death along with a new ally that sided with the Autobots. Other than that Starscream decided to hide the Dark Energon shard somewhere within the ship from Soundwave since he didn't want the communication's chief to turn on him as he was very loyal to Megatron. He would most likely beat Starscream for the Dark Energon Shard to revive his master if he learned about it.

Right now they were currently at the sickbay, looking upon Megatron's form as numerous life tubes were connected to him, keeping him alive. "The troops will be pleased to hear of our success in rushing Lord Megatron into stasis. Let us hope that our master pulls through." he said, though he had a hint of anger rising as the functioning Megatron was in front of him, breathing.

He turned to Soundwave to ask for more information about the Autobot ally. "What other things have you learned about the new ally the Autobots recruited other than the one who almost ended our master?"

Soundwave pulled up a voice recording of earlier. _"Don't know what an AutoKnight, but it sounds kinda important. How do you know I'm one of these AutoKnights?"_

Starscream's face turned into shock about what he just heard. An AutoKnight? The prophetic warriors from the Iacon texts? If that's the case then was the one who blasted Megatron an AutoKnight as well? This was going to be troublesome.

* * *

 **And done! That was chapter 6 of Transformers and we've got ourselves a new member of an AutoKnight, Zone Runner!**

 **Hope you like the chapter. Review, favorite, follow. And I'll see you in the next chapter. Ja ne!**


	8. Scrapheap

**Hey guys, ValvraveRider17 here with a new chapter of AutoKnights! Now before we get into it, I just want to apologize for the delay, again, since I had college homework to do, not to mention their club meetings my school hosts, and didn't have that much time to work on it. But rest assure, here it is! So remember to review, favorite, follow. And let's Transform and Roll out!**

 **Braveseeker3: Well you ask for it, and you got it!**

 **Disclaimer: same thing**

* * *

 **Scrapheap**

 **(Autobot Base)**

The day has began as the sun has risen from the horizon, and inside the Autobot Base, everything was silent as not a movement was sounded throughout. Except for two of residents that is. Inside one of the training halls, two Bots were clashing at each other, swords unfolded from their arms. Sonic Drive charged in with his weapon ready before swinging it downward onto Zone Runner, the latter blocking it with his blade, parrying it away. He then thrusted the blade in a fencing technique as he attempted to strike Sonic. But the Grand Chariot leaped away as he deflected the strike away. He then spun around to kick Zone in the torso, sending him back a few feet. They kept on clashing, slashing at each other while deflecting their attacks, before they charged towards each other and swung their swords, clashing one last time into a cross. They stared down with sharp eyes, their guard still tensed. They kept onto this for a while before a smile let out of their mouths as they relaxed and let go of their hold.

Zone Runner folded his blade as he stretched, "Nice spar, Shou." he complimented, thinking how it was nice of Sonic Drive to suggest a spar between them to test each one's strength in their current body. He was thankful to agree to it.

"Thanks, Shirou. Wanted someone to spar since Bulkhead and Bumblebee are currently on a mission wherever Ratchet sent them. Not bad on your swordsmanship though, you really know how to handle that blade of yours." Sonic replied, sheathing his sword back inside.

"Wasn't quite used to it at first, but I'm somewhat glad I took those fencing private lesson for fun back in Japan."

"Even though you sucked at it the first you sparred with someone." Sonic chuckled, making Zone Runner make a pouting look of annoyance towards him.

"Says the one who can't get a girlfriend in his life."

"HEY! Don't poke that subject at me, man!" Sonic snapped, making Zone laugh at his comical reaction. However, Sonic couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as it reminded him of something, "You know, these brings back some memories back at the orphanage. Remember the time when we had a party? How we had conversations, entertaining the children, and drank a lot of alcohol for the first time?" he reminisced, "And the worst one to come: Galaxy Slash somehow got into the cabinet with the booze and drank a lot of it."

Zone Runner chuckled, "Yeah, that was a thing to remember forever."

* * *

 **(Flashback: A year and a half ago)**

 _The party at the orphanage in Sonic's world was lively as ever. The orphans ran around the place as the older people entertained them with games and music. That is until one shouted from kitchen very loudly. The source of the shout, Sonic, when he was human, had a very comical look of disbelief at the sight he was seeing before shouting, "Zone! Did Galaxy get into the alcohol again?!"_

 _On the ground, their friend, Masaki Endo, a.k.a Galaxy Slash, laid there, sprawled, as a couple of bottles were scattered on the floor. His eyes were swirling as he was drunk. As in really drunk from too much consumption._

 _Shirou came in with the same look as Shou, "Damnit, Masaki! I locked that cabinet for a reason!" he snapped at the drunk guy._

" _This~is how~ we do~things~ in the~ Furubo-BLEEGH!" Masaki lured deliriously before vomiting onto the floor, making a huge mess._

" _God damn it! Chizuru, get the wipes! Your boyfriend did it again!" Shou shouted into the hall towards someone._

" _Again?! And he's not my boyfriend!" a female voice came out._

" _Just get the wipes, would you woman!" Shirou snapped as they rushed to clean the mess._

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

"In the end, he got scolded by Elisha-Nee-san (Big sis) for drinking a lot when he got sober, and then he had to clean the mess by himself." Sonic Drive sighed at the memory.

"Well that's what he gets for drinking after losing a bet against Nirvash." Zone Runner pointed out.

"Yeah." Sonic said, before a thought came into his head as a despondent look filled in.

Zone noticed his expression, realizing in his head what Sonic was thinking about. "...Still thinking about _that_ , aren't you?" he said, snapping Sonic out of his trance. "What happened on _that_ day."

"Well-" Sonic began.

Zone suddenly jumped in. "Your next line is 'it's hard to talk about it.'"

"-it's hard to talk about it. Huh?!" he sharply turned to Zone with disbelief, making the latter smirk, before comically snapping at him, "Primus frag it, Shirou! You're not Joseph Joestar!"

Zone held up his hands in defense, "Hey I can't help it man. You know it's a force of habit when it comes to that trick." his face then soften before taking a few steps closer to Sonic. "Tell me though, when you suggest to spar with me, was it not only to test our strength, but to also clear your head about it?"

Sonic was silent, confirming that Zone hit the nail, before sighing, "...To be honest with you, it still lingers within my mind. That day's memory flashes whenever I dream, not very often though, but it still haunts me even to this day."

He took a seat on a container. "I know others told me to move on from the past and keep looking into the future, but I still have this doubt in my heart, that it's still my fault that _that_ happened." he hung his head. "And I know _she_ still blames me for it."

Zone looked with soft eyes, feeling sympathetic for his friend. "Look, I don't blame you for what happened, not that it was your fault or anything, but you can't just think back about it and keep on guilt tripping yourself. I mean, you still have your brother, your sister, all of us." he knelt down, placing his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You have everyone's support to help you. Don't carry this burden alone."

Sonic looked at his friend, letting out a smile. "...Thanks, Zone. Your conversation helps lighten my worry."

"Just looking after one of my best friends." Zone returned the smile. "And who knows, maybe you'll get the love of your life somewhere in this world? Maybe Arcee would be a good start." he teased.

"Dude, cut it out!" Sonic snapped incredulously, getting really annoyed about that. They then went out of the training hall and headed off to the main chamber to start the day. What they didn't know was that today, was going to be filled with chaos.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

(Instrumental)

The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da?[Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists ])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![fight!])** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage into a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles as Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform [spread your wings and transform])** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae [Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. While Soul Rider and the Evangelion team as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to falter them.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [shine and transform to the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Scrapheap**

 **(Arctic)**

The icy wind blew throughout the Arctic terrain as a green Autobot and a yellow Autobot marched against it. They were currently looking for something, a source that Ratchet caught at base and were sent to investigate it.

" **Are we there yet?"** Bumblebee beeped as he held up his arms to cover himself from the wind.

"No, we're not there yet. But it should be past this ridge, Bumblebee." Bulkhead answered as he looked at the scanner device in his hand. They came upon the said ridge as the end of it was a slope leading downward before sledding down towards the area below. When they landed, they looked around to see nothing in their area.

Bulkhead looked at the scanner again. "I don't get it. These readings are off the meter."

While he checked, Bumblebee caught something in his sight. **"Bulkhead, over here. I think I found it."** he called out, getting Bulkhead's attention. What Bumblebee found was a clear section of the ice and buried under it was what seemed to be a Cybertronian containment pod.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Shortly after, the two Autobots returned with the pod in tow, the said pod stored in a separate chamber to research later. As soon as they came in, Ratchet had them sit down with a few defrosting equipments attached to them to get any ice out of their systems. Sonic and Zone were there as they watched over the two going through their process.

Though for Bulkhead, it was annoying to him to sit down throughout the process as he pulled a cord off of him. "I told you, Doc, we're fine!" he waved as he got up. Only for Ratchet to stop him midway.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure." Ratchet explain as he got Bulkhead to sit down again. "You know prolonged exposure to sub zero conditions could cause permanent system damage."

"Are cold temperatures really that dangerous for you guys?" Zone sweatdropped at the thought. Even though their bodies have turned into something more biologically advanced than a human, they still have inconveniences that stick with them.

"Enough to freeze your systems to shut you down to death." Arcee said, standing next to Optimus.

"Ratchet," Optimus called, "have you learned anything more about our arctic find?"

"Not yet." Ratchet shook his head before going to the computer to show them the pod in the chamber seen through the security cameras, currently thawing out of the ice slowly by the room heaters. "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

Sonic piped, "So we have to wait, huh? Kinda curious to see what the pod has inside."

"Who knows? Maybe a long lost Cybertronian treasure that's been hidden for many years." Zone joked.

Meanwhile, at the room of the said pod, the ice on its surface was mostly thawed with the water dripping off of it. However, fainted noises were heard from inside. Scraping, clawing, before a bump appeared. But it kept getting worse as the bump grew into cracks, before a claw bursted through, unleashing whatever is inside.

* * *

 **(Few Hours Later)**

After the defrosting process, Bulkhead and Bumblebee head off somewhere in their vehicle forms. In the meantime, Optimus decided to head off to the Arctic to further investigate the pod's origin and what its inside of it. Sonic Drive and Arcee volunteered to come along. Having agreed to the plan, Ratchet inputted the coordinates and activated the Ground Bridge.

"Arcee, Sonic Drive, and I will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our arctic find." Optimus said as the said two stood next to him in front of the Bridge.

Zone Runner went up to Sonic, "You're going?"

"Just scouting for any clues." Sonic assured "And besides, I need to get out more than stay in the base the entire time."

"You sure it isn't something else~?" Zone implied teasingly, knowing that his friend was going with Arcee. He stopped when he saw Sonic smiling while holding up a fist, a frightening aura radiating off of him.

"Do you want my fist drilled into your noggin?" he threatened with an eerie smile, making Zone flinch.

Seeing that he went a little too far, he sweatdropped and backed up a few steps, "Wakatta, wakatta, joudan, joudan. (I get it, I get it, it's a joke, it's a joke.)"

"Mattaku, it's just gonna be a search party." Sonic sighed

"Only until your sensors sound." Ratchet reminded, holding up a scanner device as he uploaded a program into the three, their insignias lighting up blue. "Remember, once your core temperature drops into the Blue zone, system failures are not likely, they are imminent."

"Thanks for the warning, Ratchet. We'll contact you as soon as the signal goes off."

Incoming vehicles sounded from the entrance as everyone turned to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee returning in their alt mode. With some passengers riding.

Miko poked her head out of Bulkhead's door, "Miss us, Doc Bot?" she asked as Raf and Jack got out of Bumblebee's interior.

Ratchet let out a small groan of dismay, "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saturday?" Zone deadpanned, crossing his arms as Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed into their bipedal forms. "They have the weekend off of school."

"To spend with you." Miko added with a teasing tone. Meanwhile, as he waved at the doctor with him responding with a small wave from him, Jack approached his partner, seeing that she wasn't at school to pick him up and had to get a ride with Raf's.

"Wasn't expecting the carpool. What gives, Arcee?" he asked.

"Tag team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty." She answered.

"Aw, too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride." he said, feigning jealousy in his smile as he was intending to make Arcee feel guilty for leaving him. "Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors~."

Sonic saw through Jack's joke and chuckled. "Jack, the exploration is gonna be on an _arctic_ expedition." He explained, Arcee nodding in agreement.

That made Jack change his mind, "Indoors where it's warm!"

Raf, on the other hand, ran up to the three with a exciting look on his face. "The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow!" he gushed, hoping that he could go with them to see the snowy terrain that he has heard about.

Sonic opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Optimus. "I would invite you, Rafael. But the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus informed.

Raf gave out a sad look, "I...understand."

The exploration team turned and was about to leave when Optimus stopped and looked back at Raf. "But… I will bring you back a snowball." he added with a smile, brightening up the little one's spirit.

Raf's face lit up. "That would be awesome!" Optimus' smile widened a bit at the expression before turning back

Sonic let out a smile at the verbal exchange Optimus had with Raf, "You're kind, Optimus. You're like a father."

"Heh, if he was in a relationship with someone then he may become a great one!" Zone broke in with a tease. unintentionally hitting a sensitive subject to a certain someone.

Optimus suddenly froze at those word, making an expression that looked despondent, as if thinking back a certain thought in his mind. Sonic noticed his stance, confused to why he stopped.

Optimus was silent before turning to the AutoKnights. "...Thank you, Sonic, Zone." he thanked silently before walking to the Ground Bridge.

Sonic couldn't help but feel that Zone stepped into something that he shouldn't have and elbowed him in the gut. "Ow! What?"

Sonic frowned and whispered into his ear. "I think you said something sensitive for him."

"What, I was just teasing!" Zone whispered back.

Sonic sighed and turned back when he saw that Arcee was having the same look that Optimus had. "Arcee? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing." she said before following the leader.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, as he couldn't help but think of their reactions. But before he could think any further, he decided the scouting mission was the priority. He pushed the thinking aside from earlier, and walked into the portal. The Ground Bridge closing behind.

"Ground Bridge travel successful." Ratchet confirmed as he sended them off. He turned to the controls to power it down when it suddenly short-circuited and lit up sparks before shutting down."By the All-Spark!" Ratchet gasped in shock. This was a problem.

Meanwhile, the kids headed up towards the platform to meet up the Cybertronians' level. "So, what do you guys think we should do today?" Miko asked.

Bumblebee thought of an idea as he beeped, **"I know! How about a video game tournament?"**

Raf translated what he said. "Video game tournament! Last one standing wins." Bumblebee ecstatically pointed and nodded. They immediately headed to the area where there was a couch, a table, and a tv with a video game console connected.

Zone approached the group after seeing his friend off. "Yes! I wanted to do some video games ever since I came here!" Zone beemed excitingly.

"You want to play? Sweet!"

"I'll take on the winner of the first match!" Zone challenged.

However, the excitement was cut short when Ratchet called out from where he stood. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here, now!"

The said two looked at each other before they walked to Ratchet. **"Maybe later, Raf."** Bumblebee said as they dejectedly walk, Raf waved at him bye as he reached for a controller only for Miko to grab it first.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko challenged as she offered a controller to Jack.

Jack only glanced with an uninterested expression, "Uh, yeah. Not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh? Scared of losing to a girl?" Miko taunted, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Your next line is gonna be 'bring it.'"

"Bring it!" Jack said, taking the controller. He stopped as he was surprised that he repeated the words the sudden voice said. "huh?"

They turned towards the end of the staircase where a man stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked to be the age of 21, wearing long sleeve turquoise shirt with black pants. He was also wearing blue sneakers with white laces. He also had his white hair bang cover his left turquoise eye. The kids immediately realized who the person judging by his voice.

"Zone?" Jack gasped. He was surprised the Zone could project his own holoform while his real body was near the bottom of the stairs in its alt mode.

Miko was more shocked about the words he said. Sounded almost like he predicted what Jack was about to say. "Whoa, did you just-?" She asked.

"It's a trick that I came up." Zone said as he walked towards the couch.

"Shouldn't you be with Bumblebee and the others?" Jack asked.

Zone hummed, "Well, technically, Ratchet specifically asked for Bumblebee and Bulkhead, not me. So I'm good for now." he then sat on the armrest of the couch. He turned to the two, waiting for them to start their game. "So, are you guys gonna race or what? I'm waiting for a challenge!"

Jack and Miko smirked at Zone before they started the game. Raf, however, felt like he was left out as a sad frown appeared on his face and looked down.

Jack noticed the little one's expression and offered him his controller. "Hey, Raf. wanna take on Miko for me?"

"Nah, I have stuff to do." Raf declined before he got off the couch, went down the stairs, and wandered off deeper into the base. Zone watched Raf leave as the two played their game.

"Hey, Zone, wanna race with me after I beat Jack here?" Miko asked, though she didn't get a reply, making her turn to see that he wasn't there. She and Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion on where he disappeared to.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to Ratchet as he pulled the lever multiple times but doesn't seemed to activate the Ground Bridge. That seemed to be a huge problem. "You can't boss us around just because the boss is out." Bulkhead said, Ratchet ignored it though as he had a worried expression.

"I need some heavy lifting, the Ground Bridge is down." Ratchet said.

" **What? Did Optimus and the others make it?"** Bumblebee beeped worriedly.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Sonic Drive made it through just fine." He assured, "It's bringing them back that concerns me." Ratchet knew that the exploration team are in huge trouble while in the environment they were currently if the residents in the base don't fix it quickly. "Now remove those panels. Chop, chop." he ordered, pointing at the floor panels covering the conduits.

* * *

 **(Corridor)**

In a corridor, Raf treaded along by himself. With nothing to do, he was role playing an imaginary scene where he is in the arctic. "...temperature sub-zero and dropping! Gotta… get back… to base!"

"Whatcha doing?" a voice came.

"Wah!" Raf shouted, turning around to see Zone in his holoform behind him.

"Zone, you scared me!"

Zone chuckled, "Sorry there, little guy. I didn't mean to scare you. Though I couldn't help but think that you have something in your mind." he followed after the little one since the sad expression from earlier concerned him.

He leaned into Raf's face. "So, tell me. What's bothering you, Raf?"

Raf looked down, not sure whether to answer. He was silent for a moment before speaking up. "It's just... I wanted to do something fun, today. When I heard about the arctic, the first thing that popped into my head was seeing the snow there. My family doesn't travel much for the first time!

Zone smiled at the little one's antics, "So you wanted to play in the snow for the first time? I get what you're saying. I haven't snow in my life either." he then thought of an idea. Hoping that this would lift Raf's spirits up. "How about this? The next time we go on a mission to the arctic, I'll take you there. And then we can throw snowballs at each other along with Bumblebee, Sonic, and everyone else!"

Raf's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Promise." Zone swore. "You know, you kinda remind me of Kizuna when she was little." he got out, getting Raf's attention.

"Kizuna?" asked Raf.

"Sonic's little sister."

That surprised Raf. "Sonic has a sister?"

"And a brother." Zone added.

Raf was surprised by that fact until he remembered that Sonic did mention something about his siblings a couple of times. To think that he had a brother and a sister was surprising.

"Though, they weren't that friendly when we first met."

Raf raised an eyebrow. Sonic Drive wasn't friendly before? He then remembered that Sonic said the same thing on how they weren't that friendly at first with his friends during the Decepticon warship infiltration. That made the little genius curious about him. "What was Sonic like when you met him?" He asked Zone's opinion.

"Well, Shou was very different from today. He was very skeptical towards everyone other than his siblings." Zone said, "It took awhile before they warmed up to the others along with me."

"Why was that?"

"Well, it's because around that time, he didn't know who to trust other than himself to care for his family, since they were his only family."

Raf become more confused, "Don't they have parents to take care of them?" Zone sighed at that remark, he looked down for a moment in thought before facing Raf.

"That's the thing, they don't know their parents in their lives." He said,. "He and his siblings are orphans. They don't know who their parents are or what happened to them."

Raf was shocked by this revelation, _'Sonic and his siblings were orphans?!'_

Zone's eyes become sympathetic as he continued, "It was quite sad when I heard it. They were left behind by someone at the orphanage when they were very young. Of course, when Elisha Nee-san found them, she took them under her wing. But ever since, no one came to pick them up or adopted them. And Sonic, around that time, never trusted anyone other than the residents at the orphanage since he felt that he and his siblings were abandoned."

Hearing that made Raf look down, feeling sympathetic about Sonic. It must've been painful to have no family to care for him and his siblings, having to rely on only himself to live and care for his only family.

"Luckily, I share his pain as well." Zone stopped as his face fell into a sad expression. "I lost my parents in a fire." Raf was shocked once again. "it was... really hard when I heard my parents passed away. Because of that, I was sent into the same orphanage that Sonic resided in. None of my relatives wanted to take me in, because they either had too much responsibility on their hands or didn't care for me at all. Because of that I became depressed and shut myself out completely from the world. Not even allowing anyone to talk to me."

Raf asked him, "If you were like that before, then how did you become what you are today?"

"Well, that didn't last long of course, since Sonic barged in and knocked some sense into me. Do you know what he said to me that time?"

Raf shook his head no.

"'Jittoshitemo Dounimonaranai. 'Nothing will happen, if you stand by.' You've got to use your own two feet along with those that you trust to stand up and live.'" he quoted. "I guess I can say it's thanks to him that I'm standing right now, on my own two feet, well non-human feet that is. He's helped so many of us when we got along. "

Raf thought deeply on that quote. What Zone said was true, Sonic Drive did help others in need. Just like when he helped them at the warship. That made the little one smile. "I guess he's a helper to everyone."

"More like the leader of the pack that cares for everyone in my view." Zone chuckled, "Say, wanna head back? I'm sure Jack and Miko are finished with their match by now. We should race to see who's gonna be on top."

"Yeah!" Raf cheered, liking the idea of playing video games with Zone.

The two turned around was about to go back to the main chamber when some metal clanging in the hall got their attention. They looked around wondering what it was until they turned to see a screw fall to the ground.

"Good Primus, I hope this place isn't that old to break down." Zone commented, they then heard some skittering noises echo making them look around their surroundings.

"What was that?" Zone asked. The clattering continued as they saw something small move within the shadows. Knowing that they aren't alone, Zone got into a stance in case of an attack while protecting Raf. In his thoughts, questions began to pop up. Where were the noises coming from? Has the base been infiltrated? If so, how did they get in? They immediately turned around at the sound of the banging behind them, only to see nothing. "Raf, stay behind…" he warned, before he heard the little one scream.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Zone immediately turned around to see Raf fall after being tripped by something. Raf tried to get up before he lifted his head up and saw… a small mechanical creature staring right back at him? He jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the creature. Looking carefully the creature was the size of a baseball with a round head and big blue eyes. The rest of its body were small parts with claws.

"Where did you come from?" Raf asked with a nervous chuckle. The creature only tilted its head curiously at Raf.

Zone raised an eyebrow. "That's weird, The Autobots never said anything about pets."

Raf looked at the creature before a thought came into his mind, "Wanna play fetch?" He got out the screw from earlier. The creature jumped in excitement and ran around, waiting for the screw to be thrown like a dog.

Raf let out a small laugh at the creature's reaction. Seeing that the mechanical creature wanted it, he threw it across the hall, the little creature going after it. "Good boy, go get it!" Raf encouraged as the creature caught in its mouth… and began to eat it?! "No! Don't eat that! You're gonna choke!" but then the creature ate it completely without any choking at all. "Or not?" Raf got out in surprise. So did Zone, this little thing just ate a metal screw without injuring itself! How is that possible? More importantly, why is that he felt a twinge of fear from seeing it?

The mechanical creature went up to Raf's leg and nudged against it like a pet showing affection to its owner.

"You know, it looks cute." Raf commented with a smile

Zone though placed his hand on his chin as he stared at it in question, "It may look cute, but why do I have a feeling that I should be wary of it?"

Raf thought of an idea, "Hey, about we show it to the others? Do you think they'll us keep it?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to ask. Let's go." he answered, prompting Raf to bring the creature to the main chamber.

What they didn't notice was that further in the corridor, was a broken outlet, ripped apart with sparks flashing out of it.

* * *

 **(Main Chamber)**

Jack and Miko were still competing in their match as the former seemed to be winning. "Come on, come on! You want some?!" Jack was getting into it as he was about to win the race. His victory was ensured when his car crashed Miko's and crossed the finish line. "In. Your. Face!" he cheered before doing a silly dance to celebrated. That ended quickly when the lights suddenly flickered off and on. "What the?" he gasped before deadpanning, "Great, power failure."

Miko looked at the screen and saw that the game wasn't saved due to the outage and smirked. "Awww. It wiped out our game." she pouted, sounding like she was upset, even though she wasn't.

Jack looked at the screen and saw that she was right, shocking him. "B-but, I was winning!"

"Bummer." She tossed the controller away and headed towards the Autobots to see what was up since the game system suddenly shut down. Not to mention avoid getting a rematch from the frustrated Jack.

At the Autobots, they just removed the floor panels to reveal a lot of circuit boards placed in rows as Ratchet removed one of them. What shock him was that the conduit had what appeared to be bite marks. "We most definitely have a problem." Ratchet stated, "But what could have caused this?" suddenly, the lights went off and on again, getting their attention.

"Or that." Bulkhead piped in.

Ratchet made a concerned expression, "Must be the main grid. Hopefully it isn't the substation malfunction." he remarked as he inspected the damaged circuit board.

"Hey guys, look what we found." Raf's voice came from the side.

Ratchet rolled his eyes in annoyance, "We're busy!" he called back only to shout in fear. He saw that Raf and Zone had came back, but what made him afraid was the little creature Raf was holding in his arms, sleeping.

"With what?" Zone asked.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee turned to what Ratchet saw before all three of them suddenly screamed in horror before immediately backed away in fear and pulled out their weapons, pointing at Raf!

Seeing their reaction, Zone immediately deactivated his holoform and transformed his alt mode into humanoid mode and moved in front of Raf holding up his arms in defense. Jack and Miko joined him as they went in front of Raf. "Whoa, Whoa! What's wrong with you guys?!" Zone asked, very confused by their reactions on seeing the small thing.

"Scraplet, SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead cried in fear as he flailed around his cannon.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron!" Ratchet answered darkly.

Zone plus the humans raised their eyebrows as they lowered their arms before looking at the creature. "This? Are you kidding me?" Jack scoffed in disbelief

"You're giant robots! Scrappy here is teeny." Miko agreed.

But Bulkhead shook his head, "you have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do!"

Zone had an unamused look, "Okay guys, you're being real pathetic, I mean you've fought Decepticons bigger than this thing and you're afraid of it? This thing is too tiny for you guys to be a vermin." he deadpanned.

"I'm telling you, Zone! You should stay away from that!"

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf cooed. The scraplet then woke up as its eyes opened before they made contact with the three Autobots cowering in fear.

That's when things went crazy. The scraplet suddenly opened his mouth to reveal and interior filled with razor sharp teeth spinning inside like a saw while giving off a noise like drill and snapped its mouth hungrily at the Bots. Everyone widened their eyes in shock while the Autobots widened theirs in horror. It jumped out of Raf's grasp and approached towards the Autobots with hungry intent.

The Autobots instantly shot at the scraplet but it was so quick it dodged the shots and kept on advancing. Once it got close, the scraplet jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and began eating the metal skin off of him! Bumblebee began freaking out as he fell to the floor.

Zone was the most shocked, "SWEET SOLUS PRIME!" He screamed in horror at the scene. "wait, why did I say that?"

The scraplet was eating its way up to Bumblebee knee. The latter had enough and attempted to grab it but it chewed through his grip and continued its eating frenzy across his arm. Bumblebee finally swatted the thing away from him as it flew across. But the bug turned back around and marched toward to continue its meal when-

*CLANG!*

A crowbar swung into its head, stopping its assault. The scrapper was repeatedly smashed until it was turned into literally scrap. The culprit revealed to be Raf as he kept on swinging the crowbar. He was eventually stopped when Jack grabbed the crowbar out of his hands.

"Easy there, killer." Jack calmed the little one. Raf took a few deep breaths, going over what just happened. He then remembered about Bumblebee's wounds and ran to him.

"Whoa, I did not expect that." Miko commented, still shock on the frenzy that just happened.

"Well that's another example of the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'." Zone shuddered. Now he understood what the Autobots meant and is completely terrified of the vermin.

Bumblebee was having his wounds examined by Ratchet when Raf approached him. "I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" He apologized.

" **It's okay, Raf. I'm fine."** Bumblebee waved.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Raf asked worriedly.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet assured, being thankful himself that the scraplet didn't go in deep.

"Now do you believe me?!" Bulkhead shouted, "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal, especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed, game over. Right?" Jack inquired.

"I hope so, unless if there's like more of them, I wouldn't like to handle them, for Primus sake." Zone stated.

However, the Bots let out a grim expression at his words. Zone noticed it and his eyes grew in fear. "Don't tell me there is."

"Unfortunately there is." Ratchet stated, everyone turning to them, "When it comes to scraplets there's never just one." He turned to the side, facing towards the place that may have the answer. "And I fear I know how they got in here."

* * *

 **(Pod Room)**

"They came from here?!" Zone asked incredulously.

They were at the room that contained the pod. And when they came in, they did not like it's current appearance. The ice that surrounded it was completely thawed off, and there was a huge hole that no doubt was created by the ones that were inside.

"It's a trap. A scraplet trap!"

"An _empty_ Scraplet trap!"

"And a lot of them were held inside this thing? How come we never knew?"

"The pod was most likely ejected into space eons ago. Only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them into stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack stated.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko added

"So, how many are we talking about?" Raf asked, holding the crowbar on his shoulder.

"Thousands." Ratchet answered grimly, "With the power malfunctions and Ground Bridge damage are sure signs that their infestations are well underway."

That made everyone on edge. The scraplets have been unleashed inside their base. And can devour everything inside.

* * *

 **(Arctic)**

Optimus Prime's exploration team were currently at the location where the pod was found, looking for any clues to help identify its origin. So far they found nothing but kept on searching. Optimus was hanging on an ice cliff with a scanner in hand, searching for sources of anything Cybertronian, when his Autobot insignia beeped and flashed blue, indicating that his body has entered the Blue Zone, just as Ratchet warned. There also seemed to be bits of frost covering his entire frame.

Seeing that it was time to go, he commed to Sonic and Arcee. "Arcee, Sonic Drive. What's your status?"

Arcee who was on top of the cliff with Sonic checked her temperature reading as he insignia beeped. "My sensor's going off."

"Mine's spiking up as well." Sonic reported, his insignia flashing. "We should call for pickup before things get chilly." his frame shivered at the cold wind as frost began to form on him.

Optimus nodded before contacting to the base. "Optimus to base. Core temperature readings have reached the Blue Zone. Prepare to activate Ground Bridge." To his surprise, all he received was static, making him concerned at the same time.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me?! We have a situation!" Ratchet called through the Com-Link to reach Optimus and tell him about the Scraplets but no reply came back. "The Scraplets have gone into the Com-Link system." He gritted his teeth as he slammed the computer console in frustration. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrap heap!

"Well I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead panicked, Bumblebee nodding his head in agreement. Now that they know that the scraplets have infiltrated and have swarmed the base they really did not intend to stay for another minute.

"Evacuation is not an option." Ratchet objected, "If we don't get the Ground Bridge back online stat, Sonic, Arcee, and Optimus will perish."

"They will?!" Jack gasped, so did Zone.

"You mean, we could lose Shou?!"

Hearing that, Miko put up a frown and turned to her Autobot charge. "Bulkhead, you never run!" she scolded.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a Bot! I have." Bulkhead informed. "They pick apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first." he shuddered, "fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit! Till there's nothing left! And I mean nothing! Not even your optics."

Zone shuddered at the description, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not letting Sonic die in this kind of situation! There has to be something that we can use to fight against those pests!"

The humans turned to each other, thinking about the gravity of the situation. Seeing that they had the same idea, Jack stepped up. "Well, you have to let us help." he insisted.

"We're not made of metal."

"Yeah! The scraplets can't hurt us!"

"Typically, I find your 'fleshiness' to be your least engaging quality." Ratchet admitted, "But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

"Okay, good. So we pair off: one Bot, one human." Jack suggested as he faced Ratchet, "I'll watch your back while you repair the Ground Bridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko added, pointing at the remaining Bots.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other, shuddering in fear at that idea. They turned to Zone Runner in question, since he doesn't have a human partner to cover him, who is he going with? Though he immediately caught on what they were thinking and shook his head rapidly. "Oh heck no! I'm staying with Ratchet!"

* * *

 **(Arctic)**

Meanwhile, the group was treading against the blizzard. For some reason the base wasn't responding to them, indicating that something happened there. They were currently trying to find a place to shelter themselves from the wind so that they can avoid the pace of the freezing temperature getting into them.

Optimus attempted to reach to the base again, "Optimus to base, do you read?" He still received nothing but static.

"So much for getting back as soon as possible." Sonic groaned as he treaded against the snow behind Optimus. He heard a thud from the back, making him turn around to see Arcee on her knees, due to the cold affecting her.

"Arcee!" He went over to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She assured. Optimus approached them to help as well, "Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I heard Miami's beautiful this time of year."

"I don't think Miami is within a good distance for driving, Arcee." Sonic said doubtfully, "It's way too far, and not enough road to go to since the ocean is in the way."

Optimus had no choice but to agree. "I'm afraid he's right. Attempting to reach it would expend too much energy and hasten the freezing process."

"Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will, our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves." he informed.

"Guess that's our best bit for now, huh?" Sonic sighed, "This is gonna be tough. Wonder what the others are doing the base right now other than fixing the Ground Bridge?"

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Back at the base, Bulkhead was following Miko, who equipped herself with a wrench that she found, as they walked through the corridor looking for scraplets with his arm cannon deployed along with holding a Bot sized flashlight.

"I get to be your bodyguard for once. How cool is that?" Miko chirped as Bulkhead looked around like a mad man, being wary of his surroundings in case of scraplet attacks.

"Raf and Zone found the first one here, right" Bulkhead asked.

Suddenly the lights went out.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

A girly scream echoed throughout the base.

Zone was helping Ratchet with the board circuits when the scream echoed into the chamber. "The heck was that?"

The lights went back on. Miko raised an eyebrow before turning to the one who let out the scream. It wasn't her. So the only person who would scream that loud would be..."Did you just scream like a little girl?" She asked the big guy.

Bulkhead waved his flashlight in denial. "No!" Though his embarrassed expression gave it away, "Maybe… Can we talk about this later?" Miko replied with a shrug, but when she turned back around she held back a stiff of laughter at the scream. Oh how much she can tease about to Bulkhead and tell the rest.

They continued their search, even though Bulkhead kept on tip toeing in fear as they ventured. So far, nothing jumped on them, yet. That is until Bulkhead heard clanging, making him more paranoid than ever.

"Take her easy, Bulk." Miko called out, calming him down. "Just stay focused. Everything is going to be-"

Clanging was heard again before Bulkhead went by fear instinct and began shooting the walls and ceiling until he blasted a hole into the latter and things suddenly fell upon him, making him scream like a little girl again!

Miko had her guard up as she turned around to face the scraplets, only to drop it at the sight of her partner flailing around in the mass of… cables. Bulkhead himself was too busy panicking as he tried to get the stuff off of him, not even knowing what it was that spooked him.

Seeing Bulkhead like this… makes him look pathetic.

"Okay, wish I hadn't seen that." Miko shook her head, "Bulkhead, you're fine! It's just a bunch of cables."

Hearing that, Bulkhead stopped his flailing and realized that she was right. "Oh, right. Cables." he chuckled sheepishly, tugging on one of them. Only for dozens of Scraplets to fall on him. He screamed like a little girl again and tried to shake them off desperately while Miko tried and help him with the wrench.

* * *

 **(In another corridor)**

Bumblebee and Raf ventured into a different corridor, with wrist cannons out and a crowbar in hand respectively, in search of the scraplets. When the turned at corner, they saw a air vent with a sizable hole that no doubt has been devoured by the scraplets at the end of the hall.

" **I got a bad feeling about this…"** the yellow scout shuddered as he lifted his wrist cannons.

"Don't these things ever stop eating?" Raf asked in annoyance.

They approached the hole with caution while Bumblebee turned around to check if there wasn't any behind them. When they reached the vent, Bumblebee motioned Raf to step aside in order to make some space for him to pull it out. Once Raf did as instructed He grabbed onto the lid, ready to pull it out. Once he removed it, Raf let out a warcry. But there was nothing, making them sigh in relief, until they heard clattering from behind them. They turned around to see the sounds coming from a floor drain, making them nervous. Unfortunately, their fears were confirmed as dozens of scraplets jumped out of it and marched towards Bumblebee with teeth clattering and spinning. Bumblebee blasted at them as some shots hit but the majority of the scraplets have begun their attack.

* * *

 **(Main Chamber)**

In the main chamber, Jack, who was equipped with a metal pipe, was on the lookout, while Ratchet and Zone Runner were repairing the damaged conduit boards. The scraplets haven't attacked yet, but they were still being on guard in case of one.

"How's it going over there?" Jack asked.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the Ground Bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet growled, slamming his fist onto the floor. The Ground Bridge still required power to turn on, but the problem was why isn't it receiving power? He needed to fix this problem immediately, or otherwise, Optimus, Sonic, and Arcee's will lose theirs at the Arctic.

Zone thought of the situation as well to do the best he can to help, "Maybe the problem is somewhere else, if the power isn't coming." Zone Runner remarked.

While the two were thinking of a solution to their problem, Jack heard distinct clattering and raised his guard up with his pipe. He looked around until he lifted his head to see clumps of scraplets coming out of a nearby air vent.

Zone noticed Jack's stance and turned to where he was facing, before he froze upon eye contact. "Um… Ratchet?" he whispered, making the medic turn around.

Unfortunately the scraplets heard his whisper and turned their attention to the Autobot and AutoKnight, looking at them as fresh meat ready to be eaten.

The vermins opened and was ready to pounce. Jack prepared to fight them when they did the most unexpected thing ever. They suddenly jumped off the wall, and began to fly?! The swarmed around like flies before charging at their targets.

Jack recoiled in surprise, "They fly?! You never said they can fly!" he remarked as they fly past him.

On instinct, Zone Runner raised his left arm to deploy his deflector shield, and it proved effective. The scraplets charged at him with fierce intent, only to be repelled by the force field, shutting some of them down upon impact due to the pulses the shield generated, protecting him and Ratchet. However it wasn't enough as the scraplets swarmed around him and got Ratchet from behind, pushing him to the ground. He screamed as he desperately tried to swat them off.

"Ratchet!" Zone and Jack scream as the latter ran to him and tried to get them off with his pipe. Zone on the other hand did his best to defend himself with his shield. He didn't want to use his sword since the scraplets are small and fast and can easily dodge not to mention eat it in the process.

Jack swatted a few of them off of Ratchet but there was still too much of them. Ratchet then thought of something quick, "Jack, JACK! The fire extinguisher!" he shouted. Jack did as told and grabbed a fire extinguisher nearby and immediately sprayed onto the pests of Ratchet's frame.

After a few sprays, the scraplets slowly began to lose movement until they stopped completely due to the coldness of the foam while Ratchet endured it as he could. Those frozen fell off from Ratchet's frame as the latter got up from all the attack. The rest flew away to gain distance to avoid the temperature.

"Ratchet, are you alright?!" Zone went up to the medic after dealing with the pests he was busy with but kept the shield up as thousands still swarmed above them.

The worst didn't come until the other two scarred Autobots came at the wrong time. "Ratchet, get the patch kit! We're leaking Energon like- WHOA!" Bulkhead was about to request until he saw the swarm.

That drew the scraplets' attention as they flew towards Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The scout brought his wrist cannons again and shot at the scraplets. But they kept on going, making him raise his arms for the incoming attack, but not before a wrecking hammer was brought down unto them.

"TAKE THIS!" Bulkhead lifted his hammer only to find nothing. He felt something biting his fingers as he lifted them up to see a couple of scraplets chewing his hands. The swarm came upon him as he once again screamed like a little girl.

Miko and Raf tried to assist them by knocking the scraplets off of them. But due to the number the Autobots were overwhelmed with the infestation biting at them as they fell to the ground. Zone Runner held off on his own with his shield as well as finally bringing out his own cannon and began to shoot them down.

* * *

 **(Arctic)**

At the Arctic, Optimus and his group were under a huge slab of ice to cover them from the blizzard, laying on their backs to rest. While resting though they tried to stay awake so they don't succumb to the cold.

"Arcee, wake up." Sonic nudged the said femme, as she happen to look almost asleep. Thankfully Sonic's nudge made her alert.

Arcee's eyes opened before she rubbed them to get the sleepiness out of her. "Just resting my eyes." she said.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Optimus advised.

"You know, I didn't think I would be in this environment for this long." Sonic commented, though he did show signs of shivering. "Usually if I was in my human state I would perish around this point. Though it is hard trying not to fall asleep." What's another thing was that his Chaos Energem wasn't doing anything to help warm him up. _'Useless piece of scrap…'_ he thought.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Arcee asked, "Wait, how about a game? Let's play, 'who screwed things up back at base'?"

"Are you just making it into conversation than a game?" Sonic chuckled, receiving a look from the femme. "Though it does make me focus on one thing to stay alert."

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction." Optimus stated.

"Caused by Bulkhead." Arcee guessed. "Let's see, no Com-Link, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful."

"If not, could be Zone Runner, since he doesn't know the base too well and may have flipped the wrong switch." Sonic opinionated, making Arcee smile with a small chuckle.

"Sure brings back memories." she said, "There was this time, when we first arrived on Earth, and Bulkhead walked into those power lines." she chuckled reminiscently, "Who knew he could dance like that."

"Really? I would love to see him do that." he chuckled.

"Bulkhead may be... too large for this world." Optimus remarked, "But his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone."

"Like when you told Elita how it can be measured by courage and other things?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Elita?" He has never heard of that name before. "Who's Elita?"

Optimus and Arcee went silent for a moment. A minute passed before the latter turned to Sonic Drive, eyes looking a little sad. "Elita-One was someone very dear to us. She's my sister…. and Optimus' sparkmate."

"Sparkmate?"

"Maybe you could say, it's an equivalent term for relationship partners."

"You mean, like a lover?" Sonic guessed.

"You could say that."

"Wait, so does that make you two, in-laws?"

"Yeah, you could also say that." Arcee nodded, "he's been looking after me and my sister ever since they started dating."

Sonic was surprised by this. He didn't expect Optimus to have someone to love. But then a thought came up. How come they never talked about it before? I mean why did they kept it a sensitive subject? He then realized something back at the base, "Wait, when Zone teased something about Optimus being in a relationship… did that actually upset him because… he lost Elita?"

Optimus answered with a his solemn look, "During the war on Cybertron, the battle became fierce as ever with Decepticon forces overwhelming us. Elita fought alongside with me, as she always have, as he fought against the force. Eventually, we were forced to retreat but an explosion cutted half of the squad I was with off, along with Elita, who disappeared into the flames." Optimus gave off a sad expression, "Her whereabouts became unknown after we returned to search, and that was the last time I've seen her."

Learning that his sparkmate went missing was a major blow to them. And broke his spark to think that he would never see her again on Cybertron.

Sonic looked down in sympathy, "I'm sorry for what happened to her."

"She's not one with the AllSpark." Optimus assured, getting Sonic's attention.

"How do you know?"

"When it comes to Sparkmates, there is a connection inside our sparks that allows us to read each other's thoughts and emotions, even our life force. Even when I do not know where her current position is, I do know she is alive, surviving somewhere."

That amazed Sonic, even if he doesn't know where his sparkmate is, Optimus is confident that Elita is alive. That humbled Sonic, "What was she like?" he asked, getting curious about Elita-One.

"She was the teasing type, picking on me and my other sister, Chromia." Arcee. "Made jokes towards us. But in the end she would care for us Autobots like family, even during the war. She was always there to brighten the mood."

That statement made Sonic lift a smile. "I would love to meet her, if we had the chance." Optimus and Arcee smiled as well, waiting for the others at the base to send a Ground Bridge to rescue them.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Everything was a total mess. After they managed to exterminate the scraplets in the room, the Autobots were resting on the ground with their backs on the walls of the platform as they moan in pain and agony from the infestation. While the humans and Zone, who was in perfect shape save for a few bite marks on him, were making sure that the remnants of the scraplets on the ground were dead.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked.

His answer was heard with ominous noise coming from deep within the corridors and throughout the base.

"Hardly, these were just scouts." Ratchet grimaced.

" **Are you fragging me?!"** Bee moaned.

"So… the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead gulped.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus, Sonic, and Arcee will never make it home!" Ratchet stated, "We must get the Ground Bridge operational!"

Raf then thought of an idea. "Then we can use it to send them anywhere on Earth."

"Why not back at the Arctic?" Jack suggested, lifting up the fire extinguisher. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet! One stop shopping." Miko cheered.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact." Ratchet agreed, before thinking of how to fix the Ground Bridge. "So think, Ratchet, think! If the Ground Bridge is still down. There must be a breach…" then it came to him, "in the Energon fuel line!"

"Ugh, if we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it!" Bulkhead groaned.

They then turned to Zone, who shook his head. "Well as much as I want to go there and fix it, the place could be littered with scraplets, and I don't think my shield can hold that many that long." he stated, holding up his shield as it's generator seemed a bit damaged from the swarm.

Fortunately a voice came from below them. "Where do we find it?" they turned to the kids as they gave off a serious expression.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf stepped forward.

The Autobots looked at each other and nodded at their idea.

* * *

 **(Corridor)**

In a corridor with several pipes, the kids tiptoed their way through the army of scraplets as they headed towards their destination. Zone Runner was right about one thing, the place was littered with the vermin, though they didn't seem to notice the kids, thankfully.

"Remember, we're okay." Jack assured as he tiptoed, holding a toolbox. "We're not metal."

They finally reached upon a part of the pipe where Energon was leaking.

"There's the breach!" Jack pointed, "Come on! We have to work fast!" they immediately went to work.

* * *

 **(Main Chamber)**

Back with the Autobots, Zone Runner kept a lookout for any scraplets as he guarded the wounded three.

"So if we get…" he got out, before correcting his words, " _When_ we get the Ground Bridge open. We send the creepy crawlies out, or bring our Bots in?"

"Optimus, Arcee, and Sonic will be fresh meat." Ratchet said sternly, "If we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait."

"Where we gonna get bait?!" Bulkhead demanded, "The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!" It's true. The scraplets have almost eaten everything inside the base, so how are they going to get them into the Ground Bridge?

One Bot, however, had an idea. "What if I become the bait?" They turned to Zone. "I mean, I'm way fresher than you guys."

"That'll be risking yourself, Zone Runner!" Ratchet denied, "Do you want to sacrifice yourself to get the scraplets out?!"

Zone, however, frowned. "If it's for getting Sonic Drive out of the Arctic, then I'm willing to pay for it." In his opinion he has seen the others get bitten and chewed all other the place while he hasn't done anything but hide behind his shield. And since he's the only Bot standing, he has to do something to complete this mission. Sure he's pretty traumatized of the hell he's seen, but it's a do or die situation, and he was willing to bite it to save Sonic.

* * *

 **(Back at the Corridor)**

The kids have welded a layer of metal into the leak, fixing the breach, when the scraplets suddenly flew into the direction where the Autobots were.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf said in concern for the wounded targets.

The scraplets bursted out of every air vent and swarmed into the main chamber, scaring the Bots as they placed themselves against the wall to keep out of their sights.

"Oh No!" Zone whispered, as the rest shuddered in fear at the sight.

* * *

 **(Arctic)**

The exploration team was not holding up too well as they were panting so hard to keep themselves alive. They were close together, with their bodies touching to keep themselves radiating heat as much as possible, while the snow began piling up to their waists. They kept on waiting for hours for a Ground Bridge to open, but no help has arrived. Thinking that there was no hope for rescue, they looked like they were about to give up.

"You know the worst part?" Arcee asked, "After battling Cons all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up. This is how our lights go out?"

"Arcee, this may not be the finish that we had planned." Optimus muttered, "But if this is indeed the end. If we are to become one with the AllSpark…" he held out a hand for Arcee to hold.

"It's been an honor serving with you, brother-in-law." She said, ready to succumb to the cold.

Optimus only nodded before he closed his eyes and reached into his spark with his mind to make one last call. _'Elita, can you hear me?'_ He called through his spark, sending out a message to his loved one. But he received nothing, saddening him that he wouldn't be able to see Elita again before he perished.

Arcee then called out to Sonic, funny how he hasn't said anything about what they were talking about, "Sonic Drive, how're you holding up?"

"..." No reply came from him. Not to mention he didn't do any movement from a minute earlier.

"Sonic Drive?" Arcee turned to see if he was doing alright, only to widen her eyes. Sonic Drive was shuddering violently from the cold. His breathing became stagnant and unstable. His eyes were fluttering on and off.

Through his shuddering, mumbles escaped from his mouth, "...H-hah… ha-h..h-ah…. I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Ann." In his mind, flashbacks flowed through it as it looked like he was having a horrible nightmare while succumbing to the darkness! "I... c-couldn't s-save him. I couldn't save him..."

Seeing that he was in trouble, Arcee shook him to get into his senses. "Sonic, wake up!"

"Huh! What?" With the sound of her voice, Sonic opened his eyes widely and sat up abruptly.

"Are you alright?!"

Sonic panted, trying to stabilize his breathing. "... I'm fine. Just had a bad dream." he said before lying back down.

For Arcee though, it looked like Sonic was hiding something. Something about a horrible past of his. What is it though?

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

The kids just arrived back to see the swarms flying above, eating away everything they can while.

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack shouted.

"Fire it up!" Miko added.

Hearing their shouts, Ratchet weakly stood up and grabbed onto the Ground Bridge controls. "Ground Bridge… activated." he pulled the lever as he fell to the ground, activating the portal in the process.

* * *

 **(Arctic)**

The three were about to become offline when a Ground Bridge opened in front of them.

Sonic heard it's activation and opened his eyes to see the green portal. "A GroundBridge? They finally got it fixed!" he said with relief as he nudged the other two to wake up.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Seeing that the Ground Bridge opened, Zone looked up at the swarm as a beam fell and nearly hit him. Seeing that many scraplets made him gulp, but he knew he had to do it. Mustering up all of his courage, he stood up and was about to head to the tunnel when a hand stopped him. He turned to see that Bulkhead was grabbing his hand.

"Don't think you're doing this alone." he said as he stood up.

Zone looked concerned, "A-are you sure?"

"The bigger amount of metal, the bigger attraction it'll draw to them."

When they reached the entrance, they began drawing the scraplets attention by waving their arms. While adding to that, Zone decided to holler at them. "Hey, Creepers!" The scraplets turned towards them. "Ready for the main course?" Bulkhead asked them, getting their answer with their mouths opening and drilling.

"COME AND GET IT!" he and Zone shouted as they ran into the tunnel. While scraplets flew after them, Ratchet pulled Bumblebee down to the ground for safety as they went past them. Zone Runner ran as fast as he could along with Bulkhead, only to recoil a little bit when few of the critters bit into his metal skin!

"Ow, ow, YOW!" He shouted in pain, feeling the millions of teeth digging into him. But even so, he endured it as well as Bulkhead as they jumped into the portal, leading the scraplets into it.

* * *

 **(Arctic)**

Seeing that the Ground Bridge was opened, Optimus and Sonic were using the last of the strength they had to make it to the portal while the latter was helping Arcee walk with her weak legs. They only made a few when Bulkhead and Zone came out of the portal.

"Bulkhead? Zone?" Sonic said in surprise. _'What are they doing here?'_ Optimus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Down, DOWN!" Bulkhead motioned as he and Zone fell to the snowy ground, revealing the millions of scraplets coming out of the portal behind them, surprising the group.

"What is that?!" Sonic gasped before he and Optimus went in front of Arcee to protect her. The scraplets looked at their unknown surrounds before their eyes went to the three. Seeing fresh meat, they opened their mouths and headed towards. The three braced themselves for the incoming doom as the scraplets got closer and closer. But right before they could feed upon them, the sub-zero temperature froze the scraplets, making them incapacitated. The frozen bodies bounced off of the frames of the frost covered Bots like pelts.

The three lowered their guard as they looked upon what just happened. The clouds suddenly cleared apart revealing rays of sunlight coming down on them, giving them a little bit of warmth.

Bulkhead lifted his head as he brushed his head to remove the remnants off. "I'd invite you in. but the place is a mess." he joked.

"PFAH!" Zone lifted his head from the snow before sweeping his armor from the now frozen scraplets as fast as he can. "Now I know what it feels like to be the food of piranhas!" After sweeping, he saw his buddy standing dumbfounded.

"Sonic!" he went over to make sure if he was alright. When he went in front of him, he saw that Sonic was covered in frost but nonetheless alive. "Thank goodness you're alive, buddy." he sighed before he gave Sonic a brotherly hug in relief.

"Yep, I'm alive." Sonic replied, returning the hug before letting go. "So mind explaining what happened in there that took you so long to get the Ground Bridge running?"

"If you didn't know from earlier. We just had an infestation problem." Zone replied with a deadpan.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

After they brought the exploration team back, Ratchet immediately had them treated as he placed them on berths with the help of the humans and Zone. They had Arcee, Sonic Drive, and Bumblebee on the berths, resting comfortably as they had the former two had defrosting tubes attached to them, melting away any ice inside while at the same time, warming them up to their normal temperatures. Optimus and Ratchet sat against the wall while Bulkhead rested against the decontamination chamber. Ratchet initially wanted Optimus to lay on one of the berths but the latter insisted on having Bumblebee heal first since he seemed that he needed more medical attention than him. Zone Runner still had a few scars on him but nonetheless helped his friend with the defrosting process, with Ratchet's instruction of course. The kids were doing their best to help as well as Jack was typing on a laptop to monitor the Autobot's condition

"Report biocircuitory status?" Ratchet request.

"Levels are rising." Jack reported, giving a thumbs up to the medic.

"Excellent." he nodded. He turned to Raf, "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro-pulse monitor." he instructed before turning to Miko and Zone. "Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch. Zone, make sure Sonic's core temperature is stable."

"It's steady." Raf announced

"Looking good!" she observed with a thumbs up.

"He's breathing fine." Zone notified as he sat next to Sonic on his berth.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus advised, "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It... wasn't all my doing." Ratchet admitted as he watched the small group treat their respective partners. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened… on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus surmised, getting a few smiles from the AutoKnights who heard their conversation as they agree with them. They may not be warriors, but the kids have strong hearts beating inside them to help.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a girly scream echoed, alerting everyone as they turn to the source: Miko!

Jack and Raf immediately sprang into action as they held their respective weapons: a crowbar and a pipe. "Scraplet?!"

"SPIDER!" Miko screamed. That made everyone look at her in disbelief. "Is it on me?" she felt around her body to make sure as she ran out of the room, screaming.

Sonic facepalmed while Zone shook his head in dismay, "So what was that you said they were strong?" Zone deadpanned toward Optimus, the latter responding with a small… shrug.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked as he watched her run around.

* * *

 **Done! Took me awhile to get this finished but nonetheless here it was! For those who know, yes I added a JoJo reference, just for the heck of it. There's gonna be references that I'm gonna add in this story so keep a good lookout for them. As anyways, this has been the latest chapter of AutoKnights, this has been your host ValvraveRider17, and I'll see you again on the next chapter! Ja Ne!**

 **Current AutoKnights: 1. Sonic Drive 2. Zone Runner 3. ? 4. ? 5. ? 6. ? 7. ? 8. ? 9. ? 10. ? 11. ? 12. ? 13. ? 14. ? 15. ? 16. ? 17. ? 18. ? 19. ? 20. ? 21. ? 22. ? 23. ? 24. ? 25. ? 26. ? 27. ? 28. ? 29. ? 30. ? 31. ? 32. ? 33. ? 34. ? 35. ? 36. ? 37. ? 38. ? 39. ? 40. ?**


	9. Con Job

**Hey guys! ValvraveRider17 here with a new chapter of AutoKnights! Now for this chapter, things are about to get crazy with a few twists here and there. Make sure you review, favorite and follow this story if you like, and let's transform and roll out into this chapter!**

 **STRELOK474: Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Same thing.**

* * *

 **Con Job**

A week has past ever since the Scraplet infestation. While the Autobots and the AutoKnights have healed and the majority of the base being repaired, everyone was taking things easy while training in case of missions against the Decepticons. Well, mostly everyone if you count out Ratchet still fixing the Ground Bridge. Right now, Sonic was laying down on his berth as he healed from the frostbites from the Arctic exploration. He then brought out his Chaos Energem and looked at it in wonder.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic turn to see Arcee standing at the door with her body healed from the frost bite.

"Much better than before." Sonic replied as he sat up, stretching his limbs to get his body moving.

Arcee smiled as she walked into the room. "You looked worse with all of the frost biting into your mesh."

"Guess it is a good thing that we've become Cybertronian," Sonic nodded, before he snickered, "though Zone looked like he's traumatized from the Scraplets." After that incident, he heard from Zone Runner that he was been waking up from his power downs from seeing nightmares of the crawlers coming after them just like on that day. That day made him develop the fear of the Scraplets.

"His first time seeing one?"

"Guess so." Sonic chuckled at this expression before smirking, "I guess I can say this is payback for that spider prank he did on Kizuna."

"Kizuna?" Arcee tilted her head in confusion.

"My sister." Sonic clarified before facepalming in reminisce, "Zone and Thunder played a lot of pranks on the majority of us, including her."

"Guess he took it too far for your standard." Arcee noted while smirking at the statement

"Too far too much!" Sonic vexed with a popped vein mark on his head. "She was traumatized for weeks because of that!"

Arcee let out a chuckle at Sonic's impulse. "Speaking of Zone, where is he?" Arcee questioned, noting that she was not seen the Jehuty anywhere in the base today.

"He said that he going with Bulkhead and Miko to race in the sand dunes." Sonic replied, "hope he doesn't complain about getting sand in his grill." He then remembered something important. "Oh yeah, Zone wanted to apologize to you as well for what he said last week."

Arcee dropped her head slightly. She knew what he was talking about. "I heard from Optimus."

When he returned from the Arctic and underwent treatment, Sonic Drive told Zone Runner about Elita-One and her disappearance. Hearing that made Zone regret what he said to Optimus and apologized to him, though Optimus kindly forgave him for it, saying that it wasn't his fault.

Sonic seeing that he made the mood a little down he decided to change the subject, "Though Zone asked me something a while back."

"What did he ask about?"

"Our dialects." Arcee cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Your dialects?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded, thinking back to a week ago when he returned from the Arctic and underwent treatment.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Say something's been bothering me from earlier." Zone said, getting Sonic's attention as he sat on his berth, the latter resting with defrosting equipment attached to him. "Every time I swear, I say something completely different."_

" _Like?" Sonic raised an eyebrow, implying for his friend to continue._

" _Like when I first saw a Scraplet, I was so surprised that I instinctively swore, but what came out was something like, 'sweet Solus Prime', and not something normal."_

" _You had that problem too?" Sonic asked as he sat up._

" _Yeah, What's up with that?"_

 _Sonic thought about it for a moment. Their dialects seemed to change ever since they arrived in this world. He thought deeply into it before a clue came to his head. "I think it's because of this." he stated as he pulled out his Chaos Energem. "I think that they not only changed our forms, it changed our dialects."_

" _Why?"_

" _I don't know." he shrugged, "Maybe to have us be familiar with Cybertronian culture?"_

" _That doesn't sound any bit helpful." Zone sweatdropped, not really getting what Sonic meant._

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

"Still, it makes me wonder where these even came from." Sonic said, taking out his Energem, wondering about what they are. Come to think of it, not only where did they came from, but what kind of powers do they hold? It did help him when he fought against Megatron, unleashing that strange power that dealt the final blow on the tyrant. If the Chaos Energems were supposed to be powerful enough to change the Multiverse, what kind of power do they hold to prove that? Was the energy during fight with Megatron the power that the Energem held? Or a part of something bigger?

"Who knows? The Universe is full of mysteries on where these originate."

"Yeah." Sonic nodded, "Anyway, was there something you wanted ask me? It's weird of you coming to me." Sonic thought that Arcee wanted to to talk to him about something when she came into his room.

Arcee only stood there for a few moments before shaking her head. "...no. Just wanted to check on you."

"Okay then, if there's anything you want to tell me, you're more than welcome to."

Arcee smirk as she turned around. "I'll let you know on the first run." she then walked out of the room and into the hall, leaving Sonic standing there.

For Sonic, he was suddenly dropped into his thoughts. _'Man, she looks...beautiful.'_ He thought before he realized what he was thinking. _'Wait, why am I thinking that? Snap out of it, Sonic!'_ He panicked as he started to "clear" his head by banging it onto a nearby wall.

Arcee walked through the corridor, seemingly minding her own business before she stopped midway. She looked back at Sonic's room before thinking back on why she went there. The real reason that she went to Sonic was to ask him about what he said at the Arctic.

" _...H-hah… ha-h..h-ah…. I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Ann. I... c-couldn't s-save him. I couldn't save him..."_

His tone sounded just like her when she lost him to _her_. Could it be that Sonic lost someone in the past? If so, how come he never said it before? Was it something of a sensitive matter? Then a bigger question popped into her head: Why did she care for him so much? That somewhat made her blush a little bit before she immediately shook her head out of that thought, probably thinking that it was nothing and moved on.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

(Instrumental)

The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da? [Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists ])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![fight!])** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage into a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles as Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform [spread your wings and transform])** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae [Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. While Soul Rider and the Evangelion team as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to falter them.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [shine and transform to the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Con Job**

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

Miko was riding on Bulkhead's shoulder as the latter walked from the corridor. They were asked to finish some chores by Ratchet and just came back finishing them. "Okay, chores are done, now can we do some dune bashing?" She asked excitingly, hoping to go again.

"I don't know, Miko. Last time I spent a week picking sand off of my articulators." Bulkhead said, looking reluctant about going again.

"And in my grill." Zone called out from the other side.

"Told ya." That was Sonic.

He then saw Miko having a disappointed look. "But there's a monster truck rally in town." he offered, hoping to cheer her up, which did as her head perked up on those magical words.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called from his computer, getting everyone's attention. "I'm receiving a signal from a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a star ship inside the Solar System." he announced before typing a few commands to identify it. An unexpected result came up. "It's an Autobot Identification Beacon!" he gasped in shock, surprising everyone.

"So there are other Bots out there?" Jack asked from a raised platform with Raf.

"The mass has scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee explained before putting up a serious expression, "But Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"So we don't even know if it's on our side or not." Sonic noted.

"Why not give them a call to find out?" Zone suggested.

Thankfully, Optimus was onto that idea and had Ratchet make a connection to the signal. "Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega-1. Identify yourself." he requested.

Fortunately, the pilot answered. _"I had warmer welcomes from Decepticons Combat Brigades."_ an annoyed voice came out.

Bulkhead recognized the voice and lurched forward, almost making Miko fall off before regaining her posture. "Wheeljack?!" he exclaimed excitedly. Everyone turned to him in surprise as he went to the console. "You ol' Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?!"

"You know this guy?" Sonic asked as he pointed at the screen.

"Heck yeah I do!" Bulkhead replied.

" _Bulkhead?! That you?"_ The identified Wheeljack asked curiously. _"What's with all the security?"_

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here to even the odds?" Bulkhead asked anxiously, wondering how soon his friend can get to Earth.

" _Sometime tomorrow... If I put metal to the pedal."_ Wheeljack replied, sounding anxious himself.

"Another Bots coming here. How cool is that?!" Miko beamed excitedly, getting a nod from Bulkhead.

"Which means, more help against the Decepticons." Zone noted as he crossed his arms.

"Wheeljack…" Bulkhead turned to Optimus who had a thoughtful look. "I know of him by reputation only." Optimus admitted. He turned to Bulkhead and asked. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus!" he nodded confidently, so sure that it was his friend calling from the other side.

"I have never seen Bulkhead this anxious before." Zone admitted.

"Probably, it's because he has never seen his friends ever since the war on Cybertron. Of course he's anxious." Sonic chided.

Optimus nodded and turned to the screen "We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead said excitedly .

" _Can't wait!"_ Wheeljack chuckled, _"Got you a surprise to show ya too!"_ He added before the connection cut off.

Bulkhead didn't know what kind of surprise Wheeljack has in store for him but he was excited that his friend was coming and that made his day better!

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Me and Jackie go waaaaay back. We were part of the same war unit: the Wreckers." he slammed his fist into his palm. "Which means the Cons are gonna wish he never found us."

"Guess we can say he's gonna be a great addition to the team!" Zone pumped his arm with a smirk.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

" _Wheeljack?! What are you doing all the way out here?!"_

" _Bulkhead?! That you? What's with all the security?"_

On the Nemesis, Soundwave discovered the transmission and was playing it in front of Starscream. He identified the Wheeljack through the records and found his image, showing it to the commander.

"A war hero, hm?" Starscream pondered, thinking of a plan to use this advantage over the Autobots. "We haven't much time. Makeshift!" he called out. A Decepticon came into the hall, prompting Soundwave to do his thing. The silent Con pulled out his tentacles and stabbed them at Makeshift before uploading data into him. Makeshift's frame began to shift and transform into someone with a familiar face.

" _See you soon, buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!"_

"I too know how to prepare a proper welcome." Starscream remarked with a sneer.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Omega-1 *just to make it easier*)**

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee reported. Everyone was in the room looking at the screen as the signal got closer to the designated coordinates. Miko, in fact, was hopping in excite for the new guy to come.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko piped in excitingly, before going into a thinking pose. "Hmm.. Have find his own human though."

Ratchet was typing in a few commands onto the Ground Bridge controls. "Ground Bridge cycling up." he proclaimed proudly… before electricity flared out of it. The controls malfunctioned for a moment before they were fixed when Ratchet pounded his fist onto it.

"Blasted Scraplets!" he cursed. "The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

Zone Runner frame shuddered upon the memories. "I don't think that memory is going away anytime soon."

The kids let out a small giggle at his reaction. "So Wheeljack is gonna land halfway around the world, and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack surmised in confusion.

"It's to be safe, Jack. They're going make sure no Cons are going to follow him when he gets here." Sonic explained.

Optimus nodded. "We can't risk revealing the location of our base. Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

Miko looked over to see Bulkhead pacing back and forth across the room with an anxious expression. "Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!"

"Oh! You're gonna love Wheeljack!" Bulkhead grinned. "We were like brothers! And tonight, we are gonna party!"

"SWEET!" Miko cheered.

Suddenly, alarms went off, alerting everyone before they turned to the screen. They saw several signals chasing behind Wheeljack's ship. "Bogies, closing fast on Wheeljack's position!"

"Con SCUM!" Bulkhead shouted angrily.

* * *

 **(Near the landing zone)**

A spaceship with green and red highlights flew across the air above a desert when several Decepticon fliers shot at him with their fire. Knowing that it's being tailed, Wheeljack's ship maneuvered left and right to dodge the assault. But one shot hit his engine making smoke burst from it, throwing the ship out of control. The hull of the ship dipped downward, changing its course towards the ground as it crash landed into the sand.

The Vehicon fliers flew near the surface and transformed onto the trail of the crash as they approached the smoking ship. One approached it cautiously with its blaster out and that's all it took. A blast came from the smokey crash and went through the Con dead center, knocking it out. A Bot, 23 ft tall, with the body mostly consisting of white armor over a black underframe. There were red and green highlights featured on the torso, arms, and legs. His back protruded wing designs straightening upward. His head was square shape and had fins coming out from the side of his face. He had his blaster out with smoke coming out of the barrel.

"If you're trying to ruin my day," Wheeljack glared with his bright blue eyes, "you're gonna have to try harder." a faceguard covered his mouth before he went into a stance.

The Vehicons opened fired on him as he moved to the side, avoiding the bullets. He suddenly jumped high into the air and dropped right into the center of the group, smashing one in the process. From there, he grabbed another one on his left by the arm and flip threw it to the other side. A Vehicon went up from behind him but he back kicked away before jumping back to dodge a strike from another. The Vehicon swiped at him again, only for Wheeljack to flip over it and grab its arm before cutting it off with a swipe of his arm. He kicked the body away before proceeding to use the arm in his hand as a nunchuck and swung at an incoming Vehicon, smashing its face multiple times before sending it tumbling away from him.

"You Cons have gone soft on me." Wheeljack smirk as he reached over his back and pulled out twin swords. He made a beeline toward the remaining Vehicon and swung at it.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Starscream and Soundwave watched the battle unfold on their viewing screen, seeing Wheeljack take on the Vehicons by himself. But they knew that it won't be long that help would arrive for him.

Starscream turned to Soundwave. "Swiftly, before the Autobots arrive!" he instructed.

Soundwave only nodded and walked away.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Bulkhead tapped his foot impatiently as he stood with Arcee, Bumblebee, Sonic Drive, and Zone Runner for the Ground Bridge to open. "Open the Ground Bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" he said anxiously. His buddy is out there fighting alone and may need help from him.

Ratchet obliged his wish and pulled down the lever, activating the portal. "I'll prepare sickbay." he said.

Bulkhead only laughed, "Who for, the Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" He then ran into the portal with the four following after him.

* * *

 **(At Wheeljack's area)**

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared in the trail as the Autobots and AutoKnights jumped out from it with their guns out in case of Decepticon attacks. But what they saw was that they arrived late and Wheeljack just finished the last of the Vehicons with a stab of his sword right through the torso.

"Hehe, I taught him that." Bulkhead chuckled.

"So that's Wheeljack, huh?" Zone raised a brow

"Ever think I might need a hand here?" Wheeljack asked as he sheathed his blades and approached the group.

"What? And spoil the show?" Bulkhead scoffed.

"You missed one." Zone pointed out.

Without looking, Wheeljack calmly brought out his blaster and disposed the one Vehicon immediately. Wheeljack stood a couple of feet before the group as he examined the number. He then disengaged his face guard. "If this is all you got, the planet's in bigger trouble than I thought." he commented.

Hearing that made Bulkhead perk up and run up to his old friend to give a bear hug. "JACKIE!" he laughed as he swung his pal around. The others looked on with smiles to see a happy reunion.

"Watch the finish you ol' wrecking ball!" Wheeljack chuckled at his friend's antics. Bulkhead placed him onto the ground as the two gave each other a fistbump.

"You must be Wheeljack." Sonic approached the Wrecker.

"You bet I am."

"It's nice to meet a fellow Autobot, I'm Sonic Drive by the way." he introduced himself, "And this is my friend Zone Runner."

Zone gave out a two fingered salute. "Sup?"

"Heh, guess you made friends of your own on this rock, Bulkhead." Wheeljack chuckled to his old pal.

"Oh you have no idea." Bulkhead chuckled, "we'll talk more when we get back to base."

"Mind if I join in?" a voice came from the direction of Wheeljack's ship, making everyone perk up and shift towards it. For Sonic and Zone though, they thought that the voice sounded familiar. From the side, a figure walked out before it revealed to be… a femme.

She looked like to be around the same size around Sonic Drive but with a heavily layered design. She was primarily black with green covering over with a few white layers. Her arms were covered in layered armor with a clear crystal point on the end at the wrists, the torso was broad with a vent like layers with her chest protruding like a hull. Her legs were color black while the left leg had a green highlight going down from the top of her thigh. Her shoulders sported what appeared to be chakram like disks that look like they can deal some damage. Attached to her lower back were three pairs of spider like legs that hang like a skirt behind her. Her head protruded neon green, clear and sleek, web-like crystals from the sides that connect to her green eyes and on top. On her chest was a familiar insignia of the AutoKnights. From the perspective of others, they would recognize her as the Valvrave Unit 3: Hinowa

But for the AutoKnights, They immediately recognized her voice as one of their own. "Carmilla!" they shouted as they approached the femme. The others turned to each other in curiosity about this newcomer.

"Hey, Sonic! Hey, Zone!" Carmilla smiled before she rushed over to the two and gave them a huge hug around the neck, almost to the point of squeezing them though.

"Oh, I missed you two so much! I couldn't find anyone in this world and I got so worried that might've been alone, but I'm glad I found you two!" she gushed as she hugged them tightly. The two were suffering a little bit though due to the hug and seemed to be almost out of breath

"Ok, ok. It's good to see you, Carmilla." Sonic wheezed. "But can you please let us go for a moment?"

"You're choking me! Give, give, give, give!" Zone flailed, trying get his airpipe open.

Carmilla finally released the two, giving them room to breath, and approached the others with a smile. "Hi, there." she waved.

" **Another AutoKnight?"**

"Well, didn't expect to see one in this area." Arcee admitted, looking around the desert. It's strange when you think about how there was one in this area.

"Anyway, We should go back to base before the Ground Bridge closes, there's still tons to party for you, buddy." Bulkhead said to Wheeljack, who at first seemed to have a surprised expression when he saw Carmilla but immediately waved it off and turned to him with a big smirk, "Sure thing, buddy. Don't want to miss that kind of fun."

Everyone was about to enter the portal when Sonic Drive sensed something off, when he turned to Wheeljack, he couldn't help but sense something, unpleasant. Like a fowl aura was radiating off of him.

He stood there, confused, as everyone else entered the Ground Bridge. Zone was the only one who noticed Sonic Drive standing. He called out to his friend. "You okay, Sonic Drive? The portal's about to close."

He snapped out of his trance with Zone calling out to him. "Huh? Oh it's nothing." he waved before he and Zone ran into the portal right before it closed.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Everyone rushed out of the portal as soon as Ratchet closed it. But the controls malfunctioned again before shutting off the Ground Bridge completely. Again. The medic groaned in dismay for that he had to fix it again, though he was glad that all seven were out fine. Wait, seven? Ratchet did a double take to see another Bot in the premise, the Hinowa waved at him with the fingers wiggling.

In the meantime, Bulkhead lead Wheeljack towards the platform to meet a certain someone. "Jackie, come 'ere. Meet my other best buddy, Miko." he introduced the girl on the platform to the Wrecker. "She can wreck with the best of us!"

"Hiya." Miko waved.

Wheeljack leaned in, "You keeping Bulkhead outta trouble?"

"I try," Miko replied, "but trouble finds us anyway."

Wheeljack turned to Bulkhead with a smirk. "We're gonna get along just fine." They heard footsteps approaching before they turned around to see Optimus Prime coming towards them. Wheeljack immediately went in front to greet the leader. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege." he greeted.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

Carmilla leaned toward Sonic Drive and asked him, "Who is that?"

Sonic Drive replied back, "That's Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Oh."

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe." Wheeljack explained, "Now, I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses." Optimus stated, referring to the loss of Cliffjumper and many more. "But we have grown and we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored." said Wheeljack.

"And speaking of a new member," Optimus turned to Carmilla, "it appears we have a new AutoKnights into our fold as well."

"It appears we do," Sonic nodded before introducing Carmilla, "She is Carmilla, a.k.a. Saya Kurozaki, her mecha form is Valvrave Unit that can combat in space and in the air."

"Another one, and it's a girl!" Miko gasped.

"We found her at the area near Wheeljack's ship."

"How? There was nothing on the radar." Ratchet questioned.

" **Didn't happen for Sonic or Zone either."**

Carmilla ignored it and said her story. "I kinda wondered around through the sand when I saw Wheeljack's ship crashed," she explained "I knew it meant some kind of trouble so I made my way there on foot as possible. Soon enough, I found the battle over with Wheeljack out of it hands free and you guys arriving."

"Well, it's a good thing we found you, Carmilla. Besides us, we don't know where the rest of our friends went after that portal brought us here." Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah, I was so lost when I found myself alone." Carmilla sighed before she perked up and looked up at Optimus. "But I'm really happy that I found two of my family here. And I am honored to be here."

"Then I welcome you, Carmilla." Optimus smiled. "Welcome to Team Prime."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead shouted as he slammed Wheeljack's back, pushing him a little bit, before the latter turned and the two gave each other a chest bump.

"Oh joy." Ratchet muttered as he began fixing the Ground Bridge.

While everyone was preparing to party, Carmilla took a glance at Wheeljack, secretly closing her hand into a fist and tightened it.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Starscream and Soundwave walked through the corridor to the holding cell as they were discussing things. Well, only Starscream discussing it to Soundwave since the latter doesn't talk. "The moment Makeshift passed through their Ground Bridge, we lost his tracking signal." Starscream stated, "The Autobot base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it." he sneered as they approached a cell entrance. "No matter, I have complete faith in Makeshift."

The entrance opened up as they walked inside. Inside the cell, hanging from his restraints, was none other than… Wheeljack. The _real_ Wheeljack.

"Our inside man is already inside." Starscream proclaimed to Wheeljack. Right before the Autobots arrived, the Decepticons managed to capture Wheeljack and switched him with the disguised Makeshift. The fight that the Autobots saw was an act.

Wheeljack lifted his head up, glaring at the Decepticon commander, "Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out of an imposter."

Starscream growled annoyingly, "Haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now."

"You? HA!" Wheeljack scoffed in disbelief.

That made Starscream snarl angrily at him. He was getting sick of everyone disbelieving him to be the leader since Megatron is out of commission. He raised his claws to strike him and snuff his spark out. But restrained his actions if not for Soundwave grabbing the arm to stop him, sending him a silent reminder.

"Yes! Yes, he may yet to be of use." Starscream nodded as he fixed his composure. "Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He need only fool your friends long enough to open their Ground Bridge from within, so that I may finally learn the location of the Autobot base. And send in my strike team to stain its floor with the spilled Energon of Optimus Prime." he informed as he had the said strike team await on stand by on the top deck.

Wheeljack, however, kept a smirk on his face. "Keep dreaming, Starscream. Cuz, there's someone who is going to rat that guy out through his nasty costume."

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Night fell as the party continued. Miko played on her guitar, connected to her amp, while Raf sat near her, listening with Bumblebee next to him. The AutoKnights stood by as they listened to the strums of the chord. Meanwhile, the green Wrecker and the white Wrecker were on opposite ends of the room. One of them was holding a giant metal ball that looked like it's been welded by scraps of extra metal. The other was waiting for him to throw it.

Bulkhead readied himself to catch the ball. "Come on, Jackie. Show me what you got!" he prompted.

'Wheeljack' reared back before throwing the ball with his might. The ball flew over the heads of the two kids before being caught by Bulkhead, the big guy skidding back from the force.

"Nice lob." Bulkhead laughed before throwing it back at him.

Wheeljack caught the returning ball and threw it again, even harder this time. They kept on doing it as the others watched them from the sidelines.

Meanwhile, the AutoKnights were having their own conversation. "So that's how you guys got here." Carmilla mused. The mech AutoKnights just explained the femme about their arrival to this Earth and their adventures up until now. "You guys must've been through a lot of obstacles with these new bodies."

"Yep, and you have no idea what kind of trouble we have been through." Zone added.

"Especially when it comes to Scraplets." Sonic pointed out, making the Jehuty shudder his frame before turning to him with a vex mark on his head.

"What are Scraplets?" Carmilla asked with an imaginary question mark above her head.

"You don't want to know." Zone replied. Sonic stifled a laugh before turning his head to watch to Wreckers.

"So, what's that about?" Jack curiously asked Arcee.

"It's called lobbing." Arcee explained, "a favorite pass-time on Cybertron, especially among the warrior-class."

"So it's basically a Cybertronian version of catchball." Sonic noted.

"Yep."

"This kinda reminds me of back home, right Sonic Drive." Carmilla stated.

While the Wreckers were at it, Miko kept on strumming her guitar before looking at Raf sitting on the ground. "Come on, Raf. Show us some moves." she encouraged.

"Oh alright." Raf said as he stood up. Following with the beat of the guitar, he began dancing with the movement of his arms going up and down, a dance so familiar to the humans.

"Of course, the Robot." Jack chuckled while Sonic shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, that's cute." Carmilla giggled.

Bumblebee watched curiously at the dance, studying the movements, before deciding to dance along. He followed every movement Raf did as he danced to the beat.

Ratchet looked at the others before groaning a "ugh…" in annoyance and rolled his optics. What he wouldn't give for peace and quiet while doing his work. He even felt to urge to leave the room and do some other stuff.

As they watched the two dance, Jack noticed someone missing. "Where's Optimus?" he asked, seeing that the leader was nowhere in sight.

"Went for a drive." Arcee replied, "Primes don't party."

"Now that you mention it, with that attitude I can't imagine him being a party person." Sonic commented. The leader of the Autobots dancing wildly at a party? That's not gonna happen anytime soon.

He then noticed that Carmilla has been staring off somewhere. When he turned towards the direction she was looking at, it turned out to be Wheeljack throwing the lob ball to Bulkhead.

"Are you okay, Carmilla?" he called to her, "You've been staring at WheelJack ever since we arrived."

"Oh I'm fine." she waved like nothing is wrong with her. But to Sonic Drive, he saw in her eyes that there was something bothering her. Is it something that concerns with Wheeljack?

He got out of his thinking when he heard Bulkhead shouting. "Coming at ya!" he shouted as he threw the ball.

However the ball went a little higher this time, making Wheeljack jump in attempt to catch it. But the ball slipped through his fingers and crashed into the nearby wall… before falling on top of the Ground Bridge controls Ratchet was repairing, sending out sparks of electricity.

That startled the medic and turned to glare at Bulkhead. "You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" he shouted in frustration.

"Sorry Doc," Wheeljack apologized as he picked up the ball, "guess we're a little charged up." He walked over before pausing in front of the Ground Bridge to look at it. "You built this Bridge from scratch, huh?" he asked curiously.

Ratchet answered curtly as he continued repairs, "I did."

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack commented, he let out an unnoticeable smirk.

"Yes, it is." Ratchet agreed in surprise, hearing that someone is interested with his result of his engineering skills.

"Something wrong with it?" The Wrecker turned to the medic curiously.

Ratchet kept his focus on his work. "I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown."

Wheeljack then popped the million dollar question. "What if you need to use it?" His tone almost sounded like he was insisting something.

"Ooh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

Wheeljack leaned in more. "So uh, how long will the defrag process take?"

Ratchet turned to him. "A few hours. If we're lucky. Maybe longer." He turned around just in time to miss Wheeljack express a scowl on his face before returning to lob with Bulkhead.

Hearing that conversation, Carmilla stared at Wheeljack with an eye like hawk, glaring at him with hidden tension building up inside her.

As Wheeljack as about to pass her, he noticed her staring at him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Carmilla shook her head before holding up a calm expression. "Oh nothing, just a little curious about you. I see you're so interested with the Ground Bridge."

"Yeah, thought how nice engineering Doc did with his skills. Using the limited stuff to charge against the Cons in the field."

"Really? Or is it because you had plans for it." Carmilla implemented, making the Wrecker stiff for a moment, "Something like opening it to let in a few Cons in to fight on. Unless you're a traitor and use it to run while we fend against the Cons." she pressed on semi-serious face, making Wheeljack uncomfortable.

They stayed like that for only a moment before her face let out a teasing smile. "Just kidding. If that was the case, you wouldn't be considered the real Wheeljack." She chirped before turning around and walked back to Sonic Drive and Zone Runner. Wheeljack relaxed at that before heading over to Bulkhead with the lob ball.

Sonic narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He listened to the conversation and couldn't help but be suspicious of Wheeljack. _'Why would he be interested so much about the Ground Bridge?'_ He thought in question. He couldn't shake the feeling of something wrong with the recently recruited Autobot. Not only that, somehow, his vision changed to show him a display of a fowl purple aura radiating from Wheeljack, like he was bad news.

He turned to Carmilla and saw that she had the same expression as he did again, but with a frown and tightened fists. He thought back to what she said about the case of him not being the real Wheeljack. Does she know something about Wheeljack? And why was he seeing such things that the others can't see? So many questions popped up in his head. But what he didn't notice was that his Chaos Energem was radiating a faint glow inside him.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

On the Nemesis, Starscream was starting to lose his patience for Makeshift to open the Autobot's Ground Bridge. Hours have passed and no response has been received from the disguised Decepticon.

"Makeshift still hasn't opened their Ground Bridge or otherwise transmitted their coordinates." The Commander-er-Lord commented to Soundwave. He was starting to think that the Autobots may have found out that they had an infiltrator in their base of operations. "His disguise may be flawless, he won't fool the Autobots forever!"

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Currently, Bulkhead was telling everyone one of his stories about him and Wheeljack. The kids were sitting on a container while Wheeljack was leaning on the platform. "So there we were, no communications, low on Energon, surrounded by Cons, so what does Wheeljack do?" He turned to the kids, their faces anticipating to find out what they did next. "Tell em, Jackie." He laughed.

They turned to Wheeljack, who looked uncomfortable at first before letting out a nervous laugh. "What I do best!"

Miko had a very excited look before turning to Bulkhead who said, "He chucks his only grenade, smack into the primary heat exchanger!"

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time."

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead throwing his arms swiftly in emphasis.

Miko was in total awe from listening to the story. "Awesome."

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead winced as he scratched his back, still feeling the pain of that battle.

Arcee chuckled, "I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside."

" **Good one, Arcee."** Bumblebee laughed along with Sonic Drive, Zone Runner, and Carmilla. Though the latter of the last three trailed her laugh short before shifting her optics towards Wheeljack, who seemed to be staring off at the Ground Bridge controls Ratchet was still working on.

Wheeljack looked like he was so in thought that he didn't notice that he was being watched, nor that Bulkhead moved to his side.

"There it is." Bulkhead pointed to a device on Wheeljack's waist. "Jackie's signature, one grenade, one shot." he then noticed Wheeljack looking kinda off. "Hey, you alright?" Bulkhead waved his hand in front of Wheeljack's face, getting his attention.

"What?"

Bulkhead made a concerned face. "You don't seem like yourself."

Wheeljack pushed himself off the platform. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you seem...quiet." Bulkhead shrugged.

Wheeljack let out a sigh, "I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with." Bulkhead offered.

"Let's go now." Wheeljack insisted.

"And break up the party?" Carmilla got out curiously, "I mean, everyone's loving you here."

"She's right, everyone's loving you!" Bulkhead chimed in, "You've gotta tell em about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell it." Wheeljack declined, surprising Bulkhead. "You're better at it." he then turned to Miko with a smile. "How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?" he suggested, making the girl perk up.

"Uh, yeah! Sure, Jackie, go ahead." Bulkhead complied.

"Tour starts now!" Miko said excitedly. She thought of an idea and turned to the green AutoKnight. "How about we show around Carmilla the place too?" she suggested.

Before anyone could reply though, Carmilla jumped in. "Actually, I would love to have Sonic here to give me a tour." she suggested, wrapping her arms around Sonic Drive's. For some reason, this made Arcee twitch her eye as she suddenly felt inside of her a tint of… jealousy?

Sonic looked uncertain for moment before he reluctantly agreed. "Uh, yeah, sure. Wanna start with the training room first?"

"Lead the way." Carmilla insisted before the two went towards the said room.

Seeing the two gone, Miko turned to the white Wrecker, "Let's go, Wheeljack!" she prompted before leading the said Wrecker somewhere else. But not without asking him a bunch of questions. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?" And she went on and on before they disappeared into a corridor.

Bulkhead had a very concerned look as he watched them leave, especially about Wheeljack. The rest of the Bots noticed his expression and looked at each other in question. "You alright?" Arcee called out.

"Yeah, just… out of sorts I guess." Bulkhead sighed as he turned to them.

"Don't tell me you're… jealous?" Arcee teased lightly.

" **Like you when Carmilla took Sonic out for a tour?"** Bumblebee beeped with tease. He was responded with a look from the femme, making him shut up.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on!" Bulkhead brushed off the suggestion, in fact he was glad to have Miko meet his old friend of his past. Though, he finally voiced out his suspicion from earlier. "Something's… something's just not right about Wheeljack."

Arcee raised a brow. "Bulkhead, really? He's travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could be just rocket lagged or… well Bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead retorted.

"You know, speaking of something's not right." Zone Runner got out, everyone turning to him, "Carmilla's been acting weird ever since we found her." To be honest, like Sonic Drive, Zone too noticed Carmilla acting strange. "I mean she was supposed to be the talkative type back at our home." he stated "and she was never this silent before."

"Probably she being shut out cuz she's still not used to her new body." Arcee pointed out, still somewhat feeling jealous for some reason.

Zone placed his hand on his chin, getting into a thinking pose. "Either that, or she knows something is up."

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

In Wheeljack's holding cell, the said Wrecker was struggling against his restraints, letting out grunts of his efforts while gaining the attention of the Vehicon guarding him. Hearing his grunts of useless efforts annoyed the Con so much, that he had enough and brought out his blaster. He approached Wheeljack as he shoved the tip of his blaster to the Wrecker's face.

"You're not going anywhere Autobot." The Vehicon sneered.

The Vehicon removed the blaster of of his face and turned around. That's when Wheeljack smirked. Once the Con turned around, he was wrapped around his neck by Wheeljack's legs. The Con struggled against his tight grip as he flailed around. He tried his best to get out of his constraint that he began shooting his surroundings.

"Blah, blah, blah." Wheeljack muttered before kicking the Con in the face, twisting his neck, and managed to guid the laser blasts to destroy the control panels that controlled his restraints. With the panel destroyed, the restraints released Wheeljack, making him free as he dropped the now lifeless Con and landed onto the ground. He wiped off of bit a Energon from his mouth before finding a way off of this ship.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

"And this is the storage where we put the equipment supplies along with other stuff." Sonic Drive just finished his tour as he was in a corridor with Carmilla behind him.

"Nice." Carmilla commented looking through the glass to see the variety of equipment in the room.

Sonic turned towards her before letting out a sigh. "Okay, Carmilla. Time to let it out."

"What?" Carmilla turned to the Grand Chariot.

"Ever since we entered the base, you have been acting weird, like you're not yourself."

Carmilla only looked confused. "What are you talking about? I told you I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sonic cut her off, surprising her. "I know the real Saya would never be this quiet. When you're this quiet, that would mean you have something in your mind. And you'll never get out of that quietness until you tell it to someone." Sonic explained his suspicion on her. "Not only that, you look like you know something is up with Wheeljack. Even I, myself, for some reason feeling that there is something wrong with him. And I won't be able to shake this feeling until I find out." Sonic turned towards the Hinowa Valvrave and frowned "So unless you don't have any clue on what's happening to you and Wheeljack. You have to tell me, so that I can help."

He then added, "Not just because I want to, but also we're family. And you know that family helps each other in any situation."

…

…

...

…

…

…

Silence filled the halls between the two. It ended though, when Carmilla let out a smile. "I knew I can trust you with this."

Sonic raised a brow with a surprised curiosity.

* * *

 **(In another hall)**

Miko just finished showing Wheeljack around the place. "So, that's pretty much it." she remarked, "Energon stockpile, power generator, armory." everything you need to blow the joint sky high."

'Wheeljack' looked at her with a blank expression. "Where is this bunker located exactly?" he asked, his tone sounding curious.

"If I told you, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." Miko threatened, Wheeljack only stood there, narrowing his eyes. Then Miko changed her expression into a happy one. "Kidding~! Just outside Jasper, Nevada. Though I don't expect that to mean much to ya." she said while continuing to walk.

What she unknowingly did was give out precious information to the spy in disguise. "Can't say it does." 'Wheeljack' smirked before following the girl. "So uh, any way outta here besides Bridging?"

"Why?" he stopped to see the girl stopping at his feet. "You're not planning to leave already, are you?" she inquired as she looked up. Wheeljack looked uncertain on what to answer before Miko let out a smile. "Come on, I'll show ya!" she said before heading back to the main chamber, with Wheeljack following.

* * *

 **(Main Chamber)**

Ratchet observed at the progress of the Ground Bridge repairs and saw that it was near complete restoration. "Almost there." he muttered as he continued his work.

While that was happening, the rest of the Autobots were having some kind of discussion. "Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone." Bulkhead said.

"I don't know Bulkhead, Arcee could be right. Bots do change over time." Zone doubted.

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead retorted stubbornly.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Miko enter the room.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me," Bulkhead answered, "at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass."

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack remarked.

"Yep." Bulkhead's expression then turned serious. "Tell it." Everyone in the room was surprised about Bulkhead's display of attitude toward Wheeljack.

Miko, however, didn't notice and looked bored. "Talk, talk, talk." she complained before suggesting, "How about after we go off-roading?"

Bulkhead only kept his serious expression. "Miko, stay out of this!" he warned, coming off a little bit harshly. Shocking his human charge at the outburst.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee coaxed.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Actually, I'm quite interested to hear Wheeljack's side of that story." They turned to see Sonic Drive and Carmilla having returned, the latter stating it. Both were having serious looks on their faces. "I'm curious to know what happened at that battle."

Zone Runner looked at his two friend, completely baffled. _'What is going on?'_ he thought, _'First Carmilla was acting strange, Now Sonic Drive is joining in?! What's happening?!"_ he looked like he was gonna get dizzy from the confusion.

"Yeah, Wheeljack. How about you tell us. I'm quite interested on your dynamic fight." Carmilla joined in as she crossed her arms.

Even though Bulkhead didn't know what the two AutoKnights were up to, he had a feeling that they were on the same suspicion as him. He turned to Wheeljack and harshly demanded, "Yeah, TELL IT!"

Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead, Sonic Drive, and Carmilla for a moment, having a little stare off, before he relented, "Fine, you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead?" This got the humans' attention and turned to him as he began his story. "The Wreckers were trapped between Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out, using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal." he told the humans before turning to Bulkhead. "Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah… that's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead nodded, though with a frown. Sonic Drive and Carmilla too frowned at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack smirked, looking proud of himself. Until...

"Except for one little thing."

...Bulkhead added, making 'Wheeljack' widen his eyes in surprise and horror.

"I wasn't there." Bulkhead declared.

Shock suddenly overflowed from everyone in the room at the revelation. Even Ratchet heard it as he stopped working and turned in shock. "What?"

"I already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus." Bulkhead revealed, pointing at 'Wheeljack'. "But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record!" The spy in disguised gritted knowing that he's been exposed.

Miko was still confused on what was happening. "Uh, Bulkhead? What does that have to do with- WHOA!" Miko was cut off by 'Wheeljack''s sudden movements as he reached out and grabbed the girl.

"MIKO!" Bulkhead attempted to grab her back when the spy pushed him and Arcee away as he ran to the Ground Bridge controls while Ratchet took a few steps away.

"Stay back! Or I'll squeeze her into pulp!" 'Wheeljack' threatened with a completely different voice on as he held up Miko hostage.

"I don't think so!" Carmilla shouted as she grabbed her chakrams, but was stopped when Sonic grabbed her arm.

"No, don't! You'll hurt Miko!" Sonic warned. He didn't want any harm done towards the hostage, even though he want to act more sooner to prevent it.

'Wheeljack' turned to Ratchet with a threatening look, the latter backing off, before turning to the Ground Bridge control and saw that it was nearly repaired.

Miko struggled to get out the hold. "Wheeljack, what are you doing?!"

Bulkhead growled, "Decepticon coward! Let the girl go, and face me!"

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." 'Wheeljack' taunted.

Jack and Raf are completely baffled on what is happening. "Is there a real Wheeljack?!"

"There is," Carmilla stated, getting their attention, "just before you guys arrived the Decepticons captured Wheeljack and switched him with this faker! Isn't that right, Makeshift?" She revealed, glaring at the imposter with anger flaring out from her.

"Makeshift?" Zone got out.

"Oh indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him." The now revealed Makeshift sneered before making a scowl expression toward Carmilla. "Though, I didn't expect you of all Bots to know my name and see through my disguise! How did you know?!"

"You want to know why?" Carmilla asked, glaring at the Con. "Because I was there at the fight when Wheeljack arrived the entire time and saw the entire thing!"

"What?!" Everyone except Sonic Drive gasped in shock at Carmilla.

"I decided to wait until the right moment to expose your evil schemes, but Bulkhead here decided to help me with the favor. And now I can make you pay."

The two AutoKnights caught the last part as they turned to each other in question on what she meant by that.

Makeshift growled at the Hinowa but then let out a sneering smirk. "No matter, I'll just let you suffer once I open up the Ground Bridge, so Lord Starscream can send the army here."

Everyone grimaced at the situation they were in.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

On the deck of the Nemesis, the strike team waited for Makeshift to open a Ground Bridge along with Starscream and Soundwave as the latter's patience was wearing thin. They didn't notice Wheeljack climbing on the ladder of the side of the hull towards them.

"Are you sure we're at the coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?" Starscream irritatedly asked Soundwave. The silent Con responding with a nod. "Then what is taking him?!" He shouted angrily. He wanted to end the Autobots swiftly so that it can prove his leadership to the Decepticons, but with Makeshift taking his time, it was starting to irritate the Lord.

"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome," Starscream jumped in surprise and turned to see Wheeljack, out of his holding cell, approaching him with a glare. "He got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides." He got his mouth guard out, ready to smash Starscream's face.

He was shocked to see Wheeljack up here, but Starscream kept up a sneering smirk, he still had the army of Decepticons under his order behind him. "Do you not see you are vastly outnumbered?" He taunted, motioning to the vast army.

"I see fellas who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you." Wheeljack retorted as cracked his metal knuckles.

Starscream flinched in anger before ordering the army. "Destroy him!"

Upon his order, the Vehicon troopers all charged towards the lone wolf, firing full rounds of Energon shots at him. Wheeljack brandished his twin swords before letting out a battlecry as he ran towards the army, deflecting the shots back with his swords. Some of the Vehicons were shot by deflected bullets as Wheeljack charged in head on.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Makeshift held Miko closely to prevent the Autobots from acting as he inputted the coordinates into the Ground Bridge controls. Once the coordinates were in, he waited for the power to fill up completely. The Autobots and AutoKnights were still in their stance as they couldn't do anything but wait for the inevitable to come as long as Miko was held hostage.

The controls suddenly beeped, indicating that it was now operational. "About time." Makeshift said impatiently before pulling down the lever, activating the Ground Bridge. He turned to see the Ground Bridge up and running, making him smirk in victory.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Wheeljack plowed through the barrage of bullets as he got closer to the army, not slowing down one bit. Seeing that his enemy wasn't stopping, Starscream decided to take the initiative and armed his missile arm and fired. The missile landed near Wheeljack's feet, the force knocking him back a few feet, but he managed to land on his feet. He then stabbed a nearby Vehicon as more that were close tried to attack him. But he was too fast for them as he sliced and diced them before jumping off of one as a stepping stone and into the air. Starscream was frozen with shock as Wheeljack came down on him with his fists smashing into his face, pushing the Decepticon leader to the floor.

As he got up, Wheeljack prepared himself for another wave coming at him when he heard a Ground Bridge open up behind him, making him turn around to see it there, waiting for someone to enter. "Well, well."

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Makeshift stepped back to the front of the tunnel as he still held Miko in his grasp as he waited for the army to come through the Bridge. "Let's get this party started!" Makeshift laughed in victory as he spread his right arm out.

Carmilla growled at his evil laughter. "Okay, Makeshift. You did your mission, now how about you release the girl, and face me head on!" she challenged as she brought out her chakrams.

"Oh, I would love to. But as you can see, I have my hands full." The Con sneered as he held out Miko, the girl struggling her best to break free.

Carmilla then smirk, much to the confusion of others. "Maybe so, but turns out I have something that can level that up!" She suddenly reared back one of her chakrams as the disk suddenly began to spin rapidly before she swung it down, the disk detaching from the grip as it spun through the air. Surprised by the incoming attack, Makeshift didn't have time to block as the disk smashed into his torso, sending him back while at the same time releasing Miko as she was sent flying into the air.

Thankfully, Sonic Drive dove in and caught her before she hit the floor, making everyone, especially Bulkhead, feel relief. Seeing that Makeshift now doesn't have a hostage, Carmilla brought her chakram disk back to her grip before charging at the stunned Con. Makeshift recovered from the sudden attack and jumped to the left to avoid Carmilla's strike with her chakram spinning like a saw. She swung at him again but this time Makeshift caught it by the grip. Carmilla tried to strike him with the other one but he caught that as well, locking the two in an arm lock.

With them being occupied, Arcee thought of something fast to prevent the Decepticons from entering the portal. "Ratchet, close the Bridge!" Arcee told the medic.

Ratchet immediately went to the controls when Sonic saw something in the Ground Bridge tunnel and stopped him. "No, wait!"

Carmilla and Makeshift were stuck in the arm lock with the both of them holding each other to see who would falter against the other. However, that was about to end when a figure jumped out of the portal. The hinowa noticed the figure coming at them as she pushed Makeshift back and moved out of the way before Wheeljack's foot slammed into Makeshift's back, knocking forward to the wall of the platforms.

Everyone was surprised to see another Wheeljack as he was kneeling on the floor, twin swords in his hand before he got up and turned to the Bots. "I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." Wheeljack remarked, Bulkhead and Carmilla let a surprised gasp to hear the voice of the real Wheeljack.

Knowing that the real Wheeljack was here, Sonic turned to the medic, "Ratchet, do it!"

Hearing Sonic, Ratchet turned to the controls and pulled back the lever.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Starscream coughed as he was on his knees, Energon trailing from his mouth, as he staggered to get up. Even though, Wheeljack only landed one blow, it still packed a punch for Starscream. But the Decepticon leader didn't falter here, he wanted to set an example of his leadership to the troops. He was not going to miss this opportunity!

He looked up to see the Ground Bridge still open, "ENTER THE GROUND BRIDGE NOW!" he bellowed at the troops, not wanting to miss this chance to end the Autobots and AutoKnights once and for all.

The Vehicons heard his command and ran to the portal. However, before they could enter, the Ground Bridge suddenly closed on them, missing their chance.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Starscream shouted in frustration.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Makeshift recovered from his injury as he got up and took out his own twin swords along with putting his mouth guard. The two identical Wheeljacks circled each other, preparing themselves for a duel to prove who's better. When Makeshift passed Bulkhead, the big guy smashed his fists together, ready to pummel the guy for impersonating his best friend.

But before he could jump in to assist, a blade blocked his path. "Ugly's mine." Wheeljack proclaimed sternly as he kept his focus on his Makeshift.

Then the fight began as the two swung their swords, the blades clashing in the center, before Makeshift slashed diagonally with his other one. Wheeljack blocked it as he swung aiming for his head, but Makeshift intercepted it before slashing again. The two were clashing in their sword fight as everyone watched to see who was going to win. Though their sword clashing along with their spinning movements made the kids hard to keep track.

"Which one's the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked nervously, lifting up his glasses, trying to find the real one.

Miko stuttered as she tried to know which was which but failed, "I lost track!" She panicked.

"I do." Sonic Drive said, much to the surprise of others, his vision keeping track of the real Wheeljack, as the said Bot radiated an aura very different to Makeshift's.

The two Wheeljack's kept up their clash before Makeshift blocked a strike before spinning around and swung down and disarmed one of Wheeljack's swords. Wheeljack retaliated by knocking out one of Makeshift's before grabbing his arm with his free hand and kneed him in the face, making him lose his grip on his blade. Wheeljack caught the blade with his free hand and smacked Makeshift down to the ground hard enough for bits of armor to chip off. Makeshift fell with a huge thud, completely out of commission as Wheeljack pointed his sword at the defeated Con.

"That's my Jackie." Bulkhead smirked proudly at the others.

Wheeljack disengaged his mouth guard and sheathed his swords before turning to Ratchet. "You hit the switch." He instructed Ratchet, "It's time to take out the trash." Ratchet nodded in response as he went to the Ground Bridge control.

Wheeljack turned to Bulkhead. "All yours, buddy." The big guy nodded and proceeded to grab the down Makeshift.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Starscream had a very angered expression. How did it turn out this way?! His plan was going flawless. Until Wheeljack got out of his prison and ruined everything! Not to mention there was a chance that Makeshift opened the Autobot's Ground Bridge but instead of the army, Wheeljack entered it instead, making the miss it just in front of their eyes!

He was snapped out of his angered thoughts when the Ground Bridge suddenly opened again in front of the army. Starscream looked at it in absolute confusion. Why is it open again? Did Makeshift take down Wheeljack and open it again?

Either way, the Ground Bridge is now open and he is not missing this second opportunity. "What are you waiting for?! GO!" Starscream ordered the Vehicons. They immediately got out of their stupor and began climbing into the portal.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Bulkhead had the unconscious Makeshift over his head as he faced the portal. He braced himself before he reared back and spun around, getting the motion, before, with his might, threw Makeshift into the portal.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

The Vehicons were halfway in the Ground Bridge when they stopped and saw the flying Makeshift coming towards them. They turned back to avoid getting hit.

Starscream saw in confusion the troops returning for some reason. His first thought was that they were being cowards but couldn't help but wonder why they were turning back. He got his answer with Makeshift flying out of the portal, into a collision course towards… oh scrap. Before he could dodge, Starscream was met with an impact of a body before falling down...again. Once he was out, the Ground Bridge closed once again, never to be open.

Seeing the portal gone, Starscream got up with a frustrated look before turning to Makeshift. "Please tell me that you at least learned the location of their base!"

"I-indeed, Lord Starscream." Makeshift answered, wiping off the Energon from his mouth. "It is in a hidden bunker, just outside of-!" Before he could continue an annoying beeping noise sounded, making Starscream raise a brow. Following the sound, he glanced at Makeshift's side to see… a grenade. It was sounding off constantly as it was set to blow!

Starscream backed away in fear. "WHOA! Back! Back! BACK!" He fretted before he transformed into his jet form and flew away to gain distance along with Soundwave.

Makeshift saw the grenade letting out a high speed sound before he muttered, "Oh no." Those were his last words. The grenade exploded as it consumed the Vehicons that were close to it.

"MAKESHIFT! YOU FOOL!" Starscream shouted furiously.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

"Nice lob." Wheeljack complimented Bulkhead as Ratchet turned off the Ground Bridge. Everyone relaxed as the crisis of today have subsided. And knowing that the real Wheeljack was with them, Bulkhead thought of having a party for not only to welcome him, but as an apology for not realizing that they an imposter was with them sooner.

Just then, Wheeljack was suddenly tackled by an unexpected individual. The culprit revealed to be… Carmilla? "Oh, Jackie~!" She gushed as she hugged the Wrecker tenderly.

Wheeljack didn't seem to be bothered at all as he laughed "Whoa, Carmilla! I wasn't gone for that long!"

"Still, I missed you~!" Carmilla purred before backing off a little bit, but still had firm grasp on Wheeljack "They didn't hurt you in the worse way, did they? I was worried when they took you away!"

"Nah~ they may have roughed me up a little but it's nothing I can't handle."

Everyone watched the conversation the two were exchanging, and they were confused as heck. "Wait, Camilla. You know Wheeljack?" Zone raises a brow in confusion.

"Of course! I accompanied him on his ship when we arrived to Earth!"

*Record scratch!*

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"HUH?!" Everyone gawked at the two. Okay, that was unexpected.

"Wai- wha- how- whe-WHA?!" Zone stuttered. Bulkhead was also shocked as well. When and where did Wheeljack meet Carmilla?

"Remember when I said I had a surprise for you to show?" Wheeljack asked, "Well, this is my new companion, Carmilla. Though it looks like you've already met."

"Wait, wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait. WAIT A MINUTE!" Zone got out. "Carmilla, I thought you said you were wondering around in the desert and saw Wheeljack's ship crash?"

"Oh that? To tell you truth, I may have lied on that part."

"Huh?!" Zone gawked, "So then you knew, that the WheelJack that came with us was a Con all this time?!"

"I was surprised as you." Sonic admitted, Zone turning to him abruptly. "I had a huge suspicion that something wasn't right when I first met Wheeljack, or Makeshift was it? And I couldn't shake the feeling off. Not only that I kept glancing at Carmilla and saw that she was quiet than ever. And you know she's never that quiet or stern looking." He remarked at Zone, who nodded. "So I confronted her during the tour of the base, and that's when she told me everything."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Wheeljack is an imposter?" Sonic Drive got out. When he confronted Carmilla in the corridor, he listened to Carmilla's story, which put him into shock. "No wonder I felt something wrong with him."_

" _Yeah, and you saw how he was eyeing the Ground Bridge. No doubt he wants to use it to send the Decepticon's here." Carmilla stated._

" _So then what do you suggest we do?"_

" _I'd say expose him, but I don't have any good evidence for it." she grimaced. "I don't know much of Wheeljack's history nor personality to use as evidence."_

 _Sonic put his thought into it as well. How else are they going to expose the imposter, if they don't know much of Wheeljack. Then Sonic remembered something. "There is one knows him wells." he said, "Bulkhead said that he practically knew him like brother. So he should know everything about him. Not only that he wanted Wheeljack to tell the kids about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass. We can have him and us persuade him to tell it."_

" _But what does that have to do with anything to expose the imposter?" Carmilla asked._

" _There might be a chance that there could be some details that only Wheeljack and Bulkhead knows, and no one else does." he stated. Carmilla widened her eyes in realization and nodded. They then headed back to initiate the plan._

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

"And that's how we joined up and forced Makeshift to tell his side of the story." Sonic explained, "And who else to have someone close to him know that there is something amiss about his old friend." he pointed at Bulkhead, who looked dumbfounded at first but let a smile, knowing that Sonic Drive and Carmilla was with him from the start of the suspicion.

"Hm hm." Carmilla nodded, "Makeshift may look and act like Wheeljack, but there is no way he can become the real deal without his friend knowing the whole truth about him."

"Nice job, that's what I like about you." Wheeljack smirked.

"Anything for a friend, Wheeljack." Carmilla smiled. she then pointed her thumb at Zone. "Unlike this idiot who tends to be oblivious to things."

Zone snapped at that "You sly little-!" but he was interrupted by Sonic Drive.

"So how did you two meet?" Sonic interrupted, much to Zone's annoyance. "I mean, after we've been sucked into that portal, we found ourselves on Earth. So how did you find Wheeljack in Space?"

"Well, it's a funny story." Carmilla stated. "When that giant thing sucked us up, all I remembered was purple lightning flashing around, a little bit a pain. And then after that, believe or not, I found myself on Wheeljack's ship." That surprised everyone. "Though at first he looked really surprised and skeptical, asking how I got inside the _Jackhammer_. I was really confused at the time, not knowing what to do."

Now it was Wheeljack's turn to tell his story, "You're not kidding when you say that I was surprised. I was just strolling my way, looking for Bots and Cons alike, when this huge light popped up behind me. I thought it was a Con's sneak attack, but found her there on the floor, out like a light. By the time she woke up, I prepared for the worst, still thought that she was Con. Then she asked me where she was. At that point I began asking questions to see if she was a Decepticon or an Autobot, and her answers seemed to point to neither."

He continued, "She then told her side of her story, saying that she was human and she was at some party and got forced into a portal or something. For some reason, I believed in her story and decided to let her on the trip."

"We were travelling through the stars for a while, searching for any signs life, when I received your message." Carmilla stated, turning to Sonic Drive. "I knew that there was someone I knew waiting for me on Earth. So I told Wheeljack about the message, and he complied to take me there."

"So that was why you travelled here in the first place," Sonic realized, "to find us."

Raf raised up his hand. "So you've been riding with Wheeljack until you got here?"

"Yep! When we crash landed Jackie told me to stay back, saying that he can handle the situation by himself. But it didn't turn out the way it went." Carmilla said, shooting a look at Wheeljack. "I couldn't do anything as they were too many of them to fight as they knocked you unconscious and replaced you with Makeshift. So I hid behind the ship and stayed silent. That was when I saw Sonic Drive, Zone Runner and their friends arrive and I knew this was a chance to help Wheeljack."

"So, knowing us you intentionly dropped some hints for us about the imposter." Sonic nodded, thinking back about the conversation between her and Makeshift about the Ground Bridge.

"That's you alright, you sometimes get crafty to get things your way." Zone muttered.

"By it turned out well, didn't it?" Sonic asked, "we foiled their plan of revealing the location of our base, and on top of that we have Wheeljack here."

Everyone smiled, knowing that he was right.

"Hey, Carmilla?" Bulkhead called out, getting the said Hinowa's attention. "Thanks for helping us get Wheeljack back."

"No problem, even though all I did was expose Makeshift." Carmilla said modestly.

"Then how about we have that proper welcome you said before?" Wheeljack suggested, "for the real fun!"

Bulkhead laughed. "Heck yeah!" The kids, especially Miko, looked excited to have a party again.

For Ratchet though, he groaned in dismay. "Not again."

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

The party was once again up for a full swing as the kids danced to the music Miko was playing on her guitar. Raf and Jack danced away with Bumblebee dancing along, following the movements of the former. Arcee and the AutoKnights stood to the side, watching them with amusement, while Bulkhead and Wheeljack seemed to have their own conversation. Optimus was there as well. After he came back from his drive, he heard from them about the incident and commemorate them for their hard work. Though he stayed this time to make sure there was no infiltrator in the base. Ratchet was repairing Wheeljack's ship, the _Jackhammer,_ but he rolled his eyes in annoyance at the loud music.

"It's like a recurring nightmare." he muttered.

"Hey, something's been on my mind since last night." Carmilla turned to Sonic Drive, "How did _you_ know that Wheejack was a fake?"

"Hm?" Sonic raised a brow.

"If I remember correctly, there were times that you were suspicious of others, but not at the point of knowing something is wrong with them. But you knew that something was wrong right at the start when you saw Makeshift in disguise. Why is that?" she asked. Even Zone turned to Sonic Drive in hope of him answering that.

"I… don't know." Sonic replied, "When I saw Makeshift a couple of times, all of a sudden, my vision changed and he kinda displayed some kind of aura."

"Some kind of aura?"

"You sure it ain't some kind a feature to your new body?" Zone question.

Sonic shook his head. "As far as I remember, Grand Chariot was supposed to be a super powered battle armor. It never had anything about sensing one's aura."

"If not, then it must be that Energem messing with your brain!" Miko blurted out randomly as she kept playing.

However, that spark a realization on Zone Runner. "Actually she might be right about it, I think saw your Energem glow radiate of glow from inside you, Sonic." he said. The AutoKnights turn to Sonic Drive, the latter putting up a inquired look before pulling out his Energem. The crystal let out a faint glow, as Sonic looked at it with inquiry filling up his mind. "Could it really? I mean, we they hold some kind of chaotic power, but we don't know much about these other than that."

"Maybe they hold their own individual ability." Carmilla stated. She then opened her cockpit compartment and dug in it before pulling out a jade colored Chaos Energem. Both the AutoKnight mechs stood there as they watch her place it on her palm. She then closed her eyes and focused on the Energem as it faintly radiated a glow. Once it was bright enough, it then emitted a small force of before it bursted out in front of their eyes.

"Whoa!" Sonic and Zone got out surprised as the force pushed them back enough to take a step back.

Carmilla giggled at their reaction. "I found out about this when I was traveling with Wheeljack. I think mine has the ability of air."

"Okay, that was awesome." Zone dazed as he shook his head. "So wait, are you saying that our Energems might have different powers."

"Maybe," Carmilla shrugged before turning Sonic. "Though, I have a feeling that yours have to do something with sensing aura."

Sonic thought about that for a moment before looking at his Energem. "Aura, huh?" there could be a chance for that or something else.

"So then, what about mine?" Zone asked, taking out his own Energem. "Nothing's happened ever since I got here."

"Maybe right now it's dormant for now and you don't how to activate it." Sonic remarked, "I mean, I kinda activated mine when I faced Megatron."

"Aw, that stinks." groaned Zone. he really wanted know what kind of powers he has for his Energem.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was having his own conversation with Wheeljack. "Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you." Bulkhead elbowed Wheeljack cheerfully. "I have some ideas."

"Uh… about that, Bulk." Wheeljack started, "Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

When Miko heard that, she stopped playing and ran to them with disbelief in her face. "Wait, you're leaving?" Miko exclaimed in disbelief. "Why?" Everyone turned to Wheeljack when they heard him say that.

Wheeljack went silent as he didn't know what to say. He has gotten used to everyone here, including the kids and the AutoKnights. Even when he heard about Sonic Drive taking out Megatron.

"Well," Bulkhead said as he looked at his friend with a knowing look, "because some Bots never change."

Wheeljack smiled at the statement.

"Same for me."Carmilla said, surprising Sonic Drive and Zone Runner before moving next to Wheeljack. "Don't get me wrong I really love to stay. But I like sticking with WheelJack for more adventure in the stars."

"Are you sure?" Zone asked, "I mean, we still need to find our friends here."

"It's fine." Sonic smiled, "If she really wants to do it, we let her. Cuz there's no stopping here once she's set on something."

Carmilla smiled, "Thanks, Sonic."

Optimus smiled at the display of companionship. "Wheeljack, Carmilla, know that you'll always have a haven here." he informed the two.

Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack's back. "Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." he boasted proudly. The two then shared a fist bump.

Carmilla then thought of a bright idea. "Hey, before we go, how about we sing a song?" Miko perked up happily at the suggestion. Them singing a song? That's something she wants to hear!

"A song?" Zone got out. "That's... not a bad idea."

"Alright, if you say so." Sonic nodded, "So, which one do you want to sing? The Valvrave opening?"

"Actually, how about you sing one, Sonic Drive?" She suggested.

Sonic gawked at Carmilla, "What? By myself?! Why?!" He was ignored for a moment when Carmilla squat down to Miko's and Raf's level.

"Oh, this I gotta see." Arcee smirked. The other Autobots other than Optimus and Ratchet thought the same thing as well.

"Can I borrow your guitar and your laptop for a sec?" She asked. Miko and Raf was surprised at the request before the two handed her the requested items. "Thank you." Carmilla thanked before standing up and faced Sonic.

"You sang a couple of times before." She remarked, "And maybe you can impress Arcee over there!" The said femme flinched a little bit as a small blush went up to her face.

Sonic though had his own blush to notice that. "Oh come on! Don't tell me, you're into this too! And besides, I can't sing anything in English!"

"You know one English song." Carmilla shot back as she held out the guitar to him. "Come on, just this once. Onegai! (please!)"

"...Wakatta (...fine)." Sonic sighed before transforming into his 2010 Ford Mustang and came out into his human holoform. Carmilla smiled as she handed the guitar to him.

Sonic reached up and grabbed the guitar and wrapped the strap around. "So how am I supposed to do this without any background music?"

"Don't worry, I got that covered." She said before connecting the laptop to the amplifier. She tap a few keys before a techno song popped out of the speaker.

 **(Insert Song: Sonic Forces - Fist Bump, Nathan Sharp ft. Andrew Stein Version)**

The techno intro played out for a few seconds before Sonic started strumming the guitar to the beat, shocking everyone by the display. He played with happy and motivating rhythm, getting himself in the exciting mood, before he opened his mouth to sing.

 **I can't do this alone**

 **Even though I am strong**

 **Need something more than me**

 **Someone to push me to victory**

His voice projected a clear singing voice, almost to the point that it was autotuned without a mic.

 **Let's see what we can do**

 **Together, me and you**

 **Can't be afraid to try**

 **Kiss your fears goodbye.**

 **No looking back**

 **You and I, we're on the attack**

 **Full speed ahead!**

 **Running to the sunset.**

At that point, Sonic began smiling as he got more into playing and singing.

 **Such a different feeling**

 **Both of us believing**

 **We can make it better!**

Everyone listening was so into the music that they gave began dancing to the music. It was then Sonic began jumping to the beat before hitting the main verse.

 **Together, we can show the world what we can do!**

 **You are next to me and I'm next to you**

 **Push me on through until the battle's won!**

 **No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other, we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight!  
**

 **All alone, we will never be  
The two of us are holding the key  
We see today, a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you, one more last fist bump!**

 **I know you have been afraid before  
But you don't have to be anymore  
No more emptiness to feel inside  
When we run together, no one...  
Can break up our stride**

No looking back  
You and I, we're on the attack  
Full speed ahead  
Running to the sunset

Such a different feeling  
Both of us believing  
We can make it better.

His adrenaline was running so fast, that he began running around everyone while still playing the guitar before going to the next verse.

Together, we can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
Push me on through until the battle's won

 **No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other, we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight is done**

(Instrumental)

He paused with his arm up, letting the background drums and keyboard music flow for a while. He then added his own segment of his guitar solo. He also added a few head bangs to it.

 **We can show the world what we can do  
You are next to me and I'm next to you  
Push me on through until the battle's won  
**

 **No one's gonna give a thing to us  
Into each other, we put our trust  
Standing united, after the fight  
**

His singing and playing made the Bots so motivated, that Bulkhead and Wheeljack along with Zone Runner started to do some air guitar as they followed the beat.

 **It's a brand new day  
We have turned the page  
Never knew how much I needed  
Somebody to help me this way  
**

 **All alone, we will never be  
The two of us are holding the key  
We see today, a world we couldn't see  
Before I say goodbye to you, one more last fist bump!**

He strummed the last chord as he raised a fist into the air, ending the song. He panted at the adrenaline running through his projection body as he turned to everyone. They all had very surprised looks at his performance before one of them went up with glee in her face.

"You… ROCK!" Miko squealed. "How did you learn how to do that? Why didn't you say that you could play the guitar earlier? Think you can teach me a few things about it too?!" she immediately bombarded his questions, making the Grand Chariot take a few steps back with a nervous chuckle from the pig tailed girl.

"I gotta say, that was impressive." Arcee commented.

Sonic turned to Carmilla who had a proud and teasing smile before mouthed the words "I told ya."

Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance before smiling at Arcee. "Thanks."

* * *

 **(Desert Area)**

Sometime after the party was over, Ratchet opened up the Ground Bridge to a different area to allow Wheeljack and Carmilla to make their departure, just in case the Decepticons might track them again. Bulkhead obliged to see his best friend off as they made it to the area, the other Autobots and AutoKnights followed suit. The kids came along to say goodbye as well.

"There's room for one more, Bulk, even with a backside like yours." Wheeljack offered to Bulkhead, "Who knows who we might find out there? Some of the old crew?"

Bulkhead looked down as he was tempted at the offer. Sure he was fond of Earth and the many adventures he had with it, but he also would love to travel through the galaxies with Wheeljack. However, he took a glance at Miko, who was looking down sadly, thinking that Bulkhead was gonna leave her. His mind was made up at that point. "Sounds like fun, Jackie." Bulkhead said,"But my ties are here now, with them." he turned to Miko, "With her." Miko perked up and smiled happily at her charge.

Wheeljack nodded in understanding before he looked at Miko "If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you." he warned playfully.

"I'll take good care of him." Miko replied with a smirk before pulling out her phone. "now, say cheese!" she took a picture of the two, who stood together side by side, smiling at the camera. They both shared one last fist bump before Wheeljack boarded the _Jackhammer._

Carmilla followed suit before Sonic stopped her for a moment, "Hey, Carmilla! If you meet one of our own, make sure to send them here. We could definitely use the help against the Decepticons."

She turned to him with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, I'll let them know." she said before boarding onto the _Jackhammer_.

They watched the _Jackhammer_ take off before shooting up into the sky and into space, a glint of it's surface shining before they were out of sight.

"Think we'll see them again?" Zone asked, looking up the departed ship.

"I'd say, most definitely." Sonic smiled, knowing that they were going to see each other one day.

* * *

 **Okay, I have to admit. This may have been my hardest one I ever done. Not mention I had to find the right song that kinda fits with this story. But I am glad to introduce my first femme AutoKnight into the story, Carmilla! Though why I added her in this chapter is gonna be revealed later in the story. Though I have a question for you. For future reference do you want me to put up English songs and/or Japanese songs for the AutoKnights to sing? This isn't gonna be a poll but I just want your honest opinions, so go ahead and added them to your review to let me know. Other than that this has been the new chapter of AutoKnights. Make sure you review, favorite, and follow. And this is your author, ValvraveRider17, signing out. See you in the next chapter! Ja ne!**

 **Edit: Sorry for the two notifications to those wondering, I missed a few mistakes when I posted this so I had to take it down first before I fixed them. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Current AutoKnights**

 **1\. Sonic Drive**

 **2\. Zone Runner**

 **3\. Carmilla**

 **4\. ?**

 **5.?**

 **6.** **?**

 **7.** **?**

 **8.** **?**

 **9.** **?**

 **10.** **?**

 **11.?**

 **12.?**

 **13.?**

 **14.?**

 **15.?**

 **16.?**

 **17.?**

 **18.?**

 **19.?**

 **20.?**

 **21.?**

 **22.?**

 **23.?**

 **24.?**

 **25.?**

 **26.?**

 **27.?**

 **28.?**

 **29.?**

 **30.?**

 **31.?**

 **32.?**

 **33.?**

 **34.** **?**

 **35.?**

 **36.?**

 **37.?**

 **38.?**

 **39.?**

 **40.?**


	10. Convoy

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! From finals. Hey guys, ValvraveRider17 here, sorry for those who were impatient for this chapter, had finals to finish up here. But now that I'm done. I should have more time working on this. Now last time, a new AutoKnight has been introduced to the gang, Carmilla, who decided to leave the group to travel with Wheeljack. Could this mean something? Who knows, but we'll see in the future. Anywho, I would once again apologize to those who have been impatient for the chapter. Without furthur ado, let's see what Team Prime and the AutoKnights fare against a new enemy? Let's transform and roll out!**

 **BraveSeeker: Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Czar Joseph: Yes I did, and I thank you for that.**

 **Mpatton17: we will see her later.**

 **Guest: Yes, she will**

 **Disclaimer: Samething**

* * *

 **Convoy**

The Autobots and AutoKnights residing in the Outpost Omega-1 took their sweet time with the humans hanging out today. So what are they doing in the training room again? Well, ever since knowing that the Chaos Energems possess different varieties of power, Zone Runner wanted to test out what his could do. Though there weren't any good results.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Sonic asked with his blade out, with Zone being at the other side of the room. They were also being watched by Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and the human children.

"Not really, but it's worth giving it another shot," Zone replied.

"We've been at it for days and nothing has happened."

"Please, just one more go," Zone pleaded. He really wanted to find out what his special power is.

"He's really into it, isn't he?" Jack said.

"Maybe, he doesn't want to be left out? Since Sonic and Carmilla know what their powers are," Raf suggested.

"Eh, doesn't matter as long as we get some action going!" Miko waved, waiting to see some action and maybe some explosions.

So for Sonic Drive, he reluctantly has to allowed it, or else Zone won't have it. "Alright, fine. One last time," he said, as he braced himself with his sword and blaster.

"Alright!" he held up his Energem in his palm, before closing. He closed his eyes, focusing his concentration on the Energem. The crystal began to faintly glow before gradually getting brighter and brighter until-!

" _PRIME!"_

He was snapped out of his concentration and jumped in surprise at the same time. "Wah!" He fumbled the Energem, as he frantically caught it.

Sonic Drive too was surprised by the familiar voice. "Was that Agent Fowler?"

"Guess he decided to make a call for something," Arcee shrugged, before everyone made their way to the main chamber to see what was important.

Zone Runner though, sagged his head down as he sighed that he was denied the chance to know what his special powers were. He was given comfort though by Sonic with a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about, Shirou. Maybe next time, we'll get to know what your Energem holds."

"I really hope so, Shou," Zone sighed, before the two walked out of the training room and to the main chamber.

" _PRIME!"_ Fowler called again through the communication system, as his frustrated expression was shown on the the main screen.

Optimus kept his cool though as he made his way to greet the liaison. "Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe-"

" _What else? Cons!"_ Fowler interrupted. He seemed to be in a downed aircraft somewhere in a forest area as he sat in the cockpit. A huge trail leading up to the craft. _"I chased them off with some hard ordinance, but not before they blew me out of the sky!"_

Miko stifled her laugh at the misfortune. "Again?"

"Guess he sometimes has bad luck of Cons blowing him up whenever he's in an aircraft." Sonic snickered, as he stood next to Arcee and Zone Runner.

Zone turned to his friend with raised brow. "Does he? He didn't seem so when I first saw him."

" _Hey tin cans, I can hear you, you know?!"_ Fowler berated, making them silent. He back to focus and informed them the situation. _"Anywho, They tried to smash and grab for the Dingus!"_ he informed.

"The what's it?" Sonic, Zone, Arcee tilted their heads in confusion, puzzled about why it has such a ridiculous name.

" _Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, a.k.a. DiNGuS."_ Fowler explained before pushing a button to show them the cargo he was holding. It appeared to a metal box device completely strapped down for high safety. _"It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."_

Ratchet let out a scoff. "That's absurd, why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

" _I'm guessing they'd make a big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door!"_

The AutoKnights and the kids widened their eyes in shock, at the destruction it can do.

"Okay, that sounds bad." Zone shuddered a bit.

"Uh, did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" Raf gulped nervously.

"He better not be in Nevada!"

" _I'm a sitting duck here, Prime."_ Fowler stated with a frown. _"I need you to spin up your Bridge and send the Dingus to its destination before the Cons come back for it!"_ he requested, thinking that the Autobots' Ground Bridge can get the Dingus sooner without the Decepticons coming after it.

Optimus, however, had a look that didn't agree to that plan. "I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a Ground Bridge is out of the question," he explained, "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the Ground Bridge vortex, and harm _all_ fifty states and beyond."

The AutoKnights and the kids turned to each other, horrified at that statement. He does put up a good point, if the Dingus did have an accident, danger could be ensued and instantly kill the humans and the environment.

Fowler took his suggestion into consideration. _"You got any better ideas?"_ asked Fowler, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Sonic placed his hand on his chin, thinking of what to do to help the agent. He put his mind at work before he had an idea. He raised a hand, getting everyone's attention. "I think I have one," Optimus turned to him. "It might be long, but I'm sure it's the most safest."

"And are you certain?" Optimus asked, confirming with the AutoKnight.

Confidently, Sonic nodded. "Don't worry. If it goes well, then the laws of victory have been set," He declares as he smirked, and did a motion of his right hand tracing one of his fins before flicking his fingers.

Zone Runner deadpanned at the antic. "Really? Kamen Rider Build?"

"Let me have my moment," Sonic snarked. The others were just confused at what they were referring to.

* * *

 **(Fowler's crash site)**

Shortly after receiving the coordinates Fowler was at, the team Bridged themselves there in their vehicle forms, with Optimus carrying a trailer hooked behind him. Sonic's plan was to transport the Dingus safely by travelling on road to its rendezvous point, where the military can handle its transportation to its destination. They decided to have more discrete cover by being in their vehicle modes, since they don't know when the Decepticons are going to attack.

Now that the Dingus was loaded onto the trailer, they were ready to go. Agent Fowler was riding in Optimus's driver's seat as he rubbed his hands togetherin anticipation before he grabbed the steering wheel.

"Ah, ah!" Optimus chided, getting Fowler's attention. "No need, Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving."

Fowler huffed and crossed his arms in disappointment. "This is gonna be a long trip."

Sonic Drive took a knee next to Optimus, peering into the window. "Don't worry, Agent Fowler. We'll get the Dingus there as soon as we can," he said, assuring the agent.

"I still don't understand why they named it like that," Zone in his Porsche form muttered.

Sonic then stood up and went to the trailer before knocking on the wall. "Arcee, how you feeling in there?"

"A little cramped, but I'll manage," Arcee's voice echoed from the trailer, albeit sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hang in there okay? We'll need you here in case the Cons try and snatch the convoy."

"Let's just get this over with."

Sonic nodded before he changed into his 2010 Ford Mustang. Zone rolled up next, having a teasing expression.

"Having a nice talk with your girl?" he teased.

"Would you cut that out?" Sonic replied, annoyed. He's having a feeling that this joke isn't going to bet let down anytime soon.

Seeing that they are set, Optimus started his engine, followed by Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sonic Drive and Zone Runner. "Autobots, AutoKnights, roll out!" he commanded as they began their trek on the road.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da? [Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive look at it until he face forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle forms and drive through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists ])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him along with more silhouettes. A Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![fight!])** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage into a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles, Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform [spread your wings and transform])** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae [Take the heart piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. Meanwhile, Soul Rider and the Evangelion team, as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to make them falter.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [shine and transform to the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Convoy**

Team Prime steadily drove through the road with the convoy secure. Optimus took the lead while the other four followed behind. So far, there is no signs of any suspicious vehicles tailing them or any Decepticon attacks, but they remained covert for safety. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the kids were watching on the computers as they kept track of the team with their energy signatures. _"We are locked onto your coordinates, Optimus,"_ Ratchet reported, Miko yawning in boredom. _"Barring any complications, you should reach the drop off point by sundown."_

"Understood, Keep surveillance of any Decepticons in the area," Optimus noted as the team continued. That is until they came upon a run down old truck that was moving slow in front of them. Optimus had to slow down as he patiently trailed behind the old truck. For the passenger though, he was not patient at all.

Being pressed for time, Fowler felt a little stressed and started pressing Optimus' horn, prompting the old truck to move. "Move it, Gramps!" He shouted impatiently as he continued to press the horn. The truck complied though as it moved off the road and out of the semi-truck's way.

Seeing that, Optimus had deadpanned expression on his face even in his vehicle form. "Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" He questioned, getting Fowler's attention.

The liaison let out a huff and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers," Though he relaxed a bit as he sat back.

"More like you're one of those angry drivers who get the road rage," Zone got out in a teasing tone.

"Dude, don't," berated Sonic.

"What?"

The team continued their drive. However, they were being followed unnoticeably by a lime green helicopter in the sky. Its scanners detecting the Dingus' energy signature. _"They're transporting in a unarmed civilian truck,"_ a voice reported through the radio. _"Send in the ground unit."_

Bumblebee and Sonic moved up in front of Optimus to provide better cover for the Dingus, while Bulkhead and Zone stayed behind. They kept a steady formation, until Zone noticed the helicopter with his side mirror.

"You know, you're saving my bacon here, Prime," Fowler admitted, resting his arm on the window in a relaxed position.

"I am proud to be of service."

"Course, not like I'd _need_ your help if you and the Cons had stuck to tearing up your own corner of the galaxy," Fowler added.

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Optimus questioned.

"Well, it was a… different evil," Fowler rephrased.

" _Terrorists, right?"_ Fowler flinched in surprise, before turning to his handheld radio.

It was Sonic Drive who answered through the com-link while driving in front of Optimus. "There were humans who used that kind of force against unarmed civilians to bring government leaders down. Mainly it's for their aim to destroy the political."

"Uh, yeah. Somewhere along those lines," Fowler agreed.

For some reason, the Mustang furrowed his expression as he further added, "But there are those who commit it for what they believed in for themselves, for what they thought was right for the country. They will use violent force to obtain anything they want beneficial to them, be it with guns, hostages, or blackmail. But in the end, they're just psychopaths who don't seem to know the consequences of their actions. And they don't understand how much damage they can cause to everyone involved."

Fowler raised an eyebrow at the description, how did Sonic know that much? He knew that he was human, but he was supposed to be a civilian, and shouldn't know this much knowledge about terrorists. "You... sound like you've been through that kind of situation before," Sonic stayed silent at that. That kind of unnerved Agent Fowler for a little bit.

Before he could say any more, Zone suddenly talked through the com-link. _"Hey guys, there's a chopper tailing us."_

Fowler abruptly looked at the the rearview mirror to see the said helicopter and recognized it immediately. "That's the one! The Con who shot me down!" he shouted angrily. "Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"

"I think none of those fit, Agent Fowler," Sonic sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Bulkhead noticed something behind and warned the others. _"Watch your rear views."_

Fowler did so and saw that a group of green muscle cars came up behind Bulkhead before they drove to his sides, surrounding him. That made Bulkhead feel uncomfortable. _"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists, boss,"_ he informed, wanting to smash the Cons around him.

" _Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary."_ Optimus ordered through the radio frequence. He didn't want their cover blown in the open for now since there were still civilians driving along the road.

One of the assailant cars moved in front of Bulkhead, getting more closer to the convoy, while another one took its place. Zone had his guard up as he kept his position.

"A whole team of Cons," Fowler commented.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Ratchet leaned in in confusion. "What? I'm not picking up anything," he informed looking the screen, seeing that there is indeed nothing but the Autobots' and AutoKnights' signals. "They must be utilizing cloaking technology."

Suddenly, Sonic's voice buzzed through. _"Wait, I don't think those are Cons,"_ he reported.

Ratchet raised a brow in more confusion. "What? How can you be sure?"

" _I sense something... different from the cars."_

"Is it your aura thing?" Raf asked. They learned that Sonic Drive had the ability to read living beings aura with this Chaos Energem the day after Wheeljack and Carmilla left. Even though they were surprised to learn of such small item carrying that kind of power.

* * *

 **(Road)**

Sonic kept an eye on the muscle cars with his side mirrors, his vision showing a different type of aura. Not only that, he seemed to be sensing multiple life signatures radiating from them. "I don't know, but it sure isn't Cybertronian."

They kept tight formation, preparing themselves for any assault. One of the assailant cars moved from Bulkhead's side, passing Zone, Optimus, and Sonic before drifting in front of Bumblebee. The scout moved to the other lane but the lime car moved to block him from advancing. Fowler looked out the window to see another one moving up from the other side. This one though pulled up right at Optimus' driver's side.

When the car stopped there, the roof window suddenly slides open. Out of the open window, a man stood out of it. He was wearing green leather combat suits with gloves and a mask covering his entire face, black goggles were over the eyes to hide his identity. He also had what appeared to be an advanced gun in his hands. "Pull over!" The guy ordered, aiming the weapon at Fowler's head.

Fowler widened his eyes in absolute shock. "Well I'll be dipped!" That took took him by surprise!

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Optimus immediately informed the entire crew to the base. _"Sonic Drive was right, Our assailants are not Decepticons. They're human."_

"Human?!" Ratchet, Raf, and Jack gasped in shock. Humans were behind the attack?

"Oh please. Taking on our Bots? They're road kill," Miko remarked cockily.

Even though she said that, Ratchet, Raf and Jack had questioning looks upon their faces. Why would humans go after the Dingus, if it's said to be dangerous to use?

* * *

 **(Road)**

On the helicopter, a man sat in the passenger seat while another mercenary was piloting. The man was wearing a military suit with armored paddings. He had a buzz-cut of white hair along with a scar across his nose and down the left side of face. He had a glaring expression upon the convoy before calling through his radio to his squad. "Gentlemen, stop their engines," he ordered.

The mercenary with the gun aimed it at Fowler's head, preparing to pull the trigger, the agent covering himself in reaction. However, Optimus swerved into the muscle car, spinning it out of control. The mercenary standing almost fell off balance, making the shot hit the ground.

"Who are these guys?!" Fowler wonder aloud, very confused on who they are.

"Probably mercenaries attempting to steal the Dingus for a price!" Zone suggested.

" _Autobots, AutoKnights, maintain your cover and apply minimal force. Disarmament only."_ Optimus ordered over the com-link. As much as they know the assailants were humans, he still didn't want to harm them in the open.

The same car from before went to the Optimus other side and the mercenary aimed at his tires, targeting to slow the truck down. But Bumblebee blocked them when he backed up, almost knocking him off balance. When he gained balance, they tried again but was once blocked again but Bumblebee sideswiping the car. It swerved out of control before it hit a rock and flipped over.

Sonic Drive saw another one coming up from the other side, attempting to do the same thing. His quick thinking kicked in. "Zone, ram 'em!"

Zone did as told and drifted to the side and drove into the back of the muscle car, spinning it out of control, making the standing mercenary lose balance for a moment. This gave Optimus the opportunity to speed ahead of them.

The man frowned, "Those are not civilian drivers," They have to be some covert military experts driving them.

Up ahead, multiple curves came up as Optimus swerved to keep the cargo upright. However that made Fowler not feel well due to motion sickness. "Could use some air," Fowler groaned, covering his mouth with his hand to prevent any bile coming up. Thankfully, Optimus pulled down the window, allowing Fowler to stick his head out into the wind as he sighed in relief.

His relief disappeared when gun clicks were heard, making Fowler turn to see a car close to the port between Optimus and the trailer. A mercenary jumped from the car and onto the port before pulling out a gun and started cutting up the connecting bolts with a laser cutter from the gun.

"Prime, bear right!" Fowler warned.

Trusting Fowler's words, Optimus beared right, almost throwing the guy while ramming the car in the process, sending it and the driver off the cliff. However, the guy cutting the bolts held on before continuing his work.

Seeing that the mercenary was still on, Fowler unbuckled himself and got out. He carefully scaled the side without falling before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out into the open, causing him to drop his weapon.

He held the mercenary out in the air. "You're gonna tell what I wanna kno-!" he didn't get to finish as a tree knocked the mercenary out of his grip.

"Whoa!" Zone moved out of the way as the body fell onto the ground, the mercenary being okay though with a few bruises.

Disappointed, Fowler climbed back into seat. He buckled back in before his communication radio caught into a static. _"I do hope you take better care of the Dingus than you do your captives,"_ a voice addressed. Fowler had a feeling about where the transmission was coming from before looking out to see the helicopter, confirming that the person on the helicopter was calling him.

Fowler decided to call back to get some information."Special Agent William Fowler, here. Identify yourself!" he demanded.

" _I am Silas,"_ the voice replied. _"But of greater consequence to you, we are MECH."_

The now identified Silas sat in the helicopter, watching the convoy. _"Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties."_

"Is that so?" Fowler frowned, "Tell me, Si, what's the market price for a Dingus these days?"

" _What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?"_ Silas retorted.

Fowler deepened his frown at the answer. Sonic Drive and Zone Runner too heard the two exchange and even though he was in his Ford Mustang mode the former made a frowning look.

" _There is a war brewing, between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology. Which is why we will take the Dingus off your hands,"_ Silas asserted with an evil grin.

"Hey, Sonic," Zone began, "Are you thinking that they're…"

"Yeah…" Sonic frowned, "...Terrorists." The word that came out stung with anger. That would explain the weapons and the shady uniforms. For some reason, it reminded Sonic about a certain memory of a past. One he wished to never remember.

He snapped out of it though when he suddenly heard gunshots coming from behind the trailer. Turns out, one of the MECH mercenaries shot three rounds of specialized bullets that stuck onto the latch that kept the trailer door shut before pressing a button, causing the bullets to explode, destroying the lock along with opening the slide door slowly as it revealed the Dingus inside. MECH was expecting an easy access to the Dingus. However, the Autobots and AutoKnights don't intend to make it easy.

Sonic Drive com-linked, "Arcee, get ready, they're trying to get in."

Arcee's voice replied. _"Got it."_

Fowler smirked before holding up his radio. "So, Si, you think MECH has all the radical tech?" he asked in a taunting tone.

The MECH mercenary carefully got out of the car and was about to jump into the trailer to grab the Dingus. Only to jump back in surprise to see a woman in a leather suit and helmet on a blue motorcycle popped out and landed on top of the car. Arcee backed off before the car spun out and flip over, which in turn flipped the car behind into the air. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Zone,made out of the clear before the flipped car exploded when it hit the ground. The three immediately went there way as they followed the rest.

"Nice job!" Sonic commented.

"Was exploding them necessary?!" Zone shouted, thinking that the explosion was a bit overkill.

Silas frowned at what happened.

"Definitely not civilian drivers," The pilot agreed to what his leader said earlier.

"Later, Si," Fowler taunted before placing the radio down.

"Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly," Optimus reprimanded, getting Fowler's attention. "Megatron preached the same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world."

" _Optimus, prepare to initiate Phase 2,"_ Ratchet commed in, _"Five miles ahead, to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point."_

As the chase continued, two vehicles were behind them. They seemed to be ordinary civilian cars just passing by.

The red car drove up to the silver one. "What do you think that was about?" A female voice asked.

"I don't know, but it sure isn't nothing," A male voice replied, seeing as the commotion didn't look like an accident.

"Should we follow? They might know something."

The male thought about it, they had other agendas that they had to do. But after seeing the commotion, the two changed their course and followed after them with discrete movements.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

" _Five miles ahead, to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point,"_ Soundwave replayed the transmission on his visor.

"So, the Autobots and AutoKnights are outside the confines of their base, and sound otherwise engaged. Which means, they will never see us coming," Starscream sneered. He turned to a group of Vehicons, waiting for his orders. "Find them and scrap them!"

"Yes, Lord Starscream," The Vehicons saluted in union. Starscream grinned at the response, seeing that he was being recognized as the leader. Oh, how he loved the sound of that.

* * *

 **(Shortly on the Road)**

The Autobots and Autoknights came upon a train track on the side as MECH was still on their tail. They were persistent on stealing the Dingus, to use it's power source as a weapon to who knows what it can be that is enough to cause destruction onto the country. While the chase was on, a train came up along the tracks as the team began driving side by side with it.

Fowler saw that they were close to their destination, "There's the destination point," He stated, pointing to a tunnel through the mountain.

Optimus com-linked to the Autobots, "Autobots, keep a tight formation."

Arcee and Sonic Drive swerved to the right as they went off the road and next to the train with the others following suit as they entered the train tunnel. MECH drove off the road to continue pursuit. But before they can enter the tunnel, Bulkhead transformed with his blasters out and fired at the ceiling of the opening, making few giant rocks fall in front of the tunnel, blocking it. The cars stopped in front of the blocked tunnel to prevent any crashing. Satisfied with his work, Bulkhead went back into his SUV mode and went back to the others.

As they drove alongside the train, Arcee jumped into Optimus' trailer, keeping it secure, as Bumblebee turned into his bipedal form and jumped onto the moving train before knocking on the slide door...

Silas smirked to himself at their mistake of blocking the entrance. "Tactical error: only one way out."

And just like he predicted, the team with the convoy came out along the train before they moved away from the train and back onto the road. Silas' smirk grew at how perfect it came to be. That is until a squad of jets appeared next to him, confusing him with the sudden appearance before they passed him and towards their intended targets.

Fowler stuck his head out, confused about the squad in the sky. "Air support? Ours or theirs?"

Sonic sensed a familiar aura from them. "I don't think so!"

" _Optimus, you have company!"_ Ratchet warned.

A Vehicon brought out missiles, locking onto the Autobots before firing them.

Silas sat up in surprise at the action. "Military fired on one of their own?!" More confusion struck him. He still didn't know that they were a completely different team.

Sonic saw the assault and panicked. "EVADE!"

The missiles were closing in on the Autobots and the AutoKnights as they turned sharply to avoid the attack. For Optimus though, he was drifting so hard, the trailer was detached from him.

"Sir, the Dingus!" the pilot shouted, panicked that the Dingus was in the line of fire.

It was too late as the missiles hit the trailer, making it explode into shrapnels. Silas and the pilot was shocked… until the pilot noticed something amiss. "Sir, I'm not reading any radiation. The Dingus didn't meltdown."

"No, it didn't." Silas nodded, having a frown on his face as he thought of what could have happened. Why didn't it the Dingus meltdown? There should have been a spike of radiation when the trailer exploded, so why didn't it? Then he thought more, unless they moved it somewhere from the trailer before the attack happened. Somewhere that they would be able to move while in movement. Then that would mean...

"Of all things, the Cons have to come and pull a stunt on us!" Zone complained as the team came upon an open area in the forest. The Cons followed after them before transforming in mid-air, landing in front of the group.

Optimus frowned. Given their current situation, they seem to have no choice. "Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover," he informed the passenger. Fowler had a twinge of worry of what he was about to do.

Before he could ask, the team suddenly changed into their bipedal forms, with Optimus, Sonic, and Zone having their battle masks on. The Prime was holding Agent Fowler in his palm while the Agent was… well… making sure he didn't throw away his lunch do to the sudden motion.

Zone noticed Fowler's condition. "Um...Are you okay?"

"ULP! Peachy…" Fowler groaned.

Silas looked down at the robots, seeing their bipedal forms for the first time. "So, the rumors are true. Living technology stands before us,," he mused. "Though perhaps not for very long." The helicopter circled above them to see the event unfold.

The Autobots and AutoKnights took a stance, glaring at the Vehicons. Not wanting any casualties to happen, Optimus placed Fowler onto an edge of a rock. "Remain here."

Fowler obliged as he stood on the surface. "Will do."

"Finally, I get to do some action for once!" Zone Runner grinned.

Bulkhead rolled his head and shoulders. "After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs,"

"Your next line's gonna be 'and kick some tailpipe!'"

"And kick some tailpipe!" He shouted, "huh?" Bulkhead turned to right, looking at Zone who looked away with an innocent expression though he had mischievous smirk.

Though, he was rewarded by a harsh elbow by the deadpanning Sonic, the Jehuty coughing due to the impact. "We'll clear this with no continues!"

Still hurling from the hit, Zone once again deadpanned at his friend. "Kamen Rider Ex-Aid?" He was responded with a look from his friend. "Never mind, let's go!" He dismissed as he got up.

Bulkhead took out his wrecking ball hammer before taking the front as he charged, the rest following after. The Vehicons too charged forward as the two opposing forces met at the middle.

Optimus Prime immediately knocked one down with his fist while Bulkhead hammered his own to the ground. Arcee avoided a claw swipe before she jump kicked it and added a few punches to its torso. Bumblebee took a boxer's stance as he dodged and threw a few punches here and there. Sonic Drive rolled under the swipe of his Vehicon before striking a fist at its face, chipping off some armor. He then added a few kicks to the face and stomach before flipping over the Con and stuck its backside, dropping the Con. Zone Runner blocked a strike from his Vehicon, ducked down from another before sidekicking it. He then grabbed its arm and flipped it over before unfolding his blade and stabbed it between the eye.

* * *

 **(In the helicopter)**

Silas watched the robots engaged into several melee fights, almost tempted to stay in his helicopter to see the outcome, but he knew he was still on a mission.

"Sir, if the Dingus wasn't in the truck..." the pilot began, reminding his leader.

"Yes, that,," Silas nodded before going on his radio. "Special Agent Fowler,"

* * *

 **(On** **the ground)**

" _You lead a charmed life walking among titans,,"_ Silas' voice came out of Fowler's handheld radio. Fowler picked up and brought it close to his ear. He looked up to see the circling helicopter. "Come on down, I'll introduce you,," he offered.

" _In good time,"_ Silas promised, but he was looking at the scanner showing a moving pinpoint, detecting a certain energy signature. _"But at the moment, I'm too busy wondering how the Dingus might have vanished into thin air without a trace."_

Fowler remained silent as he thought back about where the Dingus really is.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _When they drove alongside the train and Arcee in Optimus' trailer, Bumblebee turned into his bipedal form and jumped onto the moving train before knocking on the slide door. The slide door was opened by a military soldier, as he saw Bumblebee waving at him. The soldier nodded at him, acknowledging that he was one of the Autobots._

 _The walls of Optimus' trailer slid and opened up around Arcee and the Dingus. She easily lifted the device in her arms and passed it to Sonic Drive, who was sitting with one knee up on top of the train along with Bumblebee. Carefully, he grabbed the Dingus and handed it to the scout, who gently placed the Dingus into the cargo car._

 _They immediately changed back into their vehicle forms and came out of the tunnel like nothing happened before driving from the train._

* * *

 **(End Flashback)**

It was revealed that the train itself was the rendezvous point to carry the Dingus straight to its destination. Sonic Drive suggested a diversion plan in case of an opposing force did come to get it so that they could lure them away from the Dingus to fight them off.

" _Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch,"_ Silas implied, snapping Fowler out of his thoughts.

Fowler looked up at the helicopter departing from the scene. Fowler realized that Silas found out Phase 2, and immediately contacted Optimus. "Prime! Silas got wise to Phase 2!"

Optimus was fighting against a few Vehicons, punching the one in front of him while kicking another behind him, when Fowler patched in. He took a hit in the torso and head before he uppercutted back and swung both his fists upwards at the remaining Cons.

"I understand!" he stated and was about to leave to chase Silas. He turned back only to meet a log to his face, knocking him over the cliff.

"Optimus!" Sonic yelled, seeing the leader fall down. He tried to go down and help but the Vehicon holding the log swung at him, forcing him to dodge and flip before he propelled forward from his arms and kicked it in the face. The others saw that their leader fell, but they were too occupied to help with the Decepticons.

Optimus tumbled over the rocks before landing very hard face down onto the surface. He struggled to get up for a moment before blackness took him over.

Fowler too saw the Prime fall and yelled into the radio. "Prime! Do you read me? Prime!"

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

The residents operating at the computers heard the commotion but heard no sound from the leader, making them worried.

"Optimus is down!" Miko cried with a worried expression.

"MECH's gonna grab the Dingus! We need to think of something quick!" Jack stated, with a panicked face drawing on his face. "We need to think of something quick!"

"Like a Phase 3?" Raf guessed.

Jack took a moment to calm down and think for a solution. "Okay, come on, think. If MECH wants the Dingus, they have to get on that train."

Miko though had a crazy idea. "What if we get on board first?" she suggested excitedly also by doing a few punching motions in the air. "You know, running some human on human interference?" she always wanted to do some action of her own, every since infiltrating the warship.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet denied.

Jack agreed with Ratchet, "Yeah, that would be suicide."

"Hello? The United States of Meltdown?!" Miko reminded them. "Lives are at stake!"

"Yes, yours!" Ratchet berated even further. "You want me to not only Bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour?! I can't even the count the number of things that can go wrong," he rolled his eyes before listing off the said things, "Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, Metal burn!"

The kids gave him a look at the last one.

"Well… maybe not the last one," Ratchet admitted, but he went back on track. "Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix Ground Bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!"

Raf, though, suggested something that could work. "Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" he asked. He typed on his laptop before putting up the moving coordinates of the train.

"Well…"

* * *

 **(Road)**

Sonic Drive cut down a Vehicon and stabbed through another one. Though, he turned towards the direction of the train, seeing the MECH was getting closer on obtaining the Dingus. If they obtain it, it will result in the loss of lives in this world. That was something he doesn't want to happen.

"Sonic Drive!" Sonic turned to Arcee, "Get to the train! If they get their hands on the Dingus, human lives are at stake! Get there before they can!"

Sonic stood there for a moment before he nodded and called out to Zone Runner who was busy headlocking his Vehicon. "Zone, can you keep them busy?"

"Jiitto shitemo dounimo naranai right?!" Zone replied back, holding onto his opponent. "We'll handle it, go!"

Sonic nodded before turning into his Mustang form and drove along the speed bolted towards the train.

Zone Runner let go of his Vehicon before kicking it back a few feet. The Con got back up along with two more joining. "Guess it's finally time for this bad boy!" He took out his turquoise Chaos Energem and unfolded his blade and brought it up his face. A small slot slid open on the bottom side of his arm, showing a slot to where the Energem goes.

He inserted the Energem into the slot, the blade glowing with turquoise energy.

 **EXCEED DRIVE!**

"Exceed drive?" Zone looked in question at the announcing voice, but decided to put that aside and reared back his arm and threw it horizontally, throwing energy slashes which followed up with a vertical slash and then diagonal. The slashes hit their mark, making the Vehicons explode. The last one however was still flying and was aiming towards Agent Fowler!

"WHOA!" Fowler ducked from the slash, losing a few strands of hair as the slash hit the the rock behind him. The rock slid down, leaving a clean mark. Fowler got up before scolding at Zone. "Watch it, sword fencer! You almost skinned me!"

"Sorry, Agent Fowler!" Zone frantically apologized. "Hm?" He then noticed the huge cut on the rock slab.

' _A clean cut of the rock? And at that big size? My blade shouldn't be that sharp to do that,'_ he thought as he took a glance at his blade before ducking to avoid a sharp claws of a Con.

Suddenly, a rain of bullets fell down on the Con, holes filling onto it. Surprised, Zone Runner alertly looked up to see where the attack came from. Above him, a shadow blur flew through the Sun's ray before coming down and landed in front of him. Zone lifted his blade up on defense, but when he saw the figure, he lowered it as he gasped in recognition.

It was a femme that almost looked exactly like Carmilla, a Valvrave Unit with the broad and armor but with very different features. In place of green, the color was red all over with the black and white being at the same spot. Another difference was that instead of having multiple legs behind her, she had two pairs of wings that were edged with neon clear fossils. Her head was more of a downsized pair version of her wings attached to her green eyes and protruded towards the back of her head along the side. She also had a pair of sheaths on her left waist, while in her hands was a massive rifle like weapon that was actually a combination of multiple weapons.

"Heya!" She greeted with a chirpy tone.

"Rave Rose?!" Zone recognized the voice, "What are you doing here?!"

"It's easy, silly," Rave Rose giggled, "We just happened to drive by when we saw the commotion and I followed you guys here. Though I didn't recognize you at first until you transformed-."

Zone suddenly held up a hand, interrupting her, "Wait, 'We'? Is there someone else with you?" He questioned. But before he could get any answers, at the corner of his eyes he noticed something coming. "Actually hold that thought, we got more company." He looked up, with Rave Rose following his sight to see more flying Vehicons coming closer in the air, no doubt Starscream sending reinforcement to deal with the pest.

Zone clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Great, more trouble," he moaned before going back to Rave Rose. "I'll clear up the sky. You take care of Vehicons here, but don't mistake the Autobots as enemies!"

Under her mask, Rave Rose let out a grin as she held up her weapon. "Great, more fun for me! Watch me use my Vurutoga on these guys!" She speedily charged towards the others with her weapon in tow.

"Wait, Amy!" He held out a hand to stop her, he wanted to explain more but she was already out of reach. He slumped his shoulders with a sigh before facing the incoming Vehicons. "Right!" Activating his boosters, he took to the sky and flew to intercept them.

Seeing the enemy heading, the Vehicon Flyers fired upon him. Zone Runner maneuvered to dodge the bullets before grabbing one and swung a few times, getting more aerodynamic motion before throwing it back, smashing another. He then proceeded to boost up to fly over an incoming Vehicon, dodging it, before blasting it with his Energon blaster.

Deciding to end this, He brought up his sword to cut down the others, then he noticed that a turquoise light glowed through the crevices of the slot. Not only that, his blade emitted a faint turquoise glow. He didn't know why, but for some reason he knew what it meant and boosted toward the last three Vehicons. He went to the first one as close as possible before bringing up his blade and went through it, slicing the Con in half. He then twirled around before slashing diagonally onto the second one. For the final one, Zone Runner suddenly blurred out of sight, confusing the Vehicon. But it realized too late as multiple slashes came out of nowhere, with Zone reappearing behind it. It seemed that a moment passed before the Vehicon suddenly fell apart as he exploded into million pieces.

Seeing the result of his actions, Zone Runner thought of only one thing.

….

….

"... DAMN, I'M GOOD!"

On the ground, Arcee took out her arm blades and threw an upward slash across a trooper's face, stunning it before bisecting it across the abdomen with a swift cut. She sharply turned to hack at another one charging at her, but before she could, two sword blades suddenly bursted through the chest of the Vehicon, surprising her. The Con fell to the ground, revealing Rave Rose with her Vurutoga in hand.

"Hi! I'm Rave Rose," she greeted. She then ducked from a strike from behind. In the process, she removed a Z-Edge, which resembles a japanese sword, and stabbed the Vehicon across the torso. She then removed the blade and slashed downward onto the Vehicon, explosions erupting at where the Con once was.

Arcee widened her eyes in surprise. "Another friend of Sonic Drive?"

" **She almost looks like Carmilla!"** Bumblebee beeped.

"They just keep popping out of nowhere," Bulkhead commented, before getting dogpiled by a group of the troops.

* * *

 **(At the train)**

The convoy train kept its course as the soldier inside guarded the Dingus. However, the MECH helicopter was right above the train as it caught up.

"Immobilize them," Silas ordered. A MECH soldier stuck his upper body outside from the passenger seat, aimed his gun at the engine, and fired. The bullet travelled straight to the engine as it attached onto the surface before sending out an electrical pulse throughout the train. It was too late for the soldiers to notice as the surge shocked them before knocking them out unconscious.

After the surge subsided, MECH was ready to land on the train to get what they wanted.

Inside the train, a Ground Bridge opened as two bodies flew out of it. Their landing was, well, rough as they landed on their butts from the sudden movements of the cargo car. Jack and Miko winced in pain as they rubbed where they landed before standing up. They looked at their surroundings, seeing that they were in the car with the Dingus along with an unconscious soldier on the ground. The former took out his cellphone, "We're in."

" _I read you, Jack. The cellphone com-link patch works!"_ Raf called back. For easier communication, Ratchet had installed a com-link patch into Jack's cellphone.

The blades of the chopper was heard, getting the twos attention. They opened the slide door and looked up to see MECH getting closer to the roof.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train!" Jack informed.

Raf immediately went to work. _"In about 20 seconds you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself!"_.

The helicopter kept lowering and lowering, getting ready to land on the cargo car as they were coming up on the said fork. In the base, Raf typed a few keys before hitting the enter key. With the command, the track immediately changed to the left side from its original course, throwing the helicopter off. The helicopter spun a few times but the pilot was able to regain control,

Silas turned to his pilot with look demanding answers. "What happened?" he was starting to get annoyed by the setbacks.

"Hacker," the pilot replied, before hitting a key on the control panel. " _Former_ hacker," he smirked. Payback time.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Raf kept on monitoring the activity when the screen was suddenly replaced with a moving image of crossbones behind a lit fused bomb. This surprised and confused Raf.

"What?" before he could even wonder what it meant the image exploded as Raf's laptop suddenly sparked, causing it to emit smoke. "Whoa!" he covered up at the sudden explosion before seeing that his laptop shut down.

It was this moment that Raf knew, he had been hacked back.

"And what have I been saying all along about Earth technology?" Ratchet rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **(Train)**

MECH's helicopter managed to catch up to the train after that small setback. Now that it has been dealt with, the pilot has finally landed on top of the cargo car. Jack and Miko heard to landing and looked up to see sparks coming through the roof, seeing that MECH has landed and is infiltrating the cargo.

"So, what that buy us? Ten seconds?" Jack grimaced.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko remarked.

But the two couldn't do anything but watch as the roof was being cut.

Thankfully, Sonic Drive was speeding as fast as he can towards the rescue as he saw the train insight, making him speed up even furthur. He was not going to let MECH do as they please!

* * *

 **(Back at the Autobots)**

Meanwhile, the Autobots were doing their best finishing up the Vehicons as Bulkhead bursted out of the dogpile before proceeding to smash them one by one with his hammer. For Arcee, she took out her blaster and shot at two, hitting their mark. Bumblebee pivoted to dodge a swipe before throwing an uppercut in the face and threw a left hook, knocking the Vehicon down. Rave Rose was having no difficulty whatsoever as she was suddenly outlined with red energy. When the Vehicon blasted a shot at her and much to their shock and confusion, she suddenly blurred. Their eyes weren't able to catch up. She was too fast for them. They weren't able to get a hit before one of them was beheaded. Others followed with slash marks appearing on their bodies. She appeared out of the blur, her Vurtoga standing upright, before the Cons exploded one by one.

Down below, Optimus groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He shook his head to get the grogginess out. When he fully regained consciousness, he looked ahead to see the convoy train on a different course, along with MECH's helicopter on top of it! He got up in shock at the predicament, but then he noticed a certain blue car tailing after it. _'Sonic Drive!'_

Just then, the Autobots just finished their work as the last of the Vehicon fell with its visor dim.

"Well, that's all of them." Arcee said, putting away her blaster. She turned to the direction of the convoy. Her initial thought was about the convoy was about to be hijacked, and that Sonic Drive was heading over there. But for some reason, she was feeling worried about him. Thinking about him facing them alone makes her want to give chase to help him.

Bulkhead saw her direction of sight and knew what she was thinking but not her worry. "We need to meet up with Sonic Drive. He may need the help he can-WHOA!" he jumped in surprise to see Rave Rose suddenly in front of him out of nowhere!

She seemed to be marveled as she looked at Bulkhead's wrecking hammer. "Is that a wrecking ball attached to your arm?!"

"Um, yeah?" Bulkhead replied nervously, having a Miko vibe coming from the red Valvrave.

"That's so cool!" Bulkhead swore he saw glint of stars from her eyes. "Whatelsedoyouhave? Doyouhaveablaster? Orbetteryet, doyouhaveachainconnectedtoyourwreckingball?!" On second thought, she _is_ like Miko!

Thankfully that stopped as she was suddenly grabbed by the collar and pulled away from Bulkhead's space, courtesy of Zone Runner. When she turned to ask what for, she was met with ta look that says 'refrain yourself.'

"Sorry about that. She can get excited sometimes," Zone apologized to the group. The rest however had an imaginary sweat mark on their heads, absolutely stumped at what happened.

Zone, however, didn't notice as he turned to the femme. "Anyway, Rave Rose, earlier you said something about being with someone else. Who were you with?"

Rave Rose managed to get Zone's hand off of her collar and answered. "Oh, I was with Incursio."

Zone widened his eyes in surprise. "Incursio?! Are you serious?! Where is he?"

"Well, after we found you guys fighting, we split up as he went after the other guy who went after the train. Is there something going on that's causing a lot of trouble?" Rave asked

"He went after Sonic Drive?" Zone muttered, shocking Rave. she was about to ask about Sonic Drive when Zone suddenly remember about someone and went to the edge, ignoring Rave's questions she spouted. When he went to the edge, he looked down to see Optimus gone from his spot.

Zone turned to Agent Fowler "Where's Optimus?" Zone asked.

"He has a train to catch." Fowler answered on the ledge. True to his words, Zone looked ahead and caught a small sight of a red and blue figure running in the distance.

* * *

 **(Train)**

Back inside the cargo car, the hole was almost complete as the two humans looked on. Not wanting to stand around, Miko took and axe from it's latch from the wall, preparing to fight against the MECH soldiers. Deciding to follow her example, much to his chagrin, Jack took a fire extinguisher off the wall as it was the only thing left, he'd have to make do of it.

The cutting was done as the roof fell in front of them. Looking up, they saw three MECH mercenaries coming up to the hole, noticing the children inside.

"You want a slice of this? Well do ya?!" Miko threatened fiercely as she swung her axe down.

"What she said!" Jack said his two cents as he held the fire extinguisher.

The mercenaries just stood there, watching in amusement at the two holding up items that seemed useless against them. In the chopper, Silas and the pilot waited patiently for the mercenaries to retrieve the Dingus, until the pilot caught a familiar energy signature on the computer.

"Sir!" the pilot got Silas' attention as he saw the signature and turned to the window to see the Mustang coming up along the train. Not only that, he noticed that the red and blue robot was running after the train, just a few yards behind the Mustang, before changing into his semi-truck form.

Silas gritted his teeth and immediately ordered his crew. "Retreat." Seeing that they were caught up and outnumbered by size, he knew that they were no match with their current arms against them, so he had to do a tactical retreat.

Hearing the order, the mercenaries went back on board the helicopter before the vehicle sped its rotors and lifted into the air. The kids bellow stood there confused on their actions before sticking their heads out to see the chopper leaving them.

"Whoa, we're pretty fierce," Miko remarked, thinking that their threats scared them away.

For Silas though, he was not going to let them off easy. "First rule of combat: never leave the enemy with the spoils," he stated as he pulled out a gun. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out before he aimed and fired a explosive bullet. The bullet traveled through the air before it exploded the the tracks ahead! The smoke trailed into the air, shocking Jack and Miko at what MECH just did.

' _Oh, scrap! This is bad!'_ Jack felt panic spread inside him as he called into the com-link. "Ratchet! MECH blew the train tracks! You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too!"

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

However, the two at the base were having as much trouble as Jack and Miko were. Raf was too busy trying to fix his laptop, but was proving useless while Ratchet heard the problem and became very worried at the situation along with the safety of the two.

"We lost access to the train data!" he fretted. "I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!"

Jack and and Miko on the other side felt absolute distress on that, thinking of no way to get out of the crisis safely.

* * *

 **(Train)**

Sonic Drive was right at the tail of the train with Optimus catching up to him when Ratchet informed them about the crisis. _"Optimus, Sonic! Jack and Miko are on that train and MECH has blown the tracks!"_

Sonic Drive was shocked about the news. "WHAT?! Why are Jack and Miko on the train?!" he thought that they would stay put this time and not get involved again. Guess he was wrong.

"I'm on my way!" Optimus stated, "Sonic Drive, ensure the children's safety!"

Sonic however had another thing in mind. "Frag it, we won't have time for that!" Sonic exclaimed before hitting maximum overdrive and headed toward the train engine.

Optimus was surprised by his sudden act. "Sonic Drive! What are you doing?!" he shouted from behind.

"I'm stopping this train, slag it!" He exclaimed as he speed bolted as fast as he could. _'If I can stop the train, I can save both their lives!'_

Meanwhile, Jack and Miko, only mostly Miko, were thinking of how they should get off the train to save themselves.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

Jack looked appalled. "At 90 miles an hour?!"

"It's the impact or the meltdown, take your pick," Miko retorted.

Jack went into deep thought about it. True that if they stay in the train, they would die at the explosive meltdown of the Dingus when the train crashes, while jumping off of it has a 10 % survival rate, save for a few major injuries. It was like Miko said, either they die at the meltdown and get a few broken bones from jumping off of it.

Jack sighed as he was initially thinking that they regret their decisions."What were we thinking volunteering for this?"

Miko rolled her eyes "Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us _out_ of the situations?"

"Next time…" Jack sighed as he looked down. ' _If there is a next time.'_ Though he wasn't sure that there was going to be a next time, given their situation.

Miko turned to the back of the train. "We can buy another few seconds if we are in the back of the train, right?"

"Miko?" Jack called out, "at least, we're in this together."

Miko looked at Jack, hearing his last words. She leaned towards him with her face getting close to his, before she snatched his phone.

"Raf? This is important!" she called, a sorrow expression coming out. "Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

' _That's your last will?!'_ Jack rolled his eyes at the pigtailed girl. They stuck their heads out of the car and prepared to jump, until an engine sounded, coming closer from behind. They turned around to see the familiar Ford Mustang zooming past them.

Smiles etched from their faces as hope has arrived. "Don't read the will just yet!"

Sonic Drive raced like there was no tomorrow as he made to the engine. Once he made it to the front of train, he went back to his robot mode and immediately grasped onto the hull. Once he grabbed hold, he pulled back as hard as he could.

"HhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrraaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!"

With with all of his strength, the train began to drop some of its speed. But given his weight, it wasn't enough to slow down the train as it only slowed a bit. What's worse was that the crater was getting closer and closer!

The two kids saw their hopes getting faltered, fear running down their skins. "We're not gonna make it!" Miko cried as she held onto Jack for dear life.

Straining to stop the train, Sonic Drive knew that he was losing this fight. _'Scrap! The crater is coming too near and I don't have enough strength to stop it!'_ But inside, he also knew that if he could not make it, how much the meltdown blast radius can kill the innocent lives, including the ones inside!

' _I can't bail now!'_

' _I have to stop this train!'_

' _I will stop it! Even if I die trying!'_

With he let out a scream as he added more strength to the limit! "MAKETE TAMARU KA! (LIKE HELL I'LL LOSE!)" Sonic strained. As if responding to his resolve, his Chaos Energem shined brightly before the energy bursted out from inside, coursing through his entire body as aura flares, increasing his strength tenfold.

Even so, Optimus saw that he still needed help and was about to activate his maximum overdrive to help him when-!

 ***VROOOOOOOOOOOM!***

A silver vehicle suddenly came from the road and passed the humans in neck breaking speed. Optimus was surprised at the sudden appearance of the car as they watched it drive towards the engine.

"What in the?!"

The silver car raced past Sonic and transformed in front of the train and grabbed the other side of it. He held back as the speed drastically dropped, the wheels screeching on the tracks. The kids were trying to keep their balance as they grabbed onto the sides of the door. The train finally stopped as it was just centimeters from derailing.

Sonic panted as he relaxed, thankful that he was able to stop the train in time. The flames extinguished as he returned normal. "Ha, ha, thanks, Optimus…" he trailed off when he saw who assisted him wasn't Optimus, but was a silver armored mech. His head was in the shape of an arrow with yellow eyes and a mask which he retracted, revealing his mouth. The body frame was almost similar to Sonic's but was entirely white with black highlights coming down the side from the shoulders. There was silver armor covering the shoulders and the chest area along with the arms and legs. There was a long coat cape hanging from the back attached to the metal collars. Finally, there was the familiar AutoKnight insignia flashing on the chest.

Sonic, though, went stiff at first glance of the bot.

Optimus arrived next to the kids as Jack stuck his head. "Thanks for the save, Sonic. For a moment I thought we were gonna become meltdown soup," though he noticed that Sonic was just standing there, staring at the newcomer with his expression filled with surprise and familiarity. Optimus changed into his humanoid mode with a questioning look about his behavior.

"Sonic?" Miko poked her head, wondering what made the Grand Chariot freeze.

After a moment of silence, Sonic Drive opened his mouth. "...Tatsumi?"

The silver bot's eyes widened in surprise. "...Nii-san?"

Sonic let out an ecstatic gasp before a smile edged into his faceplate. "Tatsumi!" he couldn't hold his excitement any longer as he wrapped his brother into a loving hug.

"Nii-san!" The silver bot hugged back, happy to be reunited with his brother.

"I'm so glad to see you, Tatsumi!" Sonic cried as he held Tatsumi's head.

"I'm so glad to see you too, Nii-san! I thought you were someone else until now!"

"Nii-san?" Jack got out confused before he called out to Sonic. "Sonic, Who is he?"

The two let go and turned to the three waiting for answers. "This is my little brother; Tatsumi Kagamine, a.k.a. Incursio." he introduced, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"That's your brother?" Miko gasped. "That's cool!"

"Yep, I'm happy to find one of my siblings after being separated." then a question popped out in his head and turned to Incursio. "Tatsumi, have you seen any of friends along your way here?" he asked, "What about our sister?"

Incursio shook his head, "No, the only person that I found who I knew was Rave Rose."

"Sokka (I see)..." Sonic sighed, looking a bit disappointed by that but let out a smile, "but I'm glad to see you alive and well."

The happy mood was cut off when a familiar helicopter engine sound caught everyone's attention. Sonic Drive glared an unforgiving look at the pilots riding on it.

"Well played, visitors," Silas congratulated. Even though he was surprised to see another one with him, he decided to leave it be. "But MECH still has home field advantage, and we will find a way to level that playing field. Even if we have to open you up, to see what makes you tick," he swore, looking at the scans of Optimus and Sonic before they flew away.

Sonic glared at the retreating MECH, unconsciously placing his hand on his left abdomen. He didn't show it, but he felt a bit of pain twinging from where he touched, reminding him of a certain past.

"Who was that, Nii-san?" Incursio asked, not knowing of what transpired.

"Someone that we will face against in the near future," he replied, silently growing.

Suddenly, Sonic suddenly went stiff for a moment before he turned his head toward the top of a far cliff. He noticed that a figure stood there, but with the sun's light shining behind it, it was hard to pick up the figure's body. But Sonic was able to pick up the figure being humanoid and holding a large rifle in its hands along with a giant wheel on its back. It was watching everything that transpired before turning around and walking out of sight, disappearing into the rocks.

' _Who was that?'_ Sonic questioned at the figure. It didn't seem like a Decepticon, or a Cybertronian. Not mention it looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Nii-san?" Incursio called out to his brother, seeing him looking off in the distance.

Snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to Incursio. "It's nothing."

"Sonic Drive," The brothers turned to Optimus, sternly standing in front of them. "That was reckless of you trying to stop the train with your bare hands."

"Not as reckless as these two sneaking in." Sonic retorted, pointing at the humans on board.

"Well, it was her idea!" Jack blamed at the pigtailed.

"Hey!"

But Optimus continued, "But because of that you have saved a few lives today, and prevented a catastrophe."

"I was only doing what was best to prevent MECH from harming innocents," Sonic conferred earnestly.

Optimus Prime smiled, "I would've done the same to save those lives. Thank you once again for your deeds."

Sonic smiled back at the leader. Ratchet's voice suddenly came from the Com-Link with his voice wanting to know the safety of the team. _"Optimus, are you and the children intact?"_

"Intact, Ratchet," Optimus replied, "Crisis averted. But the world in which we live is a different one previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons, in human skin."

Sonic walked up to the children and kneeled in front of them, getting their attention. Though he did not look happy. "And what were you thinking of sneaking into the convoy, huh?"

"Um, well…" Jack tried to think of an excuse but was cut off with a sigh from the Grand Chariot.

"Next time, I'm gonna make sure you _and_ her aren't going to pull a Batman stunt on us," Sonic declared.

"Sonic Drive!"

The rest of the team just arrived in their vehicle forms along with their new member, who immediately transformed into her Valvrave mode. Agent Fowler was there as well as he took the driver's seat in Bumblebee.

Sonic let out a smile, relieved that the Autobots were well and happy to see the new member. "Rave Rose-OOF!" He was met with a blur that tackle him almost to the point of making him fall.

"Oh,Imissedyou~! It'ssogoodtoseeyou! Didyoumissme? Didyoumissme?!" She held on tight with the crushing hug while somehow defying gravity and flailing her legs ecstatically.

The Autobots and the kids let out a sweatdrop at the display. "She's almost like Carmilla," commented Bulkhead.

"Okay, calm down. It's good to see you too!" he tried getting the big girl to let go. But with her unknown strength? That may take a while.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

"Wow! What are these? What do these do?"

After safely dropping off the Dingus and Agent Fowler to their destination point, the team returned to base with their recruits. Ratchet and Raf were surprised to see Rave Rose and Incursio before the older AutoKnight introduced them. Optimus Prime welcomed the two and showed them around the base. After the tour was done, Rave Rose was marvelling at the equipments Ratchet had, much to the medic's ire.

"Nothing that concerns, so I'd advise not touching anythi- what did I just say?!" Ratchet balked, as she began touching them without permission.

"I've never seen such mechanism crafted, not even up close!" Rave gushed, "Do you have more of these? Is it possible if I can use them to upgrade my-whoa!" she was interrupted once again by Sonic Drive this time by the pull of the collar.

"You'll have to forgive Rave here, she goes into a full Ruby Rose mode whenever she sees a Sci-Fi weapon."

"Ruby Rose?" Arcee asked questionly.

"In simpler terms, a girl who can't control her urge to see futuristic weapons and meddle with them."

"I do not!" Rave Rose pouted as she crossed her arms, holding a cute smug look. "I am a full grown girl who can control her personality!"

" **Does she?"** Bumblebee asked in a whistling whirl like a whisper, while leaning near Zone, who had a devious idea.

"How about we put that to the test?" he smirked before pointing a random direction with a comic expression. "OH MAI GOD! There's a giant scythe with an Energon blaster installed into it!"

"WHERE?!" Rave sharply turned to the direction, looking for the said weapon, only to find nothing. She then knew immediately that she was tricked, sending pouting look at the Jehuty. "Mou~! You're mean!"

"Learned from the best~!" Zone laughed.

" **You know, she's kinda cute,"** Bumblebee beeped.

"Oh? Have you taken a liking for her?" Arcee teased the yellow scout.

" **What? No no no. not like that,"** he flustered at that before turning to the pouting Valvrave, who was approached by Ratchet.

"Now if you would, please give me back my equipment?" Ratchet motioned her with hand waiting for her to return his tool. She wanted to see more of it but hung her head in disappointment before giving it back.

"Don't mind Hatchet here, that's his way of welcoming newbies," Zone comforted.

"My name is not Hatchet!"

"Though I'm surprised she went to you first, Zone," Sonic said curiously.

"Well, that's because, knowing her, she would want to test her weapons in battle. Since this is no doubt her and your brother's first time in combat," Zone stated. "Speaking off combat, guess what?! I found out what powers my Chaos Energem possess!"

"...Really?"

Rave Rose and Incursio piqued curiously at that word. "Chaos Energem?"

"You know the pendants that we have for good charms? Turns out they're an alien power source that possesses superpowers," Sonic explained before turning to Zone Runner. "So, what is it?"

"Watch and see!" He brought out his sword and Energem. He firmly grasped it into his fist, a faint turquoise glow emitted through the fingers before the blade lit up in a turquoise laser blade, surprising everyone.

"Whoa, it's a lightsaber!" Miko couldn't help but comment.

"That never happened in the game!" Incursio pointed out.

"Game?"

"You see, Zone Runner's body, the Jehuty, is a different kind robot called Orbital Frames which comes a video game from our world called Zone of Enders. Hence he got the name Zone Runner."

"Yep, and I believe my Energem possess the powers of swordsmanship. I mean, I was hoping for something that can allow me to shoot, but this too is awesome!" he exclaimed before anyone could expect it, he swung the blade down excitingly, aiming toward Sonic Drive!

"Nii-san, dodge!" shouted Incursio.

"Whoa!" Dodging to the side with fast reflexes, the blade missed and sliced a wrench on the table in the process. Sonic snapped at the action, "Watch it, dude! Were you trying to cut my head off!?"

Ratchet was horrified of seeing one of his tools destroyed before turning to the culprit with an angered look. "Zone Runner! I NEEDED THAT!"

Zone flinched and sheepishly apologized "Whoops, sorry…"

"Okay, other than him finding his Energem ability, I would advise you teaching your friend to learn how to control that power and not go crazy with it," Arcee said to Sonic.

Sonic nodded with groan, "Yeah, most definitely. Just when I thought his was something subtle."

"So these weren't just good luck charms…" Incursio murmured before pulling out a silver colored Chaos Energem. At the same time, Rave Rose pulled out her own Energem which was red.

Rave Rose thought of something as she turned to the Grand Chariot. "So does this mean, that my Energem can become a weapon? Like a superpowered scythe?!"

"Uh, no. I don't think it works like that."

The neon fossils on her head drooped. "Awww…"

" **By the way, why does she look almost exactly like Carmilla?"** Bumblebee asked.

"Carmilla was here?!" Rave piped into a 180 with her head up.

Jack turned to Raf, "What did he say?"

"He asked why she looks like Carmilla."

"Well that's because she's the same mecha model as Carmilla but with very different specs. In their case, they're the Valvrave Units, specialized robots that a human race called the magius pilot. They possess technology that are completely different to Zone, my brother, and I, hence why they look different. A total of seven units were created for a revolutionary war that took place at a galactic timeline. Rave Rose here is considered as the first unit to be created. Carmilla was labeled as Unit 3."

"So your bodies have some story behind them, like you when you said that yours was from a tv show," Raf remembered.

"Well, technically mine and Tatsumi's are not robots, their superpowered armor fought during a different revolutionary war, on a separate world with a different timeline."

Optimus frowned upon that, "You are implying that your current forms are weapons of war?"

Silence entered the room upon that statement. Now that he mentioned it, it did sound like the AutoKnight's forms were mainly weapons of mass destruction.

"That may be so. But that was when our predecessors had no choice but to use them for war," Sonic stated. "And since we're in a completely different one, we… I want to use it to aid along with you all, maybe to end this war. But to mainly to protect the humans living on this Earth."

"You can count me into this as well," Zone joined in.

"We may look like weapons of war, but we are not are predecessors who spread innocent bloodshed," Incursio added.

"Hm hm!"

Optimus smiled at their declaration. "I believe I can be rest assured of your motives, forgive me for doubting," he bowed in apology.

"Don't be. You have good reasons for being wary of our forms."

"Speaking of which, we do need to find some vehicle forms for your two," Zone turned to the two recruits with a grin.

"Vehicle forms?"

"It's basically a rule to keep hidden from public eyes."

Sonic Drive gave his friend a raised brow of confusion. "Zone, don't you know that they already have vehicle forms?"

"What?"

Incursio and Rave Rose looked at each other for a moment before turning back. "You mean like this?"

Much to everyone's surprise, the two's body frames shifted and transformed into different car models. Incursio was a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept with the sides having a black color layer over the silver, while Rave Rose was a Mazda RX-7 Veilside, with a red colored frame with black and white highlights along with some neon green lines across the sides and over the hood.

Zone was the most shocked at the two. "You got vehicle forms?!"

"Well, we thought that walking as giant robots in the open would cause panic among the citizens, so we went to a car dealership area and copied these forms."

Sonic laughed, "Ahahaha! That's my brother all right!" he turned to Zone with a smug look, "Thank Primus, they don't have to go through your choice of vehicle choosing. Last time went completely out of control. At least, for you it was."

"Hey! That was only one time!"

As the laughter subsided, the leader then called out, getting everyone's attention. "As ensuring that we have gained new allies, we still have Decepticons forces to be wary of, as well as the new threat we have encountered today."

Sonic became silent as he frowned at the thought of MECH.

Optimus continued, "For now, we shall rest as tomorrow we shall prepare ourselves for any Decepticon activity."

"Yes sir."

A hand raised up from an individual. "Um, Mr. Optimus Prime? I have a question," the Prime turned to the red Valvrave. "Is there a place where we can sleep?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll show you where we sleep," Zone offered before leading her down the hall to their rooms.

Incursio was about to follow when he turned to his brother. "Nii-san? Are you coming?"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up," Sonic said, assuring his brother. Incursio seemed to understand before nodding and followed suit after the other two.

Arcee approached him with a grin, "You seem happy to be with your brother."

"Why wouldn't I? He's my family after all," He said, "I just hope I can find my sister very soon."

Arcee solemnly went silent, She gave a pat on the back. "You'll be able to see her soon. You can count on that," she assures before heading to her sleeping quarters. Sonic watched her leave before he remembered about her partner, Cliffjumper. Now that he thought of it, he realized that unlike him that he was given a chance to see his family whole again, she was taken away that chance to be with her partner, who perished in battle. Not to mention, she also lost her sister on Cybertron before she disappeared.

"Maybe I should apologize for making her feel that way. It's pretty unfair for her since, she has none of her real family other than Optimus to be with her," he decided to do that tomorrow and go to his berth, no doubt his brother was there to talk about a lot of things. Before he made his way, he remembered back about that faint figure he saw on the cliff. "Still… who was that?" He murmured, "It almost looked like… no, it can't be. There's no way that should exist here," He was doubting about one simple theory that shouldn't be possible here.

So why did he think that there is something more in this world than he imagined?

* * *

 **And done! Finally got this done after finals and onto my summer break from college! As shown in this Chapter we have been introduced to two new AutoKnights, Rave Rose and, Sonic's brother, Incursio! Now as I said before, sorry for taking too long on this. I was having some debate on whether I should add some connecting topics into this or not. Took my sweet time to decide.**

 **Thought I'd mention this but around the beginning of June, I will going for a vacation trip to Japan for at least a week so I won't be able to make some progress around those times.**

 **Also I forgot to mention before, the quote "Jiito shitemo dounimo naranai" or "nothing will happen if you stand by" isn't mine, it belongs to a tokusatsu show called Ultraman Geed, like I said earlier I will be putting up some references from other shows so keep that in mind. So make sure you leave a review on what you think about this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! JA NE!**

 **Current AutoKnights:**

 **1\. Sonic Drive**

 **2\. Zone Runner**

 **3\. Carmilla**

 **4\. Incursio**

 **5\. Rave Rose**

 **6\. ?**

 **7\. ?**

 **8\. ?**

 **9\. ?**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12.** **?**

 **13.** **?**

 **14.** **?**

 **15.** **?**

 **16.** **?**

 **17.** **?**

 **18\. ?**

 **19\. ?**

 **20.** **?**

 **21\. ?**

 **22.** **?**

 **23.** **?**

 **24.** **?**

 **25.** **?**

 **26.** **?**

 **27.** **?**

 **28.** **?**

 **29.** **?**

 **30.** **?**

 **31\. ?**

 **32.** **?**

 **33.** **?**

 **34.** **?**

 **35.** **?**

 **36.** **?**

 **37.** **?**

 **38.** **?**

 **39.** **?**

 **40.** **?**


	11. Deus ex Machina

**Hey guys, ValvraveRider17 here! That's right, (T'Challa voice) I AM NOT DEAD! and I know, I'm little late on the updates but I'm doing my best to catch up on a lot of things now that I have a job and college is running. But to make up all of that lost time, I decided to update two chapters for you guys! Hope this makes you guys happy for all those waiting. Sorry!**

 **Czar Joseph: Lol, yep. I HAD to put that bit in. for the AutoKnights showing the kids, the anime shows might be a little discerning, to be honest, but it does have some points to share some knowledge with them. Though I have thoughtful doubts about having them watch the you-know-what. Also, Shou is Sonic, not Shirou.**

 **Mpatton17: We will soon enough.**

 **BraveSeeker3: GLAD YOU LIKE IT! XD**

 **Colossus Bridger: Lol, I'll think about it. Also for the pairing: ;)**

 **Gregey: Thanks for the waiting!**

 **Blitzing: I'll try my best, hope this makes up.**

 **BattleDroid1207: Thanks!**

 **darkraizerGx1: Yeah, I may not include them as AutoKnights because it's already filled. But I might use them for cameos.**

 **Disclaimer: Same thing**

* * *

 **Deus ex Machina**

Sometime passed When Incursio and Rave Rose joined Team Prime, the former being happy to stay with his brother, as they situated themselves inside the base. Though Rave Rose became a little bit of a fanatic with the pieces of equipment stored inside. When she asked about the "Science Projects" that Ratchet created for the kids, Sonic just answered, "It's a long story." However, for the latter something else has been bugging him lately.

"Hey, Arcee." Arcee was walking down the corridor when she turned to see Sonic Drive approaching her, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Arcee faced Sonic with curiosity, "What is it?"

Sonic Drive's face turned into concern before he spoke, "I noticed that when my brother joined Team Prime, you looked upset for a moment." After the incident with M. ., he saw that Arcee became a little bit distant for a while. Thinking that his reunion with his brother brought up some memories of Elita-One, Sonic asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Arcee shook her head. Her eyes, however, didn't say so.

"... You were reminded about your sister, weren't you?" Arcee's expression changed. Sonic noticed it and looked down with sympathetic eyes, "Yappari, (Thought so,), I'm sorry, I know you miss your sister-"

"It's not your fault." Arcee said quickly, "It's true that I miss Elita-One. Not a day goes by that I keep on remembering the loss of when Elita disappeared, I thought I had completely lost one of my family members that I cared about. The news struck me so hard that…." she paused, before sighing, "I almost lashed out on Optimus, blaming him for losing her."

Sonic widened his eyes in shock, "You what?"

"Yeah, I blamed him. She was one of my family members that I cared so much about, and when that was taken away, I couldn't take it and lashed out in anger. I ran away, not wanting to be with him. But then I realized Elita wouldn't want this, not when we had a war to fight. So after I cleared my head, I returned and when I heard from Ratchet that there was a chance that she's alive, I was elated. So I apologized to Optimus for lashing, but he forgave him just as I forgave him. But I couldn't get over the guilt of blaming the family that I had now."

"At least, you forgave him." Sonic stated, "You gave him a chance and accepted him as family. That's something you should be proud of."

"Yeah… but luck was never on my side when we arrived on Earth… not when I lost my partner."

"Cliffjumper, right?"

"Yeah, but he and Elita weren't the only ones I lost."

"What?"

"Before I lost Cliffjumper, I had another partner, Tailgate. Ever since we were paired, we had each other's back with every mission we did. I felt like he was someone that I could fight alongside with, the one that I could trust the most."

Sonic had a feeling of where this was going, "What happened to him?"

"He was killed." Arcee stated with a frown, reminiscing _that_ past and _her_ , "I lost two partners that I cared about along with a family. I felt that I was alone," her eyes softened in sadness.

Sonic looked at her before he decided to give some words of comfort, "You have us." he stated, "You're not the only one to consider family. You've got Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and us AutoKnights; me, Zone Runner, Rave, Incursio. You've got everyone here to call family. Know that you're not alone because we'll support you as much as we have with our friends back at our world."

Arcee looked at him, surprised at the comfort that he was giving her, to call her family, "Thanks, Sonic. I know I'm not alone."

Sonic smiled, "Just looking out for friends in need. If you need some support with anything, let me know."

Arcee smiled back, accepting the offer, "Thank you." She then continued her walk, leaving Sonic Drive. Though he didn't know that she had a small blush on her faceplate.

Sonic watched her leaving form, "To think, Optimus went through what I felt." He muttered, looking down as he went into thought, remembering about _that_ past, "When will I ever be forgiven for what I did? What can I do, Taku?" He pondered about it for a moment before walking out of the hallway.

* * *

 **(Memorial High)**

The school day was done and most of the students went home for the day from class they had to endure. _Most._ Some had to stay behind due to several reasons, them being school performances, extracurricular activities, and worst of all: detention. Detention is usually meant for students to do their homework they were assigned to do earlier or as a form of punishment to them. And Miko was not having a good day at all.

"Detention." she muttered as she set down her world history textbook with utmost boredom. She hated the project she had to do, researching ancient history for a written report. Why is it even required, she never wants to know. And it still doesn't help that World History happens to be the subject she hates! There was absolutely nothing to do but sit around and listen to the boring lectures from her teacher about history. Oh, she wishes she could just get away from this dull madness right now.

Luckily her wish was granted when a rock band song sounded from afar. She looked out the window to see the familiar sight of the SUV stopping in front of the school. Seeing that her Autobot charge was and the teacher was too busy reading the newspaper, she grinned, thinking of a devious idea. While the teacher wasn't looking, she silently got up from her desk, sneaked out of the room, and went out the hallway doors.

As she got closer to the car, she can hear Bulkhead's radio blasting the guitar solo as he was singing along to the chords. If he was in his humanoid form he would've been air guitaring to the music. "Ye~ah!"

Just then, Miko opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. "I love this song!" she said banging her head and sang along.

Bulkhead stopped singing and looked at Miko, his insignia on the wheel flashing every time he spoke, "Miko, I thought you had a history report to do," he sounded like he was frowning, "did detention end early?"

Though, Miko just buckled her seat belt, as she nonchalantly smirked, "Did for me." though that ended quickly when she noticed from the rearview mirror, the teacher coming out, most likely searching for her. "Uh-oh. Here comes teacher, and she doesn't look happy. Step on it, Bulkhead!" she panicked, sitting into the seat to conceal herself.

"Miko…" Bulkhead sighed before he shifted his gear and drove out of the parking lot. Although he wasn't happy that Miko skipped detention, he couldn't bring himself to have her at the receiving end of whatever the teacher was gonna say to her.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da? [Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive looks at it until he faces forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! [Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists ])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![fight!])** They then engage in their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready. **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage in a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles as Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him. **(Habatake Transform [spread your wings and transform])** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae [Take the heart-piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. While Soul Rider and the Evangelion team as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to falter them.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [shine and transform to the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Deus ex Machina**

 **(Road)**

Bulkhead was heading back to base after the get away with his charge on board, "Miko, I'm supposed to be your guardian, not your getaway car," he reminded, as he drove. "You can't just cut detention. What if your parents found out?"

"They live in Tokyo, remember?" Miko casually reminded, "and don't even worry about my host parents, I think I scare them."

Bulkhead sighed, as he arrived at the base, the blast door closing behind him. "Miko, listen. If you fail high school, you can't go to… uh… uni….kesa… coll… uh wait, wait, what's that word again?"

"Uh, college?" she answered. They stopped in the main chamber before Miko got off and Bulkhead shifted into his humanoid mode. "Ugh, you sound like my parents!"

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead raised a brow, very confused.

She rolled her eyes, "They may speak a different language, but you say the same things."

"Because we want the best for you," Bulkhead countered passionately. Even as her guardian, he wants Miko to succeed in life, otherwise he would regret letting her into any trouble just by doing nothing. "And that means making sure you go to school, not jail."

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Jack asked in a teasing tone as he leaned in from the platform rail. Raf was there too as he was having a conversation with Zone Runner and Rave Rose when Bulkhead and Miko came in. Ratchet was monitoring for Energon on his computer.

Bulkhead kneeled down, "Look, Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a laborer. Worked on construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it." However he saw a smile from Miko, making him sense an unnerving vibe coming from her.

Thankfully, he knew why. "I love breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!" She said. The thought of her destroying stuff as much as she wants sounded like something that she could dig for excitement. Bulkhead sighed and shook his head as Miko was clearly missing the point of what he was saying.

Rave Rose couldn't help but overhear their conversation as she tore her attention to them.

"What happened?" Rave Rose curiously asked.

"Apparently, Miko ditched her detention class." Raf answered from the rail.

The Valvrave raised her brows and turned to Miko with a jealous expression, "You ditched school? Lucky." Rave Rose said, cutely pouting.

"Rave, I don't think ditching school is considered lucky, it's an act of delinquency you know?" Sonic chided, as he came back with Incursio from the training hall after sparring each other.

Rave Rose pouted at the Grand Chariot. "But the classes were boring. Not to mention, the teachers there were too!"

"And yet, you went to Tech club in the weekends, didn't you?" refuted Zone.

"Shut up! I didn't want to graduate and go to that boring college you guys go to!"

"Didn't you go to college too?" Bulkhead asked, assuming that she went and gained a proper education.

Though, he saw a grin etched on her faceplate. "Weeeeell, for my age I'm supposed to. But I probably don't have to anymore!" She cheered.

Bulkhead and Miko tilted their heads, becoming more confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hold on, how old are you?" Miko asked.

"18."

Miko was shocked at the age,"18?! You're three years older than me and you get to fight Cons?!"

"Miko, she's older than you, of course, she has more capability of handling herself, despite her childish behavior." Sonic said reprimanding the Valvrave.

"Hey!"

Bulkhead sighed, "Anyway, why would you be like me when you could be a- a medic like Ratchet?" He was questioning her while motioning to the said Autobot at the computer before the detection sensors sounded.

"I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse in the nation called Greece." Ratchet reported, "an ancient city, quite historic I believe."

As if a light bulb lit above his head, Bulkhead had an idea, "Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip~." he said in a sing-song like voice.

Incursio couldn't help but comprehend what the Wrecker was thinking, it almost sounded like it was a scouting mission, but at the same time something else. "Anyone else thinking what Bulkhead's thinking?" he asked. All he got was a reply of 'I's from his brother and friends.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

In the atmosphere, the Nemesis flew through the clouds as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared. The mood inside though was as tense as the outside. At the helm, Starscream stood with his arms behind him, as if waiting for someone to arrive.

"It's about time, Knockout." he called in annoyance as the lightning flashed across the bridge window. "I do not enjoy being kept waiting." As he said that, a new Decepticon entered through the doors.

The Decepticon, Knockout, was a bit shorter than Starscream. His body was sleek and slim with a few curved spikes sticking out of his shoulders along with a set of wheels attached to them, his armor was mostly crimson with his underframe being silver. On his chest were a pair of car headlights while his arms had door panel armor covering it while showing his sharp needle digit hands. His lower body was covered with a bit of red armor as his thighs were slim before it stopped at red armor covering the rest. His red head was curved with fins while his faceplate was completely white while having the red, trail down his cheeks with his optics glowing crimson. "It was a long drive, Starscream. I'm still picking up bugs off my grille." He complained, picking up and throwing away a small insect.

Starscream narrowed his eyes in displeasure at that statement, "Yes… right, you're one of _thos_ e."

Knockout raised a brow, "Come again?" he asked in confusion,

Starscream circled around Knockout, "Never understood why any self-respecting Decepticon would choose an automobile as his vehicle mode. When he could have flight." He demurred, criticizing the medic's vehicle choice of disguise. As a Seeker himself, Starscream appreciates himself with the choice of an aircraft to fly through open space.

"I like the way I look in steel belted radials," Knockout smirked vainly, not changing his opinion even the slightest.

Starscream only rolled his eyes his annoyance before he turned away and motioned him to the hall. Knockout casually followed after.

They walked through the hall before stopping in front of a door leading to a certain room, "I presume Megatron needs a laboratory assist?" Knockout questioned.

"You… may say that." Starscream replied as he opened the door, revealing their fallen leader, Megatron, laying on the berth with multiple life tubes attached to him while the hole on his chest remained.

"Whoa." Knockout blinked, he certainly didn't expect this outcome.

* * *

 **(Greece)**

A Ground Bridge opened near the familiar ruins of Greece as Bulkhead came out in his vehicle mode, "Here we are!" he opened his passenger door to let Miko out as she looked around in awe at the Greek ruins.

"Sweet!" she cheered, as Bulkhead transformed into his humanoid form, "So what are we doing here in Greco-ville?" she asked excitingly, thinking that they were going to do something exciting and fun.

Bulkhead, however, said something opposite to what she was expecting, "I'm scouting for Energon. _You're_ doing research for your history report." he said as he took out his scanner, and began scanning the area.

Miko gave off a face of betrayal as she looked up at her charge as he passed her, "You punked me, Bulk?! Not cool!"

Bulkhead ignored it as he brought up the scanner as the beeping grew stronger, signaling the Energon signature is nearby. "Hm, signal's strong." he scanned around and noticed a few bulldozers, dump trucks, wheelbarrows, and other construction machines at the site. He was impressed to see humans using these kinds of vehicles for building. But he saw certain types of vehicles used for something other than building, "An excavation site." he identified.

"Whoa." Miko was surprised at Bulkhead to be able to recognize what the area was.

"I know construction." he shrugged, before looking back, "According to my scanner, humans hit Energon veins. And they don't even know it." He looked around to see any Energon crystals emerging from the earth. Until he laid eyes on an ancient wall with a painting on it.

"Whoa!" he let out a gasp of surprise at the painting. Upon closer look, it was depicting a Greek god holding a trident in one hand, and a golden sphere on the other, light rays shining from it. Sure it was just an ancient painting, but what surprised Bulkhead the most was the sphere the god was holding, "That's Cybertronian!"

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

Back on the Nemesis, Starscream began explaining to Knockout as the latter was looking over Megatron's damaged body, "Sadly, our inevitable former Lord Megatron has been like this for some time." he stated, "but the crew took a vote, and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery." Though he grumbled at the idea since it was not what he expected to be. How he wished he could just shut Megatron off and report him dead due to spark failure. But for now, he has to hold it in and keep his image pure to others.

"I've done bodywork, Starscream. But I'm better at breaking them than fixing them." Knockout admitted, transforming his hand into a drill to prove his point before folding it away and sighed, "Would help if I had my assistant."

Speaking of which, Starscream did call both Knockout and someone else, "I summoned both of you, where is he?" he asked.

"We were hot on an Energon trail when you called." Knockout said, "Breakdown will show when he's through scouting it." he said before he turned to Megatron's body, "Though, I may ask, what caused this kind of ruin on the paint?"

"Someone, allying with Autobots, have made Megatron this way." Starscream answered, "An AutoKnight in fact."

"Oh? One of those so-called prophesied warriors that are said to defeat the tyrannical Fallen Lord?"

"Yes, those." Starscream nodded, "And I believe that more have allied themselves to the Autobots."

Knockout scoffed, "More you say? I'll believe it when I see them." He then proceeded to get his medical kit out and began diagnostics on Megatron.

* * *

 **(Greece)**

Bulkhead was still contemplating on the sphere in the painting, "Why would ancient Greeks paint an Energon Harvester?"

"And you know what that round thing is?" Miko asked with surprise before she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the wall. "you're smarter than you let on." she commented.

"But even dumber than he looks." a voice from behind called.

The two widened their eyes in surprise as they turned around to see a newcomer on top of the stairs. The newcomer was a huge mech with broad shoulders and torso, almost the size of Bulkhead. His torso was squared with a blue frame with his shoulder having wheels as joints that are covered with bent flaps pointing upwards. His arms were bulked with blue armor, capable of crushing anything in his way. His abdomen was silver while sporting a metallic belt along with his thighs. His lower legs were covered in blue while he had a pair of wheels acting as calves. His feet were broad and flat. His head sported a silver helmet with a blue metal band going around the forehead as the side went down across his orange faceplate with yellow eyes.

Bulkhead recognized the Cybertronian and heavily frowned upon him, "Breakdown…"

Breakdown let out a laugh as he sneered at Bulkhead. "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage." Bulkhead growled.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked. Seeing that Bulkhead was on edge made her become cautious towards Breakdown.

"We have a history together."

"And you have a pet." Breakdown curled his metal lips as he thought of a devious idea. He turned to an ancient Greek pillar next to him, "Does it play catch?" he rhetorically asked before he grabbed the pillar and ripped it out of the ground. He then brought it up and aimed towards the two.

Bulkhead immediately realized what he meant before it was too late.

"Catch!" Breakdown threw the pillar as it flew at a high-speed velocity toward the defenseless Miko. In fear, Miko tried to run away as she could to get away as the spinning pillar sped towards her!

Thankfully Bulkhead moved and blocked the pillar from Miko, crushing it in the process as dust flew around them. "Miko, stay down!" he shouted. When he turned around, he didn't notice Breakdown charging at him before the Con came out of the dust and tackled Bulkhead into the excavation site. The two bounced off the ground and with the zero gravity, Breakdown tossed Bulkhead into the art wall. His weight crumbled the wall into rubble, destroying the picture.

Breakdown landed on his feet as he looked at his nemesis in the rubble of the painted wall, "Whoops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." he tormented, not feeling sorry for one bit before he transformed into his vehicle mode which was an armored car and drove away from the site, leaving the two at the rubble.

As the Military car drove away, Miko went up to Bulkhead who sat in the rubble of the broken wall, who sighed at the damaged he had done, "I told you I was good at breaking things." now that the wall was destroyed, there was no way to show the rest of the Autobots about the Energon Harvester.

Miko let out a reassuring smile toward her Autobot, "I always have your back, Bulk." she said before pulling out her phone and showed him the picture she took from before, "Got us the picture of the picture."

Bulkhead couldn't help but smile at her for being his backup.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

When the two arrived back at base, they informed the Autobots and AutoKnights about the arrival of Breakdown and showed them the picture of the wall with the Energon Harvester.

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester." Optimus confirmed as he inspected the picture on the computer screen, "A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw Energon from any source."

The AutoKnights were surprised by such a Cybertronian relic being on Earth, "Wait, you mean there were Cybertronians who came to Earth before you guys?" Incursio asked.

His brother thought of a reason why, "Optimus said that the war lasted for a thousands of years, and since the battle became more fierce by the day, the ancient Autobots might have thought of escaping the planet to survive while carrying important items, like the Harvester, to protect them from the Decepticons," he surmised, "and when they stumbled upon Earth, they hid those in safe places for future Autobots to find them."

"And Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked in confusion.

"No," Optimus shook his head, "the ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages." He motioned to the painting, "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating the Harvester's location, hidden somewhere on this planet."

Zone Runner then realized something, "You said that the sphere can suck in Energon from any source, right? And since you guys have Energon pumping inside you… and us..."

Optimus nodded at what he was implying, "...In Decepticon hands, the Harvester would be a devastating weapon."

Incursio shuddered, "That could also mean, we could be victims of it as well."

Rave Rose tilted her head in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Ratchet stepped in to explain, "Since your bodies have become Cybertronian, you all technically have Energon flowing inside of you. Like your human red blood cells have been transformed into Energon cells. So if the Decepticons get it and use it upon you all, they'll drain the Energon from inside of you, the lifeblood that is also fuel for you to survive."

Rave stood there with wide eyes, as she pondered thoroughly at the explanation before she leaned towards Sonic Drive and whispered, "No wonder, we have to drink from those blue containers. At least we don't have to worry about the Cons stealing it since the painting's gone."

"See? You were a genius to total that painting!" Miko smiled as she turned to Bulkhead, agreeing with Rave Rose's statement. While Bulkhead thought a little different, _'Technically, Breakdown's the one who threw me into it.'_

"They're not wrong." Arcee pointed out, "How can the Decepticons find the Harvester without the fresco?" Since the fresco is gone, there shouldn't be anymore leads to tell where the Harvester is located.

Thankfully, someone was able to find the answer. "With high-speed internet, if you do an image search for 'Greek god' and 'golden orb' this pops up." Everyone turned to see Raf typing into his laptop as a picture of a real-life statue of Poseidon holding a large golden orb in his left hand came up on screen. Raf held the laptop as he showed it to everyone, "It's in a museum."

Sonic Drive turned to Optimus, "Is that the real deal?" he asked, asking for a confirmation. He saw Optimus frown into a serious expression.

He stayed silent as he stared at the picture before he opened his mouth, "Contact Agent Fowler." he ordered. That sealed the deal as Ratchet immediately went to the computer and contacted the liaison to get the Harvester as soon as possible.

If he wasn't answered by an automated voicemail. _"You've reach Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_ Everyone had half-lidded eyes at the inconvenience when they needed it.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet groaned.

"Oh, how ironic that is." Zone deadpanned.

Still, Optimus held his frown as he turned to the team, "Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the Harvester on our own." The Autobots looked prepared to do what he said, while the AutoKnights and the kids looked shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Confiscate? As in, steal museum property?!" Jack said in disbelief as he facepalmed after. That is one of the things he would _not_ do in his life!

"That sounds… illegal." Raf added nervously.

"That's because it is." Zone deadpanned, fully knowing how stealing is against the law.

Optimus understood their worry and sought to explain the reason, "I do not wish to break a human law. But once the Decepticons learn of the Harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

Jack let out a nervous laugh, "No offense, Optimus, but 'covertly' and giant robots don't really go together." He said, "Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras."

"No problem!" That is until Miko jumped in next to Jack, "We're small enough to sneak in, and we're not a government secret!"

"Absolutely not!" Sonic scolded, making Miko jolt up in fear, "If you guys go through this, there will be a chance you'll get caught by the security, no matter how much you're not government secret! You'll still be considered as thieves when they catch you, and throw you in jail!" Primus forsake him for he wishes the children not getting into jail for the rest of their lives for stealing an artifact from the museum.

"But it may be our best option, Sonic Drive." Optimus argued, "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

"You know, he may be right, Nii-san." Incursio agreed as he reasoned with his brother, "The kids here may serve as a good idea to sneak into the building and out with the Harvester since they're small enough to hide from security cameras. "

"And for the moment, we will be on guard outside of the museum for safe measures while they infiltrate." Optimus added, knowing fully that he wasn't going to let the children go on their own in case of Decepticon attack.

Sonic gave it a bit of a thought before sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll allow it. But make sure they don't get caught or else there's gonna be trouble."

Optimus nodded at the brothers, knowing that they have reached an agreement as he turned to the everyone, "Autobots, AutoKnights, prepare for departure and execute the covert mission." They nodded as they headed towards the GroundBridge.

As everyone getting prepared, Rave Rose perked up at an idea, "Ne ne! If we get the Harvester-"

"When we get the Harvester we are going to put in a locked safe so that we can keep it safe from the Decepticons or use it as a last resort in the future and not mess with it until then." Sonic Drive interrupted with a stern look, Rave Rose flinching at the expression, "Knowing you, I am not allowing you to tinker it, for Primus knows what kind of bad things can happen when you mess with it. Understand?"

"Hai… (yes sir...)" Rave sulked before she went to get her Vurutoga and wait at the GroundBridge.

"Keeping in check of your friends, huh?" Arcee grinned, approaching Sonic Drive.

Sonic couldn't help but groan, "Primus forbid whatever she has in her geeking head when she gets her twitchy hands on things she shouldn't. One time she tried fixing a broken generator at our orphanage while adding some 'modifications' to it." he grimaced at the memories. "It did not go well."

"Well, you can't blame her for who she is." Arcee advised as she turned to see Bumblebee approaching the sulking Rave Rose, attempting to cheer her up. "Despite her quirkiness, she seems to be able to lighten some of our days with that personality."

"Well, she does have her moments of cheering those that need it."

"...Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"About Jack, Miko, and Raf going on this mission?"

"...Yeah" Sonic confessed, "It's just… I don't want them to get into enough trouble as before. It honestly scares me, thinking that they might go through a lot of trouble that they'll regret... as we did." Sonic Drive muttered at the last part. "Anyway, let's get this mission going."

Sonic didn't notice, but Arcee had a concerned expression on her face as she caught that last part.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

On board the Nemesis, Soundwave had his visor showing the exact same image Raf brought up to Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown, who arrived from his meeting with Bulkhead and informed Starscream about the Harvester.

Having seen the fresco, Breakdown nodded his head at the image, "Mm-hmm, that's definitely it."

Starscream etched an evil grin, "Then I'm afraid Megatron's wellbeing will have to wait." he declared with fake sadness, as his focus has now been turned toward the Harvester. In his hands, the Harvester will serve as a perfect weapon to obtain Energon. "It's harvest time."

* * *

 **(Night, Museum)**

Night fell as the Autobots and the AutoKnights pulled into the museum parking lot, their engines humming quietly as Optimus and Sonic stopped in front of the public entrance while the others separated into different directions as they surround the building.

"Autobots, AutoKnights, confirm position." Optimus called out as he waited for their roll call.

"Westward Ho." Arcee responded as she and Incursio stopped at the said side of the building.

 **"Eastside clear."** Bumblebee beeped as Rave Rose stood guard next to him.

"Southside covered." Bulkhead reported as Zone Runner followed after, "We're set to go."

"Everyone's ready." Sonic stated to Optimus as he stood by, ready.

"Maintain your guard." Optimus ordered before he and Sonic Drive turned off their engine, staying put at their position.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Back at the base, Jack, Raf, and Miko were on a scissor lift and were standing by for Optimus' orders. Since the plan is to have the kids retrieve the Harvester undetected, they allowed them to ride the scissor lift to make it easier to get it off the statue.

Just as they waited, Optimus' voice patched in, _"Jack, Miko, Rafael, Sonic Drive and I will have a clear view of you."_ the kids nodded as Miko sat excitedly, as she was eager to do some cool mission impossible like thing, _"Once you secure the Harvester, I will contact Ratchet to Bridge you back to base."_

Then Zone Runner commed in, _"Also if the situation goes south, get out of there as soon as you can, I'll be on standby to pick you guys up just in case."_

As said, Ratchet activated the GroundBridge before he turned back to the children, "Now since you'll bypass all points of entry, you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards." he noted.

The three nodded as Jack took the controls and drove into the portal.

* * *

 **(Museum)**

Inside the hall of the museum, the GroundBridge opened up as it's dim light flashed before the scissor lift drove in. Once they were inside, the GroundBridge closed behind them and the kids looked around their surrounding, making sure that no security guards were on the premises. There was a dinosaur skeleton statue along with an Easter Island head, but thankfully there were no night guards in sight. They turned to the statue of Poseidon and low and behold, there it was sitting still in the palm, the golden orb, Harvester.

"Opa." Miko whispered when they spotted the Harvester.

Immediately, they glanced outside to see Optimus and Sonic Drive right there as the former was flashing his headlights, giving the okay signal. Jack nodded, given the clear, he pressed a control button as the lift rose up until they were at the height of one of the security cameras facing the Poseidon statue. As they stopped the lift while also being out of the camera's line of sight, Miko pulled out her phone. She leaned in behind and closed one eye to get a view of the camera's line of sight before she lifted up her phone to get the exact angle to take a picture. Once she got the right angle, she flipped her phone upside down and took the picture. She then went to her settings and change the display as the picture before placing it on the camera, covering its view with the photo.

The security guard in the office, who was reading a newspaper, took a glance at the screens and saw nothing out of the ordinary before turning back at the paper.

Back at the kids, Miko gave the two a double thumbs up for having the cover set. Seeing that they're okay, Jack proceeded cautiously towards the orb.

Optimus and Sonic Drive watched the kids from the outside, keeping sharp eyes for security while also being aware of any Decepticons approaching. That is until Sonic heard an incoming engine from behind, prompting him to turn his side mirror to see a vehicle with headlights on approaching.

"Optimus!" he whispered, catching the leader's attention. The car kept coming up as it came in between them. The vehicle was a European, crimson Aston Martin DBS v12 sports car with spiked highlights going across the sides.

The car let out a whistle, inspecting Optimus' design, "Sweet rims, 24 gauge? You're real heavy-duty. Just like my friend here." Just then another pair of headlights came from behind. It revealed to be Breakdown in his military car mode coming at high speed! Just then, he pulled out a weapon from his roof before a missile fired from the barrel!

Sonic widened his eyes, "Oh, scrap!" he shouted, fearing for the missile hitting them or the kids. Thankfully by instinct, Optimus transformed into his form and caught the missile with his hands. However, the burning force kept on going as his feet skidded across the concrete floor. Optimus was trying all his strength to stop the missile as he was getting close to the museum window! Thankfully, he managed to stop it in time as the tip of the missile touched the glass, leaving a crack on the spot. Optimus looked back to inspect the damage, seeing the cracked window.

The kids inside were moving the Harvester from the statue when they heard the crack, drawing their attention to Optimus. Sonic Drive transformed into his Grand Chariot let out a sigh, seeing that the kids were safe, before he immediately turned to see the car next to him, only to find nothing. Confusion struck him before he realized too late as he suddenly felt something struck his neck from behind and receive electrical shocks.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" he screamed in pain from the voltage was receiving.

Behind him, it was revealed to be Knockout holding a prod staff, "As for you? You have taste for your blue design." he chuckled as he added more voltage into the prod, making Sonic scream more.

"Sonic Drive!" Optimus immediately dropped the missile and went to aid the AutoKnight in trouble. But Knockout saw the big one coming and turned the staff around before he thrust it into the leader's neck, shocking him before twisting the rod, forcing Optimus towards the ground. The voltage kept on going as both Autobot and AutoKnight were on the verge of unconsciousness due to the shock.

Inside, Raf saw the battle outside and gasped in horror, "It's Cons!"

"And they got Optimus and Sonic!" Jack grimaced as he saw the two on the ground.

As Knockout kept the two on the ground, he flashed his headlights on his chest, signaling Breakdown to make a move. The big Con started up his engine before the rubber burned across the ground and made a beeline toward the building at a ramming speed! Raf, Jack, and Miko stood in fear as the big brute was on his way to smash the glass wall!

Thankfully, the others heard the commotion and immediately raced towards the front with Bumblebee, Rave Rose, Arcee, and Incursio coming from their side. "Nii-san!" the latter shouted when he saw his brother unconscious before he and Rave turned away from the approaching group to aid their ally.

"Hold on, Sonic!" Arcee shouted as she and Bumblebee raced towards Breakdown to take him down.

However, seeing their approach, Breakdown aimed his missile launcher at the scout and fired. The missile exploded in front of Bumblebee, and the force of the impact was enough to send him flying and tumble into his humanoid form. Breakdown then turned the launcher towards the oncoming motorcycle and fired another with the missile hitting near her but the force of the impact caused her to skid out of control, crashing into the tumbling Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, Incursio and Rave Rave, in their robot forms charged at Knockout with the latter holding her Vurutoga while the former brought out a blade from his arm, similar to his Teigu sword form. The two slashed at the medic, who blocked them with his staff before he twirled it around, forcing the blades down. Incursio then swung his blade arm at the torso but Knockout jumped back and dodged it.

As the battle broke out, Breakdown heard another Autobot approaching as Bulkhead came running from the roof of the museum before he jumped down, landing with a thud. He ignored Knockout behind him before he charged towards Breakdown. Just when he was about to attack, Bulkhead was met with a surprise attack when Breakdown suddenly transformed and punched Bulkhead in the head! The force sent Bulkhead flying towards the three in battle. Knockout realized too late as the big Autobot rammed into him, and together, crashed into the museum's pillars, with few of its pieces breaking into the glass wall, shattering the glass all over.

Rave Rose gasped in horror at the damage, "Oh scrap."

Then the alarms sounded throughout the building. "What?!" the guard looked up in surprise at the alarms before he turned to the security footage to see one of them having a unusual footage not looking right. Turns out, due to the impact, Miko's phone drifted to the side, revealing a bit of the real footage.

Seeing that the mission has been compromised, the kids were trying their best to hurry their efforts to get the Harvester moving. Raf pushed through his hips as he rolled the orb off the palm and onto the scissor lift.

Outside, Sonic Drive and Optimus regained consciousness and groaned as the effects of the prod wore off. Knockout shook his head to get out the dizziness. He saw Optimus Prime getting up along. That was something he did not want to happen. So Knockout brought up his staff, sparking with voltage and ran towards the leader to give him another dose.

"Hey!" Knockout turned to the voice, before getting a hard smack in the face by a fist. "That's for shocking me from behind!" Sonic snarked, looking really angry, making Knockout let out a nervous chuckle.

Meanwhile, Zone Runner was in his Jehuty mode outside the garage, with his mask engaged and waiting for the kids to arrive. "Come on, kids. You're running out of time." As he waited, a figure came up from behind him. Zone sensed the presence and turned around, only for a tentacle to attack and shock him unconscious.

Inside, the kids lowered the scissor lift with the Harvester in tow, "Come on, time to make our exit boys!" Miko said before she got off the lift and went ahead towards the exit, with the two staying on it following after her. She took the lead as they came upon a closed garage door, seeing it as a perfect opportunity. She pushed the open button, the door sliding up before she slid under. When she checks the surrounding though, she froze and gasped when a sudden light flashed in front of her. The security guard stood there as he looked at her sternly. It was at this moment that Miko knew, she was busted.

"Uh….wassup?" she greeted nervously.

The guard, however, still had a serious face, "Better come with me, miss." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his office.

"Not good!" Jack gritted as he and Raf saw Miko get caught. Just when they thought it got bad, they notice a pair of Cybertronian legs from under the door to the outside. They both thought it was Zone Runner waiting outside and approached the sliding door, "Zone!"

However, when the Cybertronian lifted up the door and looked inside, it turned out to be someone else and made the two gasped in horror as the visor face stared into their eyes.

"It's Soundwave!" Raf gulped as the faceless visored Decepticon peered under the door. Before the two could do act, the silent Decepticon's tentacle reached for the Harvester. Once he grabbed the sphere, Soundwave stepped back outside and transformed into his MQ-9 Reaper mode and flew to the sky with the Harvester.

While the Autobots and AutoKnights were busy fighting against the Decepticons at the front when they heard the sound of a jet engine behind them, they turned to see Soundwave flying away with the Harvester.

Sonic widened his eyes in horror, "Masaka?!"

"Hmm, That would be game." Knockout mused with a grin before he flipped backward and transformed into his alt-mode. Breakdown too transformed followed after. The others shot at them in an attempt to stop them before Arcee and Rave Rose transformed into their alt-modes and went after them. The others were about to follow when their attentions were turned toward the kids' voices coming from the back.

"The Decepticons got the Harvester!" Jack shouted as he, Raf, along with Zone Runner who was awake while rubbing his head, approached them.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

Bulkhead widened his eyes in shock, "What?! I'm going in after her!"

Before he could go, Incursio stopped him, "Bulkhead, don't! We can't help Miko much in these forms! As much as we want to, we can't risk exposing ourselves to the security!"

Optimus nodded at Incursio's statement before joining into comfort Bulkhead, "He is right. Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm."

Sonic disengaged his battle mask and turned to Zone Runner with a frown, "Zone, I thought you were supposed to be with the kids? What happened?!"

"Sorry! A faceless creep knocked me out!" Zone snapped.

"That would be Soundwave." Raf stated.

"That was Soundwave?" Zone raised an eyebrow, before making a horrified expression, "I thought he was Slenderman for a moment."

"Though I know she's safe, she's gotta be in for a lot of trouble." Sonic gritted his teeth, thinking about what was happening to the poor girl.

* * *

 **(Security Office)**

Miko sat nervously in front of the desk as the guard gave her an unamused look while drumming his fingers. Miko kept looking down before the guard spoke, "Look, kid, if this is some kind of prank, you need to know that the authorities are on their way. It'd go a whole lot easier for you if you told me what happened to the sphere." he said sternly, asking for the missing sphere that was supposed to be on the palm of the statue.

Miko was, however, quick enough to think of an excuse, "I was researching my history report, I just lost track of time and got locked in here after closing." she lied convincingly

The guard raised a questionable brow, "So what's your history report about? I'd love to know."

"Uh…." Miko trailed off, as she tried to think of what to say. In her mind, she was beginning to think that this was worse than detention.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

The Autobots retreated back to base to form a new plan on finding the Harvester. "In all likelihood, Starscream will use the Harvester to gather as much Energon he can get from the planet's otherwise unmineable Energon deposits." Optimus ordered while sending the Autobots and AutoKnights one by one to different locations through via GroundBridge.

"Approach with extreme caution. Starscream will not hesitate to use the Harvester on any one of us." As he watched Sonic Drive go through the GroundBridge last, Optimus stopped Bulkhead before he went, "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked, eagerly wanting to get Miko.

"So you can help Ratchet." Optimus answered, making the Wrecker drop his shoulders. Ratchet was currently building a pseudo Harvester in hopes of replacing the real one to return to the museum. "You may be Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains our best option." With that said, he left the base in his truck mode through the GroundBridge. Bulkhead, being left behind, sighed as he had no choice but to wait for the liaison to reply.

However, things weren't so easy on that end, as Raf tried to contact Agent Fowler but was receiving the same voice message again, _"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"Still no answer." Raf said.

That made Bulkhead to become furious, "Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana!" he growled as he took his anger on smashing his fist into an item nearby, which happened to be one of Ratchet's tool.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet shouted angrily.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that Harvester to the museum."

"So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asked rhetorically.

Bulkhead realized his stupidity and groaned as he held his head, "I am so dumb!" Though he felt a pat on the back, revealing to be Incursio putting his hand there for comfort.

"Look, there's no need to beat yourself over this." Incursio assured, "We'll find a way to get Miko out."

Bulkhead turned to him in surprise, "I thought you left?"

"Nii-san told to stay in case something happens. Or in case you get into trouble like Miko." he replied, letting the hand go, "My brother and I know how you feel about Miko. We were like that around our sister when she got in trouble."

"So, how _are_ we going to help Miko?" Jack asked.

"By replacing this replica to the museum." Ratchet answered, holding up the said replica in his hands, which looked like it was halfway finished with the inside still showing. "The construction of which, would be going a whole lot faster, if Bulkhead hadn't mangled my frame welder!" He grumbled as he pointed at the said bent welder.

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack stated.

"Too many sins to count up for us." Incursio remarked.

Bulkhead sighed, "I wish I'd never taken Miko to the..." he trailed off as he remembered something, "The painting of the Harvester wasn't the only thing we found at those ruins!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna take the easy route!" Bulkhead stated before he went to the controls and punched in the desired coordinates.

"Wait, you mean that Energon deposit that you said you found?" Incursio asked.

"Yeah, before Breakdown crashed the party. No doubt, Starscream learned of the deposit from him."

"Then I'm coming with you." Incursio offered confidently.

"Incursio don't-."

"No, listen to me, Bulkhead." Incursio interrupted, "I know Miko is considered your partner. Your responsibility. Like an older brother looking after his younger sibling." His eyes then soften, "I know how you feel because I've been in a similar situation with my own sister. There were times that my sister had to go through hardships during school. Peers used to make fun of her and us, all because she was an orphan. And as an older brother, you just have the urge to protect them with everything you have." Incursio then grinned, "And because of that, I'm coming with you. To help you get Miko out of trouble."

Bulkhead was speechless at the help Incursio was offering. "Okay, I guess you can come. Let's finish this, for Miko."

Incursio nodded, "Then let's get going."

* * *

 **(Greece)**

At the ruins that Bulkhead and Breakdown had a fight at, the Decepticons were there as the miners dug up the Energon from the ground, while the Vehicons patrolled the area. Starscream was there too along with Knockout and Breakdown. "Why move mountains now, when we have a mother load of Energon right here for the taking?" Starscream smirked smugly, as he held the Harvester in his hand, "Courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots."

"Uh, actually Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself." Knockout corrected with a smug smirk of his own as he motioned to himself and his partner.

Starscream just sighed in annoyance before he aimed the Harvester at the two, making them flinch in fear. The Harvester then opened up and fired a beam towards the two. Though luckily for them, it went in between before it struck a patrolling Vehicon guard. The guard let a groan of pain and agony as he felt the Energon being drained from inside him and into the Harvester. Knockout and Breakdown watched in horror while Starscream watched with sick fascination. The guard choked out his final breath before he fell to the ground, dead. After the Energon was drained, the Harvester closed, signaling that it was done.

Starscream smirked in admiration of the Harvester's work, "All that Energon, in such a tiny vessel."

"Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream." Knockout said, sweating a little after seeing the poor Vehicon dead. So he decided to suck it up to Starscream, with Breakdown nodding in agreement.

Though, Starscream glared and aimed the Harvester at them again. They cowered in fear and shielded themselves, but instead of firing it upon them, Starscream decided to fire it on one of the Energon crystals protruding from the ground, sucking the blue energy from it.

There were unaware that Bulkhead and Incursio hid behind a few rocks on the hill behind them, watching carefully at Starscream sucking the Energon into the Harvester.

"Guess you were right on the spot," Incursio said quietly, "What do you think they're doing?"

"Looks like Starscream wasted no time on getting Energon in his own way." Bulkhead surmised, "I'm gonna sneak from behind to get the Harvester."

"How? There's gotta be more guard patrols that can catch us before we can get to the Harvester, and that's including those bozos down there!" Incursio remarked while pointing at the Decepticon duo. "Look, I know I decided to follow you, but this is way to tight for us to go unlike the muse-, Bulkhead?" Next to him was an imaginary outline of the Wrecker with the guy now gone. The Teigu looked back down to see Bulkhead sneaking through the ruins by hiding behind one of the pillars.

Incursio facepalmed, "That idiot…"

"You know, your friend is a bit dumb for sneaking like that." Incursio turned in surprise as he was suddenly face to face with another mecha.

He wasn't alone when another one's head peeked from behind him, "You know, aren't you a little big to be a Teigu armor?"

"WHOA-!" Incursio almost jumped in surprise, almost blowing their cover if not for the mecha to cover his mouth and push him down behind the rocks.

"Shhh." The mecha shushed, "If you want us to get caught, you little punk, I would advise shutting your mouth." he was sounding threatening, but was stopped when the other one placed a hand on the one holding Incursio.

"Kazuki! You know you don't have to be that rough!" it sounded like a femme as she chided her companion. She turned to Incursio, "I'm sorry about that. You may have to forgive my boyfriend here, he can be a bit frightening towards others."

"Wait, that voice." Incursio realized, before taking a closer look at the female and the one holding him.

Upon closer look, both of them looked like Valvrave units, but this time having a silver and black bodies. The one holding Incursio looked almost exactly like Rave Rose, with the butterfly wings and had red highlights all over, but the exoskeletons were all neon silver colored instead of green. Also, the head had a more flat faceplate with crystal white eyes and a clear horn protruding from his forehead along with the same butterfly wings like Rave Rose but had another pair sticking out from under his chin and bent upwards. Another distinct feature was his red metal scarf on his neck collar. One would recognize him as the Valvrave unit VII: Kakaiju from the light novel.

The other one was a femme, with the exact body color and body structure as the male, but instead of red, her highlight color was blue. On her back, two pairs of aircraft wings spread wide with jet engines attached to it. Her head was almost exactly like Rave's but on her forehead was a clear crystal encased with the front just covering in between her eyes. Again, like Rave, on the sides, she had a pair of wings but she had a small pair layered on top of it.

"Kazuki? Kasumi?!" Incursio got out in surprise, making the two widen their eyes shock before the mech grabbed him by the throat.

"How do you know our names?!" Kazuki glowered, tightening his grip on Incursio, almost choking him.

Tatsumi choked as he strained to speak, "Wait, wait, it's me! Tatsumi!" Kazuki and Kasumi widen their eyes in surprise before the latter let go.

"Tatsumi? Is it really you?" The blue Valvrave asked,

"Yeah, it's me." Incursio coughed as he sat up.

Though, Kazuki raised a questioning brow, "What are your sibling's full name?"

"Shou Kagamine and Kizuna Kagamine." Incursio said truthfully.

Then Kazuki asked another question, "What happened to the character Tatsumi at the end of the Akame ga kill anime? And what was different in the manga?"

"He died stopping a collapsing giant, while in the manga, Tatsumi turned into a dragon."

Kazuki kept a straight face as he sighed, "Guess you are our Tatsumi if you know all of that." He held out his hand towards Incursio, who grabbed onto it, and lifted him up to his feet. "So, mind giving us the rundown of what's happening here?"

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was edging his way towards the Decepticons, taking soft steps before gradually running. His actions have gone unnoticed-!

*Shatter!*

Until Bulkhead accidentally stepped on a clay pot, shattering it completely. That caught the attention of the duo as they turned and saw Bulkhead.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead cursed as he smacked his face at his mistake.

Breakdown's arm shifted into a hammer, while Knockout pulled out his prod staff, "Back for seconds?" Breakdown teased before they darted at Bulkhead.

"Uh…" Bulkhead was unsure of what to do. On his right, Knockout was spinning his staff like a baton, while on his left, Breakdown pulled back his hammer, ready to swing it.

"Bulkhead, duck!" Incursio's voice called out.

As he had no other options, he did as told. As he ducked down, Breakdown's hammer ended up smacking Knockout's face, sending the red Con flying. Breakdown turned, confused on what happened, before he felt something kick his back, sending him flying right next to his partner. It was Incursio who kicked him as Kazuki and Kasumi were behind him.

"Thanks, Incursio." Bulkhead said graciously before he noticed the two, not recognizing them from anywhere, "uh, who are they?"

Kasumi introduced herself, "I'm Kasumi Nozomi, but you can call me Silver Line, this is Kazuki, also known as Fire Haze." she motioned to her boyfriend who still held a disinterested look.

Fire Haze let out a sigh, placing his hand on his head as if holding a hat, "Yare yare daze (good grief). From what I heard, if you're this suicidal to help one little girl, I don't know whether to decide if you're being brave or being dumb." That earned him a nudge from Silver Line.

"Kazuki, be nice!" Silver Line scolded, before bowing to Bulkhead, "Sorry about that, he may act like a delinquent, but he has heart." she apologized.

"Uh, ok." Bulkhead nervously let out chuckled before turning to Incursio "More of your friends?"

"Surprisingly, the Couple." Incursio answered.

Bulkhead looked confused, "Couple?"

"You know, like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Bulkhead kept his face confused as he processed what Incursio meant. Then it finally hit him, "You mean sparkmates?"

"Sparkmates?" Before he asked what that meant, Incursio noticed something from behind Bulkhead, his eyes becoming big as tires before he shouted, "Bulkhead, watch out!"

However, when Bulkhead turned around, Starscream activated the Harvester and struck Bulkhead with the beam. The Wrecker moaned and groaned as he felt Energon getting sucked out of his body.

He fell on all fours. "Bulkhead!" Incursio shouted, as he held onto him to help but immediately released them as he left the burning effects of the Harvester.

"You punk!" Fire Haze growled as he, Silver Line and Incursio were about to charge at the Decepticon commander when suddenly they were moved to avoid a prod stuff and a hammer in time. It turned out to be the Duo who got back up from their pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~." Knockout wagged his finger. The three gritted their teeth, guess they needed to deal with these two before helping Bulkhead, and fast!

Knockout turned to Silver Line and smirked lustily, "Say, you're a beauty." he cooed, looking at her attractive face and body. That made Silver Line shiver in disgust.

"Sorry, I'm spoken for." That pretty much sums up with Fire Haze growling at the crimson Con.

 **Enter BGM: Stand Proud by Jin Hashimoto**

"Listen here, punk." Fire Haze growled, "You lay a digit on her and I'll give you a Star Platinum to the face!" Fire Haze shouted before he pulled out something out of his chest, confusing the duo. What he pulled out was a brown colored gem as it glowed like its color. A Chaos Energem, "You're nuisances that need to be taught that you're trash!"

"Really, Kazuki?" Silver Line sighed in deadpan as she pulled out her own Chaos Energem which had a coral color.

Knockout laughed, "Oh? And what are you going to do with those gems, huh?" He thought that the gems were just nothing against him. Boy, was he wrong.

He was answered with Silver Line and Fire Haze engaging their battle face masks, covering their faces before the former was suddenly being coated in crystals, starting from her arm and up to her shoulder, Incursio flinched in surprise from seeing that. While Fire Haze reached up to his metal scarf before removing the end parts. He then attached them together before inserting his Energem into the slot of his V-Swordkills, activating white laser blades that protruded from both ends.

 **Exceed Drive!**

"You're gonna regret asking that."

Meanwhile, Starscream was enjoying torturing Bulkhead with the Harvester, "You're a big one." he grinned as he sucked away Bulkhead's Energon, "This could take a while."

Bulkhead groaned helplessly as he felt weaker by the second. He knew at this rate he was going to die like that Vehicon before him. This was the dumbest decision he has made, all the trouble to find the Harvester only to become a victim of it. But then he thought about why he did it in the first place, for what purpose did he come for. It was for Miko, to do his duty to protect the little girl he was assigned, and became best friends with. That's right, he had to complete his mission, so that he can get Miko out, and see her again! With that reason now filled in his head, he used the strength he had left and lifted himself up to his feet and stomped towards Starscream.

Starscream was taken back at Bulkhead approaching him, "Wait, What are you doing?!" he asked in surprise.

"What I do best!" Bulkhead answered as he grabbed the Harvester, "Breaking things!" With his other hand, he punched Starscream in the face, squishing him against the wall which made him lose his grip on the Harvester.

Bulkhead then took the Harvester and crushed it. This caused the Harvester to spit sparks. It was short-circuiting. Seeing the sparks, Bulkhead immediately pulled his arm back and threw it into the air.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOM!***

Moments later, the Harvester exploded, releasing an Energon wave that dissolved quickly.

 **End BGM**

Everyone paused their fighting and looked up at the explosion before they noticed Bulkhead wobble his feet until he fell to the ground.

"Bulkhead!" Incursio shouted.

"He's a glutton for punishment." Knockout commented with a sinister smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, I hope you like _being_ the one at the end of it!" Fire Haze growled, cracking his metal knuckles as he and Silver Line prepared for another round.

Before they could do anything, a GroundBridge vortex opened up. Out of it, the rest of Team Prime and the AutoKnights jumped out and opened fired on the Decepticons.

Breakdown shielded himself with his arm, "Fight?" he asked his partner.

"Mmm, drive." Knockout shrugged. He had too much trouble for one night, not to mention they were totally outgunned. So they both transformed and drove out of the area as fast as they could.

For Starscream, he growled in frustration at how his brilliant plan has gone down to waste thanks to a Wrecker. And now that the Autobots and AutoKnights have arrived, it has gone from bad to worst. So he transformed into his fighter jet mode and flew into the sky, out of the area.

Seeing the Decepticons flee, Fire Haze and Silver Line saw the others, "Great, more nuisances!" Fire Haze growled before he brought out his V-Swordkills.

"No, wait! That's our team!" Incursio corrected.

The team arrived as they saw Incursio and the new members, the latter two the AutoKnights knew, "Fire Haze? Silver Line?" Sonic got out, right before Rave Rose pushed him out of the way. "Silver Line!" she immediately pounced on the surprised blue Valvrave.

"Ara ara (my, my), Amy?" Silver Line got out with a smile, recognizing her. "Is that you? My, have you gotten big!"

"Yare yare daze. I guess you guys are the only ones found together on this." Fire Haze sighed, striking a Zone Runner's nerve for some reason.

"You and your JoJo references." Zone said bemusedly.

"Says the Joseph Joestar fanatic." Fire Haze retorted.

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Sonic Drive cut in, "Where's Bulkhead? We heard that he found out where the Harvester went and you followed him."

Incursio forgot about that, "Oh Scrap!" he immediately turned and ran towards the downed Autobot with everyone else following after. They saw that the Wrecker was on his back, eyes closed and not moving. Everyone looked with worry at his state.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Silver Line asked, looking very concerned.

"Don't know. How about we slap him to find out?" Fire Haze suggested.

"Kazuki!"

"What? It's just a suggestion."

"Hey..." Bulkhead moaned, signifying that he was alright. Everyone sighed in relief.

"You're alive. That's good."

"Are you okay?" Sonic Drive held out a hand, which Bulkhead accepted and lifted him up, albeit being wobbly at first. Incursio took Bulkhead's other arm and hooked it around his shoulders, supporting his weight.

"Never better. Though I may feel a bit drained after I blew up the Harvester."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Rave Rose screeched.

Sonic shot a look a Rave, making her flinch and shut up before turning to Bulkhead, "Let's get you home. You need to get Energon pumping inside you again."

"Yeah, though I think I blew the one chance to get Miko out of security." Bulkhead looked down in shame, thinking that he failed to save his charge.

"Luckily, that's where Agent Fowler came in." Bulkhead turned to Sonic Drive who had a reassuring smile on his face, "He finally answered our calls and is on his way to get Miko out."

"What about us?" Silver Line asked.

"You can join us, we have a lot to talk about to you two." Sonic smiled.

* * *

 **(Museum)**

Miko was concluding on her 'history report', not noticing how much time has passed, "And of course, there's the whole principle of Deus Ex Machina, uh, the god from the machine." Miko stated, while the guard let out a yawn, "It's that part in Greek storytelling where some character comes out of the blue to make everything right."

"That so, young lady?" the guard asked with a questioning brow, "Well, I'm sure the police will want to hear all about your history report."

Miko half-lidded her eyes, giving him the nasty glare. Then suddenly loud banging came from the door before it opened up to reveal Agent Fowler. He took a quick glance around the room before he pulled out his badge, "Special Agent William Fowler." he introduced himself, before he put his badge away, "The stolen property has been located and restored to museum premises."

The guard looked confused, becoming suspicious of Agent Fowler's word before he turned to the security screens. And there indeed was the sphere back on the Poseidon statue, much to the guard's utter confusion. What he didn't know was that it was the replica that Ratchet managed to make and was replaced when the guard was distracted when Miko was telling her report.

Fowler walked towards Miko, "The girl comes with me," he said as he pulled her to her feet. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone, "You dropped your cell phone, found it on the floor right next to your history report." he said while ushering her out the door, leaving the dumbfounded guard trying to understand what just happened.

Agent Fowler and Miko walked outside the front before the latter gasped in surprise as Bulkhead pulled up by the curb in his alt-mode and opened the passenger door.

"Off you go." Fowler said, letting her go. Miko gave the man a thumbs-up before she bolted towards her Autobot charge.

Miko hopped into the passenger seat, "Good timing, Bulk! I was running out of history factoids, stuff I didn't know I knew!"

"Looks like you're smarter than you let on." Bulkhead complimented.

"Under pressure." Miko admitted.

"Me too." Bulkhead sighed, "Let's go back to base, there's new AutoKnights that we recruited."

"Really?! Oh I can't wait to meet them! Along with finishing up my history report!" Miko gushed, as Bulkhead began to drive out of the parking lot, "I'm gonna write all about how the Autobots interacted with ancient civilization!"

"Uh, I'm not so sure that'll get you into college, Miko." Bulkhead sweatdropped.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

On the Nemesis, things weren't lively, as Starscream was venting on the bridge, clearly angered at the Autobots interfering with his plans yet again, "That blasted Autobot! Bulkhead and his accomplices will pay for this!" he roared.

Knockout and Bulkhead just stood, watching the commander rage, "Looks like the 'leader' is still dissed about earlier." Knockout stated, "Still, I must admit those accomplices of his sure know how to fight, especially that lovely lady with her clean silver and blue design, I like her style. Are you sure, those are the AutoKnights, that, you believe, almost terminated Lord Megatron?"

"Only one of them did," Starscream glared at Knockout, "but it was certainly not one of those at the ruins! They surely have been appearing as of late, and are beginning to ally with Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Though I do not know why they would side with such, they still pose a threat to our cause!" He vented before he smashed a claw onto one of the computer controls, letting out sparks. Everyone in the room was silent as they watched the leader.

Until a chuckle echoed in, "I must say, things have become interesting when you came into command." a cold tone reached into the bridge. Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown turned to the door and noticed someone leaning on the hatch frame, "All this brilliant 'planning' to conquer this dirt planet in Megatron's name. Almost makes me want to beg to become your second in command." The figure chuckled, "Almost."

"You?" Starscream gasped in surprise. The figure then pushed himself off the frame before walking towards the three. When he entered into the light, it was revealed to be a Cybertronian almost the same the same size of Knockout. His body structure was sleek and distorted with his upper body having police car features, with the front frame with the headlights showing while the siren lights were on the back of his shoulders along with a pair of wheels sticking out. His arms were muscular as his left one sported a machine gun surrounding it. His hands were sporting brass knuckles that had "enslave" engraved on his right hand and "punish" and his left. His legs were covered with armor as on his calves were tail lights. Finally, his head was covered in a blue helmet with his two pairs of eyes showing, one pair being blue with the other red.

The Con walked up in between the duo, passing before stopping in front of Starscream, "If you like, I'll be happy to join your ranks to smooth things out." he suggested with a cool grin, "Though, mind that I have agendas of my own to do. So best not bother me when I'm busy."

Starscream thought about his offer, before he nodded in agreement, "Well then, if that is what you wish, I will grant it." Starscream acknowledged, "Barricade."

Barricade smirked evilly.

* * *

 **Surprise! Barricades here! Unto the second chapter!**

 **Current AutoKnights:**

 **01\. Sonic Drive**

 **02\. Zone Runner**

 **03\. Carmilla**

 **04\. Incursio**

 **05\. Rave Rose**

 **06\. Fire Haze**

 **07\. Silver Line**

 **08\. ?**

 **09\. ?**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. ?**

 **13\. ?**

 **14\. ?**

 **15\. ?**

 **16\. ?**

 **17\. ?**

 **18\. ?**

 **19\. ?**

 **20\. ?**

 **21\. ?**

 **22\. ?**

 **23\. ?**

 **24\. ?**

 **25\. ?**

 **26\. ?**

 **27\. ?**

 **28\. ?**

 **29\. ?**

 **30\. ?**

 **31\. ?**

 **32\. ?**

 **33\. ?**

 **34\. ?**

 **35\. ?**

 **36\. ?**

 **37\. ?**

 **38\. ?**

 **39\. ?**

 **40\. ?**


	12. Speed Metal

**Unto the second one, with major twists this time! This has been the longest and hardest one I've made. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Speed metal**

 **(Snow forest)**

The white snowy environment was silent as the night progressed, not an animal stirred. However not all was silent as a figure stood in the moon's basking light, eyes closed as if he were meditating standing up. The figure appeared to be a male human, around the age of a teenager with pale white skin and long spiked blue hair, wearing a blue sleeveless blazer with a black underside and purple highlights. He also had a separated black sleeve on his right arm while his left sported an orange armband and a couple of black wristbands. His pants were jeans with black boots cover over it.

Just then, rustling noises were heard within the bushes. More rustling sounded before a predator covered in black and white fur stepped out of the bushes, growling viciously at the teen. The wolf wasn't alone as more appeared from the bushes, surrounding the lone human. The teen opened up his eyes to reveal golden eyes glistening with the light before he calmly looks around, seeing the wolves surrounding him, ready to pounce. But he didn't panic at all. Instead, he grinned.

At that, the wolves began their hunt, they pounced toward the teen, ready to tear him apart with their canine teeth. One of them pounced on him, but once it got close he suddenly leaned back dodging its teeth before twisting his leg, spinning around to dodge another. One attempted to bite his leg before he jumped and flipped over. The teen kept on dodging the teeth smoothly and sleekly, not having a single scratch on him. The wolves glared as they panted. All of the moving has tired themselves, which gave the teen the opportunity to counterattack. When one tried to pounce again, he leaned back before he grabbed the wolf and threw a palm strike to the abdomen, sending it back. The other wolves too attacked, but when they exhausted their strength, the teen was able to swiftly dodge and strike every single one of them with his palm. The wolves laid on the ground, feeling pain all over their bodies before they stood up. Having been defeated, the wolves whimpered before they retreated into the forest. Seeing them gone, the teen took a deep breath before he stretched his body.

"I see you've been sneaking out again. What made you come out?" The teen turned to see a human girl approaching him. She was extremely curvaceous with pale skin, pink hair caught up in two pigtails with large purple bands and pink eyes. Her outfit follows the design of simple lingerie, with a black and pink striped bikini top covered with an open midriff jacket with puffed sleeves and neck. She also had pink gloves and incredibly short shorts unbuttoned with suspender straps attached to her pink stockings. Lastly, she had large triangle earrings and a pink choker with a red heart, while her shoes were black pumps.

"Eh, just bored out of my mind," The male teen said, circling his neck, making an audible crack. "Things have gone too quiet ever since we went under, and how deathly dull it has become."

The girl grinned, "What if I told you, I may have a cure for that boredom? According to Providence's intel, some interesting newcomers have appeared."

The male perked up at the news, "Newcomers?"

"They've been appearing ever since that huge explosion we detected above Earth's atmosphere and he reported that he caught a glimpse of them," she informed, "One of them holding an appearance of a Teigu, Grand Chariot."

That further interested the male. "Really? I say we greet these newcomers for ourselves."

"But Lazengann won't be happy if we're going on a reconnaissance mission without him knowing." She had a smile knowing that they were gonna go anyway.

The male smirked, "Don't worry, we can say it's to ensure whether if it's _them_." He stated, "And besides, I could kill for some fun to get out of this boredom." They walked out of the forest and onto a road, where a blue 2012 AC 378 GT Zagato and a pink 2015 Honda NSX parked to the side. The male got on the Zagato while the girl went for the Honda, starting up their engines before taking off, heading for their intended destination.

* * *

 **(Desert Road)**

Down a dirt road, a familiar Aston Martin DBS v12 was taking a midnight drive towards an event that he has become interested in. As he drove, he was listening to the radio inside his dashboard. _"As metropolitan PD continues to crack down on illegal street racing, citing the danger to both drivers and pedestrians-"_ Getting sick of listening to the news, he turned off the radio. Knockout secretly got out of the Nemesis out of boredom. No doubt Starscream will give him a handful when he hears that Knockout got out, but since he heard about an illegal street race happening, he couldn't afford to his the thrill.

Up ahead, three cars were waiting at the starting line, drivers revving up their engines. The cars themselves looked modified for more speed and mobility with illegal parts. The referee walked up towards the middle just as Knockout pulled up in line. The driver with tattoos next to him looked over and saw Knockout's alt-mode design.

"Not from around here, European design?" The driver asked curiously. Though, Knockout didn't reply. The driver didn't like being ignored like that. "Sure is pretty, _too_ pretty." The driver grinned as he tightened his left hand with a big ring into a fist. And with the ring, he scratched Knockout's side door, leaving a trail on the paint.

Knockout inspected the damage with his side view mirror before turning to the thug who, satisfied with his work, rolled up his heavily tinted windows. "Big mistake." Knockout gritted angrily as he changed gears. _'No one messes with my paint!'_ He scowled in his mind, and he was going to make the driver pay for it!

The ref held up a flashlight, signaling the racers to get ready before he turned it on. The cars immediately took off as the race began. The race was getting intense as the racers were neck a neck, the driver with the ring, however, got up in first. The driver smirked before he pressed on the gas pedal, making fire spit out of the exhaust pipe and going at a dangerous 7 thousand RPM, leaving the other two behind.

' _This race is mine.'_ The driver thought, thinking that he won, but was brought back to reality when he suddenly heard squealing tires coming up from behind. When he looked at his rearview mirror, he saw Knockout coming up right behind him. The Decepticon then suddenly rammed himself into the driver's car. It was payback time!

"HEY!" The driver shouted.

However, Knockout's payback wasn't over as they turned at the corner before he rammed the driver again, but this time making him drive out of control and fall off the road and over the cliff. The car went straight down before it crashed into the ground.

The car was facing upward with the windshield destroyed, the driver moaning as he felt pain all over, "Uh...dude…"

Knockout peer over the edge, "You scratch my paint, I scratch yours." He sneered before he returned to the race, eager to get to the finish line first.

* * *

 **(Cue Transformers Evo by Jam Project)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene starts with the 40 Chaos Energems in a circle formation with the background speeding past stars and galaxies until it reached Earth and the Energems glowed and emerged together to the title with the AutoKnight insignia behind it.

 **(Yami no Kanata seijaku wo hikisaki [Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence])** The scene changes to Sonic Drive out in the desert fields, staring out into the open until he brought out his hand to reveal his Energem.

 **(Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa Doitsu da? [Who will be the one to awaken this planet from its sleep?])** Sonic Drive looks at it until he faces forward as the rest of the Autoknights in their vehicle forms sped past him and transformed into their robot forms, lining up next to him.

 **(Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi [Look, the evil spirits are right before you])** On the Nemesis, Megatron and the Decepticons face the screen with their evil smirks.

 **(Nigeba wa Nai massugu ni uketomero! [Take 'em straight on, as there is no place to escape!])** The camera pans out of the Nemesis showing Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the ground, with their weapons ready.

 **(Some tells me "Yowaki" ya "Osore" wo shoukyo shite [Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"])** In the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, and Raf get into their respective partners' vehicle form and drive through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **(Bokura wa ishiki kumikaeru [We reconstruct our minds])** In another room, Beast High is seen singing while shedding an Energon tear from her eyes.

 **(Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri [Strongly clench your fists ])** A dark silhouette, with a dark red visor, holding a lance appeared with his visor glowing as 4 other robot silhouettes join in front of him with more silhouettes with a Decepticon looking insignia with a halo and draconic wings coming out to side glow behind them.

 **(Tagai no Kizuna shinjite [Believe in the bonds between us])** Sonic Drive stood in front of the enemy with Null Infinity right next to him as their eyes were glaring with resolve.

 **(Tatakae![fight!])** They then engage into their battle mode and charge forward along with the others with their weapons ready.

 **(Saa All I can do! And all you can do!)** On the battlefield, both Autobots and AutoKnights fight against the Decepticons; while the others were facing the Vehicons, Sonic Drive and Optimus engage into a sword fight with Megatron. While Rave Rose, Bumblebee, and Incursio were dodging Starscream's missiles as Rave Rose drew out her katana and slashed at him.

 **(Habatake Transform [spread your wings and transform])** Arcee, Elita-One, and Vilkiss throw punches and kicks at Airachnid, while she retaliates with her claws.

 **(Sono mune tsuranuku Ikari wo chikara ni Kae [Take the heart-piercing anger and turn it into strength])** Gurren Lagann, Earth Impacter, Bulkhead, and the rest of the Valvrave team along with the Arzenal Team engage in close combats with Knockout and Breakdown who are with the Vehicons as well. While Soul Rider and the Evangelion team as well as Galaxy slash and his Majestic Prince Team cover fire at long distances.

 **(Ima All I can do And all you can do)** We then see a giant silhouette behind Megatron with glowing purple eyes, firing lasers at Optimus and Sonic, pushing them back but not enough to falter them.

 **(Kagayake Transform! Shinka no Stage e! [shine and transform to the stage of evolution])** Optimus takes out his sword and swings it at Megatron who blocks it with his own. While Sonic Drive activates his Chaos Energem as he glows with a raging blue aura.

 **(Touch and Go!)** He then Jumps and throws his fist at the silhouette as the opening ends with the AutoKnights, the Autobots and the humans lining up together in their Autobot base.

* * *

 **Speed Metal**

 **(The Next Day, Memorial High)**

The school was normal today. Classes ended well as the students began their way home. Jack put on his helmet as he backed Arcee in her alt-mode out of the parking space.

"Hey, cherry moped," An annoying voice snarked.

Jack turned back to see, much to his annoyance, Vince, the school bully. He was around the same age as Jack with orange hair, green eyes, while wearing a white shirt with a green jacket over it, jean pants and boots. He was leaning on his own car, looking cool and all that.

Jack decided to show him up one with his own comment, "Uh, this moped has dual carbs and goes 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds," he informed proudly, before driving out of the parking lot. Vince frowned at the news.

Arcee and Jack pulled up at a red traffic light before the motorcycle had something to say, "Uh, Jack? A lady's vital stats are her own business," she stated calmly.

Jack only sighed.

Then on his left, a familiar Ford Mustang pulled up next to the two. The window rolled down, revealing his holoform looking out, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Sonic." Arcee greeted, "What are you out and about for?"

"Just taking a drive after the training spar I had with my brother and Fire Haze." Sonic Drive replied, "And Fire Haze does not pull back any of his punches." he winced at the pain he was feeling. After they recruited the two, Fire Haze and Silver Line immediately situated themselves right in before they were taken to get vehicle forms. Today Fire Haze sparred against the brothers on a hand to hand combat. Even though they matched each others' strengths, Fire Haze had too many barrages in his punches, like a certain Stand user in a certain show.

"What about you two? Finished school?"

"Yep." Jack nodded.

"Hey!" a female voice called out, Jack turned to his right to see his high school crush, Sierra, with her friend on the sidewalk. Jack blushed a little at the sight of her. "Nick, right?" she asked, trying to remember his name.

"Uh, actually it's Jack." He corrected.

"Jack, sorry." Sierra apologized with a sheepish smile, "I'm Sierra."

Jack smiled back with a light blush on his face,"I know."

Sonic Drive grinned, seeing the blush, "Who's that, your girlfriend?" he asked teasingly.

Jack flinched in embarrassment, "N-no, she's not!" he whispered. Though, Sonic let out a silent chuckle.

Even though she didn't hear what they were saying, Sierra smiled, "You once offered to take me for a ride?" she asked, remembering about the offer when she first met him.

Jack turned in surprise. He didn't think that his crush actually remembered that, "Uh… O-of course! I did. A-anytime."

Though, Arcee didn't like that idea. "I'm your guardian, kiddo. Not your wingman," she whispered to Jack.

That is until Sierra asked more, "So how about now?"

Jack was once again surprised, "Uh…" But before he could answer a car pulled up in between them, a very familiar driver grinning arrogantly at Jack.

He let out a toothy grin, "Hey Hey! Small world." Vince sneered.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked, already having a bad feeling about the newcomer.

"I'm having a conversation," Jack said with an annoyed look.

Vince ignored it and stood through the open roof of his car, "Cheer Captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car." he smirked, motioning to Sierra and her friend who were gossiping quietly to one another.

Jack caught on to what he was saying, "Are you challenging me? To a race?"

"You catch on quick, ponch. What do you say?" Vince asked.

Sonic Drive, though, frowned at the challenge, "Jack, I would advise not to take it. It's not worth it."

"Uh," Jack thought about it. Sure, racing against the bully might not be something Optimus and the others might not be proud of. But when he turned to Sierra, she gave him an encouraging gesture to accept the challenge. This could be a great opportunity to shut the bully up and impress his crush at the same time.

However, he didn't get the chance to answer. As soon as the lights turned green Arcee immediately took off, surprising him. Sonic Drive also followed after, leaving the bully and the two girls behind.

"You didn't let me answer!" Jack protested in frustration.

"Nope," Arcee answered.

"Arcee, we can smoke him!"

"Yep," she said, still not changing her mind.

Jack sighed, "You just don't get it."

"I don't make the rules, Jack. Optimus does." Arcee specified, before stopping at another red light, "And Rule #1, in case you missed it, never abuse power for personal gain. And that includes horsepower."

Sonic Drive pulled up next to them, "That's why I told you it's not worth it. We all have to use our own powers for the right things. And showing off is certainly not one of them."

Jack sighed at their lectures. Just then, Vince pulled up next to him again, almost expecting for an answer. Jack sighed, thinking that the two were right, "Vince, maybe racing isn't such good id-"

Vince laughed tauntingly, "Figured." He gloated, "You ride around like your bike's something special. But's just a chunky, clunky, trike. And ugly!" And with that, when the light turned green, Vince took off and U-turned to gloat in front of the girls. However, he said the wrong thing in front of a certain someone.

 ***POP!***

Actually, make that two. For some reason, Sonic Drive felt a vein pop in his head at that insult to Arcee, "That guy did _not_ just say that!" he gritted angrily as he looked back with angered, twitching face.

"That's it! The yahoo's going down!" Arcee proclaimed furiously before she and Sonic Drive then u-turned and went after Vince.

Jack held on in surprise, "Whoa, what happened to Rule #1?" he asked.

"Gets bent. Just. This. Once."

"I'm with you on that," Sonic said, having a vexed expression as he encouraged the two, "Show him who's he messing with!"

Sierra and her friend were walking when Vince stopped his car next to them, "Yo, girls. Your pal, Darby, he's-"

He was cut off by the engine behind him, turning to see Jack with an eager look. "Ready when you are, Vinny!"

Vince smirked, "Dirt road by Trucker's Ranch. One hour."

* * *

 **(One Hour Later, Dirt Road)**

One hour later, they met up at the designated road, with no one but Vince in his car, Jack on Arcee, Sonic Drive's holoform sitting on his alt-mode's hood with Sierra and her, waiting at the sidelines.

Sierra turned to Sonic, unaware of the holoform, "Aren't you racing?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna watch Jack beat the Vince kid's butt at the finish line." Sonic shook his head. He knew that Arcee was going to beat Vince in a speed race. He's seen her speed and he admits, she's fast as heck. He then faced Sierra with a smile, "I'm Shou, by the way, Shou Kagamine." he greeted.

"Sierra," She greeted back, "Nice to meet you."

"And you?" Shou turned to her friend.

"Kara," she replied.

"Nice to meet you." Shou smiled, "Do you hang out with Jack sometimes?"

"No, not that much." Sierra shook her head, "But he seems to be a good guy."

"Trust me, he is." Shou grinned, "Though, there are times he can get himself in trouble. Almost worrying me and my friends for a moment. But he sure has found his ways out of it."

"From here to the next mile marker. Ready, Go!" Vince yelled before he took off, getting himself a head start while almost leaving Jack, who immediately took off but was a few feet behind.

"That was fair," Jack remarked sarcastically. The two raced past the three, the girls keeping their skirts down from the tailwind as they watched.

Vince looked at his rearview mirror and smirked, seeing that Jack was still behind him.

Jack noticed that his charge wasn't gaining speed or trying to move, she just stayed driving at the same position, "Uh, Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Winning isn't enough, Jack." Arcee said, having a grin within her voice, "You wanna make him cry."

Jack smirked deviously, liking what she was saying.

Vince was still ahead, thinking that he was winning before he looked back at his rearview mirror, before double-taking to see the motorcycle, not in the mirror. He looked around only to see that his opponent was right next to him, waving casually before Arcee pulled a wheelie, swerved in front of him, and took off at an immense speed.

"Wha-?!" Vince gasped in shock, not believing his eyes.

Arcee honked her horn as she passed the mile marker, Jack whooping in celebration. "Outstanding!" he cheered, "Um, hey. Now might be a good time to offer Sierra a quick once around the block?" he asked, hoping that Arcee would allow it.

She didn't think so, "Don't push it." she said. Jack sighed, _'Well, it was worth a shot.'_ he thought as Arcee drove straight back to base.

Meanwhile, Shou and the girls saw Jack and Arcee won as the former pumped his arm in celebration, "YES! She won!" he shouted.

"She?" Sierra raised a brow.

Shou flinched, realizing what he said, "Um, Jack's motorcycle. The design and her spec is something that I helped Jack modify with, and she's something that I like about." he lied, though he kinda felt embarrassed saying that, even if it's about Arcee.

 **Beep Beep!**

The three turned to the sound of honking, seeing a car arriving. It was a Nissan Gtr R34 with a purple frame color along with neon green highlights with some orange sidelines going across the frame. It honked again as it stopped a few feet away from them as if waiting to pick someone up.

"Oh! That's my ride." Sierra said before she and Kara went towards the car. Before she got in, she turned to Shou, "Can you tell Jack that I'll meet him at school?"

"Of course." Shou nodded.

"Thanks! It was nice meeting you!" Sierra thanked before she and her friend got in. the Nissan backed up a few feet before turning around and began heading back into town.

Sonic Drive smiled before he deactivated his holoform and drove back to base to meet up with Jack and Arcee, calling it a day.

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

In the Nemesis sick-bay, Breakdown was cleaning Megatron's body with a rotary buffer, cleaning off every blackened spot and rust.

"Ah, Breakdown." he stopped to see Starscream entering the room, "Has there been any 'change' in Megatron's condition?"

"Hmm, only cosmetic," Breakdown grunted.

"Well, I am sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power." Starscream stated, before looking around for the said doctor, "Where is Knockout?"

He was answered when the sick-bay door opened up with an annoyed Knockout walking in, "Can you believe what some skin job did to me?" Knockout scoffed in disbelief, showing the scratch on his paint from earlier.

Starscream frowned as Knockout walked past him, "You have been street racing among the humans again, haven't you?"

Knockout grinned, "I'm not only an automobile, but I'm also an automobile enthusiast." he stated proudly.

"I do strive to keep a tight shift, Knockout." Starscream stated, "I would strongly suggest that you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little jaunts."

"No worries, Herr Commandant."

Starscream made an annoyed face, "It is _Lord_ to you."

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive~." Knockout retorted dismissively in a singsong tone as he pointed at the unconscious Megatron.

Starscream growled before he walked and got his face into Knockout's, "The day our master emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish the title. But I believe that outcome is unlikely, something to do with the quality of medical care around here." Starscream sneered, but Knockout kept his smirk, "So continue buffing. We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial." With that, the temporary leader left the sick-bay.

Once Starscream left, Breakdown continued buffing while Knockout… well, he flipped the bird at the retreating Starscream, "Buff this!"

As Starscream walked out the corridor, he passed Barricade, who let out a sneering smirk as he walked in the sickbay, "Really getting into his nerves aren't you, Knockout." Barricade snarked with a chuckle, "Frankly, I find it amusing."

"Well, with Megatron like this, you wouldn't believe Starscream taking over like that. He always wanted to be on top." Knockout commented as he began to monitor Megatron's vitals.

Barricade looked at Megatron's body before turning to the medic, "Any chance for recovery?"

"Hmm, I'd say his conditions are stable with the equipment, but his vitals haven't changed a bit." Knockout analyzed, "I'm afraid to say, he might be like this for some time."

Barricade narrowed his eyes before curling his hands and tightening them into fists, "To think, Lord Megatron would be in such state. And for an AutoKnight to do this." He has heard about the rumored warriors and from what Starscream said, one of them almost ended Megatron "When I find the Bot who did this, I will drag him to the pits of Kaon before I snuff out his spark." He turned back to Knockout, "Continue monitoring, I'll be on patrol." He turned away as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Jack, Arcee, and Sonic Drive arrived at the base. When they reached the entrance hall, Arcee allowed Jack to get off before she and Sonic Drive transformed into their humanoid forms. "Not a word to anyone."

"Our little secret," Jack promised with a wink.

"Don't worry, nothing will be coming out of my mouth." Sonic assured. "Look, I know I'll let you off this time, but don't ever do it again. Got it? Some things are not worth it."

"I understand." Jack nodded.

Arcee smiled at both of them before she and Sonic Drive headed off, leaving Jack on his own.

"DUDE!" Miko called out as she went up to Jack, "Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! And the winner is….?" she started pointing at Jack, expecting an answer.

Though Jack had wide eyes and shock in his face, "Miko, w-who told you?" he demanded nervously.

"You kidding?" Miko dropped, before she jumped in excitement, "It's all over the school!"

"You beat the pants off of that blow-hard bully Vince!" Raf joined in.

Suddenly Miko yelped in surprise when Jack pulled her and Raf towards him and whispered, "You guys have to keep this on the DL. Especially from Optimus!" He really didn't want anybody else finding out that Jack raced with Arcee against the bully. Thankfully the two agreed to keep it a secret.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

"I must say, it was nice seeing you beat that Vince kid at the race." Sonic Drive commented.

"Eh, it was more of payback for what he said." Arcee replied, "If everything Jack said about him is true, then he's nothing but a jerk."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Personally I would wring that bastard for calling you ugly. You're too beautiful for that."

"What?" Arcee turned to him with a blush.

Sonic realized what slipped out of his mouth, resulting in a huge blush of his own, "I-I mean it's not like that! I didn't mean to say you're beautiful- I mean you ARE beautiful! It's just- uh…." Sonic stammered, "I'm gonna go spar with my brother! I'llseeyalater!" he bolted out of the hall, leaving a dumbfounded Arcee with a blush watching him go out of sight.

"What…. Just happened?"

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Memorial High)**

The school day just ended as Jack exited the school doors with an exciting smile on his face. Turns out because of the race, students were talking about how cool he was facing up against the bully and won! Guess his popularity began to rise ever since.

That wasn't the only best thing today, "Hey! I've been looking for you!" a familiar voice called out. Jack turned around to see Sierra standing in front of the door, making him smile at her, "The race! How great was that! I was like, 'Yeah! Go Jack!'"

Jack was surprised at the comments she was giving him, "I-It was no big deal." Jack shrugged, trying to keep it cool.

"You got that right!" Jack stiffened at the voice before he felt Vince shove past him. The bully then took a few steps up the stairs before turning back, glaring down at Jack, "If you think you can run with the big boys, The Circuit. Tonight, 11 pm." Vince challenged, once again.

Jack was stunned to hear this and was hesitant to answer. He glanced over Vince's shoulder to see Sierra giving him an encouraging gesture like last time. He sighed in defeat, "Sure..."

"Good. Meet you there." Vince sneered, before heading to his car. Jack drooped his shoulder, thinking Arcee was gonna give an earful when she hears this. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Sierra giving a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll cheer you on." She encouraged, before she headed towards the same car from yesterday, that was parked in the lot. Jack couldn't help but let out a smile before he turned and got on his motorcycle and drove out.

Sierra looked back at Jack riding his motorcycle for a moment before getting in the driver's seat of her car. When she sat down, she sighed into the quietness that filled the inside. Until a voice inside called to her.

"Had a nice day?" The voice asked, sounding to be male.

Sierra sighed, not even surprised at the sudden voice. "More exciting than usual, I guess."

"Really? So who's the boyfriend with the motorcycle?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sierra retorted with a blush as she frowned at the… radio? Turns out no one was in the car but her, and the voice came from the radio itself.

"Are you sure~?" The voice said in a teasing way. Sierra just pouted and turned away. The voice let out a chuckle at how cute she was before asking, "So what happened?"

"Remember that race I told you about yesterday? Well, Vince challenged Jack into another one and this time at The Circuit!"

"Really, That bully?" The voice deadpanned, "And isn't street racing supposed to be illegal? Also, isn't it more like _you_ made Jack agree to race? It looked like he did it to impress you."

"I know…" Sierra sighed, before perking up, "That's why I have to be there. To cheer for him to win!" she turned to the radio, "Can you drive me there?"

"Why, in your bright mind, would you think that I would allow you to go? Your parents could ground you _and_ me for participating it!"

"Please? I'll buy you the keyboard that you wanted." Sierra pleaded, giving the radio a cute begging puppy eyes bored into the radio, the sight making him waver.

"...You know that even though I have a love for music, I'm not a kid. I'm older than you." The voice sighed, as he gave into at her plea, "As long as your parents don't find out about this, I'll do as you say."

"Yes!" Sierra shouted with glee.

"Just this once though. And this is our little secret, okay?"

"Got it." Sierra winked.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"You agreed to WHAT?!" Arcee heard what Jack agreed to participate in as she drove through town back to base, and she was not happy.

"It was some kind of…secret racing club." Jack stated defensively, "I don't know! I had no choice, Sierra was standing right there!"

"You always have a choice, Jack." Arcee reprimanded, like a mother scolding her own children, "And what part of 'Just this once' did you not understand?!"

"I know, I'm sorry. But, we're on, right?"

"We are _not_ on." Arcee scolded, leaving Jack to sigh in his troubles.

* * *

 **(Dirt Road)**

Knockout's alt-form drove through the road. After hearing Starscream's complaining, he got tired and decided to drive off again, without Starscream's permission. As he was strolling, Knockout received a Com-Link transmission from his partner, _"Knockout, Starscream's been looking for you again. Where'd you go?"_

"Out for a little drive. I just roll from town to town, sniffing around until…" Knockout trailed off when he heard honking from behind. A streetcar that looked like it had modifications for racing drove past him, rushing to get to somewhere. Knockout had a feeling what it was, and piqued his interest, "...The next opportunity presents itself." he finished with a grin in his tone. He changed gears and rushed after the car, entering the borders of Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Everyone in the main chamber was doing their own stuff, Rave Rose was tinkering with her weaponry, Zone Runner was having a conversation with Fire Haze and Silver Line, and Raf was busy playing with his video game.

While the first former was running maintenance on her Vurutoga, Bumblebee approached her having a curious look on his faceplate.

" **Whatcha doing?"** he asked curiously, watching her reassemble her Vurutoga along with her swords.

"Fixing up my baby for the next battle. Takes a while to get this in shape. And it's my first time too!" Rave answered as she wiped the dust off of her swords with a dust cloth.

Bee tilted his in question at her statement. **"You've never touched any weaponry in your life?"** he inquired. He thought that Rave Rose was used to using and maintaining her weapons. But hearing her hear that it's her first going through its maintenance brought up questions.

Rave shook her head, "No. Mainly because I'm still a student who wasn't even allowed to touch one. I mean, I've been into engineering to somewhat satisfy my fanatic side." she stated. She then let out a gushing happy smile before hugging her Vurutoga like a teddy bear. "But now that they're real, I can tinker this baby as much as I want!" She then thought of an idea before turning to the scout, "Hey, if you want I can probably give you some new props to your wrist cannons!"

" **Um, that's nice…. But I would like to keep them as they are for now."** Bumblebee kindly refused, rubbing his arms where his cannons are stored. That made Rave Rose look down, disheartened. Bumblebee waved his hands to comfort her before stating, **"But I'll make sure you're the first to know when I need an upgrade."**

Rave perked up at that. "Yes!" she squealed, happy to hear there is gonna be a chance for you to make some upgrades.

Meanwhile, with every focus, Raf was playing the hardest setting of the race was close to winning the game, until he was approached by Jack, "Raf?" Raf turned for a moment, but that distraction caused his player car to crash. Jack flinched, feeling sorry that he made the little guy lose, but he proceeded to ask him something, "Uh, is there any way I could borrow Bumblebee for an hour?" he asked, pointing at Bumblebee standing behind him.

" **To go racing? Scrap yeah!"** Bumblebee cheered.

Raf looked at Jack with criticizing eyes, "Jack, you know racing's against the rules." he reminded, "What if Optimus found out?"

" **Awww."** He and Jack looked down disheartened looks.

Miko jumped in with an excited plea in her face as she looked at Raf, "But Raf, he's gotta get the girl!" she encouraged. She knew that Jack was in a situation about the boy trying to impress his crush and make her his girlfriend, it was like a romance coming to life! Though, Raf had a deadpanning raised brow to show the opposite, not buying it. Jack and Miko shared a look before they turned back to the kid, "And beat the bully?" she added. That reason should satisfy him more.

"That sounds like a good reason to attend." Zone commented nonchalantly.

"Zone!" Silver chided with a scolding look toward the Jehuty.

"What? He agreed to attend the race, and it could be worth it to get the girl of his dreams and at the same time shut that Vince jerk up." Zone reasoned.

"Well…" Raf went into deep thought.

"C'mon, Raf. Just this once?" Jack pleaded sincerely.

Raf thought about it a bit more before he sighed, "Oh, alright." Bee pumped his arm in glee.

* * *

 **(Night, The Circuit)**

Jack arrived at the circuit, looking very intimidated by the other drivers there with their cars ready to race as he rode in Bumblebee's Urbana 500 mode. Turns out The Circuit's starting line was at a storm drainage outside of town as some cars lined up on the sloped while the rest lined up at the starting line, ready to race. All the cars had neon colors and designs to make them look flashy and fast along with the modifications applied for fast speed. Jack spotted Vince's car, putting up a straight face as he pulled up next to him. When Vince turned, he looked surprised to see his rival in a new vehicle.

"Bike's in the shop," Jack stated with a cocky grin. Though, Vince had a sneer of his own, arrogantly thinking that Jack's car was a junky and won't beat his. Jack glared back before looking forward, becoming ready for the race to start. Bumblebee himself shuddered in excitement, ready to run the race. This was like the video game, he and Raf played, but in real life. Jack turned forward before he noticed a beautiful form in front of the starting line. Jack smiled in surprise to see Sierra innocently waving at him.

He leaned back as he saw the beauty in front of him. Before a voice interrupted his daydream, "So what's this about agreeing to attend an illegal street race?" Jack and Bumblebee flinched at the voice, slowly turning to see Sonic Drive's holoform heavily frowning at him. Jack saw that Sonic Drive was in his alt-mode, stopped at the right of him with his blue highlights somehow glowing. He wasn't alone as Jack saw that Zone Runner's alt-form lined up on Sonic's opposite.

"Son- uh, Shou!" Jack gulped in surprise, looking like he got caught, "H-How did you know."

"Shirou, here, was nice enough to share some of news about the street race." Sonic stated, motioning to the Porsche, who's holoform looked down in shame with crocodile tears streaming down his face, keeping his glare, "And he said something particular about you attending it." Jack nervously waved his eyes around before looking down.

Sonic sighed at the sixteen-year-old, who was in trouble, before putting up a scolding tone, "Jack, what did I tell you about doing it again?!"

Jack let out a frustrated sigh, "Look, I didn't have a choice okay?"

"You always had a choice, Jack." Sonic said, almost sounding like Arcee, "It's not worth trying to show up against the bully for your pride! And Bee, what were you thinking, attending the race?!" The Urbana 500 whirled in shame.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Jack apologized, "Its-"

"Hey, Darby! Who's your friend?" Jack was interrupted when Vince called out.

Jack turned to him with an annoyed look, "Um, He's-"

"Trying to prove he's part of the big boys? Cuz his car looks like it can only go 10 miles!" Vince laughed. That made Jack, Bee, and Zone look at the guy in shock.

The words that came out of Vince's mouth, struck a nerve from Sonic Drive, his eyes twitching before he glared intensively. First, he insulted Arcee, and now that he's got the gal to insult him? Now that just crossed the line.

He made his decision before he smirked, "Actually, I've decided to race to show you that my 10-mile car and Jack's Urbana can beat your muscle car. Which to me looks like it has up to the speed of an electric toy car." he shot back, earning a shocked look from Vince. Jack looked at him in surprise, as Shou was… challenging Vince to the race? That was unexpected of him.

"Ooooo **oooh. Burn."** Zone and Bumblebee whirled. Sonic's holoform, satisfied with his challenge, leaned back into his seat before revving up his engine.

"Shou, I'm-" Jack began but was cut off.

"What's done is done." Sonic intervened, "Jack, I'm allowing you and myself to race this once. But after that, no more, got it?" he warned as he got ready.

Jack nodded, "Yes sir."

" _Circuit drivers, are you ready?"_ The announcer shouted over the loudspeakers, getting every racer revving up their engines, _"Make it mean, but keep it clean!"_

"Hoo boy, this is gonna be fun!" Zone hooted, elated, as he revved up his engine.

" _Fire em up in 5,"_

' _Arcee's gonna kill me for this but hopefully, it'll be worth it.'_ Sonic thought as he changed his gears.

" _4,"_

Vince kept his foot on the pedal, ready to go. Right next to him, the purple and green Nissan Gtr R34 pulled up, fully participating.

" _3,"_

Jack focused at the front, confident on winning the race. However, he didn't notice a new car entering the race behind them as the Aston Martin pulled up, engines already running to go. He wasn't the only as blue Zagato sports car and a pink Honda NSX sports car pulled up.

" _2,"_

Sierra raised up her arms.

" _1!"_

Immediately Sierra brought them down and crouched low, signaling "go"! The cars took off as they raced past her. The girl jumped and turned around to watch them go as she spotted the yellow and black Urbana in the distance before it turned at the corner, "Go, Jack." she hoped for him to win.

The race was underway as Jack and Vince were in the lead going neck to neck at each other with every turn alternating their position. At this point, they didn't care about the other drivers, they were aiming at seeing who's gonna win on both of them. That changed quickly when the familiar Porsche drifted past them at a turn and sped ahead of them with immense speed, shocking them.

"Eat my dust, Bee." Zone taunted. Though he didn't notice the Ford Mustang bolting past him, making him in the lead. "Not so fast, Zone." Sonic shot back.

Seeing the two in the lead, Jack and Vince forgot about their rivalry and sped up, intending to take back their lead. Meanwhile, the Nissan brushed past every car in his path, getting closer up the lead. Behind him, the Honda and the Zagato, they were catching up quickly, racing past every car behind the Nissan at surprising speeds. For Knockout while he was racing for first, he noticed a familiar vehicle form in front of him.

"The Autobot they call Bumblebee." Knockout remarked, surprised to see an Autobot in the open.

Vince was too focused on catching up on Jack and the other two when Knockout went up next to him. When Vince noticed him, Knockout rammed him to side, almost knocking him out of control.

Bumblebee noticed the vehicle behind him and immediately recognized him, **"Oh, Scrap! We got company!"**

"What was that, Bee?" Jack asked, not understanding what he said as he looked back at the approaching vehicle.

" **It's Knockout!"**

Jack looked back at the rear view mirror and recognized the design, "Wait, I know that car." Bumblebee suddenly took control as he swerved onto the slope. But the chase began as Knockout followed after before pulling out blasters from his sides and fired at the Urbana.

Sonic Drive and Zone Runner heard blasting shots and used their rearview mirror to see what was happening, they immediately recognized Knockout as he was chasing Bumblebee, "Wait, is that Knockout?" Sonic recognized, "What's he doing here?!"

However, it seemed like Knockout didn't notice the two and mainly focused on Bumblebee, chasing after his tail. Jack himself was starting to get worried. Just when he was attending a race to get Vince off his case and impress Sierra at the same time, he was now being chased for his life by a Decepticon. Being in the state of danger, Bumblebee veered off the wall, going off the race course.

Sonic and Zone saw the two going off course, "Zone! Ditch the race, we're helping Bee and Jack!" Sonic called out, as he and Zone drifted a U-turn and followed pursuit after the chasing cars.

"Got it!"

Vince saw his rival and his friends going off the course, confusing him for a moment, "What the-?!". This was not part of the deal that he had with Darby! Thinking that Jack was ditching the race, he decided to follow after, to get what he deserves for breaking off the challenge.

What went unnoticed was that the Honda and the Zagato saw everything, "Interesting. Must be one of them." The driver for the Zagato noted.

"Shall we follow?" the other driver of the Honda asked.

"Better not lose them." They then veered off the wall, pursuing the chase.

The Nissan saw the shots fired and the pursuit, seeing it as a bad sign, "This is bad!"

The chase continued on the freeway road as Knockout kept shooting at Bumblebee, the scout swerving left and right trying to dodge the bullets.

"Can you lose him, Bee?" Jack asked.

Bumblebee replied, **"Probably can't! I'm gonna call for backup!"**

"What'd you say?"

" **I said I'm calling for backup**."

"I hope that means yes." Jack said nervously, "Cause I'd rather not call base for backup."

Behind them, Sonic Drive and Zone were catching up, "Hold on, Bee! We're coming!" But before he could change gears, he felt something ram him to the side. "Nanda?!" he looked to the side to see the Zagato from before slamming into him once again, while the Honda bumped into Zone, throwing them off the road.

"More Cons?!"

"Don't think so!" Sonic shouted. He couldn't quite recognize their aura as the Decepticons. In fact, he was sensing something different, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Zone looked at their designs and recognized them from the race, "Wait, aren't they the racers from before? What's their beef with us?"

"I don't know! Probably friends of Vince!" Sonic shouted as they tried to lose them while going in a different direction from Bumblebee.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Prime and the AutoKnights were the human kids playing video games when Arcee walked in, looking for someone, "Anyone seen Jack?" Raf and Miko froze before looking at each other.

"Not since… we last saw him." Miko said nervously while Raf shook his head.

However, Arcee had a feeling on where he is, since Bumblebee isn't here, "They're racing, aren't they." she frowned.

"Just this once," Raf confessed.

She turned to the Bulkhead, "Did you know about this?"

"No…" Bulkhead lied, turning away, not even looking at her. Though her dirty glare didn't even help him, "Maybe...a little." he admitted.

Arcee then turned to the AutoKnights to which Silver Line answered, "That's why we told Sonic Drive about it and he and Zone went to get him back. Speaking of which, they should've been back with him by now."

"They're probably racing themselves." Fire Haze shrugged with a scoff.

"Not likely for Nii-san." Incursio shook his head, before another thought popped up, "Unless Vince insulted him for something, and made him change his mind."

Suddenly the Com-Link popped up before Bumblebee's beeping came through, **"Guys, I need backup! I'm being chased by Knockout!"**

"You're being chased by Knockout?" Raf translated in surprise.

" **Yep!"**

Miko jumped to her feet, "That sounds like a Decepticon!"

"Bee, do not engage." Arcee ordered, "Your first priority is to keep Jack safe. Until I get my hands on him," she growled at the last part, making Incursio and Rave Rose flinch in fear.

Silver Line turned to the Com-Link, "Bee, Where's Sonic and Zone?"

" **They were right behind us for a moment before two of the racers dragged them out!"**

"Racers dragged them out?" Rave Rose tilted her head, confused on what he said, "What's their deal with them?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like they need help." Incursio remarked, before turning to the others, "Let's go help them." Upon that, the rest of Team Prime and the AutoKnights got into their alt-modes and took off through the entrance.

* * *

 **(Back at The Circuit)**

Sierra waited patiently while anticipating on who's winning the race. In her mind, she was hoping for Jack to be the first to win. When she heard oncoming engines, she got up excitingly as she waited to see who was at first. When the car got into view from the curb, she thought that Jack's car was in first, only to be disappointed when she saw it wasn't as a normal racer crossed the finish line.

" _And we have a winner!"_ The racer got out of his car cheering in victory while others followed after before they gathered around, congratulating him. Though, Sierra looked upon with disappointment and sadness, thinking that Jack didn't win. Though she noticed that the guy she was looking for, wasn't back yet, neither was Vince. That began to confuse her. Where were they?

"Sierra!" Sierra was out of her thoughts when she turned to see her own car screeching his tires as he pulled to a complete stop in front of her before opening up his side door, "Get in!" he called in an urging tone. Hearing that tone, Sierra immediately registered it as something important before she got in. Once the door closed, the Nissan's tires squealed before it took off at the direction of the pursuit.

Sierra turned to the radio, "What happened? Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Jack's in trouble, I saw one of the racers pulling out guns and fire at him." The Nissan told her, shocking her.

"What?!" she shouted in worry.

"Didn't look normal too. Guess I'll have to jump in."

Sierra noticed the tone, contemplating what he was thinking, "Are you going to-?"

"I'm willing to do anything to help out your friend. His life is at risk!" He urged with resolve.

Sierra nodded after hearing his urge, "Let's hurry then!"

* * *

 **(Road)**

Bumblebee and Jack were still driving they kept on dodging the bullets from Knockout, having a hard time shaking him off. Having enough of it, Bumblebee opened up a compartment behind him, releasing oil slick onto the road behind. Knockout saw it too late as the friction on the oil made him slip out of control.

"Slick," Jack smirked as he watched Knockout spun out.

Bumblebee then went back to the track of The Circuit before he backed up under a bridge, turning off the headlights and engine in the process. He and Jack stayed there hidden, as they heard Knockout's engine getting closer. The Con's alt-mode drove on top the bridge before he stopped. The Con looked around, searching for any sign of the Urbana. With the Bot nowhere in sight, Knockout proceeded through the bridge as he went to a different area.

"I think we lost him, Bee," Jack whispered in relief.

But that relief didn't stay long when a familiar car went up in front of him, with an angry looking driver coming out, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Darby!" Vince shouted angrily as he stomped towards Jack.

Knockout screeched to a stop as he happened to hear the engine sound. Using his rearview mirror, he looked back, spotting the lights of the bumper lights. He then began backing up towards the spot.

"Vince! You have to get out of here! You win, okay? Congratulations! Now go!" Jack pleaded, but Vince didn't listen as his thick-headedness got the best of him as he pounded his fist onto Bumblebee's hood.

"No, no. start to back up loser, we're finishing this race!" Vince demanded angrily, "Don't wanna take it to the finish line? Fine! Then we got something to settle right here, right no-AAAAAH!" he was cut off when a giant hand grabbed him. Jack's eyes widened in shock as he saw Vince being thrown into the air. He screamed as he fell before he found himself in a car seat, the roof closing over him, before the seat belt strapped around him tightly, giving him no means of escape.

"Wha-what's going around?!" Vince panicked in fear before a taser appeared in front of him. He was then zapped as he felt the Energon take effect on him before he slumped down, unconscious. With his victim unconscious, Knockout switched on the ignition and took off.

Jack got out of Bumblebee and went up the bridge to see the Decepticon driving away with Vince _'oh no!'_ Jack gulped as knew that he got Vince in trouble!

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing." Knockout gushed happily as he Com-Link to his partner, "Bumblebee's human friend!" He thought that he got Bumblebee's human companion because it looked like Vince was talking to Bumblebee, and not Jack. "And when the Autobots attempt to stage a rescue…" he trailed off, waiting for Breakdown to finish.

" _He has a…. breakdown!"_ Breakdown chuckled, catching onto his partner's plan.

Jack watched the Con getting farther and farther, "Bee, he's getting away!" Jack cried as Bumblebee drove up next to him.

" **Don't worry, backup's coming."** Bee beeped, but Jack didn't understand what he said at all.

"I-I-I can't understand you!" Jack said in frustration, "Look, I'm not Raf. Can't you just… honk once for bad news, honk twice for good news?"

Bumblebee seemed to understand what he was talking about before he honked… thrice. Jack then saw Arcee, Bulkhead, and the AutoKnights arriving. Fire Haze and Silver Line were in their newly obtained vehicle modes as the former was a 2008 Dodge Challenger with his crimson and silver design showing, while Silver Line was a 2010 Toyota Celica with blue and silver designs going across her frame. Upon transforming, the first of the former had a frowning scowl.

"Jack, we need to have a little chat." Arcee reprimanded, scowling with her hands on her hips.

"Later, Arcee. Vince got snatched by that slick sports car Con!" Jack announced.

Arcee raised a brow, "What would Knockout want with a random human?" she asked.

"He probably mistook Vince for Bumblebee's human friend. I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend! I-I don't know, it doesn't matter why he took him, Vince is in trouble!"

"Oh well, tough break for Vince." Bulkhead shrugged, earning looks from everyone else.

"Bulkhead!" Jack, Incursio, Rave Rose protested at the same time.

"What? I hear the guy's a jerk!"

"No argument there." Jack pointed out wholeheartedly, "But the guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by Cons!"

"He's right." Incursio nodded, turning to the group, "As much as the guy is hated, we can't just let him suffer for us!"

Arcee sighed, agreeing with both of them. She transformed into her alt-mode, "Hop on." she said.

Rave Rose turned to Bumblebee, "Where's Sonic and Zone?"

" **I don't know, I lost them when Knockout was chasing me. I think they're still in trouble as we speak."**

"Great." Incursio sighed. He turned to Silver Line and Fire Haze, "You guys accompany the rest while Rave and I will try finding Nii-san and Zone Runner." The couple nodded. "Alright, let's roll!"

* * *

 **(At a different area)**

Sonic Drive and Zone Runner were still running as their pursuers were being persistent. "Okay, what is it that these guys want?!" Zone cried, getting tired of playing cat and mouse. They were currently driving around one part of town as the blue and pink cars were still behind.

"I don't know, but I'm ending it here!" Sonic proclaimed before he turned around, heading towards the two. He didn't stop for a moment as he rammed straight in between, spinning them out of control. They spun around before they came into a complete stop, with Sonic Drive and Zone runner, pulling up next to him, facing the other two. As a moment passed, Sonic Drive's holoform stepped out of his alt-form.

"What the frag is up with you two?!" He demanded, "First you were racing against us and now you've been chasing us when he got out of that race! Why were chasing us? And what did we ever do to you?!"

The two cars in front of them just stood there in silence before the blue Zagato opened up its driver's side door as a blue-haired teen stepped out of it. For some reason, the teen's appearance looked familiar to Sonic Drive, "Because, you seemed to be having fun racing." The teen announced with a grin. The Honda's opened up before a pink haired girl got out, "Thought, we could join in and have some fun ourselves. Nice race by the way. A pity we didn't get to find out who would win within us."

Sonic frowned, "Then why did you ditch the race and go after us?"

"Believe me, the racing was fun, we just wanted to see what it was like racing against others. Besides, that wasn't our prior objective."

Zone raised a brow in confusion, "They're not racers?"

Sonic was confused too, "Then what are you after?" He asked.

"Scouting." The girl answered, further confusing the two.

"For what?" Zone asked,

"To see if you, and your friend here," The male teen grinned, showing a few his teeth, "are truly the AutoKnights."

"!" Sonic and Zone's eyes widened in shock. How did they know about the AutoKnights!? Could it be that they are… "Um, what are you talking about?" Zone asked, feigning like they don't know anything.

"Please, you don't have to put up an act." The girl smirked, "We have been monitoring your activities ever since we detected you." "The Space Bridge explosion in the atmosphere, combating against human terrorists while stopping a train holding a destructive device, even the battle in Greece, leading up to the destruction of an Energon Harvester!"

Sonic Drive began more shocked at the information. ' _How could they possibly know all that?! No human should've known that! Unless…'_ He frowned, being suspicious about the two, "Who are you? Are you guys... human?"

"Humans? Sorry to say, but we are something beyond humans." The male teen scoffed before he and the girl took out… cubes? They were different colors too as the boy was holding a blue cube with zigzag line markings on it, while the girl was holding a pink cube with a heart shape marking, but the upper part of the cubes was not aligned. The two then twisted the top part of their cubes like Rubik's cubes, aligning the markings as they announced a distorted voice.

 **AMAROK!**

 **MALKIN!**

They then pushed a button on the center top before lifting them up in the air. "Abreaction!" A sudden bright light glowed immensely, making Sonic and Zone cover their eyes from blindness. When the light dimmed, they looked back, before their eyes widened up the size of dinner plates in shock as they looked up at what they were seeing.

"What the?!"

"No way!"

Their mouths were open in shock to see two giant robots towering over them. One of them had a thin dark blue body with black armor that covers his torso and legs. His armor on his shoulders and sleek forearms have spikes that protrude in sets of four. His abdomen was very skinny compared to it upper and lower body, but the surprising thing was that he had a gaping hole there holding at appears to be the blue cube the male teen had. His legs were bulky and bigger than his arms with squared dark blue armor. he has sharp solid flaps sticking out of his collar while his white head looks similar to that of a wolf skull, with glowing red eyes.

The other one was femme with a pink body having a rabbit-like appearance with her head having prolonged ears. Her faceplate had a white mask over her red eyes. Her shoulders protruded spike with the same design as the first one while having another pair on her side of her waist along with a pink steel skirt. She had a chest armor covering her "bust". Her arms and legs were sleek and slim, while her pink cube was located at her lower abdomen.

Sonic and Zone were appalled in extreme levels at the robots in front of them. "Amarok?! Malkin?!"

"Ah, so you know us?" Amarok piqued, "Then that proves you're not really humans. How about you take off the disguise?"

Sonic gritted his teeth, "Zone, transform and be ready!" He warned as he and Zone Runner transformed into their Grand Chariot and Jehuty forms. They took a stance, being prepared for anything that could come from the Kiltgangs.

Amarok grinned as he craned his neck, "That's more like it. Let's get this party started!" He crouched down before he dashed towards the two at an immense speed! In fact, he was too fast that Sonic Drive realized too late that his face was already up close to his!

"NANI?!" He reacted too slow as he failed to block a knee strike to the abdomen, the impact sending him to fall onto his side! "GAH!"

"Sonic!" Zone turned towards Sonic Drive, becoming distracted as he didn't notice Malkin already under him and double kicked at his chest, sending him flying. She then boost-jumped over Zone before ax kicking him down to the ground, next to Sonic Drive, who just got up and shook his head to get the pain out. He ran with his sword arm out and he swung at Amarok but was blocked by his arm, before receiving an uppercut and a hard palm strike in the stomach. Zone brought out his blade and energy shield as he charged at Malkin, who just lifted up her hand and conjured a gear-shaped energy shield, blocking his blade. She then suddenly brought up her other hand and conjured another one, but charged it up with energy.

"What the-?!" Zone's didn't register fast enough before a beam shot out, hitting him at point blank, that wasn't enough as Malkin spun and back kicked him, sending him down next to Sonic.

The Grand Chariot looked at his partner, "Zone! You okay?!" He was replied with Zone getting up, albeit a little bit shaken.

"They're fast." Zone groaned, still feeling the pain. They painfully faced the Kiltgangs who merely grinned.

"Is this the best you got?" Amarok taunted, "We're just getting started, boys."

Sonic and Zone gritted their teeth as they prepared for a very difficult fight before they charged at the two with their battle cries.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Raf and Miko were waiting impatiently at the computers for the others to return, or at least give them a call. But seeing that they got nothing got Raf worried, "They should've called by now! You think Bumblebee's okay?"

Miko placed a reassuring hand on Raf, "Don't worry, Raf. Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

Though, they suddenly accompanied by footsteps, making them turn to see Optimus entering the main chamber. The leader noticed the lack of persons in the base, making him curious.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth!" Raf whispered.

"Absolutely not!" Miko hissed, "We made a deal! Just act completely normal."

"Raf, Miko." Optimus called, getting their attention, "Do either of you know where the others have gone?"

"Why, no, sir. We do not know." Miko lied, though her tone was… unconvincing to say the least. Sounded a bit robotic ironically.

"Miko is correct." Raf said, also sounding robotic, "We do not know."

"Why would we know?"

"Hm." Optimus raised a brow, sensing some suspicion on the two.

* * *

 **(Jasper Town)**

The team raced down the road Knockout took, leading up back to town. They entered the premises while looking around for the Con when they stopped at an intersection. Only for the Aston Martin sped past in front of them. Recognizing the car, they gave chase. Knockout saw that Bumblebee called for reinforcements, "Bumblebee brought company," he said before pulling into a facility.

The Team saw Knockout going inside, "On your guard, guys. Could be a trap." Arcee warned, thinking that it was too easy finding Knockout and cornering him.

"Remember, no shooting." Jack reminded, he didn't want to get Vince in the crossfire.

Arcee then veered to the sidewalk, "Speaking of safety, this is where you get off." she advised, prompting Jack to get off. Once he did, Arcee followed after the team.

As they drove around the place, the Team noticed a huge burnt hole through the wired fence, showing that Knockout was here. Seeing that they're on the right track, they transformed into their humanoid forms. They pulled out their guns as they walked steadily, preparing for any attack. Meanwhile, Arcee was climbing up a nearby water tower, keeping a bird's eye view of the area while being ready to attack from the high ground.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Fire Haze, and Silver Line trodded carefully through the parking lot. Suddenly, headlights flashed temporarily blinding the group, before the wall next to them burst. Out of it, Breakdown charged at the group with his fists ready. He slammed it into the ground, making the group flip away from him. Bumblebee landed before he got up and got into a boxer's stance, preparing himself. But he wasn't able to throw a punch as he guarded a driving fist, the impact sending him down. Bulkhead was able to get close and throw a couple of his punches. Eventually, Breakdown did the same with Bulkhead.

Breakdown proceeds to give his arch nemesis full beat down when he was suddenly tackled by Fire Haze to the ground, "Round 2, Fragger." he announced, throwing a punch at Breakdown's face, followed by another one and then another. Soon it became a barrage of punches as Fire Haze was screaming, "ORA, ORA, ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" The barrage was stopped when Breakdown caught his fists and threw him across the parking lot.

While Knockout was watching the fight, he looked around, noticing that someone was missing, "Hmm, where's the two-wheeler?" He asked himself. Arcee suddenly jumped on top of him before putting a dent on him, "HEY, WATCH THE PAINT!" He shouted angrily before he rolled out, with Arcee trying to hold tight like a rodeo.

Jack tapped his foot patiently when he heard screeching tires. He looked up to see Knockout drifting out of the area with Arcee on him. Knockout managed to get her off by suddenly turning at a corner, the force making her fall off. But she managed to stick the landing before transforming into her alt-mode, chasing after the Decepticon medic.

Jack grinned, "That's my girl-!" Suddenly headlights flashed behind him, surprising him before he turned around. He saw that it was a police car that was a Saleen S281E design with its headlights on, and the siren lights flashing. Jack gulped, knowing that he was in trouble.

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!" The driver shouted over the loudspeaker.

On instinct, Jack raised his arms, "Wait, Officer, I can explain!" But before he could continue, the car suddenly chuckled,

Jack was confused at the chuckling, "Just kidding." The car chuckled before it suddenly transformed in front of Jack, causing him to fall to the ground in shock and fear.

The fight inside continued as Team Prime surrounded Breakdown. The Con was almost getting tired fighting four on one, which seemed unfair for him. Certainly if Knockout stayed, it would've helped him. _"Um, Breakdown, in case you're looking for me, things got messy. So I hit the road."_ Knockout informed through the Com-Link, _"One scrape is enough for today."_ But since he went running he had no choice but to fight them himself. The group was about to attack when someone shouted, "Freeze!"

Everyone halted before they turned to see Barricade standing, sneering at the Autobots, "Don't move."

Breakdown narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, "I didn't expect you to help, Barricade." he admitted. The name shocked the Autobots as they looked at the same Con in surprise.

"Barricade?!" The Autobots recognized the name.

"You know him?" Silver Line asked,

"Barricade was known for being an informant to Megatron. No one was able to track him down due to him being off the grid. Not to mention he's downright loyal to Megatron, willing to do anything for that buckethead!" Bulkhead explained.

Barricade grinned, "I was minding my own business, patrolling around, with Starscream's permission mind you. Until I happened to stumble upon…well… this." He held up Jack in his hand, the human struggling to get out, "Let me go!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the hostage, "Jack!" Silver Line moved forward to rescue him but was stopped when she saw Barricade squeeze his hostage a little, making him groan.

"I thought Knockout had their human friend," Breakdown questioned.

"Either there's two of them or he got the wrong human." Barricade shrugged, "Either way, you Bots shouldn't move unless you want this fleshie turned into a pulp!" he grinned.

"You lowdown coward." Fire Haze glowered.

"Hey, winning is everything. So I'm willing to do anything to win."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Fire Haze and Silver Line, became tense as they stood, not knowing on what to do. They want to save Jack but given their position, they can't move without Barricade squeezing him more. What are they gonna do?!

 **BEEP BEEP!**

"Huh?" Barricade turned to see an incoming Nissan Gtr R34 before it drifted and rammed his legs, causing him to fall to the ground,

"OOF!" Because of that he accidentally released his hold on Jack, sending him flying.

"WHOA!" Jack flailed his arms and legs around, thinking that he was gonna hit the ground before he landed on a car seat. Jack looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what just happened as the roof closed above him. He jolted up in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, to his confusion, Sierra was at the driver's seat, having a worried expression.

"Jack, are you okay?!" She asked worriedly.

"Sierra?!" Jack got out, confused to why she was here, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'll explain later!" Sierra said before turning to the radio, "Soul, get us out of here!"

"Roger!" Jack turned in surprise at the sudden voice, wondering where it came from. He didn't get the time to think when the car suddenly backed up and took off.

Barricade shook his head from the impact before seeing that the car was running away with his hostage. "HEY! Get back here!" he shouted, before transforming into his alt-mode, sirens on, and pursued after it.

The Team Prime and Breakdown stood there, dumbfounded at the sudden ordeal, "What just happened?"

Fire Haze got out of his confusion before turning to Silver Line, "Kasumi! Go after the corrupt cop! Make sure Jack is safe! Bumblebee, you too!" His girlfriend and the scout nodded before transforming into their alt-modes and took off after Barricade and the mysterious Nissan. Fire Haze then continued the fight as he pounced on Breakdown, who caught him and tossed him to the ground. After rolling a bit on the ground, Fire Haze immediately jumped to his feet before pulling out his brown colored Energem.

He gripped onto it as it glowed brightly. With the energy, Haze brought his fist down, creating a shockwave after it hit the ground. Breakdown wobbled a bit from the shockwave but regained his balance as he tried to marched towards the AutoKnight, only to feel light all of a sudden. He looked down and noticed that his body was lifting off the ground on its own! As if the gravity surrounding him became less.

The culprit of the gravity change, Fire Haze, shouted as he held Breakdown in place. "Bulkhead, now!"

The sound was like something was being torn apart accompanied with some flickering lights.

Breakdown turned his head around only to get smacked in the face by a light post, sending him out of the gravity field and into the wall.

"Home Run!" Fire Haze commented as Bulkhead shouldered the light post like a baseball bat.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, a few minutes ago)**

After the group split up, Incursio and Rave Rose drove through town, searching for Sonic Drive and Zone Runner. Though, they searched everywhere and couldn't find a single trace of them anywhere. "Uh, this is getting ridiculous! Nii-san shouldn't be this hard to find!"

"Maybe his Com-Link broke?" Rave Rose suggested.

"Still, he should've been able to call before any danger fell upon him." Incursio sighed, before his sensors detected something, "Hold on, I'm picking up movement from there." The detection was coming from a large factory. Incursio and Rave Rose turned and went inside the area. But all they found was silence and no movement.

"There's nothing here." Rave Rose spoke too soon before a wall suddenly exploded and a body flew across and crashed to the other side, dust flying everywhere. The dust cleared up to reveal Sonic Drive, groaning in pain with scratch marks on his body.

"Gah!" Zone Runner too came flying in as he tumbled next to Sonic.

Incursio and Rave Rose looked in shock at their friends and brother, "Nii-san!" They transformed and rushed to them. They helped them up before Incursio asked, "What happened?!"

"They happened." Sonic gritted as his eyes looked forward at the hole.

From the hole, Amarok and Malkin stepped out. They noticed the two arrivals, "Oh? Guess more came." Malkin noted, Incursio and Rave Rose widened their eyes in recognition and shock.

"Nii-san, are they?"

Sonic winced in pain, "Yeah, Amarok and Malkin, two of the Kiltgang members!"

"Perfect timing. Let's let them play around with these." Amarok smirked, before pulling out a couple of individual white and blue orbs. He suddenly scattered them across the ground. "Kirschbaums, Mon-soonos, Deploy!"

At the command, the orbs glowed before multiple marking seals appeared. From the seals, two types of robots emerged, like rising from water. Half of them were Kirschbaums, which were almost the size of the Decepticons Vehicons if not for the huge width. Their main body consisted of white armor with blue highlights covering the joints of the limbs and the wings on the shoulders along with their elongated arms which fingertips can reach the ground. The said arms were gray while the hand digits were white with fingertips having openings like a gun barrel, making them literally 'handguns'. The chest itself was broad with a cannon sticking out of it. The legs were bulked and curved with huge pedes grasping the ground. The head was smooth and round with red eyes glowing on their white faceplates.

The rest were Mon-Soonos, which had blue and gray with the build almost exactly like Breakdown's but with the squared heads with one red eye being attached near the right shoulder. There were turrets on each side of the shoulders while they sported missile launchers on their backs. Each Mon-Soono held a rifle in their hands.

The AutoKnights were in shock at the army, "Nani?!"

Rave's jaw dropped, "Are those… Kirschbaums from Valvrave and Mon-Soonos from Eureka Seven?!"

"Eureka Seven?" Malkin tilted her head, confused to what she meant, "I don't know what you mean, but it seems like you're familiar with these troopers. How about we play a game?"

"A game?"

"If you beat all of these," Amarok motioned to the drones, "in or under 10 minutes, you win. If you don't, you lose and we'll take your lives and your Chaos Energems."

"Our Energems?" Sonic Drive raised his brow, "What do you want with our Energems?!"

"That would be classified." Amarok remarked, before holding his arm out, "Now, let the game begin!"

The drones activated with their eyes glowing before they charged at the four. Thus the battle began, the AutoKnights prepared themselves, Sonic Drive drawing out his sword and blaster, Zone Runner unfolding his arm blade, Incursio drew out his sword, and Rave Rose unsheathed her katana. They charged towards the force, before clashing their weapons onto theirs.

Rave Rose swung her katana down at a Kirschbaum, however, it was suddenly blocked as the drone lifted up one of its hands, the spheres on it glowing, as it generated a shield. "What?!" Rave Rose yelled in surprise. The drone put up its other hand, connecting its fore and middle finger which made a gun motion. From the fingertips, energy charged up inside before it fired. Rave leaned back just in time to dodge the beam, flipping away from the drone.

"They're just like the ones from the show!" Rave warned. She pulled out her Japanese sword to deflect a beam before slashing at a Kirschbaum's armor.

The Mon-soonos heavily marched small steps as they aimed their rifles and turrets and fired a rain of bullets onto the four. Zone acted quickly as he deployed his energy and protected Sonic Drive and Incursio from the barrage. However, it didn't last long as the bullets suddenly began breaking through the energy barrier until it shattered. "Gah!" Zone let out in surprise as the bullets hit his armor letting out sparks. Thankfully, he was saved by the brothers who moved him out of the way and behind a nearby dumpster container. The two then boost jumped into the air before swinging down their blades on one of the Mon-Soonos. However, just when they made contact, the Mon-Soono grabbed the blades, shocking the two inside before swinging them back towards the rest tumbling onto the ground.

Sonic gritted his teeth as he and Incursio got up, "This is not gonna be easy!" At this point, Sonic knew that they were in a huge hassle.

* * *

 **(Road)**

Meanwhile, Barricade was still on the Nissan's rear, chasing through the streets of the town. They have been going through twists and turns of every corner, one trying to lose the other. The passengers inside were holding on tight as they could, one of them still contemplating what's happening.

 **(Wait! Before we continue. Let's add some nice music.)**

 **Insert BGM: Touhou Eurobeat: Preserved Vampire by SoundHolic**

"Ok, Sierra! What is happening? Why is your car driving on its own?!" Jack asked, seeing that Sierra was not holding onto the steering wheel at all and that it was turning by itself!

"Look, Jack. I know you have some questions about what is happening. Especially if you're confused on what that monster behind us is! What happened to Vince? The race ended like 30 minutes ago but you guys never returned!"

"About that, do you know about a red sports car entering the race?"

"If you're talking about the Aston Martin, then yeah."

"Well, turns out that car and the cop car are aliens that can disguise themselves as Earth vehicles and took Vince hostage by mistake. Look, I don't think you know what's happening right now. I mean, it's just that I know I mean it's not like I have secrets, or actually, I may have secrets of my own that I've been holding, especially since there's a Decepticon behind us!" Jack stammered, "It's just, you weren't supposed to see any of this!"

"Sheesh, do you ever calm down, kid?" The radio spoke.

"What?"

Sierra let out a nervous smile, "Well, you're not the only that has holding secrets."

Jack looked around, trying to find the source of where the voice was coming from until his eyes went to the steering wheel, having a very familiar emblem on it. The same face symbol, the long swords behind it.

Jack had surprised look on his face before turning to Sierra. "You had an AutoKnight with you?!"

"A what?" Sierra and the voice asked. However, their conversation became short when blaster shots hit the ground near him, "Ok, less talking, more driving. Soul Rider, lose the cop! Go, go go!"

"You got it!" The now named Soul Rider changed his gears and pressed the gas pedal, upping more speed as he drove through town. The passengers held on tight as they felt the G's on them.

The chase continued on as the Nissan turned and drifted every corner, trying the lost the Cop Car behind him.

"Oh god! We're gonna die!" Jack panicked, having a sense of deja vu for riding a vehicle that moves on its own. For Arcee, he was used to it. But for an AutoKnight he hasn't met yet? That's a different story.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna die. He's a kick aft driver." Sierra assured over the shouting. But, the car suddenly took a turn and was charging near a glass wall of an abandoned warehouse!

Sierra immediately took back her words. "No wait, stop stop stop! We're gonna die!" Jack and Sierra shouted as they prepared for impact.

Thankfully, Soul Rider only broke through the glass wall, shattering the glass as Barricade following behind. Inside, he made a sudden drift, knocking down a few boxes which caused splinters and dust flying in Barricade's windshield blocking his view. Blinded, Barricade spun out of control and slammed his side to the wall.

Jack and Sierra calmed down from the ordeal before the latter hit the dashboard, "Soul, are you out of your mind?!"

"You were the one who got us into this situation!" Soul retorted, as he exited the building and drove into another part of the facility, "And besides, how else am I supposed to lose the guy?!"

Back inside, Barricade moaned a little bit before regaining his sight and continued his pursuit, "You're not getting away that easy!" He shouted, tracing the Nissan.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **(Dirt Road)**

Back with Arcee, she was trying to catch up to Knockout, who still had Vince hostage. She went full throttle as she became closer and closer to Knockout's rear. However, the Con just pressed more on the gas pedal, going faster than before. Arcee couldn't catch up as she used up too much of her strength, not having enough speed. She let out a frustrated groan as she saw Knockout pulling away.

Knockout smirked at his victory, "Eat my dust."

 **HONK! HONK!**

Until Knockout turned in surprised at the noise to see the familiar Peterbilt truck coming out from the side. Optimus acted before Knockout could as he slammed into the side of the Aston Martin, causing him to spin out of control once again before falling into a huge ditch. Knockout tried backing up, but he was stuck into the ditch as the rear wheels only kicked up dust.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage." Arcee alerted through the Com-Link as the leader transformed and approached the stuck Decepticon.

"Understood." He called back, before he grabbed Knockout and lifted him up with his hands and, without any warnings, ripped off one of Knockout's side doors from the mainframe.

"YEOW!" He reached in and carefully grabbed the unconscious Vince in his hand before safely pulling him out, freeing him from the straps. He then felt Knockout squirm out of his grip as the Con flip-transformed.

Knockout looked horrified as he inspected his left arm, missing a door frame armor, "Do you know how hard that is to replace?!" He asked angrily.

Optimus only glared at the Con. Just then, Arcee arrived with Bulkhead and Fire Haze, the two joined up after dealing with Breakdown. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Knockout knew he had no chance to fight back. So he decided to take this chance to retreat, transforming into his alt-mode and took off with his tail between his legs.

With Knockout gone, Optimus disengaged his battle mask as he turned to the three approaching. Though Arcee and Bulkhead looked like they were gonna get an earful from Optimus for sneaking out without him knowing. But then Arcee remembered something before turning to Bulkhead.

"Where's Jack?" Arcee asked. She noticed that Jack wasn't with Bulkhead and Fire Haze, nor was Silver Line and Bumblebee.

Bulkhead had nervous sweatdrop, "Uh, about that, he almost got into a hostage situation by Barricade."

"What?!" Arcee screeched.

Bulkhead recoiled in fear, "Calm down, he's fine… I think?"

Fire Haze shook his head, "I wouldn't say he's fine. Some civilian car tripped Barricade and took Jack away from harm, but the corrupt cop chased after. I sent Silver Line and Bumblebee to chase after them, but they lost them somewhere in town."

Optimus listened as he turned towards Fire Haze, "And the rest?"

"We don't know. Incursio and Rave Rose went out to find Sonic Drive and Zone Runner, but they haven't replied back yet."

Suddenly, the Com-Link opened up with Silver Line's voice coming through, _"Fire Haze, can you hear me?"_

Fire Haze replied to his girlfriend, "Loud and clear, Silver. What's happening?"

" _We were able to track down Barricade, but he's having a fight over with another bot."_

Arcee raised a brow in confusion, "Another bot? Is it Sonic Drive?"

" _No, someone else. Though, about Sonic Drive, I got a call from Incursio. They're in trouble!"_

Everyone turned at each other, worried about what was happening.

* * *

 **(Back with Sonic Drive's Group)**

Meanwhile, Sonic's group was having the hardest time of their lives. The Kirschbaums and the Mon-soonos were completely different to the Decepticon's Vehicons. Their weaponry was more advanced than the Cons' simple blasters, while also having shields for the Kirschbaums. For the Mon-soonos, they were hard as tanks! With armed rifles, they appeared to be the most sturdy of the drones. The team was only able to take down only two or three but there were like nine more than they had to face! Not to mention, Rave Rose looked the most tired as her vents were heating up. She panted, sluggishly blocking a strike, "There's too many and they're too strong, stronger than those Vehicons!"

Sonic and Zone were back to back as they were surrounded, the former looking like he ran a mile fighting. "This is bad, man! These things hit harder than Vehicons, almost impenetrable shields, and those Kiltgangs are just watching us suffer! Also, Rave looks like she's close to overheating!"

Sonic gritted under his mask, "Guess I'm gonna have to overcharge." he took out his Energem, "Please, lend me strength." As if responding to his call, the blue Energem glowed, covering Sonic's body into blue aura flames, "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as he felt more strength increase. Once he was powered up, he boosted at a Kirschbaum before kicking it multiple times and sending one last strike to the chest, causing it flying and explode!

"Guess I'll do it as well." Zone took out his own turquoise Energem, clenching into his fist as it glowed before the energy transferred to his blade, lighting it up with sharp laser edges. He brandished his blade before charging at two Mon-soonos and swiftly pierced their armor and sliced them into small pieces.

Incursio joined Rave's side as the latter fell on one knee while holding her katana down for support, "Rave, can you still move?"

Rave panted, "Yeah...probably for a while before I overheat." she slowly got up before opening up her chassis and pulled out her red Energem, "Better end this quickly." She grasped her Energem tightly before it's glow covered her body. The Mon-soonos fired upon her, but then in the blink of an eye, she bolted at superhuman speed before she began cutting off the Mon-soonos arms and then head, resulting in them to short circuit and explode.

"Yosha! Makeru ki ga shine! (Alright! I don't feel like losing!)" Incursio smirked as he pulled out his silver Energem and clenched it in his fist. He then rushed at a Kirschbaum, who had shields up, before throwing his fist at the shield, breaking it as it drove into its face, the impact sending it flying before exploding.

Amarok and Malkin just watched the battle from the rooftops as they saw the AutoKnights use their Energems. "Well now, guess that proves that they're the AutoKnights." Malkin remarked with a grin.

"To think that they would appear after all these vorns." Amarok nodded, "With this, we can report to the others and set our plans in motion."

* * *

 **(Facility, during Knockout's chase)**

Barricade strolled around the facility, having lost sight of the Nissan. But he patrolled, searching for the runaway car, having a feeling that he was here somewhere.

' _I know you're here, boy. Come out wherever you are!'_ Barricade scowled as he searched.

Meanwhile, Soul Rider's form was currently sitting back in a dark warehouse with his engine and headlights off, hiding in the dark. After all that madness, He and the passengers stayed silent as they saw the Con's headlights moving around outside the building.

"...He's still there." Jack whispered silently.

"I know," Sierra whispered back.

"I wonder if my guys got Vince back. They're probably worried over me as well." Jack wondered before he sighed, "What was I thinking, this is all my fault. I attended an illegal race, Vince got kidnapped, and now we're being chased by a Decepticon cop. All because I wanted to get Vince off my chest and impress you." he confessed, he felt guilty for all the trouble that has happened because of him. In hindsight, He knew he should've listened to the others.

Sierra looked at Jack, sympathetically, "Don't blame yourself for all of that, I should be the one to blame." Sierra admitted, "I'm the one who encouraged you to participate. It's just I wanted to see how cool you were when you won the race, just like the one from yesterday. Sure, there may have been other guys that may impress me. But you seemed to be someone that is cool with a lot of things; someone who stood up against that bully Vince, someone who trusts his friends as much as himself, someone who I like more than anyone." She blushed a little bit at the last part, "I just admire the way you are, and can't help but be more drawn towards you. I'm sorry I got you into this."

Jack stared at Sierra with his mouth open, surprised at her confession of dragging him in this race, "N-no, it's not your fault. I'm just doing this on my own accord to show how cool I am to you, and to others."

The two sent silent as they both had light blushes on their faces.

They failed to realize that they weren't alone though as Soul Rider cut off the silence, "...Are sure you two aren't together?"

Jack and Sierra flinched, "N-No we're not!"

"You positive? Cuz, it sounds like you actually are. You guys would actually be a good couple, to be honest." he stated, bluntly.

"Soul!" Sierra hissed. God how she hated how her car is a teaser.

The moment vanished quickly when they heard an engine coming closer than before. They looked forward to see Barricade's alt-mode strolling past the entrance of the warehouse. The Con stopped just a few feet away near the entrance, sensing that the AutoKnight was close.

Seeing him gone, this was a chance to move. "Ready Soul?" Sierra whispered,

"...Let's roll." Soul stated before turning on the ignition and headlights. He then took off with squealing tires towards the exit. Barricade heard the engine and immediately backed up but was too late as the Nissan bolted out and passed the cop car. Barricade switched gears and followed pursuit.

Jack turned back to see Barricade, "He's right behind us!" he shouted.

"Guess I've got no choice than to fight him." Soul gritted before he drifted a 180 stop while opening the side door, "This is where you two get off." He instructed. Before the two could ask, they did as they were told.

Once they were out, the Nissan car's frame split apart and shifted as it transformed into a Cybertronian humanoid. With the colors of purple and neon green still there, the robot was more human looking than any other Cybertronian as it's sleek and slim body. His upper body was broad as purple and green armor covered his chest on the collarbone, his arms were covered in black and green color while his hands were purple up to his fingertips. The lower part of his body was covered with purple and black armored skin with a few green and orange highlights, while his abdomen was covered in green armor.

His shoulders sported pylons that were mostly black with a few green highlights covering the tips while having a familiar AutoKnight emblem on them. Finally, his head was crowned with a round helmet that had a horn over his yellow sharp eyes, while having an oversized chin and his neck colored orange. Many would know him as the Evangelion Unit-01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

He took a stance with his fists up as the two covered behind him. They saw Barricade coming at them as Soul Rider prepared for a fight. And he got one.

Barricade transformed before he jumped at the AutoKnight, "You're mine, Autobot!" He tackled Soul Rider, flying the humans as they tumbled down the ground. As they tumbled, Soul kicked him away, putting some distance in between them. The two turned and glared at each other, the wind blowing in between as they took a tense stance on the ground, frowning heavily at each other in the cold silence.

"You've got some nerve, jumping in and taking what's mine." Barricade growled as he got up, glaring at the Eva.

"Funny, cause it seems like you were torturing the poor guy." Soul shot back, he too getting up. "Something that a cop shouldn't be doing for the law."

Barricade scowled more before noticing the emblem on Soul's shoulder, "You're an AutoKnight, aren't you?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Me? Well, the name's Soul Rider. Just letting you know."

Barricade grinned evilly, "Soul Rider, huh? I'll be sure to remember to write that on your gravestone after I pulverize you!" He grabbed his right arm and pulled on it, shifting it into a rotating blade with a chain connected to the arm. He swung the mace around like a nunchuck before taking a stance.

"Nice threat, for me I got one thing to say to you." Soul warned, before his left shoulder pylon opened up, a handle sticking out, before he grabbed the handle and pulled it out, taking the Progressive Knife, "Try picking on someone your own size!"

 **(Insert BGM: A Cruel Angel's Thesis)**

Barricade charged, swinging his mace as he roared., "Don't think a knife is going to help you!" He swung at the the Eva dodged and parried with his knife. With every parry, Soul stepped back before he jumped over an understrike while flipping over over Barricade at the same time. He tossed his knife before catching it in a reverse grip before slashing backwards at the Con, who blocked it his mace. Now it was Soul's turn as he took the offense. He slashed at Barricade, pushing him back as he aimed for every open spot. Barricade had his mace blocking every as he spun, being agile for a broad body. He then twirled into the air as he swung the rotating blades down at Soul.

Soul stepped back as the blades hit the ground, picking up dust. Using the opportunity, he uppercut Barricade's chin with his fist, before driving his elbow into his abdomen, Barricade gagging at the force. But Barricade managed to counter before his fist connected with Soul's face, chipping off the armor as the Eva recoiled.

Soul shook off the pain, wiping off the loose scraps before he turned to see why it hurt so much, "Bass knuckles, eh?" Soul pointed out, the rings on Barricade's fingers shining, "Guess we can do this the hard way!" He threw the knife away, cracked his knuckles before he opened his chest chassis and took out an Energem glowing purple. He curled his fingers around it before he tackled Barricade to the ground.

Once he got Barricade under him, he began throwing a barrage of punches at the Con's face, each one leaving a purple wave of energy striking him as he blocked with his arms. Barricade ended it by grabbing both of his fists before he twisted down, making Soul fall. They two were roughhousing as they rolled down a hill, getting deep into the facility. Jack and Sierra, who were standing at the sidelines, ran up to the edge, seeing Soul Rider tumble with Barricade. They looked at each other before they steadily went down the hill, following after.

The two got into the deeper part of the facility before they rolled apart from each other and stood their ground, facing each other with harsh glares, ready to tear each other apart. Just when two were gonna clash again, they heard screeching tires. They turned to see Silver Line and Bumblebee coming from a corner before they transformed. When they saw Barricade, they immediately brought out their Energon cannons and aimed at the Decepticon.

While aiming at the Con, Silver Line noticed the Eva, double-taking with wide eyes, "Wait, Soul Rider? Is that you?" She gasped in surprise.

"Silver Line?" Soul recognized, "You're here too? And who's that yellow guy?" he asked, pointing at Bumblebee. Bumblebee whirled a 'hi' at him.

Barricade gritted his teeth, "So they caught up, huh?" Seeing that he was now outnumbered, he had no choice but to retreat. But before he decided to book it, he faced Soul Rider, "We'll hold this fight until later, AutoKnight! But next time, I'll win and rip out your spark!" He claimed, before he transformed into his alt-mode and drove away to the Nemesis.

 **(End BGM)**

"Always the bad guys' last words before they flee." Soul deadpanned, watching the Con flee. He turned to the two, who deactivated their weapons. "Thanks for arriving by the way. Things were tense with that guy."

"No problem, but we came after that guy with more important matters." Silver stated, "Have you seen Barricade chasing a Nissan that had a boy riding it?"

"You mean Jack? Well, he's over there." Soul inquired, pointing behind Silver. She turned around to see Jack and Sierra arriving on foot.

"Whoa, more of them?!" Sierra looked alarmed as she froze at the sight of the two.

Fortunately, Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. "No, they're the good guys! They're my friends." He assured before running towards them.

Silver Line "Jack! Thank goodness, you're alright!" Silver sighed as she knelt down to Jack's level. "The others were pretty worried when you got caught! We contacted them earlier, they should be coming here by now."

Just like what Silver said, they heard incoming engines as they turned to see Team Prime and Fire Haze approaching. The motorcycle sped up near them first before she transformed, "Jack!" Arcee gasped as she knelt down next to Jack, worriedly, "Are you okay? What happened? Where's the car that took you?!" she bombarded him with questions as the others transformed into their humanoid forms, Fire Haze holding onto the unconscious Vince in his hands.

"Um, you're next to the car that saved his life, you know?"

"Hm?" Arcee perked at that, turning to Soul Rider who was waving fingers. "You?" she inquired, before she got up and got into his face with an scolding look, "Then what were you doing there?! You could've got him hurt while being chased by Barricade!"

"Um...well." Soul let out a nervous smile as he had his arms up. Jack looked at his partner scolding Soul like his own mother as Sierra walked up next to him.

" **Um, Jack? What's she doing here?"** Bumblebee asked, noticing Sierra next to him.

"She's with me." Soul answered.

"What?!" Arcee screeched, making him cringe, "So not only did you risk Jack's life on a wild chase, you let yourself be exposed by a civilian?!"

Soul held up his hands in defense, "Hey, it wasn't like I knew what was happening at that time, okay! It was-!"

He was cut off when a giant body flew into the air before it fell to the ground under it. They turned to see at what appears a Kirschbaum short-circuiting before it became motionless, dead.

"What the?" The Eva was confused before he saw another one coming out it the open before something tackled it to the ground and drove his flame coated fist into its head, offlining it. The Grand Chariot panted as he got up, using up too much of his strength and Energon. The rest finished up the last of the Kirschbaums and Mon-soonos with the bodies scrapped and everywhere, barely made it at the ten minute mark, albeit drained from the intense fighting they had to go through.

They heard clapping, turning at the Kiltgangs on the roof, "Bravo." Amarok and Malkin clapped, "You managed to beat them all in time. Congratulations!"

"Enough games!" Sonic barked, "Now tell us, Amarok! How are you still able to transform?! I thought Robin Goodfellow destroyed your Ego Block!"

"Robin Goodfellow?" Amarok inquired with a head tilt, "I don't know what you're talking about. But I do see you know about our Ego Blocks. Guess, Providence's intel missed a few things. But I'll tell you this; even with your Chaos Energems right now, you wouldn't be able to destroy it!"

Sonic's anger subsided as it was replaced by confusion at the first part, _'He doesn't know Robin Goodfellow?'_ He then caught onto something else, _'And did he say Providence? As in?'_ He shook away the thought before looking back at the Kiltgang"Then why don't you tell me what your objectives are, why were you monitoring us?!"

"Maybe for another time. Like we said, we're only here for scouting." Amarok stated, before suddenly a violet swirling portal appeared behind them.

The AutoKnights looked in surprise at the portal, "What is that, a GroundBridge?!" Zone barked in shock.

"Guess they caught onto us." The Wolf Kiltgang scratched his head, knowing full well what the portal is, "Oh well, we'll meet again someday. You're lucky to be alive now, but next time, I'll be the one to fight a match with you." Amarok warned as he pointed at Sonic Drive, "So prepare yourselves. Ciao~." With that, Amarok and Malkin walked into the portal, disappearing before the portal itself disappeared. The AutoKnights gaped at the shocking revelation.

"Sonic Drive!"

Sonic Drive turned to the side, seeing the Cybertronians running towards them, his body relaxing at the sight, "Oh, Arcee, Minna (everyone)." He then noticed the Evangelion, making him double take, "Shinji?!"

Soul Rider took notice of his voice, knowing who it belongs, "Shou? Man, what happened to you?" He asked, looking at the scars, before looking at the rest, "Actually, what happened to all four of you?"

He wasn't answered as Silver Line and Fire Haze approached Sonic "Shou-san, was that?"

"Yeah, Amarok and Malkin." Sonic nodded, "They were disguising themselves as racer before they chased us out and fought us. Not only that, they knew about us."

"Mr. Kagamine? Is that you?" a surprised voice reached his ears before he looked down, noticing Sierra next to Jack, the former having wide eyes in shock at the sudden revelation. "I didn't think you were an alien."

Sonic himself was flabbergasted, "Sierra?! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry, Shou. she's with me." Soul stepped in calmly.

Sonic sharply turned to him, before looking back at Sierra, then back at Soul. he then realized the same color of the car that she was with back at the dirt race earlier. "You?" He gaped pointing a finger at Soul, "You have a human charge with you?"

Soul made a sheepish look, "Well-" He was cut off when the red and blue Autobot approached the two.

"Explanations will come later, For now, we must get this boy to safety." Optimus remarked, gesturing to Vince who Fire Haze held.

"Vince?" Zone cajoled, "What's he doing here? And why's he unconscious?"

Jack stepped forward, having guilt all over his face, "Optimus, this is all my fault." He confessed.

"As I said, explanations will come later…." he said before he sternly looked at everyone, "from all of you."

Everyone groaned as they looked down, feeling like they were gonna be for long night of explaining and answering for the actions.

 ***Thud!***

Until they heard someone fall. They turned around to see Rave Rave suddenly sprawled on the ground, heavily panting on the verge of exhaustion.

"Rave Rose!" Sonic, Incursio, and Silver rushed toward the fallen Valvrave. Bumblebee too went to her, looking worried for her.

" **What happened?!"** he beeped with concern.

Silver Line gently lifted Rave's head onto her lap as placed her hand on her forehead before recoiling at the heat that she emanated. "She's overheated!" she exclaimed, "We need to cool her down!"

"Have Ratchet bridge her back to base. We can cool her there." Sonic stated, as Zone Runner opened up his Com-Link to contact base. He then turned to Vince, "In the meantime, let's get this kid back to where he belongs." Everyone nodded before he turned to Soul Rider and Sierra, "You two are gonna come with us. You guys have a lot of explaining to do as well."

Soul Rider and Sierra turned to each other, wondering where they were gonna go.

* * *

 **(Shortly)**

Vince twitched and winced as he groaned, waking up from his unconscious, before finding himself in the Urbana's passenger seat with Jack at the steering wheel, "How did?" Vince turned to Jack, looking confused as scrap, "What happened?" He asked, confused to what happened.

Jack looked over, "Some guys jumped you under the bridge." he lied convincingly "They tossed you into their trunk. Must've been some kind of initiation."

Vince raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Really?" he said, somewhat believing the story.

Jack looked surprise at the belief before he nodded with a grin, "Yeah, I found you knocked out on the side of the road." They stopped over the bridge where Vince's car was parked under. Vince got out before turning to Jack.

"Look, I gotta be honest." Jack began, "After what I saw tonight, I'm thinking, racing isn't my thing." After going through what happened tonight, he thought it was best to end racing for good. At least it was worth it, since he got the girl… somewhat.

Vince leaned through the window, "I hear ya, Darby." he said, before he sneered, "Hard to win a race driving a pedal car!"

Wrong thing to say.

Bumblebee's burned rubber at that statement, throwing dust at Vince's face before bolting back to base, leaving the bully behind.

" **I still hate that kid."**

* * *

 **(Nemesis)**

On the Nemesis, things were not going great when the three returned. They were called to the bridge to see Starscream and when they did, he didn't looked pleased at all.

"KNOCKOUT! Was I not clear?!" Starscream shouted angrily, having seen the scratches and the missing door panel on Knockout, "You have defied my orders yet again!"

"My mistake, Commander Starscream." Knockout admitted, "But I've learned my lesson… and paid the price." he grumbled as he rubbed his arm, missing the door on his beautiful frame.

Starscream glared heavily in annoyance and anger as he brought his face at Knockout's, "It. Is. LORD! And you have paid, when I _say_ you have paid!" He proclaimed as he brought out his sharp metallic claw, Knockout widening his eyes in fear of what's going to come, "Do not worry, your punishment shall be merely… cosmetic."

"No, not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knockout pleaded pathetically. But his plea has fallen into deaf ears as Starscream's claw touched the surface and began scratching a loud screech out of it, Breakdown and Barricade cringing at the sound. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That's gonna leave a mark." Barricade remarked as he turned to leave the room, leaving Knockout to suffer his punishment. Once the door closed behind him, and no one was around, he clenched his fists before punching it at the wall, creating a huge dent.

"Soul Rider, eh? I don't know whether it was you or someone else." Barricade reminisced the name as he growled, "But I swear upon the AllSpark, when I do find out. I will snuff your spark out for turning Lord Megatron into his weakened state!" He pulled his from out of the dent, before walking through the corridor.

* * *

 **(Omega-1)**

Raf and Miko sat at the couch, looking really despondent with worried looks. For some reason, Ratchet received a call from the others, saying something happened to Rave Rose. when the GroundBridge opened up, Zone Runner and Silver Line came in with Rave Rose in their arms, the latter looking really exhausted while the vents were tinted red like a heater. Ratchet placed her on the medical table while applying coolant into her system, lowering her heat temperature as she rested. The humans became concerned that something happened to the Autobots but were given news that they were fine.

They perked up when they heard the front door entrance open and the cars coming back. They jumped out of their seat and moved to the rail, welcoming back the Autobots, AutoKnights, and Jack, who got off of Bumblebee, before they transformed into their humanoid forms. "Welcome back! Did you win the race?" Miko asked excitedly, hoping that Jack managed to finish the race.

However, they were given the scary looks of disappointment from mostly everyone, who were displaying a dark aura while giving them unforgivable glares at the two.

"Uh, nevermind." Miko gulped as she shrunk down at the scary faces. Raf let out a nervous smile at everyone before noticing the purple and neon green Nissan entering the main chamber. His changed from wonder into utter confusion when Sierra stepped out, looking around her surroundings.

"So this is where you've been hanging out, Jack?" She asked in amazement.

Jack nodded, "Yep, welcome to the Science Fiction Club."

Raf was still heavily confused, "Um, what is she doing here?" he inquired.

"She's part of the witness program." Arcee stated.

Miko jolted up, shocked, "What? She saw you guys?!"

Sonic Drive stepped up with scarred body shocking the two humans, "More like she saw _him_ first." he pointed at the Nissan which frame shifted and transformed into his Evangelion form.

"Heya." Soul Rider greeted. Raf and Miko gaped with dropped jaws at the new AutoKnight.

Though there gaping were cut short when Optimus stepped in front of everyone with a scolding frown, hands on his hip, fingerings tapping like a father about to scold his children for doing something bad. Everyone except the newcomers noticed his demeanor and gulped before looking down, "So, do you mind giving an explanation of what happened tonight?" he asked sternly.

And so began the explanations.

* * *

 **(After a few explanations)**

Optimus listened to everyone's explanation of what they knew and what they did. Arcee and Jack took part of a street race against Vince for Sierra's attention, Sonic Drive was there to prove his point. Then Jack took Vince's challenge to participate in the illegal street race, but Arcee denied it, so he took Bumblebee with him instead. Sonic and Zone tried to stop him but Vince's words struck the former and made them participate. Sonic Drive knew it was no excuse and apologized Optimus for it Then Knockout got in and chased after Bumblebee, making both of them drive out of the race to help him but got caught by Amarok and Malkin. Then Vince got caught in the trouble, leading him into a hostage situation after Bumblebee called the rest for backup.

"I see. I cannot say that I am pleased with your actions tonight. You let your pride get the best of you, and kept it hidden instead of consulting me about it. Especially you two." he stated, motioning at Sonic and Zone, who were being treated for their wounds along with Incursio. "You acted on your accord because of a few words from Vince wounding your pride."

Sonic looked down and nodded in understanding, "I understand, Optimus. It won't happen again."

Optimus sighed, "However, you all are to be commended. You realized the consequences of your actions, and tried your best to amend them, thus not allowing Vince to fall into the Decepticon hands. Therefore you all shall go unpunished." he stated, knowing that they have learned their lesson. Though, he turned to Sonic with a questioning look, "Sonic, can you explain about the adversaries you have encountered?"

Sonic nodded, "Sure thing, the two that we met were Amarok and Malkin, two members of an alien force called the Planetary Gears, or also known as Kiltgangs, that travel to different planets for one purpose; sucking the inhabitants libido dry as their food source. But the surprising thing is that when they stumbled upon the Solar System, where the humans didn't exist yet, the Kiltgangs' saw it as a potential place for lifeforms with a mass of libido. So they decided to let them evolve to become filled to the brim and sent into deep sleep, waiting for the opportunity to harvest and feed on the lifeform. When the time came, they were still dormant when a company called the Macbeth Enterprises created genetically modified children to pilot weapon machines. But the thing was that the children were created with the genetic conscious of the Kiltgangs."

Raf seemed to get what he was talking about, "So wait, you mean they're?"

"Yeah, the children were human avatars of the Planetary Gears, waiting to awaken with their previous memories. Amarok and Malkin were the first two awaken while finding the other Planetary Gears."

Jack gulped, "You mean… there's more?"

"Yeah, there's a total of eight Kiltgangs that form the Planetary Gears: Amarok, Malkin, Zinbalt, Aiatar, Liban, Bugbear, and Siren. The last one is the leader of the group, though since we didn't see her, it's likely that she's either dormant somewhere as her avatar, or she hasn't decided to appear yet. When they awakened and regained their memories, they manipulated the company, using the machines they created to turn back into their Kiltgang forms, and planned to feed upon the lifeforms. Thankfully, there were humans who had created weapons to combat against the Kiltgangs, one of them who was a father that sacrificed himself fighting against them, and his son piloted the weapon to defend Earth."

Sierra raised a hand, gaining his attention, "Yes?"

"Um, you said that there were eight, right? But you only list up to seven." She noted.

"Oh, that's because one of the Kiltgangs defected from the group and helped the humans defend Earth." Sonic stated, shocking the Autobots and the kids, "His name was Albion, and he fought to protect the child he considered as a friend, even sacrificing his body and reduced him into a mortal human."

"You know a lot about these guys." Miko remarked.

"Well, in our world, they come from an anime show called Captain Earth, where the main character pilots a giant space robot to combat these Kiltgangs." Sonic stated before he chuckled, "Frankly, one of our own has a codename based on that show." He then frowned as another thought came into his head, "Though that's not the only thing. The troops we fought were Kirschbaums and Mon-soonos, Mass-produced mechas that were supposed to be from different shows. Yet they were there, and the Kiltgangs knew about them." He gasped as he remembered something a while back. "And they weren't the only ones. Back during the incident with M.E.C.H. I saw someone watching us at a distance. I thought it was my imagination, but it looks almost like a... a Gundam."

The AutoKnights widened their eyes, while the others had confused looks. "A Gundam?"

"What's a Gundam?" Miko asked.

"A giant armored mobile suits that were used in space colonial wars." Zone answered, "Two of our friends have code names based on it."

Sonic continued, "When the Kiltgangs mentioned about monitoring us ever since the Space Bridge explosion. I had a suspicion that the Gundam had something to do with it. What I don't get is that, normally, they're from different shows. Yet they looked like they are working together, as if moving as an organization. Like the Decepticons." Sonic heavily frowned as he thought about it. The Kiltgangs were usually independent for their own good, yet they summoned an armor that didn't even exist in their own world. Not only that they said that the Gundam from before told them about the AutoKnights. So what in the world was happening here?

His thought was cut off when he felt Incursio place a hand on his brother's shoulder, getting his attention. "We can think about this another day." He reassured, sending comfort to him. Sonic Drive smiled, glad to accept his brother's comfort.

"Now that we're covered about the Kiltgangs. Mind explaining to me what happened to all of us and how'd you guys met?" Soul asked, being the new guy in the room for what happened in the past month.

* * *

 **(One explanation later)**

"So let me get this straight, we're these so-call AutoKnights, who are prophesied warriors for some destiny, our charm pendants are actually super powered items called Energems, and you shot down an evil tyrant in space?" Soul recounted, pointing at Sonic Drive at the last one.

Sonic nodded, "Yep, but the Decepticon forces are still at large since Starscream is in the lead. And he's seemed to getting new allies like Barricade."

"Huh. guess that explains a few things." Soul nodded in understanding.

Incursio turned to Soul Ride before asking something on his mind, "So, how about you tell us why Sierra knows you?" Soul and Sierra looked at each other before the latter nodded, thinking that it was a good idea to explain.

"Well…" Soul began, "After that giant portal sucked me up, I felt myself flying all over the place before I lost conscious. And then I felt myself crash into some mass before I woke up, finding myself in a public scrapyard. When I looked around, Sierra was the first person I saw."

* * *

 **(Flashback, about a Month ago)**

 _It was during the night, as Sierra was walking on the sidewalk of the town street. After she finished her school, she decided to take a walk across the street even though it was past her curfew and she kinda left without her parent's permission. But the thing was that she was bored out of her mind. Just the normal school life while trying to do her best to fulfill her parent's expectations and whatnot just didn't cut it. She did want to hang out with Kara but she was the typical school girl who followed the rules and stayed home. All she was asking was some excitement in her life. Thankfully her prayers was answered when she heard a loud crash nearby._

 _ ***CRASH!***_

 _She turned to where the sound came from, seeing that it was over the fence of the public scrapyard. Wondering what it was she snuck in by jumping over the fence, landing on her two feet. She looked around for any guards before she tiptoed her way in. When she got in deeper, her eyes widened and gasped in shock and surprise. What she came upon was a pile of car scraps, but what surprised her was the thing that was laying on top of it. A giant purple and neon green robot sprawled on its back._

'What is that?' _She wondered as she slowly went up to the robot, trying not to wake it up, while at the same time getting a closer look. That is until it's closed eyes twitched and it let out a moan, making her flinch and scurry behind a small junk pile before peeking over to see._

 _The giant sat up, shaking his head while placing hands on it, groaning, "Ohhhhhhh. Man, whose truck was it that ran me over?" He opened his eyes a little bit, before widening wide as he turned his head around, looking at his surrounding. "What the?! Where the frag am I?" He stopped himself before raising a brow in confusion, "Wait, 'frag'? Where did that come from?"_

 _As the giant was contemplating on where he was, Sierra peeked out more from her hiding spot, before her hand moved a piece of bolt which fell to the floor, making a clang._

 _That got his attention, turning to see Sierra looking at him with wide eyes, which soften in amazement. "Uh...hi?"_

 _Soul tilted his head staring back at the girl curiously, "...Hi?"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm… Shinji. Shinji Shimada." he answered._

" _And… what are you?"_

 _Soul looked confused at the question, "Um, human?"_

" _Really?" Sierra inquired, looking up and down at his body, "You don't look like one."_

" _What? Look, I don't know if you're blind or something. But as you can see, I'm 100% huma-!" he trailed off when he noticed his arm, being metallic and robotic. His eyes widened in shock before he touched his body, feeling all the changes. "WHAT THE?! WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED TO ME?!"_

" _Hey, hey! Down here!" Sierra called, hands out as if to calm the giant down, "Okay, how about you take a deep breath and calm down?" Soul did as told as he took deep breaths, ceasing his panic. "Okay, how about we sit down and talk about what happened to you?"_

 _Thankfully, Soul agreed and explained what he remembered to Sierra, who was sitting down on a rusted safe box as she listened to his story._

" _So, let me get this straight." Sierra began, "You were a human."_

" _Hm-hm." Soul nodded._

" _You were just having a reunion party with your friends at the orphanage."_

" _That's right."_

" _Until that gem you have along with others created a giant portal and sucked you up."_

" _Yep."_

" _And now you found yourself here as this body?"_

" _That pretty much sums it up." Soul responded._

" _That sounds…. Awesome!" Sierra suddenly gushed._

 _Soul Rider sighed, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the-" he paused, processing what she said, "Wait, what'd you say?"_

" _This is awesome, I mean, I just met a guy who turned into a giant robot! This has gotta be a once in a lifetime thing that no one has ever experienced!"_

 _Soul raised a brow, "So, you believe me?"_

 _Sierra looked up, "What? I mean, yeah I do. It's just I've never been this excited to see someone this amazing." Excited would be an understatement, she just met someone that sounded like he has come from another world and became a giant futuristic looking robot! And to think she was the first one to meet one made her even more amazed, even humbled!_

" _Oh, I guess that's great." Soul shrugged before he stood up, "Well, it was nice talking with you, miss. I hope we meet somewhere. He then took steps as he headed for the entrance._

 _Sierra turned to see the giant head for before she widened her eyes and ran in front of him, stopping him, "Wait, what are you doing?"_

" _Well, there's a chance that my friends could be somewhere after that portal transporting us in the middle of….nowhere." Soul said, "So I thought it would be best to look around."_

" _Do you even know where they are?"_

 _Soul opened his mouth to reply before he thought about it, before closing it and drooped his head in shame, purple wavy lines covering his head, "...No."_

" _Well… do you at least have a place to stay?"_

" _Other than the scrapyard, which looks really uncomfortable and probably be seen by civilian eyes in this form." he deadpanned, signifying that he had no place to stay._

 _Sierra went into thought, before she had an idea. "If you want… I can let you stay at my home." she offered. At first, she didn't think about allowing a giant robot into her home, but hearing his story and not having a place to stay, made want to help him in any way._

 _Soul looked at her in surprise, "You… you sure? I don't want to be a bother."_

" _It's okay. I'll make sure that no one knows about you." she promised, "I'm good at keeping secrets."_

 _Soul stared at her, before he let out a smile, "Well then, I guess I'll be in your care then. Sierra, right?" she nodded, "You can call me Soul Rider. My friends call me that as a codename."_

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

"And that's how I met her. Before we left, I scanned a nearby car, which took me by surprise, before we went to her home." Soul finished explaining, everyone including Rave Rose, who woke up from her overheating, having their eyes widened in surprise.

"So after that, you've been acting as Sierra's bodyguard and her car?" Jack inquired, remembering how he has seen Sierra's car a couple of times and wondered where she got it.

"Well, she's supposed to be my responsibility for her parents." Soul stated.

Everyone jolted up, "Wait, her parents know about you?!" Sonic shouted.

"At first they were surprised when they found out. but when we told them the truth, they surprisingly seemed to take it very well and are trustful to me. When they found out, they promised to keep my secret and, in exchange, I have been watching over her ever since to keep her out of trouble." Soul stated, before he rethought about the last part, "Well, most of the time." he corrected.

"Keep her out of trouble, huh?" Sonic deadpanned, remembering where he saw Sierra at The Circuit.

Soul pointed at Sierra accusingly, "Hey, it was her idea to join the race, not me." He received a jab on his leg.

Sierra glared at him with a pout before she smiled, "But, he's been looking after me ever since, he's like an older brother to me."

Sonic looked at their interactions before he let out a sigh, understanding their connection. "Well, I'm glad that you've been looked after. Especially when you attended the race."

"Well, luckily I'm not gonna go to another one now that I found you guys. But you do know this wasn't the first time I took part of a street race, right?" Soul retorted as he pointed at Sonic Drive, "And neither did you."

"What?" Everyone looked at the Grand Chariot with questioning looks.

Sonic sighed, "It's true. I did attended some illegal street racing in the streets of Tokyo. But that was merely out of entertainment. I certainly didn't do it to show off."

"So that's why you were so fast." Jack surmised, "But, why did you advise me not to?"

"Because doing it to show off and looking down a bully is low, and makes you deemed no better than them." he said, before turning to Jack, "Listen Jack, I've done things to those that tried to ruin my siblings' day, but I'd never retaliated against them for my own pride. You know why? Because I knew that if I did the same thing to them, I would be no better than them."

Optimus nodded understandingly, "Great words of wisdom, Sonic Drive." he complimented before turning to Soul Rider, "Now that we have heard about your story, and the knowledge of the new adversaries that we've encountered, I would like to offer you to assist us in our war against the Decepticons and defend mankind from their threats. Along with that, we will assist on finding your lost comrades."

"One question," Soul inquired, before pointing at Sierra. "does she get to visit and stay?"

"Indeed. As long as she can keep our existence a secret." Optimus nodded, though Ratchet rolled his eyes in annoyance. More bother to ruin his peace and quiet.

"Then count me in."

"Sweet!" Miko shouted before she went up in front of Soul and began asking questions as usual, "So what are you, Soul? You look different than the others. Do you have a hobby? What kind cool gadgets do you have?"

Soul backed up a little, surprised by how close she was, before he placed a hand on his chin, "Well, for a start, I'm an Evangelion, a robot who fought aliens based on the biblical epics. I like to play music. I played up to ten instruments, mainly guitar, keyboard, and piano. Interested in pop and rock, a little bit of classical, and some Japanese traditional."

"You play music? That's even cooler!" Miko gushed with joy, raising her fists up. "How about we party?!"

At the side, Sierra watched her guardian being pestered with with questions by Miko, she saw Jack approaching her. "Welcome to the club, I guess." he rubbed the back of his head.

Sierra smiled, "Thanks. Though, I didn't peg your motorcycle to be an alien." She motioned to Arcee, who was looking over and scolding at Sonic Drive getting healed by Ratchet. "Kinda like me, when I found Soul."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. When he first found Arcee, he was amazed to meet an alien. "But I found her first as a motorcycle before I found her." He remembered how chaotic it was when he first met Arcee, "You were there when I first met her."

"Really?" Sierra asked with a confused look. Before it hit her. "Oh, so at that time the motorcycle wasn't really yours."

That made Jack blush in embarrassment, "...yeah." He looked at Sierra, before he let out a smile, "Thanks for saving me back there." He thanked her for the quick rescue from the Decepticon grasp. As embarrassing it was during the chase, Jack was still thankful for Sierra.

Sierra smiled back, "I'm just looking out for others, especially someone that I like as a... friend."

The two stood there, Before they continued their conversation, Soul called out to his charge, "Hey Sierra, wanna do a musical number?"

"What?"

"I was thinking we should do a song." Soul repeat what he said, "Miko here wanted me to play one so that she can see how good I am with the guitar." He stated before pulling out a guitar and a microphone from out of his compartment.

Zone and Sonic looked at each other with sweat drops on their heads. "Where the frag did you get that?" Zone asked.

"I borrowed it from her dad." Soul looked at them with a grin before turning back to Sierra, "Whaddya say, Sierra? Just this once."

Sierra had an unsure face. "I don't know…" she said crossing her arms. She considered herself good at singing when she's been to karaokes, but doing it in front of her cru- I mean, friend is nerve-wracking.

Seeing the nervous Sierra, Soul decided to remind her about their agreement, "You still owe me for getting me into that race." He said teasingly, before widening his grin into a more mischievous one, "Or how about I raise the stakes a little and tell your dad about it?"

That quickly made Sierra flinch and drop her arms, "Alright fine!" She submitted with a scowl. Seeing her agree, Soul turned into his alt-mode and got out of it as his holoform which a young man looking around the same age as Sonic's holoform while at the same time looking almost exactly like the Shinji from the show, having short black hair and brown eyes, while he wore a purple and green, collared, dress shirt, black, long pants, and blue and white shoes. He handed Sierra the microphone before strapping the guitar.

Miko had an exhilarating face, eager to listen. "Ooh, what are you gonna play?"

Soul Rider's holoform smirked, "A cover of Bad Apple."

Incursio perked up, "Hey, one of my favorites! Is it the English version?"

"You guess it. Let's hit it!"

 **(Insert Song: Bad Apple: English RichaadED Version sung by Sierra)**

 **[Instrumental]**

Soul began strumming a few chords rapidly, plucking every string with the pick. He kept on playing on playing the same pattern before it gradually became louder. Just then he intensified it as the melody played at the intended dynamic. He played his solo part while adding a few long chord strums in between before turning to Sierra, prompting her to sing her part.

And boy was she good!

 **Ever on and on, I continue circling**

 **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**

 **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**

 **And suddenly I see that I can't break free- I'm**

 **Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**

 **With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**

 **To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty**

 **Enveloping my mind till I can't break free**

 **And maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real**

 **But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel**

 **So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**

 **And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**

 **You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go**

 **But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**

 **If I make another move, there'd be no more turning back**

 **Because everything would change and all will fade to black**

 **Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**

 **Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**

 **Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**

 **I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?**

 **Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**

 **All the people that I see, they will never understand**

 **If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**

 **Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white**

 **[Instrumental]**

 **Ever on and on, I continue circling**

 **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**

 **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**

 **And suddenly I see that I can't break free- I'm**

 **Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**

 **With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**

 **To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty**

 **Enveloping my mind till I can't break free**

 **And maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real**

 **But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel**

 **So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside**

 **And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**

 **You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go**

 **But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**

 **If I make another move, there'd be no more turning back**

 **Because everything would change and all will fade to black**

 **Will tomorrow ever come ? Will I make it through the night?**

 **Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**

 **Am I hurting ? Am I sad ? Should I stay or should I go?**

 **I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**

 **This time you're not hurting me, this time I will take a stand**

 **All the hatred in my eyes building up an evil plan**

 **Standing lonely in the night, with the darkness by my side**

 **Looking deep inside myself and revealing only fright**

 **If I make another move, If I take another step**

 **Then it all would fall apart, There'd be nothing of me left**

 **If I'm crying in the wind, If I'm crying in the night**

 **Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**

 **Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?**

 **I've forgotten how to see, I've forgotten if I can.**

 **If I opened up my eyes, there'd be no more going back**

 **'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all will fade to black**

 **So I'm back here once again, so I'm back here once again**

 **Can I ever make a change ? Will my heart begin to mend ?**

 **Would you love me if I go, it feels like a heart attack**

 **But still everything's the same, and it all just fades to black**

After the last strum. Soul and Sierra pants in exhaustion from playing and singing vigorously. Miko, after hearing the song, stared with her jaw unhinged before she let out the biggest smile she ever had, "...Wow. That… WAS AWESOME!" Soul blinked before he jumped in surprise to see the pigtailed girl already up to his face.

Jack was so surprised himself that he had his jaw dropped to the floor. "You're… pretty amazing." He praised Sierra.

Sierra smiled while having a light blush, "Thanks. Soul taught me that one."

"And you loved every bit of it!" Her charge shouted from across the room. Sierra rolled her eyes as she shook her head at her charges antics.

As the day ended, Team Prime and the AutoKnights relaxed for the night after the new encounters, unexpected allies, and lessons learned. What they didn't know, was that the encounter was merely a step towards an inevitable fate that they must face. A fate that will test their will and limits.

* * *

 **(?)**

Dark shadows lingered within darkness. Not a single sound present, only silence. However within the darkness, dim eerie lights lit up lighting the room as it revealed a huge chamber with cybertech walls. In the center, Amarok and Malkin were seen sitting on one knee with their heads bowing. In front of them, laid a set of stairs with five empty thrones sitting on top of it. However, no one sat on them, not even a few figures standing in front of the kneeling duo. They were all different compared to the Kiltgangs.

One of them has a feminine structure with a black and white color scheme with a yellow human-like face with black slits for eyes framed by an arrow-decorated helmet. She is adorned in a long flowing cape that is actually made up of many 'WISPs'; missile-like drones with smart-homing capabilities that serve a dual purpose: as typical missiles or to grab faraway objects and pull them in.

Next to her was sleek robot with a black body that had a giant pod attached to her back who seemed to have a manta ray motif. Her chest was was curved cone like a plane's nose while shoulders sport short alien liner wings along with her abdomen being red down until the pelvis. Her arms were slim up to her digits while sporting gauntlets that had scythe-like claws on each arm. Her legs were slim as well while her feet were sharp pointed at the toes. Lastly her head was entirely black with horns pointing forward on the sides while sporting a dorsal fin on top with her red eyes peering through the helmet.

The next one was more organic than metallic as the mech's body would've been entirely white if it did not have the blue lines covering it like veins. His build looked similar to Sonic Drive's while his shoulders were huge spikes curved two pairs of sleek strands dangled from it. His arms and legs were covered in armor while the waist held a pair a swords. His helmet had a mask faceplate as the blue veins covered it in a rhombus shape, however though the mask, you could see a glimpse of sharp blue eyes peering through.

Another one stood with his arms crossed. His most of his armor was gray with his torso having dark blue armor with yellow vents on the chest while his shoulder armor were spread outward. His legs legs covered by titanium armor including with the feet being square shaped with red outlines on the bottom. His head looked similar to a samurai helmet with two spiked pointed outward over his green eyes while a mask cover his mouthplate. Another notable feature would be the giant wheel like pod attached to his back holding multiple cannons.

The last one was a mech with a sleek build similar to Soul's Eva form but a fully black body that had multiple red colored holes all over while having tail. On his chest is what appears to be a pair of sharp eyes. His head was adorned with a horn as his face carried a hard cold expression with red bags under his yellow eyes as he bore a frowning stare into the two. "You wandered off into the open without reporting to us and you went on a worthless street race for your own amusement. Because of that, you could have risked our existence being seen into world eyes. What do you have to say for yourselves."

Amarion and Malkin bowed admittingly to the tailed Bot, "We have no excuse, Lazengann." Amarok confessed, "But we were just scouting to prove Providence's intel."

The robots in the room looked at each other before Lazengann questioned them. "Which intel?"

"The intel on the sightings of the Mechanians spotted in certain areas, including Nevada."

The one crossing his arms surmised on what they were getting at as he raised a brow along with a 'smirk'. "I suppose you came upon contact with _them_?"

"With our own eyes, Yep. We had them engage ten Kirschbaums and Mon-Soonos and they managed to defeat them all."

"And you are certain it is them."

Amarok smirked confidently, "Most certainly."

Lazengann thought about this for a moment before he nodded, "Well, even though you have evidence of reconnaissance, you still went against our orders. But with this new information, I will let you off this time. However, do not go off on your own next time. Instead report to us about them, and we will decide whether we should send you or not."

He turned to the rest. "Ardjet," The one wearing the cape flipped a part of her arrowhead, the piece making jingles. "TheEnd," The black armored femme's flicked her gauntlets in anticipation. "Jiart," The faceless robot's eyes gleamed through the mask. "Providence," The one crossing his arms dropped them. "Even though they haven't awakened yet, we shall commence our plans." he declared with a sneer before looking behind the thrones, where…. A Decepticon looking emblem was depicted on the wall? It may had the face emblem of the Decepticon, but it had more eerie sharp edges along with a halo hovering over the insignia with draconic wings spread from the side. "All for the glory of the Triniarks, and foremost to our Overlord."

* * *

 **Bet you weren't expecting that were ya? Finally, this took forever to make. And Ta-da! Sierra joins the team along with a new AutoKnight! Quite the twist ain't it? Again sorry, I had some real life things to go through, had some writer's block, college. But I made it! And, once again, yes, Barricade is in this story! the reason was mainly because someone suggested on adding him, and I was like "eh, why not?" so with the addition of Barricade, there's probably gonna be a few characters from the Transformers series that I might add along with introducing the rest of the AutoKnights**

 **Credit to Just Four One for editing this. He helped me a lot on this. Go check out his profile to see his stories.**

 **Again, thanks for reading this, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Ja ne!**

 **Current AutoKnights:**

 **1\. Sonic Drive**

 **2\. Zone Runner**

 **3\. Carmilla**

 **4\. Incursio**

 **5\. Rave Rose**

 **6\. Fire Haze**

 **7\. Silver Line**

 **8\. Soul Rider**

 **9\. ?**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **12\. ?**

 **13\. ?**

 **14\. ?**

 **15\. ?**

 **16\. ?**

 **17\. ?**

 **18\. ?**

 **19\. ?**

 **20\. ?**

 **21\. ?**

 **22\. ?**

 **23\. ?**

 **24\. ?**

 **25\. ?**

 **26\. ?**

 **27\. ?**

 **28\. ?**

 **29\. ?**

 **30\. ?**

 **31\. ?**

 **32\. ?**

 **33\. ?**

 **34\. ?**

 **35\. ?**

 **36\. ?**

 **37\. ?**

 **38\. ?**

 **39\. ?**

 **40\. ?**


End file.
